Famille de guerre
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Le dernier fils de Loki a retrouvé toute sa magie, mais elle est trop forte: il lui faut un catalyseur. Pour le protéger de ceux qui convoitent sa puissance, Loki réunira une famille guerrière. Sa famille. (première fiction) Dumby/James/Bucky bashing. Certains persos sont OOC.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, pour mon plus grand malheur, surtout pour Loki. :(

Note: Il y aura du slash (pour ce qui n'aime pas, il y a une flèche en haut à gauche de l'écran). C'est ma première fic, alors un peu de gentillesse please, je promet de m'améliorer. Et la fic commence avant Harry Potter, à l'époque des maraudeurs.

Merci à Electre1964 de corriger mes horribles fautes.

Prologue

Il l'avait senti. Leurs magies retrouvaient leurs puissances, mais cela allait attirer l'attention, non seulement d'Heimdall mais aussi d'Odin et il fallait éviter qu'il le sache à tout prix.

Donc quand il avait appris la vérité sur ses origines, il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Il avait protégé sa femme et son dernier fils et il avait vidé son sac sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis tant de siècles : n'être rien d'autre qu'une relique arrachée à un peuple vaincu, d'être un monstre et d'avoir subi pendant tant de temps les moqueries et les insultes, pas seulement sur lui mais aussi sur ses enfants.

La seule erreur qu'il avait faite fut de lâcher Gungir. Sur le moment, il avait pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire : disparaître et rejoindre sa fille. Évidemment, il avait réussi à survivre mais il en était ressorti plus faible que jamais et l'Autre en avait profité : il avait puisé une partie de sa magie pour la lier au sceptre et pour l'étudier. Il ne voulait même pas repenser aux séances de tortures qu'ils aimaient tant pratiquer sur lui, notamment sur ses souvenirs : les modifier, les effacer. Cela l'avait presque brisé.

Sa « formation », comme ils disaient, terminée, ils avaient laissé son esprit dérangé répandre la terreur et la destruction sur Midgard. Heureusement que Thor et ses « amis » midgardiens l'avaient arrêté, sinon il aurait peut-être fini par les blesser.

Mais maintenant, Odin voulait le juger et l'enfermer. Il devait donc s'évader. Il devait absolument les retrouver, les réunir et surtout les préparer parce que leurs ennemis étaient en route et ils n'auraient aucune pitié. De plus, son dernier fils était loin de se contrôler, sa magie était trop puissante. Il le sentait, il lui faudrait un catalyseur. La guerre arrivait et pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment il allait faire pour s'en aller, en faisant en sorte que personne ne s'en rende compte. Tout du moins, le temps qu'il puisse les entrainer. Oui, cela serait compliqué mais il trouverait un moyen. Il trouvait toujours. Pour eux, il y arriverait. Sa famille serait enfin réunie.

* * *

Alors des avis ?

J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira.


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fiction en follow.

Retour sur les événements et les sentiments de Loki avant de se lancer pour de bon dans l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Si la proposition tient toujours, je crois qu'un verre me ferait le plus grand bien. »

Un an. C'était les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés plus d'un an auparavant. Mais, contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, ce n'était pas de dépit face à sa défaite qu'il avait fait ce commentaire, mais de soulagement. Soulagement d'avoir été arrêté. Il était cependant surpris que ce soit par des Midgardiens, surtout des amis de Thor, mais pour une fois que ce labrador s'entourait de personnes de confiance et d'honneur. Être le hochet du monstre vert, lui avait même permis de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer.

Tout de suite après, Thor lui avait mis ce bâillon et l'avait ramené sur l'engin volant escorté de ses amis Midgardiens, comment se faisaient-ils appeler déjà ?... Ah oui, les Avengers. Puis il avait été ramené sur Asgard par le Tesseract. Il s'était laissé faire. Si être enfermé signifiait être assuré de ne jamais blesser sa femme et son dernier fils, comme il avait failli le faire en attaquant la planète où ils avaient trouvé refuge, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Son dernier fils, de quinze ans maintenant, dont il avait appris la future naissance peu de temps avant le couronnement de Thor. Mais le conseil en avait également eu vent et il comptait le tuer dès sa venue au monde, comme ils avaient assassiné Héla. Ce qui avait amené Sigyn, alors enceinte de quelque mois, à fuir sur Midgard. Beaucoup avaient pensé qu'après sa disparition c'était lui qui l'avait tuée et l'avait fait disparaître, ce qui n'avait pas amélioré son cas lors de son retour.

Puis, les évènements s'étaient enchainés. Entre l'échec du couronnement, l'exil de Thor, la découverte de son ascendance, son passage entre les mains de Thanos et des Chitauris, le contrôle de son esprit par la gemme et l'attaque de Midgard quatorze ans plus tard, il n'avait pas pu les rejoindre et voir son enfant naitre et grandir. Mais c'était son héritage qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il avait peut-être été élevé en considérant les Jötnar comme des monstres, mais il reconnaissait les pouvoirs de leurs sorciers. Sigyn était une Asyne et les sorcières Ases disposaient d'une très grande puissance magique. Ajoutée à cela, celle qu'il avait lui-même apprise des différents royaumes. Tout cela serait certainement transmis à l'enfant. Ses pouvoirs seraient sans doute incontrôlables. Il espérait se tromper sinon sa vie serait en danger. Mais pour le moment, il ne sentait pas sa magie : Sigyn devait l'avoir endormie.

Sigyn, sa plus fidèle alliée. Encore plus fiable que ne le fut Frigga en tant que mère durant ses jeunes années. Mais jamais un amour ne fut possible entre eux. Oh, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour celle que Odin lui avait donnée pour femme, mais pas d'amour avec un grand A. Il avait toujours eu une préférence pour les mâles et elle le savait. Tout le monde le savait, c'était l'un des principaux sujets des moqueries à son égard. Mais elle, elle ne se moquait pas, elle le défendait même, ce qui lui avait fait gagner sa confiance. Il lui avait donc offert ce qu'elle désirait… Un enfant. Elle refusait catégoriquement de le tromper : « Ce serait un comble pour la déesse de la fidélité ! » s'était-elle vexée. « Et pour une fois, ce sera toi le père. » Cela les avait fait rire.

Et ses autres enfants. Comment allaient-ils ? Sleipnir, Fenrir, Héla et Jörmungandr ? Ses petits princes et sa princesse exilés, enfermés, séparés de lui par la force à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Thor les avait toujours méprisés et insultés à cause de leurs apparences. Mais il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient ses enfants, il n'avait même jamais cherché à le découvrir. Pour lui, ils n'étaient rien. A peine des animaux. Il n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter : « ils ne sont que des animaux sur lesquels tu n'aurais jamais dû pratiquer de magie, mon frère. Regarde-les, ces monstres que cela a créé et qu'heureusement, Père a éloigné. » Oh comme il le détestait à chaque fois qu'il disait ça. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir très longtemps, encore maintenant. Malgré tout son désir de le haïr, il avait plutôt tendance à l'aimer. Il était sérieux quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas son frère. Thor était juste... Thor... Son adversaire de toujours ou tout autre chose... mais certainement pas son frère.

Voilà les sujets que Loki ruminait depuis un an du fond de sa cellule, depuis que Odin avait réussi à l'y faire enfermer, sans même lui laisser la possibilité de plaider « non coupable ». Mais ce jour-là, si les gardes avaient regardé à l'intérieur, ils auraient vu l'ancien prince s'écrouler face au puissant réveil d'une magie. Celle de son fils.

« Je dois le retrouver, il est en danger », pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Alors à votre avis qui est le fils de Loki ?

P.S: Suite à un conseil d'une amie, je précise que Hela est peut-être morte, mais comme Loki a conquit Heilheim, le royaume des morts, et l'a mise sur le trône, il peut sans problème aller la voir.


	3. Chapitre 2

La grande révélation. Vous saurez enfin qui est le fils de Loki.

Réponse aux rewiews anonymes:

Ange: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, les Asgardiens sont d'une bétises. Mais que veux tu, c'est à force de se prendre des coups d'épées sur le crâne. Comme beaucoup, tu es tombée dans le piège. Ce n'est pas Harry le fils de Loki, j'avais envie de changer un peu. J'espère que tu seras positivement surprise.

* * *

Chapitre 2

L'examen des BUSE de défense contre les forces du mal venait de se terminer. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le lac d'un pas lourd, les bras courbaturés, pour profiter du reste des rayons du soleil.

Au pied d'un arbre, quatre adolescents se prélassaient. C'était les maraudeurs, les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard : Remus Lupin, le sage, le nez dans un bouquin, Peter Pettigrow, le suiveur, rigolant aux bêtises de James Potter, le meneur, et Sirius Black, son second, ... s'ennuyant.

"-Je m'ennuie, se lamenta-il.

-Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu Patmol, rigola James en désignant un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui venait de quitter l'arbre d'à côté.

-P _arfait_ ! Servilus ! C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin."

Ce fut en quelque sorte leur signal. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme. Quand il les vit, Severus tenta de sortir sa baguette mais elle volait déjà loin à cause d'un _Expelliarmus_ venant de James. Il ne put donc se protéger du sort d'entrave jeté par Sirius. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux pour "admirer le spectacle" : "Severus Rogue ridiculisé par les maraudeurs", cela se produisait souvent, mais beaucoup ne s'en laissaient pas. Évidemment, quoi de mieux comme attraction de voir le garçon le plus impopulaire se faire humilier par ceux parmi les plus aimés mais pas les plus aimables.

"Comment s'est passé ton examen Servilus ? l'interrogea James.

-Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

-LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! cria une jeune fille rousse. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui fasses ça ?

-Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui fit semblant réfléchir un instant à la question. Le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Beaucoup d'élèves rirent à sa remarque.

"Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille.

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur cette Terre et que je devais choisir entre toi et le calamar géant !"

Severus avait profité que leurs attentions soient détournées et que le sort d'entrave ait faibli pour se rapprocher de sa baguette, mais James le remarqua et lui lança un _Levicorpus_.

"-Fais-le descendre ! cria Lily

-Mais certainement, railla James en faisant chuter Severus. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus, se moqua-t-il ensuite alors que Severus se relevait."

Mais en voyant ses yeux, il perdit son sourire. Seuls les maraudeurs et Lily étaient assez proches pour le remarquer. Les yeux habituellement noirs du garçon étaient désormais vairons, l'un émeraude et l'autre rubis, sa peau commença à bleuir et à se couvrir de lignes étrangement rouge-flamme qui se mirent à saigner. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ce fut un hurlement qui sortit à la place. Des ondes d'énergie verte partirent de son torse et envoyèrent les élèves valser au loin et des spirales de magie pure formèrent un dôme protecteur autour de l'adolescent. Le dôme s'évapora ensuite doucement. Quand Lily se redressa, elle se précipita auprès du corps maintenant inconscient et sanguinolent de Severus.

"Alice va prévenir madame Pomfresh vite !"

0o0o0

Dans une petite banlieue de Londres, une femme venait d'envoyer sa chouette et son corbeau, quand un étrange cortège d'hommes en armures débarqua. C'était une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'onyx. Quand les hommes tentèrent de la saisir, elle se défendit grâce à sa magie, les envoyant voler par la fenêtre. Puis elle rassembla magiquement plusieurs affaires dans une valise. Juste avant de disparaître elle mit le feu à la maison et à un corps à ses pieds.

* * *

Alors surpris ? Je vous avez prévenus que cela commençait au temps des maraudeurs.

Et cette femme, une idée ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà, nous sommes le jour du réveillon. Alors je vous offre mon cadeau.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Ange: Je suis absolument d'accord avec toi. Mais moi, je ne me serais même pas encombrée de ma baguette, j'en serais venue directement à la baffe. Depuis que j'ai su ce que James Potter avait fait à Severus, c'est devenu le personnage que je déteste le plus de la saga. Donc j'ai eu envie de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, de venger Severus. En plus Severus n'avait pas une bonne famille alors j'ai voulu lui en donner une digne de ce nom.

Chapitre 3

Loki ouvrit les yeux, un nom sur les lèvres : "Severus".

Son fils. Son fils dont la magie venait de se libérer. Et une seule raison pouvait l'avoir poussé à le faire si brusquement. Protéger son propriétaire d'un danger. Lequel ? Odin et son conseil ? Ou… autre chose ? Mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. Au vu de la puissance qu'il avait pu ressentir à travers le lien qu'il avait avec son fils, elle était sur le point de se déchainer et elle deviendrait vite difficile à contrôler pour Severus. Il devait rapidement le retrouver pour l'entrainer sinon ce ne serait pas un adversaire qui finirait par le tuer, mais sa magie. Il serait peut-être même obligé de lui trouver un catalyseur, mais il fallait espérer que sa magie ne serait pas si forte.

De plus c'était également _la_ raison qu'il attendait. Une raison pour réunir ses enfants, sa famille. D'abord, il devait établir un plan pour sortir d'ici, ensuite, l'étape la plus dure serait de réunir ses cinq enfants en sécurité, sans que Odin et son conseil ne le remarquent.

Il avait remarqué que les gardes faisaient des rondes de dix minutes dans la prison. Ils venaient de passer quand il avait repris connaissance. Au vu de l'agitation dans la cellule d'à côté, le prochain passage serait celui du repas, donc cela signifierait un léger relâchement au niveau des barrières. Suffisamment infime pour qu'il soit le seul à percevoir la différence, il pourrait donc laisser filtrer un peu de sa magie pour faire pression des deux côtés de la barrière dorée et ainsi la briser. Il ne faudrait juste pas qu'il se déconcentre parce que sinon sa magie s'évaporerait et il n'aurait plus qu'à tout recommencer le lendemain, et il n'avait pas la patience pour ça. Une fois libre il pourrait s'entourer d'un charme d'illusion et rejoindre discrètement les écuries et s'enfuir avec Sleipnir, son fils ainé. Si Heimdall ne le voyait pas il aurait une longueur d'avance... Non, mission impossible, c'était son âme qu'il percevait. Il pouvait même distinguer celle d'un mort. Il faudrait juste espérer qu'il ne le dénoncerait pas tout de suite. Il devrait ensuite trouver un lieu sécurisé sur Midgard, pour ne pas chambouler Severus davantage avec un changement de planète.

Son troisième objectif serait l'île du silence où était enfermé Fenrir, sa petite boule de poils, et les derniers, Jörmungandr, qui se trouvait dans l'Atlantique d'après ses dernières recherches, et Severus, qui était avec Sigyn. D'ici là, si aucun soldat ne débarquait cela serait un miracle. Il y avait aussi Thor et les Avengers, mais ils ne seraient pas une menace tant qu'il ne provoquerait pas de grosses catastrophes, ils le laisseraient tranquille... Enfin, il ne promettait rien pour les catastrophes et ce n'était pas certain non plus qu'ils le laisseraient libre après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il verrait ça en temps et en heure.

"Eh le monstre ! Debout ! Repas !"

Les soldats, toujours aussi charmants. Encore plus maintenant que tout le conseil avait révélé ses origines. Heureusement que Thor était reparti auprès de "sa belle Jane" juste après l'avoir ramené, ainsi il ne savait pas qu'il était un maudit Jotunn.

Au moment où il allait laisser sa magie s'infiltrer dehors il fut coupé par les paroles du garde : "En plus, tu as de la visite, je te laisse avec lui. Bonnes retrouvailles !" railla-t-il comme si Loki allait être torturé.

Comment ça "de la visite" ? Qui ? Thor ? Il serait donc revenu. Le conseil l'avait-il mis au courant de sa nature ? Était-il venu vérifier par lui-même si celui avec qui il avait grandi, qu'il considérait comme son frère, était vraiment le monstre de la race qu'il avait promis d'anéantir quand il avait à peine cinq siècles ? Le souffle de Loki se bloqua. Non, pas ça… La haine de Thor ne le dérangeait pas. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra qu'il voudrait bien autre chose mais il la fit taire rapidement. Il voulait cette haine, donc, mais pas pour cette raison. Il voulait qu'il le déteste pour ses actes, pas pour sa naissance. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté sur Midgard pour reconstruire tout ce qu'il avait détruit, comme il le lui avait reproché. Faire face à la haine de tout Asgard, il y était préparé depuis le temps qu'il la subissait, tout comme il était prêt à faire face à Odin et à sa colère, mais affronter Mjolnir... Non, il n'était absolument pas prêt !

Cependant ce ne fut pas Thor qui apparut dans son champ de vision mais l'un de ceux qui l'avait toujours détesté, humilié. L'un de ceux avec qui il avait dû passer le plus de temps pour être avec son frère et qu'il avait même, à une époque, considéré comme un ami, lui et ses deux compères. Volstagg l'Énorme, l'un des trois membres du Trio palatin.

* * *

Voui, je coupe ici, je suis méchante.

Le pourquoi du comment de la venue de Volstagg sera pour le prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapitre 4

(Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Bref, le chapitre est là... Avec l'explication sur la présence de Volstagg.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Akiza666: C'était le but. Surprendre. En plus, cela commençait un peu à m'ennuyer de tout le temps lire Harry en fils de Loki. C'est vrai ! Outre les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'avaient aucun points communs. Dans ma tête, le digne fils de Loki, c'était Severus: Ils ne montrent pas leurs émotions, les gens les fuient, ils repoussent ceux qu'ils aiment pour les protégés parce qu'ils ont toujours une tuile qui leur tombe dessus. Et ce qui fut l'évidence pour moi, Loki est le dieu des mensonges et Severus de par son rôle d'espion et même avant n'arrête pas de mentir. Point bonus, ce sont mes personnages préférés.

Chapitre 4

Ils restèrent, durant un bon moment, face à face, se jaugeant du regard. Finalement ce fut Loki qui brisa le silence.

"Volstagg. Que me vaut ce... plaisir, railla-t-il impassible, mais pestant intérieurement contre cet idiot qui avait fait échouer son plan.

-Je suis venu t'interroger Loki. Nous attendons des réponses.

-Nous ? Tes deux compagnons sont donc à proximité. Nous épiant pour voir si je vais te tuer depuis ma chère cellule ?

-Hogun et Fandral ne sont pas là. Le Père de Tout ne sait même pas que je suis ici.

-Tiens, tiens, voilà qui est intéressant. Et qu'est-ce qui peut te motiver autant pour que tu finisses par trahir ton roi, Palatin ?

-Je te l'ai dit... Des réponses.

-A quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Ta sortie, sans que le Père de Toute Chose ne le sache... Et je te mets au courant de ce qu'il se passe."

"Ce qu'il se passe" ? Comment ça "ce qu'il se passe" ? Minute... Severus ! Faites qu'ils ne l'aient pas découvert ! Mais pourquoi Volstagg trahirait-il Asgard pour un de ses enfants ? Lui aussi avait besoin de réponses.

"Que veux-tu savoir ?

-As-tu eu un nouvel enfant ?"

MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

"Que feras-tu si je te donne l'une ou l'autre des réponses possibles ?

-Je te laisserai dans cette cellule... Ou je t'en ferai sortir.

-Quelle conséquence pour quelle réponse ?

-Loki je n'ai pas le temps de tourner autour du pot. Sigyn est vivante, elle a été repérée après avoir tué magiquement un midgardien. Elle a blessé les gardes qui étaient venus la chercher avant de s'enfuir. Mais je t'ai posé cette question parce qu'il y avait des résidus de magie dans la maison. Avec sa marque magique et... celle d'un enfant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est le mien ?

-Je ne suis pas bête, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je sais que tu aimes tes enfants plus que tout, comme moi j'aime les miens. Alors je suis presque sûr que c'est ton enfant, mais je veux te l'entendre dire, parce que je sais que tu ne mentiras pas sur ce sujet-là.

-Quelle différence est-ce que cela fera pour toi ?

-A _ucune_. Peu importe ce que tu répondras, on ira protéger l'enfant. Mais si c'est le tien... Je sais que tu seras le mieux placé pour le protéger. Tu avais sans doute déjà une idée pour le retrouver. De plus, Sigyn n'a pas pu fuir Asgard par ses propres moyens. C'est donc toi qui lui as indiqué une des failles entre les mondes. Tu ne fais jamais les choses par hasard. Si tu l'as éloignée, c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Si je te dis quoi que ce soit Sif et tes deux compères sauront tout et iront le rapporter à Odin.

-Sif ne sait rien de nos agissements et Hogun et Fandral sont dignes de confiance. Ils ont leurs propres motivations pour m'aider, mais je ne te laisserai pas plus longtemps loin de tes enfants. En tant que père je comprends ton ressentiment."

Hum. Confiance, pas confiance ?... Pas confiance, mais il pouvait le faire sortir alors bon.

"Sigyn a recueilli l'enfant après son arrivée à Midgard, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Je lui ai promis d'entrainer son protégé magique, mais je n'ai pas pu les rejoindre à cause des événements que tu connais déjà. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"

Il avait inventé la situation générale. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de savoir que c'était vraiment son fils. Volstagg pour toute réponse désactiva la barrière.

"On a cinq minutes avant que les gardes ne repassent. Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre le bifrost."

Le Bifrost, il n'était pas bien ou quoi ! Maintenant qu'il était sorti, il allait se débarrasser de cet idiot avant de rejoindre Midgard. Mais comment faire pour le semer et rejoindre une faille ?... Sleipnir ! Il voyageait sur les branches d'Yggdrasil !

"Non, je vais chercher mon fils d'abord !

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, il te rejoindra plus tard.

-Non, _tu_ n'as pas le temps, moi si."

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les écuries, Volstagg sur les talons. Il ne s'arrêta que devant le box de son ainé, le Palatin à l'entrée surveillant les environs.

"Maman !

-Bonjour mon cœur, l'étreignit-il. Nous devons faire vite, ton frère a besoin de nous. Je dois juste me débarrasser de cet imbécile d'abord."

D'un mouvement du poignet il transforma la paille en serpent et ouvrit les boxes. Les chevaux paniqués tentèrent de se sauver, bloquant Volstagg et permettant à Loki et son fils de fuir. Il entendit juste le guerrier crier avant de sentir son fils chuter.

* * *

Voilà Loki vient de fuir. Alors vos avis ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

L'ambiance à Poudlard était des plus étranges. A cette période de l'année, après les examens, les élèves étaient le plus souvent au bord du lac à se détendre. Mais ce jour-là, tous étaient dans leurs salles communes et ne parlaient que d'une chose : la libération de magie pure de Rogue hier. Ils avaient déjà tant raconté cet événement que les professeurs avaient fini par le savoir. Dumbledore s'était d'ailleurs montré très intéressé par ce qu'il s'était passé, à l'instar de certains Serpentards.

Ainsi personne ne vit l'ombre qui sortit de la forêt interdite, pénétra dans le château et se faufila jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards où elle récupéra toutes les affaires d'un des occupants. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'histoire de la dispute entre les maraudeurs et Severus ainsi que ces conséquences, elle pâlit et rejoignit aussi vite qu'elle le put l'infirmerie. Elle s'approcha du seul lit occupé et secoua doucement son fils en plein cauchemar, répétant : "Sleipnir, Sleipnir".

"Severus. Severus réveille-toi."

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut et avisa la personne en face de lui et de la salle où ils étaient.

"Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?... Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis à l'infirmerie ?

-Chut, tout va bien Severus. Calme-toi. Je suis venue te chercher.

-Me chercher ? Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que l'on quitte l'Angleterre quelques temps. Quelqu'un doit nous rejoindre.

-Qui ? Il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec _lui_?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire ici, et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne nous posera plus de problèmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, maman ?

-Ce qui était nécessaire. J'ai entendu des élèves discuter de ta querelle hier avec les maraudeurs. Tu vas mieux ?

-Je... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de comment cela s'est terminé.

-Je te raconterai tout une fois en sécurité avec ton oncle, il pourra nous aider... Enfin j'espère. Dépêche-toi, rhabille-toi et nous partons.

-Mon oncle ? Maman, je ne bouge pas de ce lit, tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il se passe !

-Écoute, je te jure de tout te dire, mais pas ici. Je te jure même que tu pourras revenir ici pour ta scolarité. Mais par Yggdrasil entier, viens !"

Voyant la peur s'insinuer dans les yeux de sa mère, Severus décida de la suivre. Mais sans qu'elle ne le remarque, il écrivit un message qu'il laissa sous le drap. Puis ils disparurent dans la nuit.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, trois des Maraudeurs étaient en pleine dispute.

"Mais tu as vu tout aussi bien que moi ses yeux rouges, Lunard ! C'est un monstre ! Il faut prévenir le directeur !

-James, ce n'est pas parce que son apparence a changé durant quelques secondes que c'est un monstre.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense Lunard ? l'interrogea Peter.

-Parce que si vous vous basez sur une apparence pour définir la monstruosité d'une personne, alors tu te bases sur la forme que je prends une fois par mois. Tu vas également prévenir Dumbledore, James ? murmura-t-il furieusement.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas la même chose, ...

-C'est exactement la même chose, le coupa Remus.

-Non, tu n'es pas... _Lui_! J'irai tout dire à Dumbledore demain.

-Si tu fais ça Potter, je te jure que même le pire sortilège de torture ne sera qu'une douce caresse à côté de ce que je te réserve, intervint Lily qui dessinait le visage transformé de Severus derrière eux.

-Tu le défends encore ? Même après avoir vu ce qu'il devient ?

-Oui, et si tu ne comprends pas que je le défendrais toujours face à toi, c'est que tu es vraiment un cas désespéré."

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Mais elle la trouva vide. Paniquant, elle appela son ami en fouillant, elle finit par trouver le mot.

 _Lily,_

 _Je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passe, mas j'ai dû partir. Je te contacte dès que possible pour te mettre au courant._

 _Severus_

 _P.S: Veille sur Regulus pour moi, s'il te plait._

Dans la salle des Gryffondors, réalisant que Sirius ne s'était pas mêlé à la dispute, alors que d'habitude, il était toujours le premier à ses côtés contre Rogue, James le fixa longuement. Mais Sirius ne pensait pas du tout à vendre Severus au directeur, au ministère ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Non. Il repensait à l'époque avant Poudlard, avec son petit frère, Regulus, quand celui-ci s'était soudainement passionné pour toutes sortes de mythologies, pour voir comment les moldus les voyaient, durant les différentes époques. Quand il avait découvert les mythes de tous ces Dieux, de toutes ces cultures, il était venu lui raconter. Il se souvint en particulier de la représentation des Jotnar qu'il lui avait montrée. Puis ils s'étaient mis à rire et à rêver.

"Dis Sirius, on sera toujours ensemble, hein ?

-Évidemment petit frère, je te l'ai juré l'année dernière. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'adorerais que l'on découvre les neuf royaumes, ou que l'on visite l'Italie ou la Grèce.

-Ces mythes ne sont pas réels, donc désolé pour les neuf mondes, mais je te promets que l'on fera un jour le tour du monde. Rien que toi et moi.

-Promis ?

-Promis."

"Ces mythes ne sont peut-être pas si irréel que cela Regulus. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Mais si je faisais un pas vers toi pour réparer mes fautes petit frère, me rejetteras-tu ? Je tenterais quand même ! Ce tour du monde on le fera, ... et qui sait peut-être même on fera les neuf royaumes, si ce que je pense est vrai", pensa-t-il en serrant inconsciemment le petit collier que lui avait fabriqué et offert son frère pour sa rentrée en première année.


	7. Chapitre 6

Réponses au reviews anonymes:

Akiza666: Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, ce sont des commentaires comme le tien qui me donnent envie de continuer cette fiction. Pour Volstagg, sur ce coup là non il ne voulait pas de mal à Loki, mais sait-on jamais. James, je ne l'ai jamais supporté mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit servi d'un philtre d'amour sur Lily, la douleur de la fin de son amitié avec Severus a été la bonne occasion pour lui de faire le beau et de lui montrer sa "bonne" face. Pour Sirius, il fera peut-être des efforts, mais tu penses bien que cela ne sera pas facile et que James n'aimera pas.

Chapitre 6

Volstagg était rempli de crainte et de rage. Quand il avait vu Loki s'échapper sur Sleipnir il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler.

Loki était bête ou quoi ?! Il était venu l'aider. Ce n'était pas pour qu'il le sème à la première occasion. D'accord il n'avait pas souvent été un modèle de confiance pour le second prince, pour ne pas dire presque jamais. Mais quand même ! Réalisait-il seulement qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer la situation ? Quand les gardes s'apercevraient de sa fuite, toute l'armée serait lancée à ses trousses et à celles de Sigyn. Sans compter lui-même qui serait dans de beaux draps puisque les gardes ne se gêneraient pas pour prévenir le roi de sa visite au Jotunn juste avant qu'il ne s'évade.

Après s'être assuré que personne n'avait remarqué l'agitation aux écuries et ensuite ordonner aux palefreniers de ramener les chevaux dans leurs boxes, il se précipita au Bifrost, rejoindre le gardien et ses compagnons.

Fandral et Hogun faisaient les cent pas, alors que Heimdall était, comme à son habitude, impassible.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment a-t-il pu se sauver ?

 **-** Il a voulu aller chercher Sleipnir. Sur le coup, je ne me suis pas méfié et je n'ai pas repensé à sa capacité.

-Heimdall, dis-nous que tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il a quitté sa cellule.

-C'est exact.

-S'est-il arrêté dans un des mondes ?

-En effet.

-Peu importe où il a atterri, il ira rejoindre sa femme et son protégé, affirma Volstagg."

Heimdall sembla tiquer à cette appellation mais personne ne le remarqua et il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

"Si on prévient Thor et ses amis Midgardiens, au moins, ils le retrouveront tout de suite s'il rejoint sa femme sur Midgard. Et Thor pourra toujours nous aider à le chercher dans les autres mondes, réfléchit Hogun. Volstagg, tu es celui sur qui les soupçons se porteront sûrement quand on remarquera la disparition de Loki de sa cage. Il ne faut donc pas que tu quittes Asgard, cela ne ferait que renforcer leurs soupçons. Si tu le peux, préviens la reine. Fandral et moi, nous irons prévenir Thor puis Sigyn de l'arrivée de Loki.

-Revenez vite mes amis, sinon c'est après vous que se lanceront les soldats"

Sans plus tergiverser, le gardien envoya les deux Palatins au sommet de la tour Avengers, alors que Volstagg retournait au palais.

"Monsieur, Bifrost en formation."

Cette remarque de Jarvis figea tous les habitants de la tour, surtout Thor, installé devant la télé.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'Asgard envoie quelqu'un. L'atterrissage des deux soldats fut rude, mais il le fut encore plus avec la soudaine étreinte poulpesque du possesseur de Mjolnir.

"Mes amis ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Quel bon vent vous emmène.

-Un bien mauvais vent, j'en ai peur."

Aussitôt la bonne humeur disparut et tous les Avengers présents dans la tour furent immédiatement en alerte.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Fandral fixa Bruce Banner et lui répondit : "C'est Loki. Lui et sa femme ont des ennuis.

-Rodolphe a des ennuis ? Ou il créé encore des ennuis ?

-Il en a.

-Et pourquoi devrait-on l'aider ? Il a tenté de nous exterminer. Il s'est embourbé dans les ennuis, qu'il se débrouille, cracha Clint.

-Ma mère s'est embourbée dans les ennuis, comme vous le dites, pour protéger mon plus jeune frère. Il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse ce que j'ai subi. Et cette fois il ne détrônera pas la personne qui gouverne Heilheim pour le sauver. Il ne _me_ détrônera pas. Je le sais. Sigyn et mon petit frère vont bientôt arriver à Washington, et ma mère et mon grand frère sont dans une mauvaise posture. Toute la famille est menacée. Oncle Thor, Avengers, je vous implore de nous aider."

Tout le monde se retourna surpris vers Hela qui venait d'apparaitre et qui avait prononcé cette tirade.

"Hela ?

-S'il te plait oncle Thor. Si tu tiens encore un tant soit peu à ma mère, si tu as encore un peu d'amour pour lui, alors aide-le. Aide-nous.

-Écoutez, intervint Tony, nous ne sommes pas tous présent. Je vais tenter de contacter Steve et Natasha. On va prendre la décision tous ensemble. D'accord ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, Tony s'enfuit de la salle sous tension et composa le numéro du leader au bouclier... Mais tomba de nouveau sur la messagerie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait depuis plusieurs semaines.

"Steve, c'est Tony. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal auprès de toi ou de Natasha pour que vous ne décrochiez jamais quand c'est moi qui vous appelle ou si c'est parce que je le fais toujours au mauvais moment. Mais rappelle, s'il te plait. On n'a plus de nouvelles du SHIELD et... je... Enfin, on s'inquiète. Loki est de retour et on a besoin de vous. Rappelle-moi s'il te plait."

* * *

Voilà, les Avengers entre en scène.

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines


	8. Chapitre 7

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu ma note à la fin du chapitre précédent, je poste toutes les deux semaines.

Je suis d'ailleurs désolée, mais je suis partie en vacances et je n'avais pas de réseau. Donc je poste mon chapitre maintenant que je suis revenue.

Chapitre 7

Severus était épuisé. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Alors qu'il tentait de dormir dans l'avion qui les menait à Washington DC, il repensa à toutes les révélations faites par sa mère et serra inconsciemment l' _Edda_ dont il avait commencé la lecture hier soir.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'était sauvé loin de Poudlard avec sa mère. Ils avaient marché toute la nuit et toute la journée sans s'arrêter avant de rejoindre enfin une route où un chauffeur avait accepté de les emmener à Londres. Là, ils avaient loué une chambre dans un petit hôtel des bas quartiers. " _Cela ne me change pas de Spinner End_ ", avait-il pensé. Sa mère était stressée. Elle sursautait au moindre petit bruit, regardait toujours par-dessus son épaule quand ils étaient dans la rue et semblait toujours attendre quelque chose. Ce soir-là, il en eut marre.

"Maman, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?"

Sa mère regardait nerveusement par la fenêtre.

"Pas maintenant Severus. Quand nous serons en sécurité." Elle reprit en murmurant : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me répond pas ?"

La colère et la frustration que Severus retenait depuis la première fois qu'elle lui avait répondu ça, augmenta. Il eut l'impression que son sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines et sa vision devint trouble. Il se fustigea intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser la fatigue l'emporter.

"Non maman, maintenant. Il n'y a personne pour nous entendre et j'exige d'avoir des réponses."

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec affection.

"Tu es comme ton père. Lui aussi n'aime pas ne pas tout savoir. Surtout quand cela le concerne."

La colère de l'adolescent augmenta, il détestait être comparé à _lui_.

"Je ne suis pas comme Tobias, cracha-t-il.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas comme ce Midgardien. Lui était abject et d'une puanteur... Enfin, il a eu au moins le mérite de renforcer le rituel et de nous protéger durant quinze ans.

\- Était ? Comment ça "était" ? De quel rituel tu parles ? Nous protéger de quoi ? Maman, tu commences à me faire peur.

-Severus, tu n'es pas un être comme les autres. Ni un sorcier comme les autres... Je... Tobias Rogue n'était pas ton père. Je n'ai même jamais été mariée à lui... Je ne me nomme même pas Eileen... Et de par ton sang, tu n'es logiquement pas un Midgardien... ou Terrien, comme tu préfères... Ton père...

-Non, tu mens, la coupa-t-il horrifié.

-Severus...

-Non. Tais-toi. Tu mens.

-Non Severus. Ton vrai père se nomme Loki, c'est un prince d'Asgard. Il est le plus puissant sorcier qui existe. Tu as trois frères et une sœur. Ton oncle Thor...

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! cria-t-il sur le point de fondre en larmes."

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. S'il se mettait à l'écouter, à la croire, cela voudrait dire que toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge. Tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai n'était que des mensonges. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire "d'Asgard" et de "Midgardien" ?

Sa mère se dirigea vers sa propre valise et lui tendit _le_ livre. Le seul livre parmi tous ceux qu'elle cachait à Tobias à Spinner End, qu'elle lui avait toujours interdit de lire. L' _Edda_.

"Cela t'apportera certaines réponses."

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et avant de le laisser seul au milieu du salon, elle murmura :

"Je suis désolée Severus mais je n'avais pas le choix de te cacher la vérité. Nous partons demain pour Washington."

Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, claqua la porte et laissa éclater sa colère. Le même sentiment de libération et de douleur que face aux maraudeurs se répandit en lui et il s'évanouit. Les ampoules de la chambre éclatèrent, le sang se répandit sur le sol, alors qu'il rejoignait à nouveau cet étrange étalon à huit jambes blessé avec à ses côtés un homme dans une tenue bizarre n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser. Ce dernier redressa la tête vers lui.

"Severus, ton frère est blessé, on ne peut pas bouger... Je déteste demander de l'aide, mais dès que tu rencontreras ton oncle mène-le jusqu'à nous, tu sauras où nous sommes. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'accepter ses vraies origines, mais tu n'es pas seul. On sera bientôt avec toi. On t'aidera. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer et à t'apprendre. Garde confiance et n'en veux pas à ta mère, elle a fait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste pour te protéger.

-Comment puis-je être sûr que je peux vous faire confiance ?

-Tu sauras."

Severus sortit de ses souvenirs alors que l'avion amorçait sa descente. Il n'était encore sûr de rien à propos de son rêve. Était-ce réel ou pas ? En parler à sa mère à qui il n'avait plus adressé la parole ? Ou à cet oncle hier encore inexistant.

o0o0o0o

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un corbeau rejoignit un homme alité caché dans un barrage, à l'instar d'une chouette qui, elle, rejoignit un homme dans un appareil en plein vol. L'homme alité se dépêcha d'appeler l'autre.

"Agent Coulson, décrocha-t-il.

-Coulson, elle vient de reprendre contact.

-Avec moi aussi Directeur.

-Le SHIELD ne sera bientôt plus... Allez les chercher et rejoignez les Avengers à la Tour, je vous envoie le plus vite possible Rogers et Romanoff. Je veux toutes les personnes de confiance pour le former."


	9. Chapitre 8

Je sais, deux semaines ne sont pas passées, mais je tiens à reprendre mon rythme de parution. Donc je le poste maintenant.

Chapitre 8

Tout était calme à la Tour Avengers. Fait étonnant en soi, parce qu'aux environs de midi la Tour n'était jamais calme. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient appris hier après-midi suite à l'arrivée des deux Palatins et de la reine de Heilhem, aucun des Avengers n'avait eu la tête à dormir avant très tard le soir, ou très tôt le matin, selon les points de vue. Hogun, Fandral et Hela s'étaient vus offrir des chambres, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas refusé. Tous donc, dormaient encore du sommeil du juste, quand Jarvis décida de les réveiller.

"Jarvis ferme ces volets TOUT DE SUITE !

-Monsieur, un message du directeur Fury... Et je pense que les nouvelles vous intéresseront également, répondit stoïquement l'IA"

Intrigués, mais râlant tout de même pour la forme, ils rejoignirent le salon où la télé diffusait les infos.

"Nous ignorons encore qui a provoqué cette catastrophe et pourquoi. Mais selon nos dernières informations, Capitain America serait mêlé à l'affaire. Cela aurait-il un lien avec les événements de New York ou les récentes fusillades à Washington ? Les informations libérées sur le net quelques minutes avant les événements nous apporteront peut-être les réponses."

Sur l'écran, tous furent étonnés de voir trois héliporteurs du SHIELD s'écrouler sur une partie de Washington, suivis par les images des dernières fusillades s'étant déroulées sur les routes du pays. Sur la plupart d'entre-elles, Captain America et Black Window étaient clairement visibles. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un homme à la peau noire avec des ailes métalliques ainsi qu'un homme dont le visage était masqué, aux longs cheveux et au bras en métal.

Tony fut le premier à se reprendre.

"D'accord, j'ai attendu que vous nous donniez des nouvelles de vous-mêmes, mais là... Jarvis tu localises Steve et Natasha. Vérifie également ces infos libérées sur le net, si tu trouves quoique ce soit d'important sur le passé de l'un de nous, tu le télécharges et le supprimes d'internet.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Clint.

-Parce que je te parie tout ce que tu veux que ce sont des informations du SHIELD et, personnellement, je n'ai pas trop envie que le monde sache en quelques secondes toutes les choses que je me suis efforcé de garder loin de leurs petits nez de fouineurs pendant toutes ces années. Jarvis, le message de Fury maintenant."

Le visage du directeur dans un lit d'hôpital apparut sur l'écran.

"De mieux en mieux, murmura Tony.

-Avengers, je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant des événements ayant eu lieu à Washington. Il faut donc que vous sachiez que le SHIELD n'est plus. Nous nous sommes aperçus qu'HYDRA avait infiltré notre organisation depuis sa création, s'en servait et la manipulait sans que nous le sachions. Au vu de la façon dont cela vient de se terminer, j'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer une personne de confiance à la recherche de Rogers et Romanoff pour les ramener jusqu'à vous. Il vous emmènera aussi deux personnes sur lesquelles vous devrez veiller. Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré, restez discrets aussi longtemps que possible. C'est un ordre.

-Qu'est-ce que ces événements signifient mes amis ? interrogea Thor après que la vidéo se soit finie.

-De très mauvaises choses pour nous je le crains, Thor. Mais si ce que dit Fury est vrai, alors Tony a bien fait de vérifier les informations dévoilées sur le net.

-Moi, tout ce que je me demande c'est l'identité de cette fameuse personne de confiance ainsi que celles que nous allons devoir protéger.

-Jarvis, tu as terminé ? Les informations sur internet ont été supprimées ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Alors tu récupères les images des événements et tu m'identifies nos deux inconnus, au moins, on saura déjà ça."

Il se tourna ensuite vers la reine et les soldats restés jusque-là silencieux.

"Avec le retour de nos deux derniers Avengers nous pourrons prendre une décision tous ensemble sur Loki. Mais je ne vous promets pas que ce sera celle que vous attendez.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi responsable Tony.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bruce, il y a encore pleins de choses que nous ignorons les uns sur les autres... Mais j'avoue que dès que Steve sera de retour, je lui refourgue la place du mec sérieux avec les responsabilités qui vont avec, ce n'est pas pour moi."

A cette remarque tous se mirent à rire et attendirent l'arrivée des nouveaux et le retour de leurs compagnons, Jarvis les ayant repérés dans un hélicoptère pas loin de la Tour.

0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, une certaine Gryffondor se réveilla après une dure nuit. Lily se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles de son Serpentard de meilleur ami dans la semaine, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de guetter une lettre de sa part, même deux jours après sa disparition. De plus la demande de Severus dans sa lettre pesait sur la rousse. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le jeune Regulus sans que celui-ci ne l'envoie sur les roses. Déjà qu'il était devenu très irritable depuis que Severus n'était plus avec lui, elle n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre plein la figure.

Mais sur le chemin de son cours de métamorphose, elle entendit une conversation qui la décida.

"Rogue n'est plus là pour le protéger. Il est devenu faible.

-Oui, il sera beaucoup plus simple pour nous de le forcer à rejoindre notre cause.

-Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il nous permettra de faire pression sur Rogue pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

-Nous lui parlerons dès ce soir."

"Vous pouvez toujours rêver, Severus m'a demandé de veiller sur lui, alors je le protégerai de vous. Il sera au courant pour ce soir." pensa Lily en faisant rapidement demi-tour vers la Grande Salle où elle avait vu Regulus.

Quand elle arriva au niveau de la Grande Salle, elle aperçut Regulus descendre vers les cachots, elle décida de le suivre pour que personne ne puisse les voir se parler. Au milieu d'un couloir vide, le Serpentard se figea.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Evans ? l'attaqua-t-il hargneux.

-J'ai trouvé ça à l'infirmerie le jour de la disparition de Severus. Regarde le P.S, lui expliqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible en lui tendant le parchemin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi et je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Tous les grand-frères sont pareils, ils vous font croire qu'ils resteront avec vous puis ils vous abandonnent, cracha-t-il.

-Non Severus ne t'a pas abandonné, il n'a pas eu le choix de partir, mais il tient à toi sinon tu ne serais pas mentionné dans sa lettre... Ecoute, soupira-t-elle, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne te porte pas non plus dans mon cœur, mais on va devoir se serrer les coudes. Non seulement parce que des Serpentard veulent se servir de toi pour faire de Severus un mangemort, mais aussi parce que c'est moi qui vais recevoir la lettre que Severus nous enverra. Tant que personne ne nous voit parler ensemble, tout se passera bien. Si j'ai des nouvelles de lui durant les vacances je t'enverrai un hibou d'accord ?"

Regulus hésita puis acquiesça avec lenteur. Il avait envie de la croire, envie de croire que la seconde personne qu'il avait un jour considéré comme un frère ne l'avait pas abandonné comme la première fois. Ils se séparèrent sans voir le Gryffondor qui retirait la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait et rejoindre Lily au cours de métamorphose, plongé dans ses pensées.


	10. Chapitre 9

Réponses aux reviews:

Rose-Eliade: Ah, tu auras la réponse dans quelques chapitres. Pour ce chapitre et le suivant, je vais surtout me concentrer sur Severus et certaines révélation qui seront faites.

Chapitre 9

Severus suivait sa mère dans les couloirs de l'aéroport de Washington DC. Il avait encore un peu de mal à accepter le fait qu'il était peut-être le fils du Dieu des Mensonges et du Chaos, qu'il avait trois animaux pour frères et une femme à moitié morte pour sœur. Lui qui, trois jour plus tôt, en dehors de sa magie était un garçon avec une vie semblable à celle de tous les habitants de son quartier.

D'un seul coup, sa mère se figea au milieu du couloir et son visage s'illumina.

"Phil ! cria-t-elle en courant dans les bras d'un homme blond en costard avec des lunettes de soleil.

-Sigyn, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Phil. Je savais bien que Fury et toi ne nous laisseriez pas tomber, mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à mes lettres ?

-Nous avons eu des ennuis au niveau de l'organisation, nous avons été infiltrés et dévoilés ainsi que nos informations. Le SHIELD n'est plus.

-Mon Dieu... Severus...

-...N'était pas enregistré dans nos bases de données, seuls Fury et moi étions au courant.

-D'accord, souffla-elle. Phil, je te présente mon fils, Severus, Severus, Phil Coulson, un très bon ami.

-Severus. Tu as bien grandi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu venais à peine de naitre.

-Ce qui explique que votre visage ne me dise rien."

Pour seule réponse Coulson sourit puis fit demi-tour.

"Lola nous attend, nous avons encore deux personnes à récupérer puis nous rejoindrons la Tour Avengers.

-La Tour Avengers ?"

Il vit le sourire de Coulson revenir, mais il ne trouva aucune réplique pour le lui faire ravaler. Les Avengers, ces héros qui avaient sauvé New York il y a près de cela près d'un an. Severus était admiratif face à ces personnes hors du commun, comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge sauf, peut-être, ceux qui étaient sorciers. Mais les rencontrer ? Pourquoi ? D'accord son soi-disant oncle faisait partie des Avengers, mais même ça, n'aurait normalement pas dû lui permettre de les rencontrer. Ou n'était-ce pas vrai ? C'était le plus plausible. Un gros canular de la part de cet homme pour lui faire peur ou autre chose.

Mais une fois à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, Severus ne prêta plus du tout attention à sa mère et à cet homme. Ce n'était pas pour admirer les buildings, non, même si c'était sûrement l'impression qu'il donnait. Il se sentait observé, pas comme quand il se retrouvait face aux Maraudeurs qui allaient se moquer de lui, quand il était une proie facile. Non, c'était plus rassurant, plus chaud. Une sensation qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir ressentie durant toute son enfance avant d'entrer à Poudlard et de la perdre. C'était comme un regard bienveillant posé sur lui, parfois même aimant. C'était une sensation plus agréable et familière que celle de son sang étant attiré quelque part ou par quelqu'un, comme il en avait l'impression depuis quelques semaines. Bien que cette fois-ci, il sentait également que c'était plus hésitant, presque intrigué vis-à-vis de lui.

Il tenta de chasser ces deux sensations de son esprit en se disant qu'il avait plus urgent à traiter, comme le possible danger que pouvait être cet inconnu avec lequel ils étaient. D'ailleurs, si on lui demandait son avis, sa mère semblait très bien le connaître cet homme, presque trop même. Peut-être qu'elle était devenue folle à force de vivre avec cet ivrogne de Tobias, peut-être que tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté n'était pas vrai. Ce qui était, il fallait le reconnaître on ne peut plus probable. Il rejoignit sa mère et Coulson près d'une magnifique voiture rouge.

"Je vous présente Lola.

-Lola ?

-Oui, elle est formidable. Elle est belle, rapide et a pleins d'autres petits avantages."

Severus préféra ne pas commenter le fait que ce type avait donné un nom à une voiture, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait être ces "autres petits avantages".

Une fois sur l'autoroute, Coulson reprit la parole.

"Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous devons faire un arrêt avant d'aller à la Tour. Vous resterez dans la voiture pendant que j'irai les chercher. C'est clair ?"

Severus s'apprêta à lui répondre méchamment, mais un coup de coude de sa mère le dissuada de faire tout commentaire.

Ils arrivèrent à New York et la première chose que vit Severus fut les traces de l'invasion extraterrestre que la ville portait encore. Puis ce fut l'imposante Tour, celle qui avait fait la une de tous les journaux moldus, qui se nommait auparavant Stark et qui avait été rebaptisée Avengers. Elle était encore plus incroyable en vrai que sur les photos.

Coulson s'arrêta devant un hôpital et leur rappela de ne pas bouger avant de sortir du véhicule. Mais Severus oublia bien vite cette recommandation. Pas qu'il n'était pas prudent de nature, Lily le trouvait parfois un peu paranoïaque, mais "l'appel de son sang", comme il l'appelait, était plus forte que jamais. Il n'avait pas remarqué que durant le trajet, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur vairon.

Il n'entendait plus sa mère qui l'appelait, il ne sut comment il parvint à lui échapper alors qu'elle le retenait, pas plus qu'il ne réalisa qu'il avait parlé. Non, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était d'enfin écouter son sang qui le guidait vers des personnes qu'il devait retrouver, qui avaient quelque chose qui lui revenait. Il le sentait. Il le savait.

Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il ne le réalise à Central Park. Il s'engouffra dans un coin isolé du parc, broussailleux et... se retrouva face à l'homme et au cheval de son rêve.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu saurais, murmura l'homme."

0o0o0o0

Phil s'engouffra dans l'hôpital après avoir enfilé un chapeau et une écharpe pour cacher son visage. Il ne voulait pas que Steve et Natasha le reconnaissent avant qu'ils aient rejoint l'équipe à la Tour. Au pire, Natasha remarquerait peut-être quelque chose mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'écharpe atténuerait suffisamment sa voix pour qu'elle ne fasse pas le lien.

Les deux Avengers étaient à l'accueil en train de signer l'autorisation de sortie du Captain. En le voyant arriver, ils haussèrent les sourcils surpris.

"Monsieur Rogers, Madame Romanoff. Je suis envoyé par le directeur Fury pour vous ramener à la Tour Avengers, d'autres personnes nous attendent à la voiture et..."

Mais à ce moment-là son téléphone sonna. Quand il regarda l'écran, il fut surpris de lire le nom de Lola, quelqu'un l'appelait depuis sa voiture. Hors, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans celle-ci et une seule de ces deux personnes savait comment accéder aux contacts avec le téléphone de sa voiture. Sigyn. Que pouvait-il bien se passer.

Il décrocha sans se présenter et fut tout de suite alerté par les sanglots de Sigyn.

"Phil, Severus s'est sauvé, il semblait possédé. Je l'ai juste entendu murmurer "retrouver" et "parc" et je l'ai perdu dans la foule en tentant de le suivre, je t'en prie, reviens tout de suite."

Il raccrocha et se tourna de nouveau vers les deux adultes.

"Les présentations attendront, nous devons retrouver quelqu'un puis je vous emmènerai à la Tour."

Il se précipita dehors et Sigyn lui atterrit dans les bras.

"Je t'en prie, il faut le retrouver ! Il risque de se blesser lui-même ainsi que les gens autour de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a qu'un seul parc où il serait susceptible d'aller et c'est Central Park, ce n'est pas loin. Mais surtout ne prononce pas mon nom, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille."

Suivis par deux super héros surpris, il la guida jusqu'au parc en question.

"C'est ton fils, suis sa marque et mène-nous à lui, maintenant que tu es proche de lui."

Elle les mena au fond du parc où il faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant Severus serrant contre lui le museau d'un cheval à huit jambes et blotti contre... Loki.

"Sigyn, Sleipnir est blessé, murmura ce dernier."

Ébahi, Coulson décrocha son téléphone, abaissa légèrement son écharpe et appela Fury.

"Directeur, envoyez-nous un hélicoptère, j'ai deux personnes en plus à transporter et je ne crois pas que Lola puisse accueillir un cheval à huit jambes..."


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

La tension à bord de l'hélicoptère était plus que palpable. Steve et Natasha se retenaient d'attaquer Loki, ils avaient peur de blesser l'adolescent. Severus ne savait pas comment réagir face au lien qu'il avait senti avoir avec l'homme et l'animal. Et Loki avait envie d'attraper sa famille et de partir loin d'ici. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sleipnir était blessé à cause d'un sort d'Odin pour que sa monture ne s'enfuie pas et Sigyn et lui ne seraient pas capables, seuls, de protéger Severus bien longtemps.

Quand le pilote annonça l'atterrissage des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Le reste des Avengers et les trois invités les attendaient sur le penthouse.

Quand le Dieu des Mensonges descendit, plusieurs armes jaillirent et le prirent pour cible.

"Quel accueil, s'exclama-t-il."

La tension baissa légèrement quand, à la surprise de beaucoup, Hela se jeta dans ses bras en criant.

"Maman ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

-MAMAN ?! s'exclamèrent les Avengers, Coulson et Severus, choqués."

Gênée, Hela se détacha de "sa mère".

"Je suis désolée maman. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne ainsi, mais j'étais si heureuse et...

-Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie... Il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour. Stark, il y a environ un an, vous m'aviez proposé un verre. Je crois que j'en aurais bien besoin pour la conversation qui va suivre. Mais avant, puis-je vous demander de me laisser soigner Sleipnir ?

-Euh... Oui... Un verre. Et... Lequel est Sleipnir ? Où est-il ?

-Je l'ai fait mener à l'infirmerie Monsieur, se manifesta d'un seul coup Jarvis.

-Ah bien. Ben, guide le Jarvis, bafouilla-t-il avant d'aller se servir un verre qu'il vida d'une traite et revint avec un autre.

-Je viens avec toi, intervint Sigyn. C'est de la magie Asgardienne à ce que j'ai ressenti et je la connais mieux que toi. Severus, tu restes avec Hela.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sigyn, je veille sur mon petit-frère."

Le couple disparut donc à l'intérieur de la Tour.

"C'est moi qui devient barge ou vous avez vraiment appelé Loki, donc un homme, "maman" ? demanda Clint."

Hela ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête penaude. Mais d'un seul coup, elle la redressa, étudia Severus du regard et le rejoignit.

"Écoutez, nous mettrons les choses complétement à plat quand Sigyn et ma mère seront de retour, déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Il faut que je te parle."

Elle l'agrippa et ils disparurent eux aussi.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tenter de s'enfuir, murmura Clint.

-Cela serait ridicule. Sleipnir doit vraiment être gravement blessé pour ne pas s'être tenu debout face à vous au côté de Loki pour le protéger. S'ils tentaient de fuir, cela pourrait peut-être tuer Sleipnir et Loki ne prendrait jamais le risque de faire du mal à l'un de ses enfants, les informa Hogun.

-De plus Sigyn nous a contactés il y a quelques jours pour mettre son fils sous la protection du S.H.I.E.L.D, alors qu'avec la présence de Thor dans les locaux elle aurait pu être ramenée à Asgard. Elle n'a pas l'intention de partir tant que son fils sera plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où ailleurs.

-Justement vous êtes qui ?

-Je... Ce n'est pas le moment de vous l'annoncer.

-Ben si on est en plein dans les révélations, cela ne peut pas être pire.

-Si, cela pourra vous paraître la pire des trahisons, murmura-t-il en retirant son chapeau, son écharpe et enfin ses lunettes de soleil.

-COULSON ?!"

Ce dernier ne vit pas venir le poing qui lui heurta la mâchoire. A la surprise générale, c'était Tony qui venait de le frapper.

"Ça c'était pour m'avoir fait culpabiliser de ne pas avoir cru, comme vous, en l'Initiative et d'ainsi rendre l'un de vos rêves irréalisables. Et surtout de ne pas avoir été avec vous quand vous êtes mort, alors que quand j'étais mourant vous étiez là pour moi."

Il s'affala dans le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"S'il vous plait dites-moi que l'on a fait le tour des révélations. Qu'il n'y en a pas de nouvelles.

-J'ai l'impression qu'au contraire ce n'est que le début, que l'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises, déclara Coulson en se relevant. Ce n'est pas vrai, vous avez une sacrée droite, Stark.

-Vous l'aviez mérité... Et j'ai retenu mon coup, murmura-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours en vie ?

-Oh, je suis réellement mort pendant plusieurs heures, mais le Directeur a rapidement mis en place un programme médical pour me ramener.

-Personne n'était jamais ressorti du royaume de Heilheim vivant.

-Sauf Loki, Thor.

-Mon frère ?

-Quand il a constaté que Hela était en train de mourir... Il a envahi seul et en une journée Heilhem et a installé Hela sur le trône.

-Je trouve d'ailleurs que tu prends plutôt bien le fait que ton _frère_ ait _accouché_ d'un enfant.

-Si la mythologie se base sur des faits réels, on ne parle pas d'un enfant mais de quatre.

-QUATRE ?!

-Mon Dieu, ce n'est que le matin et je n'en peux déjà plus de cette journée, se lamenta Tony."

0o0o0o0

Sigyn et Loki mirent énormément de temps à atteindre l'infirmerie où Jarvis, lui seul savait par quel moyen, avait mené Sleipnir. D'abord parce que les deux adultes n'avaient pas réalisé que la voix provenait des murs donc, surpris, Loki avait craint une attaque. Il avait ensuite fallu le calmer et Jarvis avait dû battre un record de diplomatie pour que le sorcier accepte de l'écouter et de suivre ses instructions pour rejoindre l'étalon.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps aux bavardages et Sigyn étudia le sort lancé sur le cœur de Sleipnir pour qu'il soit obéissant envers le roi et reste à Asgard. Elle découvrit que pour retirer ce sort, elle devrait d'abord ôter celui posé sur la surface de son corps qui le maintenait sous sa forme de cheval. Quand elle en informa Loki, il se figea.

"Non. Ce... Ce n'est pas possible, il... il est né sous cette forme, il... il n'en a pas d'autres.

-Si d'après le sort qu'il a sur lui. Je vais le retirer et...

-Attends ! Il a été trop longtemps sous cette forme, il y est plus en sécurité. Quand tu retireras le sort, je devrai le maintenir sous cette apparence pour ne pas le blesser davantage avec l'annulation du second sort.

-D'accord, j'attendrai. Tu me donneras le feu vert pour le cœur."

Après plusieurs complications _ce_ fut un jeune garçon de dix-huit ans, ressemblant énormément à Loki, hors de danger qui se trouvait allongé à la place de la monture. Le sorcier et la magicienne en profitèrent pour pouvoir parler.

"Cela m'étonne que nous ne soyons pas surveillés.

-Oh je te parie que ce Jarvis le fait pour eux.

-Comment as-tu su que la magie de Severus venait de s'éveiller ? lui demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

-J'ai... un lien avec chacun de mes enfants. Je sais quand ils sont blessés quand ils se sentent mal, quand ils sont heureux. Mais je ne peux pas savoir où ils sont. Je me doutais que tu finirais par contacter Thor, alors j'ai rejoint Midgard... mettant la vie de Sleipnir en danger dans le processus. Comment ai-je pu oublier le sort d'obéissance ?

-Mmhh... Sais-tu pourquoi deux des Palatins sont là ?

-Peut-être parce que le troisième m'a fait sortir de ma cellule, mais comme je ne lui ai pas fait confiance je l'ai semé en prenant Sleipnir. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir être traité comme un simple animal.

-C'est normal que tu ne lui aies pas fait confiance après la façon dont ils t'ont traité durant tous ces siècles. J'aurais agi de la même manière que toi.

-Mais et toi ? Tu n'as pas fait scolariser, ou je ne sais plus comment ils appellent ça, Severus, pour quitter... AH ! L'angle de terre où je vous avais déposés ?

-Si. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je te parle de son école, tu seras surpris ! Mais honnêtement, entre le fait d'attendre que notre fils rentre dans un mois à la maison pour le mener en sécurité et celui d'aller directement le chercher tout de suite, je n'ai pas hésité. Quand j'ai senti le blocage se détruire, celui que j'avais posé pour atténuer ses pouvoirs le temps que tu nous rejoignes pour lui apprendre à les contrôler, je me suis libérée du Midgardien chez qui nous vivions… mal, vais-je dire, pour être franche avec toi. Enfin bref… J'ai jeté un sort de localisation pour retrouver Severus et je suis allée le chercher.

-Viviez mal ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Cet... homme... s'en prenait à nous... physiquement, nous accusant de son échec social et professionnel et...

-Montre-moi, la coupa-t-il."

Elle soupira puis retira son haut et montra son dos à son mari.

"Severus encaissait parfois bien pire.

-Je vais le tuer.

-NON ! Ce n'est plus la peine. Je l'ai fait. J'ai également détruit la maison. J'espère que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne l'apprendra pas, sinon il ouvrira une enquête sur notre fils.

-Qui ?

-Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de magie de Severus. Ils ont des magiciens ici aussi. Loki, c'est incroyable ! Homme et femme, personne n'est jugé parce qu'il la pratique. D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui commence à faire parler de lui, prônant une soi-disant suprématie du sang-pur. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, en fait.

-Il faudrait qu'on le surveille... Hum, Monsieur Jarvis ?

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Pouvez-vous veiller sur mon fils le temps que nous remontions discuter avec les autres ?... Et si possible, nous remontrer le chemin également ?

-Oui Monsieur."

0o0o0o0

Hela mena l'adolescent dans la chambre que lui avait offerte l'homme au cœur de métal. Les yeux du garçon tombèrent sur une chouette posée sur le lit, puis réalisant qu'elle lui tenait toujours le bras, se dégagea et la jaugea du regard.

"Je ne te ferai pas de mal petit-frère...

-Je ne suis pas votre frère.

-Si tu l'es. Tu es un Lokison. La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi j'ai été mise au monde par lui et toi, non.

-Je ne vous connais pas. Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

-Nous n'accordons pas facilement notre confiance et comme tu n'as pas grandi auprès de nous, je comprends ta méfiance, mais nous apprendrons à nous connaître.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Être une bonne grande sœur pardi. Tu sais ce n'est pas facile d'être la petite dernière de trois garçons... Pour savoir ce que tu as vécu depuis ta naissance et... plus franchement, pour t'avouer que je sais ce que ce midgardien t'as fait...

-Vous ne savez rien, cracha-t-il.

-Tu confonds savoir et comprendre petit frère. J'ai dit que je savais ce qu'il t'a fait, pas que je comprenais ce que cela faisait de le vivre. Tu ne pourras pas le cacher, ni à mère ni à nos frères ni à moi. Nous avons un lien qui fait que nous savons quand l'un de nous souffre. On ne te forcera pas à en parler, mais maman voudra voir les cicatrices.

-Arrêter de l'appeler "mère" ou "maman", c'est un garçon !

-Beau changement de sujet, mais tu sais nous l'avons toujours appelé comme ça. Et puis il peut prendre la forme qu'il désire. De n'importe quel animal ou même d'une femme, alors tu as tort en pensant à lui comme un garçon.

-Il... C'est un sorcier ?!

-Oui, le seul d'Yggdrasil, enfin avant que tu ne naisses. Nous t'apprendrons tous un peu de notre magie, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais sinon... Ta vie.

-Quoi ma vie ?

-Tu as dû rencontrer des personnes avant d'arriver ici, des jeunes de ton âge, que tu as aimé ou haï. Je veux tout savoir de toi.

-Pourquoi vous raconterais-je ma vie sans connaître la vôtre ? Et que fait Escape ici ?

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter hein. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai. Escape ? Oh, la chouette ! C'est un cadeau que mes frères et moi avons offert à Sigyn quand Odin l'a mariée à ma mère. Mais pour en revenir à ta question, tu as raison, je peux te raconter ma vie, au moins tu en apprendras plus sur les membres de notre famille et sur l'univers dans lequel tu viens d'entrer.

-Je ne veux pas en faire partie. J'avais une vie et elle me convenait. Plus ou moins, ajouta-t-il face au regard sceptique qu'elle lui lança.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je te raconte et après tu décideras si tu veux rester avec nous ou pas, d'accord ?"

Il acquiesça et elle lui apprit tout. Bien malgré lui Severus fut fasciné par ce monde. Quand elle se tut elle le laissa un peu seul pour digérer les informations. Il se calma lentement. Une fois cela fait il fouilla la chambre à la recherche d'un papier et d'un stylo et écrivit une lettre pour Lily et Regulus. Il la donna à Escape et l'envoya à Poudlard. Quand Hela revint dans la chambre, elle remarqua tout de suite la disparition de l'animal mais ne fit aucun commentaire et lui annonça qu'il ne manquait plus qu'eux dans le salon pour mettre les choses au clair. Severus se prépara mentalement à apprendre des choses qu'il n'aimerait pas et la suivit.


	12. Chapitre 11

Ben finalement j'ai eu besoin d'un chapitre supplémentaire pour faire cette partie. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusque là, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le couper. J'ai prévu un chapitre qui ne se focalisera ni sur la Tour, ni sur Poudlard. Il serra d'un autre point de vue, pour que vous puissiez relier les événements des deux côtés au niveau du temps. Et permettra un petit détour par Asgard.

Chapitre 11

La première chose que remarqua Severus, en rentrant dans le salon avec Hela, fut que Thor avait plaqué au mur et serrait la gorge de son... Non, Loki pour le moment, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'appeler "père". Il n'avait pas été assez présent et ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour mériter ce titre. La seconde fut qu'uniquement Hogun et sa mère tentaient de calmer l'Ase blond, des débris de verre à leurs pieds. Finalement, il comprit que l'origine des hurlements de ce dernier était les quatre maternités qu'avait eues le Dieu des Mensonges.

"Je veux la vérité Loki ! criait Thor.

-Mais que veux-tu que je te dise Thor ? C'est la vérité. Tu ne t'es plus intéressé à moi ou à ce que je faisais à partir du moment où tu as commencé à apprendre à te battre. Et je n'avais que mille trois cent ans quand Odin m'a forcé à distraire Svadilfari. Merde Thor, à l'époque je ne pensais pas que je pouvais enfanter, je ne pensais même pas faire un jour ce genre d'activité."

Les regards des humains se firent interrogateurs et ils se tournèrent vers Fandral qui semblait être le seul encore calme.

"Mille trois cent ans ? Svadilfari ?

-Cela correspond pour vous, si je ne me trompe pas, à treize ans. Et pour ce qui s'est passé avec Svadilfari… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Mais c'est un cheval immense et le plus fort des neuf mondes, plus que Sleipnir, son fils.

-Quand je suis revenu après avoir mis au monde Sleipnir, Odin me l'a tout de suite arraché en m'interdisant d'aller le voir. Il a répandu l'histoire comme quoi j'avais fait une expérience sur l'un des poulains de l'écurie et toi, comme l'imbécile que tu es, tu l'as cru sans hésitation, sans me demander quoi que ce soit et tu t'es mis à le traiter de "monstre". Donc ne t'étonnes pas si, quand je suis retombé enceint je ne suis pas venu me confier à toi.

-Mais tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte, tu es un homme, un Ase. Même ta magie ne pourrait pas te permettre une chose pareille."

A l'entente de cette remarque, Loki pâlit, à l'instar de Sigyn et des deux Palatins. Hela se décida donc à intervenir, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée.

"Oncle Thor s'il te plait...

-Toi, tu ne m'adresses pas la parole et je t'interdis de m'appeler "oncle" ! lui répliqua-t-il agressif.

-Et moi je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi ! cria à son tour Loki. C'est ma fille et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, une reine et tu n'es encore que prince.

-Non ! Elle ne peut pas être ta fille ! Tu ne peux pas avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres hommes, ni avoir eu des enfants avec eux."

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Hela, mais elle disparut quand elle remarqua que Severus la fixait interrogatif. Ce fut Steve qui calma le jeu.

"Thor, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas le moment de pousser ta crise... Ni de le tuer en l'étranglant.

-Mais je veux des réponses...

-Et nous aussi, le coupa-t-il. Et il va nous les donner. Mais pour cela il faut que tu le lâches et que tu te calmes, sinon il ne pourra rien nous dire sans que tu ne te mettes à hurler."

Thor sembla hésiter, puis finalement libéra son frère et mit le plus de distance possible entre eux. Loki reprit difficilement sa respiration. Quand il y parvint, il se tourna vers son fils et le fixa intensément. A ce moment-là, les paroles de Hela lui revinrent en tête : " _Tu ne pourras pas le cacher, ni à mère ni à nos frères ni à moi. Nous avons un lien qui fait que nous savons quand l'un de nous souffre. On ne te forcera pas à en parler, mais maman voudra voir les cicatrices._ " Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, pour être sûr d'avoir encore son pull à col roulé sur lui et que ses cicatrices soient encore dissimulées.

"Bien, souffla Tony. Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, nous pouvons...

-Monsieur, Bifrost en formation, le coupa son IA."

Quand le Bifrost toucha le penthouse de la Tour, ils entendirent à travers le pont arc-en-ciel la voix d'Heimdall.

"Hogun ! Fandral !

-Sif ou Odin doit avoir réalisé la disparition de Loki. On doit rentrer avant qu'ils ne découvrent la nôtre, s'exclama Hogun en agrippant le bras de son ami."

Ils se précipitèrent vers le pont qui les ramena à Asgard avant de se retirer. Les personnes dans la Tour semblèrent reprendre vie à ce moment-là.

"Les séquences rapides comme ça, il me les faut au ralenti, s'exclama Tony avant de remarquer les conséquences du passage du Bifrost. Et qui devra refaire le sol de sa tour encore une fois ? Ben, c'est Tony."

A ce moment-là, l'écran de télévision s'alluma et remontra au ralenti les vidéos de surveillance du départ des deux Palatins et fit un zoom sur le visage choqué de l'ingénieur.

"C'était de l'humour JARVIS ! se vexa celui-ci."

Un petit grésillement ressemblant à un rire résonna dans la salle, cela fit légèrement sourire Severus, bien malgré lui.

"Maintenant peut-on savoir dans quel merdier on s'est fourré rien qu'en vous ayant tous ici ? interrogea Clint."

" _Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir dans quoi tu m'as embarqué maman_ , pensa Severus."

Mais il se garda de le dire à voix haute. La seule personne à qui il avait parlé, un petit peu, était Hela, et encore… c'était elle qui s'était plus exprimé que lui. Oh, il avait été impressionné par les Avengers, certes. Au début. Mais les voir avachis dans des fauteuils et certains dans des tenues... sales, il fallait l'admettre, cassait énormément leur légende. Le pantalon couvert de cambouis et la chemise froissée qu'avait Stark était l'exemple le plus frappant. Non, il se garda bien de faire un commentaire, préférant qu'ils l'oublient un maximum et ne se mettent pas à lui poser plein de questions sur qui il était. Il les enverrait sur les roses de toutes manières, en espérant que sa mère ne révèle pas tout à sa place. Et surtout pour qu'il puisse évaluer à qui il avait vraiment affaire. Chercher leurs points faibles pour ne pas être le plus faible.

-Oui, débuta Sigyn. Pour cela, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Loki qui com...

-Monsieur, un appel vidéo du directeur Fury, les interrompit encore JARVIS.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Allons-nous pouvoir un jour discuter tranquillement dans cette Tour ?! pesta Hela.

-JARVIS met notre cher directeur sur la télé. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop le provoquer, surtout que maintenant il n'a plus d'agence à diriger.

-Romanoff, Rogers, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez détruit mon agence que vous ne devez pas me faire un rapport de votre mission de base. Je veux savoir dans les moindres détails ce que vous avez merdé sur le Lemurian Star pour qu'Hydra se manifeste définitivement indépendamment du SHIELD et qu'ils lancent le Soldat de l'Hiver à mes trousses, s'exclama d'entrée l'alité.

-Vous savez Fury, dit comme ça on a l'impression que vous êtes mécontent que Hydra se détache du SHIELD.

-Ce dont je suis surtout mécontent Stark, c'est que deux Avengers aient foutu en l'air mon agence. Maintenant ce que j'ai surtout envie d'entendre c'est le rapport des deux personnes concernées."

En voyant le regard meurtrier du noir, Tony préféra ne rien répondre. Il était téméraire, mais pas suicidaire au point de défier Fury quand il avait cet œil-là. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé aux derniers qui l'avaient fait. Il se tourna donc, comme tout le monde vers les interpellés qui se lançaient des regards mal à l'aise.

C'est vrai que Steve et Natasha n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours de ces derniers jours. Comment faire un rapport sur la mission du Lemurian Star sans évoquer ses conséquences ? Ils ne pouvaient pas annoncer sans gêne que le Soldat de l'Hiver était en réalité le meilleur ami de Steve, Bucky Barnes. Que celui-ci l'avait vu faire une chute normalement mortelle en quarante-quatre. Et de surcroit, qu'il était l'assassin des parents de Tony. Non, pas devant lui. Il ne méritait pas de l'apprendre comme ça.

"Je vous préviens que je vais finir par vous envoyer les agents Hill et Carter pour qu'elles vous fassent faire ce rapport.

-NON ! cria Steve, surprenant tout le monde. Nous vous enverrons nos rapports par écrit. S'il le faut, on demandera à Hill de venir les chercher, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer Carter."

Le directeur fut si surpris qu'il ne répondit qu'un : "Bien", avant de raccrocher.

"Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Carter, déclara Natasha surprise.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de la déranger pour ça, elle doit avoir autre chose à faire.

-Oh crois-moi, si on lui dit que c'est pour te voir, elle accourra. Tiens Tony, tu ne fais pas de blague sur le fait que Steve plaise à une jeune femme, une Carter de surcroit ?

-Non, pas cette fois, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé. Et je ne pense pas que Sharon puisse mériter le qualificatif "jeune", grommela-t-il entre ses dents et que les autres n'entendirent pas.

-C'est bon, je peux avoir enfin le fin mot de ces bêtises comme quoi mon frère serait capable d'enfanter ?"

Il ne sut jamais que trois personnes, à ce moment-là, bénirent son changement de sujet.

"THOR ! s'offusqua le concerné en se redressant dans le fauteuil où il s'était laissé tomber.

-Il n'a pas tort, moi aussi je voudrais savoir. Ce serait intéressant d'apprendre des choses sur la physiologie des Ases. Surtout si Rodolphe a autre chose dans son pantalon que ce qu'il devrait avoir. Tu n'es pas d'accord Bruce ?

-Tony ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

-Et je vous signale que je suis là. Ne tentez pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi, Stark. Vous ne gagnerez jamais. Par contre, je pourrai me venger de chacune de vos insultes sans que vous ne le sachiez ou que vous ne puissiez le prouver.

-Loki, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons besoin de leur soutien et de leur protection. Donc, comme j'avais commencé à le dire, tu vas commencer en leur expliquant tes maternités et comment tu t'es retrouvé avec les chitauris. Cela m'intéresse également, je dois l'admettre.

-Sommes-nous obligés de parler de mon passé ?

-Pour que Thor te fiche la paix sur tes accouchements et que les midgardiens comprennent ce qu'il se passe, oui, c'est obligé.

-Wouah, on voit tout de suite qui porte le pantalon dans le couple."

La remarque de Tony fut accueillie par des taloches à l'arrière de la tête que lui mirent Steve, Natasha et Phil. Tous purent voir Hela se glisser sur le bras du fauteuil et Sigyn attraper et serrer la main de son mari en signe de soutien quand elles perçurent sa détresse.

"Il faut déjà que vous sachiez que... je ne suis pas Ase.

-Voyons Loki, père et mère m'ont dit après ta chute pour ton adoption, tu t'es juste imaginé des choses après cela, comme le fait qu'ils t'aient récupéré dans un autre monde.

-Non Thor. Toi, tu t'imagines que j'exagère. Mais je te connais Thor… tu ne les as sans doute pas laissé finir et tu as tout de suite sauté à la conclusion que je venais d'une autre famille Ase. Mais tu te trompes. Je suis... Je suis un...

-Loki, l'interrompit Bruce, toujours compréhensif. Si, tu ne te sens pas encore prêt à nous le dire, tu n'es pas obligé. Enchaine juste."

Loki hocha faiblement de la tête. Il était loin de ressembler au psychopathe qui avait tenté d'envahir la Terre, il y avait un an. On aurait dit un petit garçon perdu. Loki n'aimait pas parler de son passé, mais pour sa famille, il devait le faire... En partie, il ne racontera pas tout. Pas question qu'ils sachent pour les moqueries et les insultes. Il avait encore sa fierté quand même.

"Je vous passerai les détails de mon enfance avec Thor. Donc, ma véritable nature me permet d'enfanter. Je l'ignorais jusqu'à mes mille trois cent ans... Odin venait de faire un pari avec un Géant, le propriétaire de Svadilfari. Il aurait été capable de construire la forteresse d'Asgard en un semestre. Odin était sûr qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, alors il a accepté de lui offrir Freya s'il réussissait. Quand Odin s'est aperçu que le Géant allait gagner son pari, il a tout de suite conclu que c'était ma faute, donc que c'était à moi de trouver une solution si je ne voulais pas être torturé.

-Et toi, tu as eu peur. Loki, tu es un prince, tu ne devais pas avoir peur.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi Thor, tu as trois cent ans de plus que moi, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Tu étais déjà un guerrier. Tout le monde t'a acclamé quand tu as tué le Géant. Et moi, ils m'ont juste reproché de n'être pas intervenu avant. Mais, je n'étais qu'un enfant qu'ils menaçaient de torturer pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise."

Il se rassit, sa voix et son visage devenant lointains. Comme s'il ne racontait pas son passé, mais une histoire des plus ennuyantes.

"Quand j'ai vu Svadilfari... le seul stratagème que j'ai trouvé pour le distraire, fut celui de prendre l'apparence d'une jument. Il s'est mis à me poursuivre durant trois jours et deux nuits. A la fin du dernier jour, je me suis arrêté et il m'a rattrapé. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et pas la force de me débattre. Un an plus tard, Sleipnir est né. Odin me l'a arraché et ils se sont tous mis à le traiter de monstre."

Il n'avait pas lâché des yeux son frère en déclarant cette dernière phrase. Un silence de mort régnait dans le salon. Presque tous, y compris Thor, avaient les yeux écarquillés et le visage figé d'horreur en comprenant ce qu'avait subi Loki. Seul Hela, Sigyn et Severus ne montrèrent pas un visage choqué. Les deux premières sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas ça et le dernier par respect, sachant qu'il prendrait cela pour de la pitié, ce que lui aussi détesté recevoir. Mais l'envie qui dominait chez les humains, était celle d'aller sur Asgard et de faire ravaler leurs remarques à tous ces imbéciles qui s'en étaient pris à Loki, surtout à Odin. Clint ne savait plus quoi penser. Il comprenait le prince déchu pour avoir été lui-même trahi par son père et son frère, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Que ce soit le fait de l'avoir manipulé ou de s'en être pris à la Terre.

"Cinq siècles plus tard, Odin m'a marié pour, selon lui, se réconcilier avec Jotunheim, avec Angrboda. Laissez-moi rire. Il avait déjà un lien avec le peuple de Laufey... De ce mariage est né Fenrir, puis Jormungandr... et Hela, murmura-t-il en prenant la main de la susnommée. C'est moi qui les ai mis au monde, encore une fois, ... et ça n'a pas plu au Père de tout. Il me les a donc également arrachés. Sauf Hela... que le Conseil a tenté de tuer. Nous avons divorcé quelques siècles après. Et il y a dix-huit ans, deux mois après mes deux milles huit-cent ans, je me suis marié à Sigyn, sourit-il. Et elle est devenue ma plus fidèle alliée. Elle ne m'a demandé qu'une seule chose. Que je lui offris.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? intervint pour la première fois Severus.

-Toi, répondit Sigyn en s'approchant de lui. Je lui ai demandé de me faire un enfant. Je venais à peine d'annoncer à Loki que tu grandissais en moi, quand nous avons appris que le Conseil d'Asgard le savait et comptait mettre un point final à ma vie... Et donc à la tienne. Loki m'a donc fait fuir sur Midgard.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi ce qui me gêne un peu c'est comment Rodolphe a-t-il pu tomber enceinte. C'est un mec !

-Tony !

-Oh, fais pas comme si, toi aussi, tu ne te posais pas la question, Cap ! Il arrive à se changer en animal, d'accord. Mais même avec sa magie, logiquement, il ne devrait pas réussir à changer de genre !"

Tony n'eut pas le temps d'enchainer qu'il vit tous les regards s'écarquiller, les mâchoires tomber et Thor... Non, Thor était vraiment tombé. Intrigué, il se retourna. Et ne se retrouva pas face à Loki, mais à une belle femme ressemblant à Loki, mais ayant les cheveux lui arrivant au bas du dos, la taille fine, la poitrine généreuse, portant une robe noire aux reflets verts et motifs dorés, à manches longues, laissant les épaules nues et fendue à mi-cuisse. Elle était magnifique.

"Que...

-Vous avez votre réponse. Et pour votre gouverne, je ne change pas de genre. Je suis né avec les deux. Je change juste mon apparence.

-C'est pour ça que nous l'appelons « maman » Quand il vient nous voir, c'est le plus souvent sous cette apparence, pour duper les Ases.

-Dites-moi que je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne le supporterais pas, murmura Severus sans s'en rendre compte."

Cette simple réplique fit rire Sigyn, Loki et Hela, sortant tout le monde de sa stupeur. Le sorcier reprit sa forme masculine.

"C'est... C'est..., murmura Steve.

-...Génial, s'extasia Tony. Il faudra absolument que l'on parle, toi et moi, sur les possibilités qu'offre la magie, Rodolphe.

-Je me joindrai à vous, rajouta Bruce. Nous pourrions trouver des moyens pour nous en protéger, si un jour un ennemi la possède... Sans vouloir t'offenser Loki.

-Non, Vous avez raison.

-Le fait que vous nous aidiez-vous assurera également une protection de la part du SHIELD.

-Eh bien, vous êtes rapides pour pardonner ma mère et l'accepter.

-Non, nous ne l'avons pas encore pardonné. Ce n'est même pas sûr que l'on puisse lui pardonner complétement un jour. Et l'accepter... On le tolère pour le moment, tant qu'il ne redevient pas le psychopathe de l'année dernière. Mais nous ne sommes pas immortels comme lui, donc pourquoi perdre notre temps dans la rancune, et refuser son aide, alors que la seule chose qu'il nous demande c'est de protéger son fils et que ça ne nous coutera rien ? expliqua calmement Bruce.

-Mais on va clarifier les choses, toi et moi. En privé, quand il y a juste toi et Loki ou tes frères, tu peux l'appeler "maman". Mais pour notre santé mentale... Et pour que les journalistes ne s'intéressent pas à vous, en public, ce sera "papa". C'est plus logique s'il est en homme... Par contre, s'il est en femme, "maman" passe. D'accord ? clarifia Tony.

-Donc, je ne peux plus l'appeler "maman" ?

-Si... Mais pas devant quelqu'un qui n'est pas de votre famille, y compris nous. C'est perturbant.

-Bon, j'essayerai.

-Merci. Maintenant, toi."

Tony se tourna vers Severus.

"Tu sais te faire discret, j'avais presque oublié ta présence. Mais c'est quoi ce visage ?! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu aies un visage... Non, carrément un corps dans cet état ?!

-Vérifiez l'état du vôtre avant de critiquer le mien.

-Eh, calme toi. Je dis juste qu'on a l'impression que tu ne prends pas soin de l'image que tu renvoies ou que quelqu'un t'a poussé dans le vide-ordures. Tu sais que c'est capital de prendre soin de son physique. C'est ton premier bouclier, crois l'avis d'un connaisseur.

-Je peux continuer ? s'interposa Sigyn avant que Severus ne réplique. Bien. Donc, grâce à Loki, j'ai fui Asgard...

-Tu aurais pu prévenir père, il t'aurait protégée.

-Je ne pense pas Thor. Il m'avait interdit d'avoir d'autres... Monstres, pour reprendre ses mots. Et il n'aurait pas voulu prendre le risque que Severus soit... différent.

-Je suis arrivée en Angleterre, où Phil m'a trouvée dehors quelques jours plus tard. Il m'a laissée partir après plusieurs semaines et m'a gentiment déposée à Londres. Je ne trouvais pas d'endroit où me réfugier, alors je me suis éloignée de la capitale. Je suis arrivée dans une petite ville industrielle et je suis rentrée dans une maison que je croyais à l'abandon. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Le propriétaire, Tobias Rogue, m'a permis de rester chez lui, à condition que je m'occupe de la maison. J'étais désespérée, j'ai accepté. Il détestait tant tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire qu'aucun Ase n'aurait pu penser que je m'étais réfugiée chez lui. Cela m'offrait une protection supplémentaire. Quand j'ai accouché de Severus, j'ai scellé une partie de sa magie et la mienne, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais un jour, Tobias m'a vue user de la magie. Je pensais qu'il était sorti. Il s'est donc mis à...

-Maman, la coupa Severus.

-Loki et moi sommes d'accord pour tout leur dire, Severus.

-Ça, ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Alors ne dis rien.

-Ce ne sera pas une faiblesse qu'ils le sachent.

-Si. Et cela ne concerne que toi et moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent.

-Tobias s'est mis à nous battre, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment sans quitter son fils des yeux."

Severus se figea et son visage se décomposa, à l'instar de tous dans le salon. Elle l'avait avoué. Maintenant ils savaient. Ils allaient se servir de cette information contre eux. Fou de rage il quitta précipitamment la pièce et se réfugia dans la première salle qu'il trouva. Personne n'avait bougé. Sigyn enchaina en murmurant.

"Tous les jours, il trouvait une excuse pour nous battre, que ce soit avec ses poings, ses bouteilles, sa ceinture... Tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Parfois Severus s'interposait entre Tobias et moi. Cela augmentait donc sa colère et il le battait davantage. Dès qu'il avait assez de force, il le jetait dans la cave et l'enfermait à clé... Qu'il gardait avec lui d'ailleurs. Alors j'utilisais encore ma magie pour faire sortir mon fils, et cela recommençait."

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les Avengers et Phil, sauf Thor, quitter la salle, le pas rageur. Tous se réfugièrent dans leur endroit de prédilection pour évacuer la rage que cette annonce avait fait naitre en eux. Maltraiter des personnes parce qu'ils étaient différents. Tous connaissaient cela à leur manière. Tony culpabilisait de ce qu'il avait dit à Severus, mais il savait que s'il tentait de le retrouver maintenant, avec leurs caractères, ils n'arriveraient pas à se comprendre. Ce fut Bruce qui demanda à JARVIS de le mener à l'adolescent. Il s'installa doucement à côté de lui, ne prononça pas un mot, jusqu'à ce que l'autre le fasse.

"Vous êtes venu vous moquer de moi. " _Le pauvre petit garçon qui n'arrive pas à se défendre_ ".

-Non. Ayant moi-même connu ta situation, je ne le ferai jamais.

-Quoi ?

-D'accord, je n'avais pas de pouvoir magique comme toi. Mais mes parents se disputaient tout le temps. Et parfois, c'était sur moi que cela retombait.

-Mais les autres...

-...Ne se moqueront pas non plus. Je vais te confier un secret... Tu es dans une Tour de récupération en quelque sorte. On a tous vécu quelque chose qui nous a brisé à l'intérieur. On ne le montre pas, pas même entre nous. Mais on se soutient les uns les autres, on se répare d'une certaine manière. Mais on ne parle pas et on ne se moque pas des démons d'un autre. On est là, c'est tout. Ta mère en a parlé d'accord. Oui, elle n'aurait pas dû le faire sans ton accord. Mais si toi, tu ne veux pas en parler, on ne t'y obligera pas... Je te parie même que nos super pros des combats voudront t'entrainer et Tony voudra t'apprendre plein de choses pour que tu battes tout le monde sur tous les terrains. Physique ou mental."

Cela rassura légèrement Severus. Il se sentait bien dans cette Tour, avec eux. Il se sentait à sa place. Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles un petit bout de temps, avant que Bruce ne se lève.

"On devrait y aller. Les autres vont nous chercher et je dois reconnaître que le sol n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable."

Ils regagnèrent donc le salon où tout le monde était revenu. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur ce qui avait été dit.

"Donc, comment avez-vous appris à votre fils à contrôler sa magie ? murmura Natasha, hésitante.

-Elle ne m'a pas appris, répondit à sa place son fils. Lors de mes onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre m'informant que j'étais inscrit depuis ma naissance dans une école de sorcellerie en Écosse. Je ne revenais à la maison que pour les vacances.

-Mais il y a moins d'une semaine, toute la magie de Severus s'est libérée. Il fallait que je réussisse à contacter Loki par n'importe quel moyen. Il est le seul vrai sorcier des neuf mondes, seul lui est capable d'apprendre à Severus à se contrôler. Je me suis juste dit que le SHIELD ne les laisseraient pas sans surveillance et que Tobias ne l'accepterait pas, nous empêcherait même de le voir. Alors, je me suis débarrassée de ce Midgardien, je suis allée chercher mon fils à son école et j'ai rejoint l'Amérique où j'ai contacté Phil pour qu'il m'aide à retrouver Loki.

-Seul vrai sorcier des neuf mondes. Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Non, Loki, tu es né avec ta magie, elle fait partie de toi, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres utilisateurs de la magie. Seul tes enfants sont également nés avec leurs magies et...

-Oui, bon. Parlons d'autre chose.

-J'aimerais vérifier l'existence des marques que vous a infligé ce Tobias, Sigyn, intervint Thor.

-Non.

-Severus, s'il te plait.

-Non. Je refuse de montrer nos marques pour qu'il ait la preuve de ce que l'on a vécu. On n'est pas des bêtes de foire.

-Ce sont juste des marques.

-Thor arrête...

-Mais ce sont juste...

-J'ai dit "NON" ! cria Severus."

Les vitres et les ampoules éclatèrent, des fissures se formèrent sur le sol, le plafond et les murs, contre lesquels tous furent plaqués. Ils virent avec horreur Severus reprendre son autre forme et les lignes claniques saigner. L'adolescent s'écroula peu de temps après évanoui. Le trop-plein d'émotions avait encore une fois libéré son surplus de magie.

"C'est un Jötunn ! cria Thor en attrapant Mjölnir."

Loki se précipita entre son frère et son fils et prit ce dernier dans ses bras. Quand sa peau toucha celle de son enfant encore sous son autre apparence, il reprit automatiquement lui aussi sa forme d'origine. Cela mit Thor dans une colère encore plus noire.

"DES JÖTUNNS !" (NA: Thor ne sait pas que jötunn au pluriel donne Jötnars)

Loki leva un regard effrayé vers son frère et se téléporta avec son fils. S'apercevant qu'il n'écoutait que son instinct et son éducation, donc que les Jötnars étaient des ennemis à détruire, Hela endormit rapidement Thor et le déposa sur le canapé.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

-Il a été formé pour principalement tuer les Jötnars, les pires ennemis d'Asgard. Loki n'aime pas sa véritable forme. Toute son enfance, comme pour tous les enfants Ases, il lui a étaient répété que les Jötnars été des monstres, qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Donc quand il a appris qu'il en était un, il n'a pas dû le supporter. Et je n'étais pas à ses côtés, se reprocha Sigyn.

-Thor n'a pas réfléchi non plus tante Sigyn. Il ne réfléchit jamais. Seul m... père peut le temporiser.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-J'ai juste endormi son âme, par conséquent son corps également. Il se réveillera demain.

-Et où est Loki maintenant ?

-Monsieur, monsieur Loki et son fils ont rejoint monsieur Sleipnir à l'infirmerie."

-Laissons les tranquille. Ils doivent être épuisés."

Tous se séparèrent sur ces sages paroles. Hela prévint sa belle-mère de son départ pour Heilhem et laissa un mot à l'infirmerie pour ses frères et son père endormis. Elle remarqua que Severus et Loki étaient à nouveau sous leurs formes, humaine pour l'un et Ase pour l'autre. Son cœur se serra quand elle remarqua les traces de larmes qui avaient coulées sur les joues de son père qui tenait encore dans ses bras son dernier fils.


	13. Chapitre 12

Réponses aux reviews:

Auriane07: Heureuse que cela te plaise. La suite est là, j'espère qu'il te plaira également.

Rose-Eliade: C'est vrai que Thor est un idiot, mais il va grandir.

LM: La voici.

Lea Michaelson: Voici la suite. Je compte bien aller au bout de cette fiction, ne t'inquiète pas.

Chapitre 12

 _"Tous les grand-frères sont pareils, ils vous font croire qu'ils resteront avec vous puis ils vous abandonnent. Des Serpentard veulent se servir de toi pour faire de Severus un mangemort."_

"Monsieur Black, pouvez-vous donner une réponse à la question que je viens de poser ?"

Surpris, Sirius redressa brusquement la tête.

"Euh, je suis désolé Madame. Je n'ai pas entendu votre question.

-Je venais de vous demander si le fait que nous étudierons les animagi l'année prochaine vous plaise si peu pour que vous paraissiez si mortifié. Soyez plus attentif ou ce sera en colle que je vous enverrai pour réfléchir à ce fait.

-Oui Madame."

Le professeur Mcgonagall se détourna en soufflant, agacée. Et Sirius replongea dans ses pensées. Les paroles de Lily et Regulus tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, s'y gravant encore plus sûrement que si elles étaient inscrites sur sa peau.

" _Tous les grand-frères sont pareils, ils vous font croire qu'ils resteront avec vous puis ils vous abandonnent."_

 _Pardonne-moi, Regulus, pardonne-moi._ Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Il voulait tellement se détacher de ses parents qu'il s'était détaché de son frère également. Il voulait tellement s'intégrer, être accepté à Gryffondor, le rester, qu'il avait coupé tout contact avec ce qui représentait de près ou de loin Serpentard, Regulus inclus. Il s'était moqué et avait souvent ridiculisé les Serpentards en oubliant que c'était la maison de son frère et souhaitant effacer de sa mémoire toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites, alors qu'elles comptaient tant pour Regulus. Il avait tenté de se convaincre que James était son seul vrai frère ne pensant pas à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'entendre le crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre. _Mais toi, toi tu ne voulais pas l'entendre. Tu ne le supportais pas_. Il le comprenait à présent. Et Rogue avait été la seule personne à être présente à ses côtés pour le soutenir, pour le protéger, alors que cela aurait dû être lui. Ça ne l'étonnait plus maintenant que Regulus prenne sa défense à la maison quand ils se disputaient. Et maintenant, Rogue n'était plus là, auprès de son petit frère. Il l'avait abandonné. Comme Sirius.

"Eh Sirius. Sirius ! Sirius !

-Quoi ?

-Ben alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es dans les nuages ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que le cours est terminé et que je n'arrête pas de t'appeler pour que l'on puisse rejoindre Remus et Peter dans la Grande Salle."

Sirius regarda autour de lui et remarqua que même le professeur Mcgonagall était sortie et qu'il était véritablement le seul encore assis. Il se dépêcha de suivre James jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

"Ah, finis les examens et bonjour les vacances qui arrivent enfin. Tu viens directement à la maison ou tu vas passer un peu de temps avec ta folle de famille Sirius ?

-Hein ?... Euh oui peut-être... Je veux dire, j'ai des choses à régler avec mes parents et oui, je te rejoindrai peut-être.

-Comment ça "peut-être" ? Sirius t'es avec nous ou pas ?

-Désolé James. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra pour tout régler.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Sirius ? intervint Remus.

-Mais rien, je..."

Il fut coupé par Dumbledore qui se leva le visage sombre.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend au directeur ? Il ne peut pas déjà faire son discours de fin d'année.

-Chers élèves, j'ai une bien triste information à vous transmettre. Votre camarade, Severus Rogue, qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie depuis la fin des BUSE et qui devait vous rejoindre aujourd'hui durant les cours... est porté disparu."

Des murmures intrigués parcoururent les élèves. Cela n'était clairement pas le style de Rogue de disparaître comme ça avant la fin de l'année. Surtout après s'être fait humilier par les Maraudeurs et de n'avoir pas eu le temps de se venger.

"Les professeurs et moi-même l'avons recherché dans tout le château mais il reste introuvable. Si l'un d'entre vous sait quoi que ce soit sur l'endroit où il se trouve et pourquoi il est parti, si tel est vraiment le cas, alors il est prié de venir en parler à un membre du corps enseignant. Je vous remercie.

-Oh ! Non, mais c'est la plus merveilleuse nouvelle de l'année ! Vous imaginez, avec un peu de chance, il est encore allé ****chercher des herbes près de la Forêt Interdite pour ses chères potions durant la nuit, il s'est fait attaquer par une des créatures de la forêt et n'a pas survécu. Si c'est le cas, l'année se terminerait de la meilleure des manières.

-James c'est vraiment cruel de dire ça. L'humilier est déjà une chose, mais vouloir carrément sa mort en est une autre. C'est pire.

-Allez Remus, ce n'est pas comme si quiconque pouvait un jour aimer cet... Ce qu'il est. Il est tellement moche qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour le définir. En plus tu as vu comme moi l'apparence monstrueuse qu'il a pris ce jour-là. Ce type est une erreur de la nature !"

La réplique de James jeta un froid sur l'ambiance entre les Maraudeurs. Alors que Peter, parfaitement d'accord avec les paroles de James acquiesçait, Remus fixait James comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et Sirius paraissait troublé. Il n'y a pas si longtemps il aurait été d'accord avec James, mais maintenant il commençait à douter.

"Si tu penses ça de lui alors que ce n'est qu'un humain banal, je me demande à quelles horreurs tu peux bien penser en me voyant, murmura finalement Remus, le cœur brisé.

-Je t'en prie Remus, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la même chose...

-Si, ça l'est James.

 _-_ D'accord, je commence à en avoir assez. Tu... Je vais te dire ce que tu souhaites tellement entendre Lupin. Je pense que tu es un pleurnichard, toujours à te lamenter comme un pauvre malheureux sur son sort. " _Je suis un monstre. bouh hou_." Un vrai trouillard qui n'a pas sa place à Gryffondor, tu n'es même pas capable de t'opposer à nous pour défendre qui ou quoique ce soit."

Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et souffla un grand coup.

"Merde, pensa-t-il. Il faut que je rattrape le coup avant qu'ils ne réalisent que c'est ce que je pense vraiment, du moins avant que Lunard ne le perçoive et qu'il s'éveille alors que ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Il ne faut pas que je perde mon contrôle sur lui. Il est la clé de mon accord avec _lui_. Il faut que je réussisse."

"Ecoute, je... Je suis désolé, je... ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

Il sembla avoir du mal à prononcer ces deux phrases, mais ses amis ne s'en aperçurent pas.

"J'ai craqué et dit n'importe quoi. Mais j'en ai marre de tout le temps t'entendre te rabaisser.

-D'accord, j'ai... J'ai besoin d'être seul, acquiesça-t-il mollement avant de pratiquement fuir le réfectoire.

-Moi aussi j'en ai par-dessus la tête qu'il continue de se rabaisser, James. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui déblatérer tout ce qu'il veut, soi-disant, « tellement entendre ». Je vais voir s'il veut bien me parler. Assure-toi que ces deux choses ne se reproduisent plus.

-Deux ?

-Les commentaires sur Rogue. Tu sais très bien qu'avec ce qui s'est passé dans le parc, il assimile ses différences avec celles de Rogue. Tu peux les penser, mais ne les prononce plus... du moins pour le moment.

-Tu penses exactement comme moi, pour Rogue. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais taire ce que je pense ?"

Sirius préféra ne pas répondre. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait de son ennemi de toujours depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus le provoquer. Il se sentait un peu... perdu.

Voir cette ambiance froide s'installer entre les membres du quatuor en plus de la disparition du paria de l'école, beaucoup d'élèves se dirent que c'était vraiment une journée pourrie.

Tous allèrent se coucher en espérant que le lendemain soit meilleur. Seul un Gryffondor resta éveillé jusque très tard pour préparer tout le nécessaire histoire d'assurer son contrôle sur deux certains Maraudeurs, même s'il refaisait une gaffe.

Au matin tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'ancien quatuor d'inséparables qui, contrairement à ce que beaucoup espérait, ne s'était pas totalement réconcilié. Lily, heureuse de constater la dispute des Maraudeurs retourna à son dortoir avec ses camarades pour récupérer ses affaires de cours. Elle fut surprise de trouver Escape sur son lit.

"Lily c'est quoi cette chouette ?

-Euh... C'est une lettre de mes parents. Je vais me dépêcher de la lire, je vous rejoins.

-Oh, tu peux prendre tout ton temps. Tu sais très bien que Slughorn ne te reproche jamais rien.

-Ne tentons pas le diable. Je ferai vite."

Elles partirent. Lily décacheta l'enveloppe et lut avidement la lettre de Severus.

 _Lily, Regulus,_

 _Cela fait-il vraiment trois jours que je suis parti de Poudlard ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité._

 _J'ai appris tellement de choses depuis. Je n'ose pas les écrire de peur de totalement réaliser qu'elles sont vraies ou que quelqu'un d'autre finisse par lire cette lettre._

 _Lily, je sais que tu auras du mal à me croire, mais je peux admirer l'Empire State Building pendant que je vous écris. Je suis à la Tour Avengers. Je te jure, c'est incroyable ! Être dans cette Tour avec eux. Les voir. Pouvoir_ leur _parler. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, mais comme apparemment je dois rester ici, cela va bien finir par se produire. Je sais que tu expliqueras qui ils sont à Reg, tu verras il adorera. Je comptais le faire dans le train, mais les événements ont fait que..._

 _Et de votre côté, à Poudlard. Les professeurs se sont-ils aperçus que j'étais parti ? Les Maraudeurs et les Serpentards ne s'en sont pas pris à toi, j'espère Reg._

 _Répondez-moi vite et ne tentez pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit, j'ai toujours su quand vous le faisiez et ça ne changera pas._

 _Votre ami et frère (n'en doute pas Reg)._

 _Severus_

 _P.S: Si vous pensez à un moyen pour que nous puissions communiquer sans lettre et donc sans risque, prévenez-moi._

 _P.P.S: Lily, je_ tenterai _quand même de tenir ma promesse pour les vacances._

Whouah, l'Empire State Building. Il se trouvait donc à New York. A la Tour Avengers en plus, le chanceux.

Lily rangea la lettre en réfléchissant à un moyen de communication et surtout à comment expliquer à Regulus qui étaient les Avengers. Elle se précipita sur sa valise, attrapa la pochette élastique qu'elle et Severus remplissaient de tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur les Vengeurs et se dépêcha de rejoindre son cours de potion.

Son irruption fut remarquée, mais comme toujours le professeur Slughorn ne lui fit aucune remarque et l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Elle rejoignit la table qu'elle partageait en temps normal avec Severus et remarqua que Sirius et Remus y étaient déjà.

"Désolé, murmura le préfet. Mais on se sent encore un peu mal à l'aise avec..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et n'en eut pas besoin. Elle comprenait. Elle s'installa donc avec eux sans faire de remarque et sortit ses affaires. Ils passèrent le cours dans un silence entrecoupé des conseils que donnaient Lily et Remus à Sirius.

Avant de suivre ses camarades vers le prochain cours, elle griffonna rapidement un mot pour Regulus en espérant qu'elle le croise au détour d'un couloir.

Elle n'eut pas cette chance et ce fut dépitée qu'elle gagna la Grande Salle, accompagnée des deux anciens Maraudeurs. Elle aperçut la personne qu'elle recherchait assise à sa table. Respirant un grand coup elle se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit le mot qu'elle avait griffonné.

"C'est toi ?

-Moi quoi Evans ?

-C'est toi qui m'a glissé cette chose dans mes affaires ce matin ? Si tu as envie de m'insulter parce que je suis fille de moldus, fais-le mais de vive voix. Ne les écris pas sur un parchemin pour cacher que c'est toi. Car pour moi ce n'est pas le comportement de quelqu'un se prétendant supérieur de par son sang, mais c'est celui d'un lâche."

Restant impassible, Regulus prit le mot et le lut. A ce moment-là Lily pria pour qu'il rentre dans son jeu. C'était le seul prétexte qu'elle avait trouvé. Et pour le "lâche" elle s'excuserait plus tard.

"Alors déjà d'une Evans je ne suis pas un lâche, si j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je te le dirais en face. De deux, ce n'est pas mon écriture, ce n'est donc pas moi qui ai écrit ces insultes.

-Oh, je... Euh... Pardon..."

Elle fit semblant de fuir les regards en s'installant à sa table la tête basse, alors qu'elle cachait un immense sourire. Elle avait réussi à transmettre son message à Regulus, il était même entré dans la comédie qu'elle venait de jouer. Ils se retrouveraient donc à la bibliothèque après leurs cours pour qu'ils discutent de la lettre de Severus.


	14. Chapitre 13

Réponses aux reviews:

Luffynette: Heureuse que tu aimes. La mort de Potter n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de lui.

adenoide: Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller lire des fictions dont je ne connais pas l'univers. Après chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Je suis quand même heureuse que tu prennes la peine de lire ma fiction. Si il y a quoi que ce soit que tu ne comprends pas, demande moi, je te répondrais avec plaisir.

Chapitre 13

La sonnerie du dernier cours de la journée venait de sonner. Lily fut la première à quitter le cours de runes pour filer à la bibliothèque. Elle se glissa à une table dissimulée des regards au fond de la salle. Elle repensa avec un peu de tristesse que c'était la table favorite de Severus. Severus qu'elle considérait comme son frère et qui était désormais à New York. Reviendrait-il à Poudlard l'année prochaine ou continuerait-il ses études à l'école de sorcellerie américaine ? Et pourrait-il vraiment la rejoindre pour passer un mois des vacances chez elle ?

Pour arrêter de se poser tant de questions et pour passer le temps en attendant le Serpentard, Lily commença ses devoirs. Elle en avait fait la moitié quand la chaise face à elle racla sur le sol. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva face à deux yeux gris.

"Un lâche hein ?

-Oui, je sais, je suis désolée. Mais c'est le seul truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit et j'avais peur de ne plus te recroiser de la journée. D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir joué le jeu.

-Bof, tu me l'as dit toi-même, c'est toi qui reçois les lettres de Severus. Et des Serpentatds veulent se servir de moi pour que Severus devienne mangemort, ils sont venus me voir hier soir. Donc on va devoir se serrer les coudes.

-Oui... Tiens, je l'ai reçue ce matin."

Elle lui passa la lettre de leur ami. Pendant que l'adolescent la lisait, elle retourna à ses devoirs pour lui donner un semblant d'intimité. Quand il eut fini, elle eut l'impression qu'il respirait plus facilement, il était peut-être soulagé de constater que Severus ne l'avait réellement pas oublié.

"Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il a écrit, soupira-t-il en reposant la lettre.

-C'est pour ça que je tenais à ce que l'on se voit après les cours. On a assez de temps pour que je t'explique ce que tu ne comprends pas.

-D'accord...Euh... C'est quoi l'Empire State Building ?"

Lily sortie sa pochette et étala tout ce qu'elle contenait sur la table. Une fois satisfaite de la répartition des coupures de journaux, des différentes photos et autres, et après s'être assurée que tout soit visible, elle le regarda et constata que ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

"C'est quoi tout ça ?!

-Tout ce que moi et Severus avons pu trouver sur les Avengers. Cela lui permettait de s'éloigner de sa vie et de son père. Enfin bref, comme j'avais dû expliquer à Severus ce qu'était New York et le reste, j'ai de quoi te l'expliquer aussi. Parce que le _Monsieur Tobias Rogue_ ne voulait pas de télé chez lui et qu'il n'avait soi-disant pas les moyens d'acheter des journaux.

-C'est quoi une télé ?

-Euh... Je t'expliquerai ça une autre fois. Donc, ça se sont les États-Unis, l'Empire State Building est un monument très connu par les moldus, il se trouve à New York qui se trouve ici, lui apprit-elle en lui montrant une carte des États-Unis, en indiquant la position de New York sur celle-ci et lui donnant une brochure de journal ou apparaissait le bâtiment."

Et doucement, elle l'aida à comprendre la lettre de leur ami. Regulus posa énormément de questions sur les Avengers, le mode de vie des moldus et ne fit jamais un mauvais commentaire sur l'infériorité des "sans pouvoirs magiques", comme il les appelait parfois. Quand elle lui signala, il remua sur sa chaise, gêné.

"Ben, c'est à dire que...

-Non, oublie, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire la remarque, je m'excuse.

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais être franc. J'ai été élevé dans l'optique que si tu n'es pas un sang-pur alors tu es inférieur. J'y ai cru pendant longtemps. Mais un jour… J'ai pensé « mais eux » ? Si nous les voyons comme des moins que rien, que pensent-ils de nous ? Donc je suis sorti en catimini, un jour, et j'ai volé des livres sur toute sorte de sujet dans une bibliothèque ? Je dois dire que… j'ai été passionné par… les mythogies ?

-Les mythologies.

-C'est ça ! J'ai été époustouflé par tout ce qu'ils ont découvert et par tout ce qu'ils savent faire. Je les ai détestés de moins en moins après ça. Et je pense… que ma rencontre avec Severus a accéléré les choses. Je veux dire… c'est un sang-mêlé. Il disait tout le temps qu'il détestait son père mais… Il était là pour moi quand mon frère ne l'était pas et, à ce moment-là, j'avais du mal à me faire une opinion sur son père. Il déviait constamment le sujet dès que je commençais à le questionner. Parfois, je pouvais l'entendre le maudire entre ses dents. Mais je sais… Je sais que les êtres mauvais donnent naissance à de mauvaises personnes, or Severus n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Et maintenant que je te connais… Je ne suis plus sûr de savoir où je me situe et ce que je crois ou pas… Tout est compliqué…

-Tu as été franc avec moi, je vais l'être avec toi, murmura-t-elle après un instant de silence. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, je ne l'ai d'abord pas cru. Ensuite, j'ai été terrifiée. Deviendrais-je comme toutes ces sorcières des contes ? Moches, au nez crochu avec des verrues et toute la panoplie ? sourit-elle en voyant ses yeux s'arrondir comme des soucoupes. Heureusement que Severus était là. Il m'a tout expliqué avec énormément de patience. Quand il m'a parlé des "sang purs", j'ai en partie paniqué. J'avais peur d'être rejetée par tout le monde. Mais j'ai été étonnamment bien accueillie... par les Gryffondors et quelques élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Bizarrement ce ne fut pas le cas avec les Serpentards, rigola-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas non plus à me faire d'opinion sur toi. Severus m'a parlé de toi qu'en bien, mais tu faisais comme les autres, tu m'insultais, alors j'avais un peu de mal à le croire. Mais maintenant... Je suis autant perdue que toi.

-C'est bizarre, non ?

-De quoi ?

\- Il y a trois jours à peine, nous ne nous parlions pas. Et aujourd'hui, on se parle comme si on était...

-... Des amis ?

-Si les amis se confient des choses qu'on n'ose même pas dire aux membres de sa famille, alors oui. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je prends la peine de te parler de tout ça, s'énerva-t-il. Je te donne des éléments que tu pourrais utiliser contre moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que l'on...

-... Peut se faire confiance, sourit-elle. Je devrai finir tes phrases à chaque fois ou tu vas réussir à en faire une complète ?

-Non c'est juste que j'ai du mal à parler de ces choses-là. Je ne comprends pas ce qui me pousse à me confier auprès de toi et cela m'énerve. J'ai réussi à garder tout cela pour moi durant tout ce temps, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens le besoin de me confier maintenant ? Même à Severus, je ne lui ai pas fait confiance aussi vite.

-A un moment ou à un autre, tout secret devient lourd à porter quand on le fait seul, et il faut alors le partager avec quelqu'un. C'est normal de vouloir se confier. Après pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi, pourquoi moi aussi je te fais confiance si vite, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais je me dis que l'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître. Et peut-être qu'un jour, on pourra choquer toute l'école en se parlant gentiment devant tout le monde. Tu imagines un Serpentard sang-pur et une Gryffondor fille de moldus se parlant civilement, on fera la une de la gazette."

Cette réplique amena un léger sourire sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Ils retombèrent dans un silence, mais contrairement au début de la conversation, où il était rempli de gêne et d'un peu de colère, celui-ci était calme. Ils avaient mis les choses à plat et se sentaient plus à l'aise en présence de l'autre. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour ils deviendraient amis ?

"On devrait y aller, il va bientôt être l'heure de manger.

-Hum Hum..."

Lily fut surprise par la réponse étrange de Regulus, mais celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées. D'un bond, il se leva et se précipita dans un rayonnage de la bibliothèque. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un livre assez épais.

"Black, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Le moyen sécurisé pour que nous restions en contact, comme l'a demandé Sev.

-Et ?

-Les miroirs à double sens, lui montra-t-il en tendant le livre. Regarde, ils expliquent que les miroirs peuvent être reliés en nombre indéterminé. Il suffit juste d'avoir un miroir à double sens et de prononcer le nom du possesseur, les miroirs se connecteront automatiquement. Mais cela va être difficile de s'en procurer. Je me vois mal demander à mes parents trois miroirs à double sens, un pour un sang-mêlé et un autre pour une fille de moldus.

-Je pourrais tenter de m'en procurer. Tu me dis où je peux en trouver et j'y vais.

-Cela coute déjà assez cher pour un seul miroir, alors imagine pour trois... Il me semble que Sirius a fait des recherches sur ces miroirs il y a quelques temps. Je tenterai de fouiller dans sa chambre quand il ira chez Potter.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?! Le souper dans la Grande Salle a commencé et la bibliothèque ferme. Dehors !"

Ils fuirent la bibliothèque avant de subir d'avantage les foudres de Mme Pince.

Heureusement pour eux, les couloirs étaient déserts. Ils purent donc se diriger côte à côte vers la Grande Salle. Arrivés devant les portes, encore à l'abri des regards, le Serpentard donna un coup à la rousse et, sous son regard interrogatif, lui indiqua les Maraudeurs qui riaient de nouveau ensemble, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été en froid.

"Que veux-tu, ils ne peuvent jamais s'en vouloir bien longtemps. C'était trop beau pour durer."

Ils rejoignirent leurs tables respectives en se faisant le plus discret possible.

Mais contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, tout n'était pas redevenu comme avant au sein des Maraudeurs. Sirius, de l'extérieur, riait à une blague de James, mais à l'intérieur tout son être voulait s'éloigner de lui. Celui-ci les avait rejoints, Remus et lui, dans le dortoir peu après le déjeuner avec une bouteille de bieraubeurre pour "faire définitivement la paix", selon lui. Considérant encore James comme leur ami et ayant confiance en lui, ils avaient accepté les verres qu'il leur offrait. Ils avaient réalisé la présence d'une potion de sommeil après avoir bu leur verre et lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué que James n'avait pas bu le sien. Quand le poursuiveur des Gryffondors les avait réveillés quelques minutes plus tard, juste avant le début des cours de l'après-midi, Sirius avait eu un mal de crâne incroyable et il avait senti quelque chose en lui qui l'obligeait à rester près de James. Comme si, d'un seul coup, il était devenu dépendant de lui. Et Sirius n'aimait pas ce sentiment.

James redevint sérieux et se pencha, le visage grave, vers les trois autres Maraudeurs.

"Ne m'attendez pas pour regagner le dortoir ce soir. Je dois voir quelqu'un. Je regagnerai sûrement le dortoir très tard.

-Tu as un rencard ?

-Qui sait, Peter.

-Sirius, Remus, vous pourrez retourner seul au dortoir. Je dois également voir quelqu'un.

-Un rencard ?

-Qui sait, James."

Cette dernière réplique fit rire James.

Quand tout le monde commença à rejoindre son dortoir, James rejoignit discrètement la table des professeurs.

"Professeur Dumbledore, je dois vous parler, c'est très important.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre demain matin, monsieur Potter ?

-C'est de la plus haute importance... Cela concerne les événements après les BUSE.

-Caramel sablé, monsieur Potter, murmura-t-il avant de quitter la table comme si de rien n'était."

James sortit lui aussi de la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire satisfait.


	15. Chapitre 14

Alors, je vous préviens tout de suite. Non, je ne posterai pas la conversation entre James et Dumbledore. Elle est écrite, mais cela vous révélera certaines surprises de l'histoire. Elle apparaitra donc en flash back à un autre moment.

Réponses aux reviews:

Lune Pourpre: Moi non plus, je n'aime pas Potter, mais tu l'as sans doute compris. X) Pour Régulus, je garde la surprise, mais je te dirais quand même que cette personne est déjà apparue et qu'il en entendra parler bientôt. Sinon, pour Sirius. pas sûr qu'il comprenne ce que James lui a fait ainsi qu'à Remus, mais il a l'intention de se rapprocher de son frère et quand il a une idée dans la tête, rien ne peux l'en faire sortir. J'espère que la suite te plaira, ta review m'a fait très plaisir.

Akiza666: Heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles et que ma fiction continue de te plaire à ce point. Pour James, tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes surprises. Il a des projets, un but, mais je ne te dirais pas lesquels maintenant, NA ! C'est vrai que Sirius est plus fort que James, mais c'est aussi un peu une tête brulé, il aura donc besoin d'aide pour que lui et Remus échappe à James. La suite est là et le prochain dans deux semaines. J'attends impatiemment ton avis sur ce chapitre.

Ausyam80: Je suis flattée que tu trouves ma fiction si passionnante. La suite est là et je poste toutes les deux semaines, quand je le peux, parce qu'il y a naturellement les imprévus de la vie.

Chapitre 14

Heimdall en avait observé des étranges phénomènes à travers les neuf Mondes, depuis qu'Odin l'avait nommé Gardien du Bifrost. Il pensait même être celui qui connaissait le mieux Yggdrasil entier. Étant né avec la faculté de distinguer les âmes chez toutes personnes, il pensait être capable, grâce à ce don, de réagir avec sang-froid face à toutes sortes de situations. Mais bien que pouvant voir les âmes, il ne pouvait ni entendre les pensées de ceux qu'il voyait, ni comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, sauf qu'ils s'adressaient directement à lui, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Donc rien ne l'avait préparé à la décision d'Odin de ramener un tout petit Jötunn né avec de la magie et à toutes les bêtises qu'il allait faire. Loki était le seul pouvant se vanter d'avoir fait ressortir des émotions sur le visage de l'impassible Gardien. Le second prince avait su le mettre en colère, mais aussi, à le faire rire.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait une grande affection pour le Jötunn. Et il ne l'avait jamais dénoncé pour ses blagues ou ses grossesses. Il avait tu les visites que Loki rendait en cachette à ses enfants, à l'instar de certains pouvoirs que possédait le jeune prince. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été présent pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais défendu face à quelqu'un, n'avait rien fait quand il avait découvert ses origines et l'avait trahi en envoyant Sif et les Palatins rejoindre Thor sur Midgard. L'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Mais il avait veillé sur les enfants de Loki. Peu importait qu'ils aient une apparence dite monstrueuse ou pas, peu importait où ils se trouvaient dans les neufs Mondes, il avait gardé un œil sur eux. Il avait même transmis certains de leurs faits et gestes, certains évènements de leurs vies à la Reine qui en informait alors Le Menteur quand il ne pouvait pas aller les voir lui-même, sans jamais être mentionné évidemment. Il avait donc détourné, avec Frigga, l'attention d'Odin et surtout de son Conseil pour permettre à Sigyn de fuir. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de regarder naitre le dernier enfant du prince. Il avait observé avec fierté "le petit prince"- comme il l'avait toujours appelé ne connaissant pas son prénom -grandir et rester fort face à ce midgardien et ceux de son âge, tout en protégeant sa mère.

Il avait toujours observé, fasciné, la formation du lien que partageait Loki avec ses enfants, il le voyait scintiller sur leurs âmes et se renforcer un peu plus chaque jour. Mais ces dernières semaines, il avait été impressionné par la synchronisation parfaite qu'il y avait eu entre le père et le fils, lien ou pas. Quand le petit prince s'était écroulé dans ce parc, Loki s'était écroulé dans sa cellule. Ils s'étaient réveillés en même temps. Mais il y avait également le lien entre les frères et la sœur. Quand Sleipnir avait été blessé en atterrissant sur Midgard avec son père, les plaies étaient trop graves pour qu'il survive plus d'une semaine maximum. Mais deux jours après, le fils de Sigyn apprenait la vérité sur ses origines et réveillait encore une fois sa nature, il avait, par il ne savait quel moyen, absorbé une partie des blessures de son frère et établi une connexion suffisamment puissante pour parler à son père. Heureusement, quelques heures plus tard, le lien avait guidé le petit prince vers les deux, désormais, fugitifs d'Asgard et ils avaient été, avec Sigyn, ramenés en sécurité auprès de Thor et ses amis.

L'une des raisons qui avait poussé Odin à le nommer Gardien était sa curiosité. Et cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il surveillait, sans rien dire à personne, ce monde magique sur Midgard. Ces magiciens et toutes ces créatures, vivant cachés sous le nez des midgardiens normaux. Son attention sur cette école en Angleterre s'était accrue quand le petit prince y était entré. Il avait observé intrigué, les disputes qu'il y avait entre les vert-et-argent et les rouge-et-or. Quand le dernier Lokison avait quitté l'école, les tensions étaient un peu retombées, pour revenir en force quand il avait posé un pied en Amérique, alors que ses deux plus proches amis, un petit brun des vert-et-argent et une rousse des rouge-et-or mettaient de côté leurs différends. C'était fait exprès ou c'était lui qui vieillissait et s'imaginait des choses ? Quand le petit frère d'Hela avait écrit sa lettre à ses amis, les élèves se couchaient en Angleterre. Il n'y avait donc plus prêté attention et s'était concentré sur Asgard et la Tour.

Si ce matin même, il avait entendu la rumeur qui racontait que Volstagg serait questionné par Sif sous les yeux du Conseil, sur l'endroit où avait fui Loki et où se trouvait les deux autres Palatins, un seul regard vers la salle du trône lui prouva que ce n'était pas que des rumeurs. Il avait donc fait revenir sur le champ Hogun et Fandral à Asgard et les avait envoyés soutenir leur ami. Il avait été surpris de constater que le Roi s'agitait beaucoup moins que le Conseil pour ramener le prince déchu. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs rien pour le chercher. Savait-il où il était grâce au sort placé sur Sleipnir ? Ou tenait-il un tant soit peu au bébé qu'il avait ramené d'un champ de bataille et qui été devenu presque un adulte ? Heimdall l'ignorait, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de lui poser la question.

Il jeta un regard sur la Tour et fut surpris de voir Sigyn, les princes et les deux enfants, du plus jeune, endormis. Les Avengers (je vais commencer à inclure Phil quand j'utiliserais ce terme) étaient tous occupés à différents endroits de la Tour à la même activité. Elle semblait concerner le petit prince. Ils avaient tous un petit écran montrant le petit prince à différents moments de sa vie, sauf sa scolarité dans cette école magique. Comment avaient-ils eu ça ? Les midgardiens l'impressionnaient vraiment parfois. Ils prenaient tous des notes par différents moyens. Qu'est-ce qu'ils prévoyaient ?

Son attention fut détournée, attirée par du mouvement dans les appartements de Loki. Frigga et Eir y discutaient à propos de parchemins que la guérisseuse montrait à la reine. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de cette dernière. Les deux déesses semblaient inquiètes. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Brusquement leurs visages se firent déterminés et elles se précipitèrent vers le Bifrost et lui par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui voulaient ? Décidément son don ne lui était d'aucune utilité en ce moment.

"Heimdall, il faut absolument que tu transmettes un message à mes fils ! Ils ne doivent, sous aucun prétexte s'éloigner l'un de l'autre."

S'il n'avait pas eu un incroyable self-control, le Gardien aurait prononcé le magnifique "HEIN ?" qui résonna dans sa tête. C'était quoi encore que cette histoire ?

"Majesté, je ne peux pas, même pour transmettre un simple message. J'ai déjà activé le pont deux fois pour que les Palatins puissent aller voir Thor. Le roi n'est pas au courant. Utiliser le pont trop souvent attirera l'attention dessus et le Conseil finira par m'accuser de trahison envers Asgard en prétendant que j'ai fait évader Loki. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de perdre mon poste, Ma Dame. Je regrette, je ne peux rien pour vous."

Les deux femmes tentèrent quand même d'argumenter, mais il ne changea pas d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre soit mis à sa place et révèle les positions des enfants de Loki pour les tuer, comme beaucoup le souhaitaient. Le visage de la Reine montrait clairement son désespoir. Alors il décida de lui donner un indice pour contacter le sorcier.

"Vous êtes énormément liée à Loki. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuiera tout autant à la Tour que dans sa cellule."

Eir les fixa, intriguée par leur échange. Les yeux de Frigga reflétaient la même incompréhension, avant qu'elle ne comprenne l'allusion. Oui, Heimdall avait vu ses projections astrales dans la cellule de Loki pour pouvoir lui parler, quand bien même Odin lui avait formellement interdit d'aller le voir en personne. Là avait été son erreur. Le roi pensait qu'elle enverrait des gardes, une de ses dames de compagnie ou un serviteur pour lui parler, or elle avait préféré utiliser sa forme astrale. Elle était dans ses appartements, elle n'était donc pas allée le voir en personne. Elle pouvait recommencer pour le prévenir. Elle utiliserait son lien en tant que mère, mais aussi en tant que préceptrice magique, de Loki pour que la distance entre les mondes devienne un problème moindre.

Elle remercia le gardien et rejoignit ses appartements, avec Eir, aussi vite que possible. Elle demanda à ce que son amie et elle ne soient pas dérangées et s'enferma.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? la questionna son amie d'enfance.

-Je vais prévenir Loki grâce à une projection astrale et je préfère que tu restes auprès de moi, si jamais il y avait un problème à cause de la distance.

-Et comment comptes-tu lui annoncer que son énergie vitale dépend de sa proximité avec Thor, pour le moment du moins, et donc de la relation qu'il entretient avec lui ?

-Je lui dirai juste que pour ses enfants, il doit accepter de faire confiance à son frère, cela sera déjà ça.

-Tu lui glisseras également, discrètement, que suite à une conversation avec son frère Byleist, nous nous sommes aperçues que son lien avec Thor résulte du fait que son côté Jötunn l'ait choisi pour compagnon, mais pas son côté Ase. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien le prendre, ironisa la guérisseuse.

-Ça, je préfèrerais le lui dire vraiment en face à face.

-Quand ? Car je ne pense pas que cela soit possible avant un bon bout de temps. Tu ne pourras pas quitter Asgard et je ne pense pas que quiconque ayant un lien avec Loki soit accueilli à bras ouverts par le Conseil, le Roi ou même certains membres de la Cour ou de la populace. Connaissant Thor et Loki, c'est le côté Ase qui prendra le dessus, or Byleist l'a dit : _"Un Jötunn a besoin d'avoir un lien fort avec son compagnon, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Loki avec Thor, parce que ce lien ne se solidifie que par une osmose parfaite sur le plan émotionnel et des relations..."_

-Oui, oui, je sais. Je veux que mes fils vivent heureux Eir, mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir exactement comment ils vont faire pour l'être ensemble."

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé du salon et ferma les yeux.

"Je vais t'aider à te concentrer, cela raffermira la sécurité de la projection et allongera le temps disponible pour que vous vous parliez."

Frigga se concentra sur son lien avec Loki, cette toute petite présence qu'elle sentait près de son cœur depuis qu'Odin lui avait déposé le petit Jötunn dans ses bras et visualisa sa forme astrale, espérant que cela la mènerait près de lui. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un tableau qui lui réchauffa le cœur, tout en lui semblant incomplet. Loki se trouvait sur un lit d'infirmerie, deux garçons lui ressemblant blottis contre lui. Il ne manquait plus que Fenrir, Jormungandr et Hela et la famille serait au complet. Elle toucha délicatement le front de Loki pour se retrouver dans ses rêves. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver face aux conséquences de Ragnarök. Des cadavres d'enfants. Il y en avait des centaines. Tous dans un état déplorable. Elle fut surprise de trouver les corps des cinq enfants de Loki. Mais quand elle observa de plus près les autres enfants, elle remarqua qu'ils ressemblaient tous à son second fils. C'étaient tous les enfants qu'il avait eus et qu'il avait perdus, et il craignait certainement que cela se reproduise pour ceux encore en vie. Un hurlement brisa le silence mortel. Elle redressa la tête et _le_ vit tenant dans sa main son fils dans un état presque aussi lamentable que ses enfants. Mais lui était encore en vie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de changer ce cauchemar en rêve. Elle attira donc l'esprit de Thor. Elle observa, cachée, ses réactions quand il remarqua où il avait atterri. Quand il _le_ vit tenant son frère, mais surtout, l'état dans lequel se trouvait ce dernier, elle fut fière de le voir entrer dans une colère noire et s'en prendre à _lui_ , qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu, pour libérer Loki. Bon, elle avait aidé en modifiant le rêve pour qu'il soit vite vaincu et elle effaça les blessures sur les petits corps. Quand Thor prit son petit frère dans ses bras, elle se fit entendre avant de les laisser, sachant que leurs esprits se sépareraient dès qu'ils se réveilleraient. Elle discuterait avec Thor quand le rêve se terminerait.

"Oubliez tout ce que vous avez appris. Faites-vous confiance et restez près l'un de l'autre. Loki, tu auras une chance de sauver tes enfants présents et à venir."


	16. Chapitre 15

J'adresse un grand "Merci", à Rose-Eliade et Luffynette pour leurs reviews à tout mes chapitres. Ils sont courts, mais me font extrêmement plaisirs.

Et je tiens juste à vous prévenir que j'ai énormément de choses de prévues pour juin et que je ne serai pas chez moi pendant les grandes vacances, donc je ne vous promets de pas pouvoir poster mes chapitres, mais j'essaierai. Mon rythme de parution reprendra donc son cours normal en septembre.

Chapitre 15

Thor se redressa brusquement, le visage couvert de sueur. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Son frère avait cinq enfants et s'il devait en croire le rêve qu'il venait de faire, il y en avait sûrement plus – et l'un d'eux était le résultat d'un viol de Svadilfari. Il pouvait prendre l'apparence d'une femme. Et le pire de tout, c'était un Jötunn.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ressentant un immense mal de crâne. Il observa la pièce autour de lui. Il réalisa rapidement que c'était le salon et non sa chambre et au vu des dégâts que celui-ci avait subi, il comprit que rien de tout cela n'avait été un rêve. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer. Tout devenait clair à présent. Le rejet que les Asgardiens avaient envers Loki n'était que leur instinct qui leur insufflait qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un Jötunn. Mais alors pourquoi lui n'avait-il rien vu venir ? Et les actions de son frère depuis qu'ils étaient allés sur Jötunheim après son couronnement raté. Il avait dû se produire quelque chose là-bas qui avait fait que Loki avait dû se douter qu'il était un Jötunn, et qui savait par quel moyen il avait obtenu cette confirmation. Il n'avait pas été à ses côtés pour le soutenir face à cette nouvelle. Et il y avait leurs parents. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour que Loki en vienne à vouloir sa mort et détruire son monde d'origine ?

"Mais est-ce qu'ils ont réellement quoi que ce soit à voir avec ces deux faits ? pensa-t-il."

Non. Du moins pas sa mère. Son père leur avait raconté toute leur enfance la guerre contre Jötunheim, à quel point la race vivant sur cette planète était monstrueuse, un danger pour Yggdrasil. Loki se voyait-il ainsi ? Comme un monstre ? C'était sûr que de son côté, il n'avait pas non plus fait grand-chose pour qu'il ne finisse pas par se voir ainsi. Il avait insulté pendant toutes ces années ses enfants de montres. Et il y avait cette promesse qu'il avait faite dans la salle des artefacts quand il avait cinq cents ans.

" _Quand je serai grand je tuerai tous les Jötunns."_

Bravo Thor c'est sûr qu'après avoir prononcé de telles paroles, ton petit frère serait venu se confier auprès de toi sur ses origines. Tu jures de tuer sa race et tu crois qu'il va venir t'annoncer la bouche en cœur, qu'il est ce que tu as promis de détruire ? Mais tu rêves en couleur mon pauvre. Il a agi par instinct. Tuer avant d'être tué.

Mais il avait toujours été là pour lui !... Même lui n'arrivait pas à se croire quand il le disait. Loki le lui avait affirmé et ce n'était que vérité. Il avait arrêté de se soucier de lui quand il avait commencé à apprendre le maniement des armes pour passer tout son temps avec Sif et les Palatins à parcourir les neufs mondes à la recherche de glorieux combats à mener. Quand quelqu'un insultait son frère sur son corps fin, son utilisation de la magie et des dagues, " _comme les femmes, donc les faibles_ ", il ne prenait pas sa défense, il en riait. Il l'avait lui aussi insulté, ainsi que ses enfants.

" _Connais ta place mon frère_ ", " _reste à ta place mon frère_ ".

Tant d'autres phrases allant dans ce sens tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'il réalise toutes ces choses qu'il avait faites subir parfois consciemment, d'autres fois pas, à son petit frère ?

"Il faut que tu saches où sont tes erreurs contre ton frère, Thor. Pour que tu puisses le protéger correctement, que tu prennes soin de lui comme il le mérite. Que tu le comprennes. Mais tu ne dois absolument pas t'éloigner de lui, au contraire tu dois être près de lui, sa vie en dépend."

Mère ? C'était donc elle qui venait de lui ouvrir les yeux ? C'était beaucoup trop d'un seul coup pour lui. Il n'arriverait pas à regarder son frère dans les yeux sans revoir le Jötunn qu'il avait tenté de tuer ce matin ou bien était-ce hier ? Un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée lui apprit que c'était hier, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Arriverait-il seulement à rester dans la même pièce que lui ? La dernière phrase de sa mère dans sa tête lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait rester aux côtés de son frère. Mais non seulement cela serait dur pour lui qui en avait beaucoup à avaler d'un seul coup, mais en plus cela paraitrait trop suspect aux habitants de la Tour et surtout à son frère.

Il commençait vraiment à avoir mal au crâne. De Loki et lui, cela avait toujours été son petit frère le cerveau et lui les bras. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de penser, il aurait été beau le roi d'Asgard, qui au lieu de passer des accords de paix avec les autres mondes, leur aurait déclaré la guerre à la moindre contrariété. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point, il n'avait pas la force d'aller parler à Loki pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sigyn ou même à n'importe quel autre de ses camarades, qu'ils l'aident à y voir plus clair et surtout qu'ils le calment, sinon il risquait de faire une bêtise. Mais à qui pouvait-il parler sans qu'ils ne lui fassent des reproches ou autre chose ? L'ami Stark se moquerait sûrement de lui avant de lui faire peut-être des reproches face à son comportement vis-à-vis de Loki. Les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D… il ne prendrait même pas le risque de se faire rembarrer par eux avec, en plus, des coups à la clé. Sigyn, il ne le tenterait même pas, elle lui passerait le plus gros savon de sa vie, elle lui balancerait toutes ses vérités à la figure et ne l'écouterait même pas. Bruce serait peut-être à l'écoute, mais il ne savait pas si l'ami Hulk s'inviterait à la discussion. Il ne restait plus que le fils de Coul et l'ami Steve.

Il se leva, décidé à trouver Coulson ou Steve pour leur parler et leur demander conseil. Il trouva d'abord le Capitaine, mais celui-ci était déjà pris dans une houleuse conversation avec l'espionne russe. Il chercha donc Coulson, mais encore une fois, il trouva celui-ci en grande conversation au téléphone. Bon, il attendrait, mais en attendant pour éviter une catastrophe, il ferait mieux d'éviter un maximum Loki et ses enfants.

Natasha, comme tous les autres habitants de la Tour, avait décidé d'entrainer le fils de Loki. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un enfant ait été maltraité juste parce qu'il était différent. Non, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Sigyn avait sous-entendu que ce Tobias n'était plus de ce monde, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait le dernier à lui vouloir du mal. D'autant plus s'il devait vivre avec eux. Et puis il était le fils de Loki et qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore totalement sa magie à ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle venait donc de finir de noter tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre et le temps que cela mettrait environ pour qu'il puisse les maitriser, quand elle vit Steve passer. Elle se dit donc que c'était le moment où jamais pour tous les deux de mettre les choses au point sur le Soldat de l'Hiver.

"Steve, l'interpella-t-elle. Nous devons parler.

-Natasha, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

-Mais il le faut. Avec les infos que j'ai diffusées sur le net, Tony finira par comprendre que la mort de ses parents n'était pas un accident. Il fera donc des recherches sur le Soldat de l'Hiver et quand il découvrira son identité, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour que tu saches que nous n'échapperons pas à ses questions.

-Plus tard, d'accord.

-Pourquoi ?

-Natasha, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que mon meilleur ami, que je croyais mort, est finalement vivant mais ne se souvient pas de moi et qu'il est un meurtrier."

Face à l'éclat de voix du soldat, l'espionne se calma légèrement

"Et que diras-tu à Tony ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que je lui en parlerai.

-Attends, tu ne comptes pas lui dire ?! Mais cela le concerne quand même ! Et surtout quand il l'apprendra, parce que cela arrivera, il t'en voudra et tu le perdras.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Arrête, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes. Alors tu dois te décider sur comment tu vas lui annoncer avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse à ta place et qu'il ne t'en veuille.

-Peut-être, mais pas maintenant.

-Au contraire ! Au moins tu seras franc et il verra que tu lui fais confiance. Mais plus tu attendras, plus sa rancœur sera grande quand il saura tout. Je te dis ça en tant qu'amie Steve, après tu fais ce que tu veux, mais décide-toi et vite."

Et sur ces dernières paroles elle le quitta.

Pendant que le super soldat tergiversait avec lui-même, Loki ouvrit les yeux à l'infirmerie. Il ne venait pas de se réveiller, mais avait préféré rester immobile, ses fils contre lui, pour repenser à ce rêve qui avait pourtant commencé comme les autres. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait rapidement compris que sa mère était derrière l'étrange apparition de Thor dans ses songes, il avait reconnu sa magie. Mais que voulait-elle dire sur le fait qu'il pouvait sauver ses enfants présents et à venir ? Ses enfants présents, il pouvait un peu comprendre, mais à venir ? Il n'avait plus l'intention d'avoir des enfants. Ils souffraient bien trop à cause d'Odin.

Un linge frais et humide fut repassé sur son front. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui lui prodiguait cette attention. C'était Sigyn, elle avait pris l'habitude de lui passer un linge humide sur le visage après chacun de ses cauchemars, tous les soirs, et attendait qu'il se décide à lui raconter. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et ses yeux émeraude croisèrent ceux noirs de sa femme. Elle lui sourit légèrement sans interrompre ses gestes, c'était ainsi qu'il remarqua qu'elle appliquait également un linge sur le visage de Severus, encore endormi, comme son frère.

"Chut, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité avec Sleipnir et Severus. Hela va bien et je suis sûre que c'est également le cas pour Jörmungandr et Fenrir.

-Non, je sais que Jör et Fenrir ont mal. Il faut que je les retrouve. Cela nous éloignera de Thor.

-Tu n'es pas en état d'aller où que ce soit. Et les garçons non plus. Il vaut mieux que nous restions ici, tu auras juste à éviter Thor le temps qu'il... l'accepte et que tu sois prêt à lui faire face.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais.

-Arrête, ne dis pas ça. Il tient à toi, son éducation est juste... encore trop ancrée en lui. Mais il va revenir vers toi, il revient toujours vers toi, tu le sais. Il faudra juste que tu t'acceptes, lui et le pas qu'il fera vers toi. Alors que je ne t'entende plus dire des bêtises dans ce genre-là, j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu tout espoir.

-Mais j'ai perdu espoir, Sigyn. Je tiens encore debout pour toi et les enfants, mais je suis à bout. Tout Asgard a fait de mon enfance un enfer. Et _il_ va me retrouver et me faire payer mon échec de l'invasion de Midgard. Ce sera pire que ce que j'ai enduré entre les mains des Chitauris et je n'y survivrai pas. Ils m'ont brisé et je...

-Chut, calme toi, chut, je suis là, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le visage. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à raconter ce qu'ils t'ont fait vivre, je le vois dans tes yeux et personne ne te demandera quoi que ce soit. Ils n'arriveront pas à te reprendre. Je serai à tes côtés avec les enfants quand nous les aurons tous retrouvés. A partir de maintenant, on ne se sépare plus, je te le promets."

Cette discussion avait fait se figer Tony dans son labo. Il était en train de travailler aux chambres pour Loki et sa famille, ainsi que tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre au jeune Severus, quand il avait entendu cette conversation à l'infirmerie. Il avait demandé à JARVIS de lui retransmettre en direct tout ce qu'il se passait à l'infirmerie à partir du moment où Loki y avait trouvé refuge. Il n'était pas fou au point de le laisser sans surveillance. Il commença à se poser un tas de questions ? Qu'avait été l'enfance de Loki ? Odin était-il un père aussi horrible que le sien ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ses enfants à ses côtés et ne savait-il pas où ils étaient ? Et ce qu'il avait vécu chez les Chitauris. Avait-il autant ou plus souffert que lui en Afghanistan ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette famille des plus insolites. Mais il se fit la promesse qu'il aiderait Sigyn à tenir la sienne. Cette famille avait sûrement assez souffert, il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne soit plus séparée. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par JARVIS.

"Monsieur. J'ai trié les informations sur tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. Il y a plusieurs choses qui pourraient vous intéresser."


	17. Chapitre 16

Réponses aux reviews:

WendyRiddle: Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise à ce point là, mais ne tombes pas de fatigue pour la lire. Elle ne disparaitra pas durant ton sommeil, n'est crainte. Je te remercie de me faire remarquer mes petites fautes dans ce genres là, je me corrigerai dés que je le pourrais, promis.

Chapitre 16

Alors que Tony allait demander à JARVIS de lui ouvrir le dossier concernant ses recherches sur Loki et sa famille, Steve entra dans le labo.

-Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu pu entrer ? JARVIS, c'est toi qui lui as donné le code d'accès ?

-Non, mais j'ai jugé bon de lui ouvrir, Monsieur.

-Euh, Tony, l'interpella Steve. Je peux te parler ?

-Ben, c'est à dire que j'ai des dossiers sur des recherches que JARVIS a faites, que je dois regarder et... Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

-Je préférerais t'en parler maintenant... avant que tu ne les regardes et que je ne change d'avis."

En voyant les émotions qui se bousculaient dans les yeux du Capitain, Tony se résigna à mettre en attente ses dossiers.

"Je t'écoute."

Steve s'avança vers les écrans de l'ingénieur et ne sachant pas trop comment toute cette technologie fonctionnait, demanda simplement à JARVIS de sortir ce qu'il avait sur la mort des Stark et sur le Soldat de l'Hiver. Et grâce aux vidéos, Steve avoua tout à Tony. Parce que Natasha avait raison, que cela concernait Tony, qu'il avait le droit de savoir, qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, qu'il tenait à lui d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à accepter, donc qu'il n'était pas près d'avouer au concerné. Et qu'il préférait encore recevoir les foudres de l'ingénieur maintenant et qu'ils surmonteraient tout ça à deux, plutôt que de tenter de le faire seul et de finir par perdre définitivement Tony, quand celui-ci apprendrait la vérité.

Alors que Tony apprenait la vérité sur la mort de ses parents de la bouche du super soldat, à l'infirmerie la discussion n'avait pas cessé. Et les murmures de Loki et de Sigyn réveillèrent Severus. Ce dernier remua faiblement, attirant les regards de ses parents.

"Severus.

-Maman ?

-Oui, je suis là, mon petit prince.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu t'es évanoui.

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'ai dû fuir Poudlard avec toi, tu m'avais raconté que j'étais le fils d'un dieu nordique, Loki.

-Le rêve est devenu réalité, mon fils, lui murmura à l'oreille son père."

A ces mots Severus écarquilla les yeux et se redressa subitement, faisant également ouvrir les yeux à son frère.

"Alors tout est vrai. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? bafouilla Sleipnir en se réveillant.

-Chut mon grand prince, le berça Loki en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Tout va bien."

Sleipnir se redressa sur ses coudes et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son corps.

"Que... Que m'est-il arrivé ? Mon corps, mes huit jambes...

-Sleipnir, le coupa Sigyn en lui attrapant la main. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais..."

Elle se tourna vers Loki qui hocha discrètement la tête.

"Tu ferais mieux de me suivre dans la pièce d'à côté. Cela te fera du bien de marcher et... Ton... Ta... Enfin, Loki et ton frère ont sûrement des choses à se dire."

Sleipnir se tourna vers Loki, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il devait faire. Loki hocha la tête faisant comprendre à son fils qu'il avait besoin de parler en tête à tête avec le petit dernier de la famille. Il suivit donc Sigyn, tant bien que mal avec l'aide de cette dernière, hors de la pièce et un silence pesant s'installa entre le père et le fils. Loki, ne sachant comment entamer la conversation, parcourut la pièce du regard et découvrit le mot laissé par sa fille.

"Hela est rentrée chez elle.

-Oh, fut tout ce que Severus trouva à répondre. Et c'est où "chez elle" ?

-Le royaume de Heilheim, le monde des morts, dont elle est la reine. Elle est la Mort."

Severus frissonna à cette appellation. Il sentit Loki se redresser et se rapprocher de lui.

"Tu sais ce que je vais te le demander, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous les voir. J'ai refusé de les montrer tout à l'heure, je ne vais pas changer d'avis parce que vous êtes mon géniteur.

-Je me doutais que tu répondrais ça, sourit Loki. On va se mettre d'accord toi et moi. Tu me montres tes marques, je te montre les miennes."

Severus se tourna vers lui, surpris.

"Les vôtres ?

-Quoi, tu crois que j'ai eu une enfance joyeuse. J'ai eu des moments heureux, certes, avec Thor ou Mère. Mais sinon c'était... Pas la joie, allons-nous dire. Je te promets que je ne ferai aucune remarque. Je veux juste voir si je peux effacer certaines cicatrices ou t'en éviter."

Severus sembla hésiter pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se résigna. Il enleva son pull et ne bougea plus. Loki découvrit, avec horreur, que là où Sigyn n'avait des marques que dans le dos, Severus en avait également sur le torse, les bras et quelques-unes sur le cou. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état était le reste du corps de son fils. Mais comme promis, il ne fit aucun commentaire et fit son maximum pour que son fils ait le moins de traces possibles. Puis il montra certaines de ses propres marques et lui expliqua d'où elles venaient, ainsi qu'une partie de sa vie. Et l'atmosphère s'allégea. Severus parla un peu de lui, de ce qu'il aimait et un peu de son enfance avec Tobias, mais il ne dit rien sur Poudlard. Parce que cela signifierait lui dire pour Regulus, Lily, et aussi les Maraudeurs et ça, il n'était pas encore prêt.

Ils finirent par arriver à parler, ils ne savaient comment, des rêves. Du fait qu'ils faisaient des cauchemars presque tous les soirs, que c'étaient des souvenirs qui remontaient ou leurs pires craintes qui prenaient forme. Mais quand ils discutèrent de leurs nuits calmes, avec de vrais rêves, Loki se mit à sourire, rendant Severus suspicieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Après tout, je suis ton père et nous passerons beaucoup de temps à vivre sous le même toit, inutile de me vouvoyer.

-D'accord, mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce qui vous... enfin, te fait sourire.

-Oh rien de bien extraordinaire. Juste le fait que j'ai été surpris de découvrir que tu parles dans ton sommeil."

Cette annonce fit pâlir l'adolescent. Non, non, cela n'avait pas pu se reproduire. Pas encore. Lily et Regulus ne le lâchaient déjà plus avec ça, depuis qu'ils l'avaient entendu murmurer. Maintenant, il mettait toujours un sort de silence autour de son lit. Mais depuis qu'il avait ses évanouissements, il n'avait plus le temps ou la force de le faire.

"Vraiment ?

-Oui, et tu dois tenir ça de moi. Donc, qui est...

-Personne ! le coupa son fils."

Loki haussa un sourcil septique face à cette réponse plus que rapide. Alors comme ça son fils était amoureux et ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais ce qui gênait un tant soit peu l'adulte, c'était que de toute leur conversation, son fils n'avait pas mentionné cette personne une seule fois. Ils avaient donc encore tous les deux des secrets ou des événements dont ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à parler. Lui avec les Chitauris ou ses sentiments, souvent contradictoires, pour Thor. Il ne savait pas comment son fils prendrait le fait qu'il avait des sentiments pour celui qui fut son frère. Et Severus sur sa vie dans cette fameuse école de magie.

Severus baissa la tête, attrapa et remit son pull puis se dirigea vers la porte, quand son père lui agrippa le bras.

"Je ne te forcerai pas à m'en parler, tu le sais. Tu ne me fais pas encore suffisamment confiance, ce qui est normal. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai. Peut-être qu'un jour nous arriverons à n'avoir plus de secret l'un pour l'autre."

L'adolescent eut un rire sceptique à l'entente de cette phrase, ce qui fit également rire l'adulte.

"C'est vrai. Nous sommes du genre secret. Alors disons, le moins de secret possible."

Severus se retourna et le regarda. Il sourit doucement et murmura :

"Ça me va. Je... Je vais rejoindre maman."

Loki ne répondit pas. Il glissa juste quelque chose dans la main du Serpentard avant de quitter la salle en murmurant qu'il devait parler au propriétaire des lieux – ou à l'esprit dans les murs – pour savoir où ils pourraient dormir et s'ils pourraient avoir une salle pour qu'il puisse l'entrainer plus tard.

Ce fut Severus qui le retint cette fois.

"Pourriez-vous... Enfin, pourrais-tu demander à Monsieur Stark s'il pouvait insonoriser et renforcer les murs de ma future chambre ? Il m'arrive... Enfin, j'ai parfois des débordements de magie."

Ça y était, il avait enfin décidé de lui en parler.

"Et… Quand tu dis parfois… Tu veux dire quoi ?

-Je veux dire… quelques fois… Depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Quand est-ce que ça se produit ?

-Ça se passe juste quand je ressens un trop plein d'émotions ou que je suis épuisé. Soit je m'évanouis soit je m'endors. Ce n'est rien de grave, il faut juste attendre que me magie se calme... Enfin je crois.

-Et c'était quand la dernière fois ? demanda Loki suspicieux, sûr que son fils ne réalisait pas son changement physique.

-Hier ou ce matin, je ne sais pas. Quand Thor a demandé à voir nos blessures.

-Ce ne sont pas exactement ce que tu penses. Tu n'as pas juste des débordements de magie. Ne démens pas, le coupa-t-il en voyant Severus ouvrir la bouche. Je t'ai vu quand tu as eu ta dernière crise, souviens toi. Je ne sais pas si l'esprit des murs a tout enregistré et peut donc nous le remontrer, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas qu'un débordement de magie. Je tenterai de te montrer mes souvenirs, mais je ne te promets rien.

-L'esprit des murs ? Vous... Tu parles de l'IA de Stark, JARVIS ? Je ne pense pas m'habituer à vous... te tutoyer.

-Tu t'y feras, sourit le menteur. Mais tu connais l'esprit des murs ?

-Peu de personne connaissent son existence. Mais quand on... j'ai fait des recherches sur tous les Avengers et sur toi, il m'a bloqué. Et je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien et avec l'aide du... de quelqu'un, on a réussi à lui parler et à ce qu'il nous dise qui il est, ce qu'il est et qui l'a fait.

-Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, intervint l'IA, je me suis autorisé à vous révéler ces trois éléments, car je venais d'obtenir toutes les informations sur vous et ceux qui étaient avec vous. Et Monsieur avait été prévenu et m'avait donné son accord pour ne pas vous cacher qui je suis. Maintenant, je tiens à vous prévenir que Monsieur et ses amis ainsi que votre famille sont dernière la porte avec de quoi manger.

-Merci homme des murs, faites enter votre père et les autres.

-Son père ?

-Eh bien oui, il l'a fait, donc il est son créateur, donc son père.

-On peut voir ça comme ça. Même si je ne partage pas trop votre... ton point de vue.

-Un point de vue sur quoi ? s'incrusta la milliardaire.

-Sur votre IA, répondit Severus."

Il réalisa qu'il avait répondu sans être mal à l'aise en remarquant les regards surpris de tout le monde.

"Donc, c'était toi. JARVIS, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que c'était lui ?

-Parce qu'il y a d'autres personnes Monsieur et que vous aviez autre chose à penser.

-Pas faux.

-On était venu vous prévenir que des chambres ont été préparées pour vous et que le jour va bientôt se lever, intervint Bruce.

-Vous avez des chambres spéciales parfaitement adaptées. Enfin, aussi adaptées que possible, parce que j'ai eu beau faire des recherches, vous avez peut-être encore des capacités cachées, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, reprit Tony.

-Nous avons tous eu un trop plein d'émotions, intervint Phil pour couper la tirade de Tony, et nous nous sommes peu reposés cette nuit, pour certains d'entre nous. Mais nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire. J'ai demandé à JARVIS de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Nous partirons ensuite vous acheter des vêtements...

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, le coupa Severus, et ma mère aussi, nous n'avons pas besoin de votre charité.

-Et il va falloir que tu arrêtes de prendre la mouche pour tout et n'importe quoi, le coupa à son tour Tony. Ce n'est pas de la charité. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'argents et comme tu vas habiter dans _ma_ Tour, je tiens à ce que tu aies des vêtements plus classes que ça.

-Et on a prévu plusieurs choses pour toi, Severus, on devra donc également te prévoir des affaires de sport. De plus, cela fait longtemps que Pepper et moi n'avons pas fait de shopping, alors ne nous ôte pas ce plaisir, enchaina Natasha.

-Sinon, j'ai téléphoné au directeur Fury, des membres de confiance du SHIELD viendront. Ils ne resteront pas, ajouta-t-il pour couper court à toutes protestations, mais j'ai discuté avec Sigyn et si Severus souhaite retourner dans son école de magie pour l'année scolaire suivante, avec tout ce que vous lui avez prévu, il faudra lui prévoir un déguisement.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi… Voyons voir, une personne disparaît du jour au lendemain, reste plus de deux mois sans donner de nouvelles et revient complètement métamorphosé physiquement. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement, je me poserais des questions.

-Eh bien, je lui apprendrai à contrôler sa magie et à poser des illusions sur lui, cela suffira.

-Oui, mais Loki, cette école est magique, elle détectera la présence de l'illusion sur Severus, à l'instant même où il franchira ses portes. Il vaut donc mieux que ce soit avec la bonne vieille méthode presque infaillible.

-Très bien.

-Et ces... choses que vous avez prévues pour moi, cela vous prendra combien de temps à me les apprendre ?

-Je dirais bien, toutes les grandes vacances pour les bases et plusieurs années pour vraiment tout acquérir.

-QUOI ?! Mais maman, tu m'avais promis que je pourrais aller chez Li… Mon amie au mois d'août !

-Je sais, mais...

-Nous ferons en sorte de t'en apprendre le plus possible, pour ce qui reste du mois de juin et tout le mois de juillet. Ainsi tu pourras rejoindre ton amie et nous verrons si tu ne travailles ce que l'on t'a appris qu'ici ou si tu es capable de t'entrainer seul, proposa Steve. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, cela me va.

-Bien, donc direction la cuisine pour le petit-déj, parce qu'il nous faudra de l'énergie pour vous faire visiter et vous montrer vos chambres, recevoir le SHIELD, faire les courses et voir comment nous allons nous organiser pour le mois à suivre."

Ils suivirent tous le conseil de l'ingénieur, qui pour une fois était utile, avant de le voir se jeter sur la nourriture. Non, en fait, il avait juste faim et avait trouvé les bons arguments pour pouvoir aller se remplir l'estomac sans que l'on ne retrouve rien à lui dire. Severus remarqua quand-même avec surprise que Tony s'installa le plus loin possible de Steve à la table.

Juste avant de s'asseoir avec eux pour petit-déjeuner et parler de ce qu'ils lui apprendraient dans les deux mois à venir, Severus ouvrit doucement sa main et regarda avec surprise ce que son père y avait glissé. Ce qu'il vit amena un sourire sur son visage et fit briller ses yeux. Il s'installa entre son frère et son père et se mit à parler à sa famille. Oui, son père et sa famille. Son instinct et son cœur lui soufflaient qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal, qu'ils formeraient une vraie famille unie. Et il leur faisait confiance. Il ne manquait plus que quelques personnes et le tableau serait parfait pour le père et le fils. Mais réunis autour de cette table, tous heureux, ils formaient déjà une belle et incroyable famille.


	18. Chapitre 17

Un petit message avant de vous laissez lire le nouveau chapitre tranquillement.

Mes vacances sont chargées. Je suis très occupée et je n'arriverais pas à garder mon rythme de parution pour les vacances. Je posterais les chapitres quand je le pourrais et reviendrais à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines à la rentrée. **Je n'abandonnerai pas mon histoire.** Je l'ai commencée, je la finirais. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster. Donc ne vous inquiéter pas.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla. Je vous laisse tranquille. Bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews:

Guest: Je suis déjà tombée sur des James vraiment sadiques, dans certaines fictions, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ils étaient comme ça. Moi, j'expliquerai pourquoi James à ce caractère là. La suite est juste en dessous? J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture.

Miss lyli: Heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Voici la suite.

Akiza666: Je suis heureuse que ma fiction continue de te plaire autant. Pour les chapitres, je vais avoir du mal à continuer de poster régulièrement durant les vacances. Je reprendrais mon rythme normal à la rentrée. Mais je suis énormément occupée et j'ai du mal à trouver le temps de poster. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, pour les vacances, tu n'arriveras pas en retard, puisque c'est moi qui aurais du retard. Et je m'en excuse. Voilà, le chapitre suivant pour me faire pardonner.

* * *

Chapitre 17

Severus lâcha les sacs qui lui encombraient les bras et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, épuisé. Il porta automatiquement sa main à son cou et serra ce que son père lui avait offert en début de matinée. Bruce et Tony s'avachirent de part et d'autre de lui et le reste des hommes, sauf Loki se répartirent dans les autres sièges du salon. Ils semblaient tous être au bout du rouleau, sauf les femmes et le Jötunn qui paraissaient être en pleine forme et on ne peut plus satisfaits. Ce n'était pas un secret que, souvent, les hommes détestaient faire du shopping et les Avengers ne faisaient pas exception, surtout que tous avaient dû subir des essayages imposés pas leurs quatre fans du shopping. Toutes les garde-robes- aussi bien les vêtements de tous les jours, que ceux pour le sport ou pour les soirées -avaient été refaites. Heureusement, ils avaient tous eu une heure de libre pour faire les achats qu'ils voulaient, que ce soit livres, jeux vidéo, films ou autres.

"Tortionnaires, murmura l'adolescent.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, répondit Bruce.

-je n'aurais pas mieux dit, rajouta Tony.

-Tiens, vous ne disiez pas ça quand on vous a lâchés dans les librairies avec Loki, sourit Sigyn.

-Les livres, ce n'est pas pareil ! répliquèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Quand on est dans une bibliothèque ou une librairie, personne ne vient te chercher des ennuis, ce sont des lieux de connaissances que tout le monde, ou presque, respecte, expliqua Severus.

-Ce sont des endroits calmes, où le silence est principalement d'or, automatiquement presque tout le monde murmure, dans ces lieux, développa Bruce.

-Et personne, ou presque, ne se préoccupe de qui est dans ces lieux, car le savoir doit être accessible à tous, que tu sois riche ou pauvre. Donc si tu es connu, presque personne ne relèvera ou fera une remarque sur le fait que tu sois dans ces lieux, renchérit Tony.

-Les livres, ce n'est pas pareil ! s'exclamèrent-ils à nouveau à l'unisson."

Leur synchronisation fit rire tout le monde, sauf Thor qui semblait en état de choc. Ce que remarqua Steve.

"Eh Thor, tout va bien ?

-Non, il ne doit pas aller bien. Merde Steve, tu n'as pas vu Loki se cacher et revenir sous sa forme de femme et rentrer dans certains magasins avec Sigyn, Pepper et Natasha ? se moqua Clint.

-Thor ce n'est pas le moment de t'imaginer Loki dans ces tenues, tu attendras d'être seul pour...

-Tony, le coupa Natasha avant de se poster devant Severus."

Personne ne sembla remarquer les légères rougeurs qui avaient pris place quelques secondes sur les joues du Jötunn avant de disparaître. Ce dernier d'ailleurs fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu cette conversation.

"Donc mon cher Severus, les hommes du SHIELD ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour ton "déguisement" pour ton retour à ton école magique...

-D'ailleurs, c'est énervant de l'appeler comme ça tout le temps, c'est trop long aussi. Elle n'a pas un nom ton école ?

-Si... Poudlard. Son nom est Poudlard.

-Ils n'avaient pas plus ringard ?

-Tony, le recoupa Natasha, donc, ils vont te prendre en photo, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera juste le visage, et vont sûrement demander une mèche de cheveux, par contre, ton corps va se développer légèrement avec l'entrainement que nous te donnerons, donc il faudra que tu prennes une ou deux tailles au-dessus pour ton uniforme à la rentrée, mais cela on le verra en temps voulu. On verra aussi pour des repas adaptés pour toi et tes parents, parce que ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais à part Sleipnir, vous êtes maigres à faire peur.

-Hey ! s'offusquèrent-ils.

-Donc, pendant que tu seras avec les membres du SHIELD, comme la plupart d'entre nous à ce moment-là, Steve et Tony vont aller préparer ton emploi du temps pour la fin du mois et celui à venir.

-Pourquoi nous ?

-Parce que Tony, et pas la peine de me regarder aussi froidement, vous êtes ceux qui auront le plus de choses à apprendre dans vos domaines respectifs à Severus. Donc vous préparez un emploi du temps pour une semaine en prévoyant des horaires pour les entraînements magique, physique et mental. Nous nous répartirons ensuite les horaires entre nous pour chaque domaine. Allez dans le labo de Tony, ce sera plus simple pour Jarvis d'enregistrer et aussi d'imprimer le tout."

Elle les poussa hors de la pièce et leur déclara, avant de leur claquer la porte au nez :

"Et prenez bien tout votre temps, nous viendrons vous chercher si nous avons besoin de vous.

-Après le départ du SHIELD, tu iras te changer avec ton frère et tes parents, reprit Bruce. Et nous nous occuperons, avec Tony, de tes cheveux et de ton nez. Je regarderai aussi pour ta peau, pour savoir si c'est naturel ou si cela couve quelque chose. Parce que, je te jure qu'il faut faire quelque chose, sinon je crains que cela ne soit irréversible.

-Nous te ferons passer ensuite des petits tests sur pleins de choses, pour voir où tu en es et ce que tu sais faire.

-Tu seras libre pour le reste de l'après-midi. Tu pourras rester avec qui tu veux, faire ce que tu veux, _dans_ la Tour.

-J'aurais le droit de rester un peu seul, à un moment pour envoyer une lettre ?

-Euh... A qui ?

-Je suis obligé de vous le dire ? cracha Severus en redevenant froid d'un seul coup.

-Non Severus, je m'excuse. La question est venue par automatisme.

-Il faudra aussi que vous voyez avec Tony pour la décoration de vos chambres, intervint Pepper à l'adresse de Phil et des Lokison, pour couper court à toutes possibles disputes. Merci encore Natasha de m'avoir invitée pour la sortie, mais je dois y aller.

-C'est normal Pepper, tu viendras pour les prochaines sorties shopping ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Au revoir tout le monde.

-Bye Pepper."

Quelques minutes après le départ de Pepper, alors que tout le monde rangeait ses achats, Jarvis leur apprit que les hommes du SHIELD attendaient en bas de la Tour. Ils les autorisèrent à monter et se réunirent dans le salon.

Et le reste de la journée fut tranquille pour eux. Severus ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand il se regarda dans un miroir en sortant de la douche à la fin de ses tests, il eut un peu de mal à se reconnaître. Grâce à un shampoing que Tony avait travaillé dans la journée, grâce à une mèche de ses mèches, ses cheveux étaient légèrement moins gras. L'ingénieur lui avait assuré qu'à force de l'utiliser ils perdraient leur aspect graisseux et qu'il pourrait ensuite réutiliser un shampoing normal. L'opération pour redresser son nez était prévue pour dans une semaine, le temps de tout prévoir. Et pour son teint cireux, ils lui avaient assuré que beaucoup de temps passé au soleil arrangerait tout. Mais le changement qu'il trouvait le plus flagrant chez lui était ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus neutres, ils avaient désormais une faible lueur qui y brillait. Severus ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle ne disparaisse pas.

Severus retourna dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et observa la chaine présente autour de son cou et la pierre, un onyx, au bout. Quand son père la lui avait mise dans la main, il n'avait pas pu retenir un sourire, il avait eu l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui. C'était donc ça, ce qu'il avait senti que son père avait et qui lui revenait de droit, à Central Park. Cela ressemblait à un simple onyx brut, mais quand l'adolescent avait tenu un peu trop longtemps la pierre, elle avait chauffé légèrement et était devenue émeraude. Il avait même eu l'impression de distinguer certains de ses souvenirs dans la pierre. C'était probablement idiot, mais il se promit d'interroger son père quand il le rejoindrait, lui et Sleipnir, pour le reste de la journée.

Pour Steve et Tony, par contre, la journée fut une autre paire de manche. Quand Steve avait fini de lui dire la vérité sur la mort de ses parents et les événements des derniers jours, Tony avait fui son labo. Il lui fallait du temps pour digérer tout ça. Il s'était isolé le reste de la nuit, pour faire le point et avait évité Steve et Natasha la journée. Jusqu'à ce que l'espionne l'éjecte hors de la pièce avec le super soldat, il avait très bien réussi à ne pas se retrouver seul avec l'un des deux. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son labo sans attendre et surtout sans prêter attention au blond.

"Tony ! l'interpella encore Steve quand ils furent dans la pièce. Arrête de me fuir !

-Je ne te fuis pas. Dépêche-toi, que l'on finisse vite, j'ai encore plein de dossier à voir, ceux que Jarvis a mis de côté quand tu es venu me parler. Jarvis, pourrais-tu voir pour faire au moins une ébauche d'un programme pour Severus, adapté à tous nos emplois du temps, s'il te plait.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Que me reproches-tu ?

-Ce que je te reproche ? Mais rien. Absolument rien. Tu m'as évité téléphoniquement, je t'évite physiquement. Donnant, donnant.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas m'éviter pendant autant de semaines que je ne t'ai pas répondu au téléphone.

-Non, juste aussi longtemps que tu as fui les Avengers et la Tour.

-Je ne vous ai pas fuis. Je voulais juste retrouver des personnes que je connaissais, voir si certains étaient encore en vie.

-Je suis sûr que c'est chose faite. Alors comment notre icône nationale a-t-elle pris le fait que Peggy Carter se soit trouvée un autre cavalier que lui ? Mal ? Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Sharon se fera un plaisir de prendre sa place. Elle est sûrement encore en train de faire le pied de grue en bas.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, monsieur va maintenant faire semblant de ne pas être au courant que depuis qu'il a remis les pieds dans cette Tour, Sharon Carter débarque aux premières heures du jour à la Tour, qu'elle ne monte pas grâce à Jarvis qui lui interdit l'accès, dieu merci, et qu'elle attend toute la journée son cher Steve et ne repart qu'à des heures pas possibles, parce que Jarvis, encore une fois, mon sauveur, la met à la porte. Et que ce manège se reproduit tous les jours. Je te jure que je commence à chercher un moyen pour l'empêcher de rentrer.

-Sharon fait... Je te jure que je ne le savais pas !"

Tony renifla face au visage choqué qu'affichait le super soldat. Il bidouilla sur un de ses ordinateurs et montra les enregistrements des caméras du rez-de-chaussée et les images transmises en direct. Sharon était bien là, installée sur une chaise, juste devant l'ascenseur privé des Avengers. Steve la vit se lever, tenter, à plusieurs reprises, de trouver le code pour ouvrir les portes, mais l'accès lui étant toujours refusé, elle commença à s'énerver et à hurler qu'elle voulait le voir. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui choqua le plus le Captain.

"Laisse-moi monter ! Laisse-moi le voir ! Tu n'as pas le droit, Tony..., cria-t-elle."

A ce moment-là, Tony s'empressa de couper le son, puis l'image de la caméra.

"Elle te connait ? commença Steve, hésitant.

-Je suis célèbre, Steve. Évidemment qu'elle me connait."

Steve se repassa toute leur conversation dans sa tête et s'aperçut que Tony devait également connaitre Sharon pour l'avoir appelée à deux reprises par son prénom.

"Au point de t'appeler par ton prénom ? Mais si ce n'est que ça, alors comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisses le sien ?

-Tu ne sembles pas être au courant, pourtant tu étais là la première fois, mais j'ai piraté les dossiers du SHIELD à plusieurs reprises. J'ai dû tomber plusieurs fois sur son dossier et c'est tout.

-Tu sais Tony, pour un génie, tu trouves de bien piètres excuses.

-Tu sembles juste oublier de qui je suis le fils. Donc avec quels propos, il a fait de mon enfance un enfer. Mais comme je suis curieux et que j'aime bien _tout_ savoir, je me suis renseigné sur ce que sont devenues ces personnes dont il parlait avec tant d'amour, alors que moi je n'avais toujours reçu que froideur et indifférence. Et je suis tombé sur le dossier de la nièce de ta chère Peggy, Sharon Carter, devenue agent du SHIELD. Alors je suis allé une fois, juste une fois à sa rencontre, alors que j'allais voir pour la première fois ta chère et tendre. Elle est encore plus hautaine et vantarde que moi. Voilà comment je la connais. Satisfait ?"

Steve n'était pas du tout convaincu, mais il préféra garder ses doutes pour lui. Comment Tony avait-il donc su pour la valse que lui devait Peggy, s'il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Il était sûr que ce ne serait pas la première information que donnerait Peggy à une personne qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois, peu importait qu'il soit le fils d'Howard. Et Tony avait mentionné le fait qu'elle s'était trouvée un autre cavalier. S'était-elle mariée ?

Les yeux durs et froids de Tony ne le quittaient pas, le rendant mal à l'aise. Quand Jarvis prévint son créateur de la finalisation de l'emploi du temps de Severus, l'interpellé se retourna pour vérifier le travail de l'IA. Steve souffla discrètement de soulagement de ne plus sentir ce regard sur lui. Décidé à laisser l'ingénieur se calmer, il sortit de la pièce. Tony ne se retourna pas et fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre partir se plongeant avec Jarvis dans le programme pour Severus ainsi que ses dossiers, pour essayer de se calmer. Steve, de son côté, bien décidé à régler doucement mais sûrement tous les problèmes présents autour de lui, se dirigea vers leur ascenseur privé et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, déterminé à faire partir définitivement Sharon de la Tour et si possible peut-être de sa vie... et à changer de numéro de téléphone pour qu'elle arrête de l'appeler tous les quarts d'heures.

Mais à peine fut-il arrivé face à Sharon, qu'elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les yeux, Steve s'en doutait, bien qu'il espérait qu'il soit occupé à autre chose, de Tony. Il avait raison, et ce dernier se détourna, les larmes aux yeux, de l'écran qu'il demanda à Jarvis d'éteindre.

"Cela commence mal, pensa-t-il en tentant de faire lâcher la sangsue accrochée à lui."

"Steve, je savais que tu finirais par descendre me voir. Je me doutais bien que tu m'attendais en haut depuis ton retour, mais Tony m'empêchait de te rejoindre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai bien par trouver un moyen de craquer le système pour que tu ne sois plus retenu dans cette Tour sans pouvoir me voir. Et je te réserve une petite surprise, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer pouvoir le revoir...

-Carter, la coupa Steve, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ben, je suis venue te voir, bien sûr. Passer du temps avec toi, vivre même quand les autres arrêteront de te retenir cloitré dans cette Tour. C'est ce que font tous les couples après tout.

-Couple ? Comment ça "couple" ? Nous ne sommes pas un couple agent Carter."

Steve insista bien sur le mot "agent" pour montrer que cela n'avait jamais été personnel entre eux.

-Mais enfin Steve, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Cela doit encore être tes coéquipiers Avengers. J'ai su qu'ils étaient méchants et durs avec toi, à partir du moment où j'ai entendu la façon dont Romanoff te parlait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, grâce à la personne avec laquelle j'ai pris contact et moi, tu vas retrouver ta liberté et redevenir le petit gars de Brooklyn que tu étais.

-Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne, Carter. Je suis ici de mon plein gré. Je ne vous ai jamais attendue, je ne savais même pas que vous faisiez le pied de grue ici, avant que l'un de mes coéquipiers ne me le dise. Par ailleurs, mes coéquipiers sont en réalité mes amis et vous et moi n'avons jamais été un couple. Je suis même bien mieux ici que dans l'immeuble où vous étiez ma voisine. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi dur avec qui que ce soit, mais vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler, vous gênez tout le monde à rester ici, à bloquer le passage et vous êtes insultante envers mes amis. De plus vous vous imaginez des histoires sans aucun motif. Vous m'énervez vraiment agent Carter. Cherchez plutôt un moyen de vous rendre utile, plutôt que de passer toute votre journée ici à ne rien faire."

Sur ces paroles, il se détourna d'elle. Il savait qu'il avait été trop dur, mais ses manières avaient fini par lui faire atteindre ses limites de tolérance. Il rejoignit la salle de sport pour se défouler un bon coup et se décharger un maximum de la colère que la voix de Sharon Carter avait fait monter en lui, mais une part de lui était quand même soulagée que ce problème soit réglé.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que, pleine de colère, Sharon avait quitté la Tour, avait sorti son portable et avait envoyé un unique message :

"Trouve-la."


	19. Chapitre 18

Réponses aux reviews:

Akiza666: Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, c'est l'une des plus longues que j'ai reçu. Et cela m'a fait super plaisir de la lire.

Oui, les choses se compliquent pour le Stony.

Ah, mais je ne vais pas te révéler ce qu'est ce "la", cela serait trop la réponse arrivera morceau par morceau. Si seulement je savais ce que pense Sharon, je pourrais te dire si elle pense que Steve voit une autre femme... En fait, je sais à quoi elle pense, mais je ne vais pas te spoiler.

Bingo, tu as vu juste. J'adore ce couple, donc voui, ils finiront ensemble. Mais quand ? Et comment ?

Non, la nouvelle apparence de Severus ne sera pas révéler tout de suite, attend au moins qu'il retrouve Lily et Regulus. Mais ce ne sera pas eux qui la dévoilerons non plus. Et je réserve une autre surprise la dessus, pas pour tout de suite, qui rendra fous les maraudeurs.

Oh, mais qui te dis que c'est élu ** _e_** et pas élu. X) Mais le nouveau physique de Severus sera un choc, ça c'est sûr. Et pas qu'un peu.

Yue-Liang Daoli: Je ne peux pas spoiler, mais tu auras ta réponse petit à petit. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Et merci pour tes encouragements et ta review.

Chapitre 18

Alors que Severus passait tranquillement le reste de sa journée avec sa famille et les différents Avengers à apprendre à faire plus connaissance et à profiter de ses derniers instants de repos avant d'entamer son entrainement, Regulus et Lily avaient tranquillement terminé leur année

Mais Regulus était quand même stressé. Il sentait, depuis plusieurs semaines, le regard de son frère peser sur sa nuque. Il avait envie d'aller le confronter, lui hurler de détourner le regard, mais il avait tellement peur d'affronter le dégout qui serait évidemment présent dans ses yeux, qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il craignait donc le déroulement des vacances à la maison. Sachant qu'il devrait déjouer la surveillance de ses parents et de son frère, pour fouiller la chambre de ce dernier, pour trouver un moyen d'obtenir des miroirs à double sens. En plus ne pas savoir, dans les détails, comment Severus allait, l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait. C'est donc avec des nœuds dans la gorge et dans l'estomac que le Serpentard monta dans le Poudlard express.

Lily, de son côté, s'inquiétait également pour Severus, mais était soulagée de revoir ses parents et même sa sœur et de s'éloigner de Potter et ses acolytes. Mais alors qu'elle allait monter dans le train et rejoindre ses amies dans un compartiment, elle sentit un poids s'installer sur ses épaules et des plumes lui caresser la joue. Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant, sur son épaule, Escape tendant la patte où une lettre était accrochée. Severus leurs avait de nouveau écrit.

"Tu veux bien attendre qu'on lui écrive une réponse avant de repartir ? demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau, qui se blottit contre son cou pour signifier son accord."

Elle se dépêcha de trouver ses amies et les prévint qu'elle partait vers l'avant du train pour pouvoir faire sa ronde de préfète tranquillement dès que celui-ci démarrerait. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche du plus jeune des Black. Elle savait qu'il devait être seul dans un compartiment à l'avant, car Severus lui avait expliqué que c'était le seul moment où les autres Serpentard les laissaient tranquilles et que les Maraudeurs s'installaient toujours dans le dernier wagon. Quand elle le trouva, elle s'assit en face de lui. Il la fixa durement. Il avait envie d'être seul. Pour seule explication, elle montra Escape et la lettre. Elle ouvrit cette dernière et se mit à la lire à voix haute.

 _Lily, Regulus,_

 _J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire. J'ai découvert tellement sur ma famille et sur mes origines. Je ne vous dis rien dans cette lettre, j'ai envie de découvrir vos réactions. Lily, je peux d'ailleurs te rassurer, je pourrais venir pour août. Je demanderai que vous puissiez venir à la Tour pour un mois lors des prochaines grandes vacances, mais_ j'aimerais _d'abord en parler avec vous pour trouver une excuse pour vos familles. Je ne sais pas si je viendrai seul ou pas par contre, Lily._ J'aimerais _tellement que l'on puisse passer nos vacances à trois._

 _Cela me fait penser que je peux vous rassurer. Je ferai ma sixième année avec vous à Poudlard._

 _Je me suis observé dans le miroir il n'y a pas cinq minutes et je vous jure que j'ai eus du mal à me reconnaitre. En plus, les Avengers ont décidé de m'entrainer sur tous les domaines. Je commence demain. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place. Il ne manque plus que vous deux, pour que tout soit parfait._

 _Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous réussi à vous entendre un tant soit peu ou lisez-vous les lettres séparément ? Répondez-moi vite, ne pas avoir eu de réponse à ma dernière lettre m'inquiète. Tout va bien ?_

 _Severus_

Les deux adolescents se sourirent. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, regardant le paysage défiler. Ils n'avaient même pas réalisé que le train avait commencé le voyage vers King's Cross.

"Je pense que l'on s'en sort plutôt bien pour ce qui est d'avoir fait la paix.

-Tu as raison. Et on aurait pu lui écrire une réponse si Escape avait attendu. Pas vrai la miss ? questionna Lily en se tourna vers la chouette en question, qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. C'est ça, boude."

Lily sortit une plume et un parchemin et ils discutèrent de quoi répondre à leur ami. Après maints débats, ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord et commencèrent à écrire. Ils se relurent ensuite pour être sûrs.

"Donc, cela donne."

 _Severus,_

 _Nous aurions pu répondre à ta lettre si ta chère Escape avait attendu que nous lui donnions une réponse._

 _Nous avons réussi, pas forcément à nous entendre pour le moment, mais du moins à trouver des terrains d'ententes. Toi et les Avengers. Tu avais raison Régulus est complètement fasciné par eux, comme nous. Nous avons hâte de connaitre tes impressions sur eux._

 _Tu nous as beaucoup_ intrigués _en parlant de révélations qui_ t'ont été _faites. Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de faire quelques hypothèses, certaines complètement loufoques. Nous aussi, nous avons certaines choses à te révéler et à te raconter, mais nous préférons te les dire de vive voix pour ne pas faire une lettre trop longue et également pour voir ta réaction._

 _Je t'attends donc pour le trente-et-un juillet ou le premier août. Cela me_ fait _plaisir de savoir que tu peux quand même venir._

 _Tes amis,_

 _Lily et Regulus_

Ils cachetèrent l'enveloppe et laissèrent Escape repartir avec leur lettre. Ils discutèrent encore, pendant quelques minutes sur leurs hypothèses, les miroirs et un moyen de se voir pendant les vacances, pour faire une surprise à leur ami. Lily finit par se lever.

"Bon, je vais te laisser. J'ai dit à mes amies que je faisais ma ronde de préfète et je ferais bien de vraiment la faire pour être tranquille."

Elle se tut, hésitante, puis murmura :

"Bonnes vacances Regulus."

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, s'étant attendu à ce qu'elle reparte sans rien ajouter. Il finit quand même par répondre, tout aussi bas qu'elle :

"Bonnes vacances... Lily."

Alors qu'ils se quittaient sur ces dernières paroles, celles du côté des Maraudeurs étaient prononcées d'un ton plus élevé et colérique. En effet, alors que James était parti à la recherche de Lily pour tenter de la convaincre une dernière fois de l'année de sortir avec lui et Peter étant lui seul savait où, Remus et Sirius débattait encore une fois sur ce que leur ancien ami leur avait fait. Sirius pensait que Peter été également dans le coup, Remus n'en croyait rien et il devait en plus retenir l'ainé des Black de se ruer sur les deux Maraudeurs en question pour leur faire tout avouer.

"Cela ne servira à rien d'agir comme ça. Tu constates ce que James nous a fait et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre et je n'ai pas trop envie de le savoir.

-Mais enfin, Remus réagit, au nom de Merlin ! J'ai l'impression que notre situation t'indiffère.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je me dis juste que James ne doit pas avoir appris ce sort tout seul et que tant que je ne saurai pas qui l'aide, je ne prendrai pas de risque. Il faut en savoir plus, le faire parler sans qu'ils en s'en rendent compte. Et si Peter est dans le coup, comme tu le penses, il serait plus simple de commencer par lui.

-Tu veux que l'on agisse comme des Serpentards, quoi.

-Pourquoi pas, si cela peut nous libérer de ce sort que nous a lancé James. Mais cela ne sera pas simple, toi et moi ne sommes pas des Serpentard dans l'âme.

-Mais j'en connais un qui pourrait nous aider, lui répondit Sirius après quelques secondes de réflexion."

Sans attendre que Remus réalise le sens de sa dernière phrase, il quitta le compartiment. C'était sa chance. Celle de se rapprocher de nouveau de son petit frère. Regulus, en bon serpent, ne résisterait pas à la tentation que deux Maraudeurs aient une dette envers lui. Quitte à ce que personne ne le sache.

Il remonta donc tout le train, cherchant son frère du regard, dans chaque compartiment. Il finit par le trouver, seul. Il se dépêcha de rentrer, avant d'être vu et prit bien soin d'abaisser le rideau sur la vitre de la porte.

Regulus releva la tête du livre dans lequel il s'était plongé au départ de Lily. Il sauta sur ses pieds, surprit et furieux, en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de le rejoindre.

"TOI !

-Oui, moi, petit-frère.

-Je ne suis plus ton frère depuis ta rentrée à Poudlard. Tu m'as rejeté en revenant et tu clamais dans toute la maison que Potter était ton nouveau frère et qu'il était devenu le seul.

-Je sais j'ai fait une grosse connerie, mais...

-... Mais je ne veux rien entendre. Tu t'en vas.

-Écoute moi...

-Non.

-S'il te plait, Reg.

-Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Dehors.

-Mais...

-DEHORS ! cria-t-il de rage en tentant de pousser Sirius vers la porte.

-J'ai besoin de toi, se précipita de dire ce dernier.

-Hein ? Toi, besoin de moi ? Le grand Sirius Black a besoin d'un "minable lèche-botte de ses parents et futur mangemort", pour reprendre tes mots ? tu te moques de moi ?! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande donc à ton "merveilleux frère de cœur", ton fichu Potter et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Remus et moi aurons une dette envers toi, si tu nous aides."

Cette phrase figea pendant un instant Regulus et une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans son regard. Mais il réalisa ensuite que l'aider, reviendrait à passer du temps avec lui, donc se ré-attacher, et par conséquent souffrir quand il l'abandonnerait à nouveau. Il releva donc lentement la tête vers celui qu'il considérait encore, bien malgré lui, comme son grand-frère.

"Tu as fait une croix sur moi, il est temps que je fasse une croix sur toi. Je ne t'aiderai pas."

Il réussit enfin à l'éjecter de son compartiment. Il referma brusquement la porte et resta un moment contre celle-ci pour s'assurer que Sirius ne n'essayerait pas de la rouvrir avant de souffler et de se laisser lentement glisser au sol en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

"Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je te convaincrai de m'aider petit-frère. Puis je changerai. Pour mériter l'amour et l'admiration que tu avais pour moi. Je regagnerai une place dans ton cœur. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je te protégerai. De nos parents ou de quiconque te voulant du mal. Tu seras libre de tes choix, d'être qui tu veux, d'avoir la vie et le travail que tu souhaites, je t'en fais le serment, se murmura Sirius, la tête collée contre la vitre en serrant son collier."

Il se redressa brusquement en voyant Lily arriver. Elle le regarda suspicieusement en constatant devant la porte de quel compartiment il se trouvait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Black ?

-Et toi Evans ? Tu as réussi à échapper à la sérénade de James ?"

Il ne voulait pas changer son comportement avec Lily. Du moins, pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas réconcilié avec son frère. Il fut surpris de voir son interlocutrice écarquiller les yeux.

"Potter ? Mais de quoi tu parles Black ? La seule fois où j'ai croisé Potter de la journée, c'était avant de monter dans le train et il ne m'a pas remarquée, pas que je m'en plaigne. Et je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois depuis."

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'écarquiller les yeux. James leur avait pourtant bien dit qu'il... Pourquoi maintenant cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il leur ait menti ? Mais s'il n'était pas parti parler à Lily, qu'était-il allé faire ? Où était-il ?

Sirius se précipita à son compartiment pour prévenir Remus, sans écouter la préfète qui lui lança une bordée d'insultes quand il la bouscula. Mais quand il poussa la porte, essoufflé, il eut la malchance de trouver James et Peter installés sur les sièges. Le premier avait un sourire fier et il ne quittait pas des yeux le second, qui paraissait, pour sa part, extrêmement mal à l'aise... et légèrement terrifié. Sirius tenta de paraitre le plus normal possible. Il charia James sur le soit disant nouveau refus de Lily d'être sortie avec lui et Peter sur une possible petite-amie, mais le regard qu'il lança à Remus ne trompa pas ce dernier, qui comprit que son ami avait des choses importantes à lui dire. Il hocha juste doucement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris et les Maraudeurs redonnèrent l'illusion qu'ils étaient encore une bande d'amis soudés.

Quand le train arriva à King's Cross, Remus murmura à Sirius qu'il le contacterait via leurs miroirs à double sens avant de rejoindre sa mère. L'animagus chien parcourut le quai à la recherche de ses parents. Il les aperçut, avec Regulus déjà à leurs côtés, près de la barrière. Il salua vaguement James et Peter puis s'approcha de sa "famille". L'accueil ne fut pas des plus chaleureux, mais venant de ses parents, il n'attendait vraiment plus aucune affection. Ils regagnèrent le Square Grimmaurd dans un silence pesant. A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte, qu'il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, chercher un ou plusieurs moyens de se rapprocher de son frère et de refuser l'invitation de passer une partie des vacances avec les Potter, sans offenser les parents de James ou d'éveiller les soupçons de celui-ci. Après qu'il eut envoyé une lettre aux Potter avec une excuse bidon, il attrapa son miroir à double sens et contacta Remus. Pour les Black et le reste des Maraudeurs ce fut une fin de journée calme.

Pour Lily, par contre, la reste de la journée fut plutôt mouvementé. Cela avait commencé avec ses parents, à peine les avait-elle rejoints sur le quai, qu'ils s'étaient rués sur elle en demandant où était Severus. Elle leur avait répondu qu'il avait quitté l'école il y avait plusieurs semaines, ce qui sembla les inquiéter davantage. Ils se dépêchèrent de la ramener à la maison, où ils lui expliquèrent que plusieurs personnes avaient fait du porte à porte ces dernières semaines pour poser des questions sur les Rogue, après que leur maison ait brulé et qu'un corps complétement carbonisé, dont la police avait refusé de transmettre l'identité aux habitants du quartier, avait été retrouvé à l'intérieur. Lily savait que ce n'était pas Severus, mais ce qui l'inquiéta, c'est que son ami n'avait pas mentionné, dans ses lettres, une information pareille. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Était-il seulement au courant ? Comment l'incendie s'était-il déclenché ? Et qui étaient ces personnes qui s'intéressaient soudain à la famille de son ami ?

Quand elle posa ces deux dernières questions à ses parents, ils lui répondirent qu'ils n'en savaient rien et que la police refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut donc décidée à obtenir des réponses à ses questions et à préparer l'arrivée de Severus pour août qu'elle se prépara à rassurer ses parents sur le fait que ce n'était pas son ami dans la maison, à installer une chambre pour lui et à questionner la police sur l'incendie et ces mystérieuses personnes la prochaine fois qu'ils viendraient. Les vacances s'annonçaient riches en surprises et en émotions.

0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps, à des milliers de kilomètres, Jane Foster passait enfin la porte de son appartement. Et elle était soulagée.

Elle était partie en Amérique pour dire à Thor, dont elle avait appris la présence à la Tour Avengers, qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de continuer leur relation. Elle culpabilisait de lui faire de la peine comme ça, mais elle ne supportait plus de ne pas beaucoup le voir et qu'à chaque fois, il partait et revenait sans la prévenir.

Un poids s'était pourtant ôté de ses épaules, quand il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et que de toute manière, il se doutait qu'entre eux, cela ne pourrait pas durer. Après tout, elle était humaine et lui un dieu. Les espérances de vies n'étaient absolument pas compatibles.

Elle venait donc de passer la porte de chez elle, était redevenue célibataire et allait pouvoir reprendre tranquillement ses différentes recherches laissées en attente depuis sa rencontre avec Thor.

Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que le SHIELD avait récupéré tout le fruit de ses recherches sur Thor et Yggdrasil. Cela la mit dans une rage folle. D'accord, elle n'était plus en couple avec le prince Asgardien, mais de là à lui saisir, sans lui demander ou l'avertir, plus de quinze ans de recherches, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. En plus, maintenant que le monde savait pour l'existence de l'organisation et que toutes leurs informations avaient été éparpillées sur le net, ses recherches devaient maintenant s'y trouver également. Donc n'importe qui pouvait les voir et se les approprier. Des années de recherches et l'espoir de recevoir enfin une récompense d'astrophysique, parties en fumée. Ils lui avaient même pris l'ébauche de mini Bifrost qu'elle avait commencé à fabriquer.

Mais sa colère s'envola bien vite quand elle reçut plus tard dans la soirée, un appel de plusieurs physiciens. Tous la félicitaient pour ses recherches qu'ils avaient trouvées sur le net et lui apprirent qu'elle recevrait un Prix Nobel pour ça. Elle positiva donc, et se dit que ce serait eux qui auraient des problèmes mérités avec son mini Bifrost non terminé.

Dans sa cachette, Nick Fury pensait lui aussi qu'ils allaient droit dans les ennuis en constatant que toutes les armes du SHIELD et d'Hydra avaient disparu de leurs différents entrepôts. Même les armes dont ils venaient de découvrir l'existence. Oui, ils allaient avoir de très gros problèmes.


	20. Chapitre 19

Hey, tout le monde !

Alors, je vous avez dis que je reprendrai mon rythme de parution à la rentrée, mais au vu de l'année qui m'attend, je vais avoir moins de temps à consacrer à ma fiction. Et je préfère franchement, prendre mon temps pour écrire les chapitres et poster quelque chose de bien, que de tout bâcler. Donc, le rythme ralentira, parce que ma bêta doit, également, avoir le temps de me corriger. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, JE FINIRAI CETTE FICTION ! Comme toutes celles que j'écrirai par la suite. Je déteste commencer à lire une fiction et au final apprendre qu'elle ne sera jamais finie. Je ne ferais pas ça. J'irais jusqu'au bout.

Donc, voilà un chapitre pour me faire pardonner, en quelque sorte.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla. Bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews:

Rose-Eliade: Je dois t'avouer que Sharon n'est pas mon personnage préféré, mais je n'ai rien contre elle, sauf le fait qu'elle soit mise en couple avec Steve dans les films, mais bon. Elle n'est pas vraiment méchante, mais j'avais besoin d'elle pour introduire un autre personnage, et c'est lui que je n'aime vraiment pas depuis Captain America 2. Elle finira du bon côté, mais on ne la reverra pas beaucoup après. Son comportement pourrait-on dire... excessif, sera expliquer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sebferga: Heureuse que cela te plaise. La suite est juste en dessous. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 19

Une ombre se déplaçait le plus discrètement possible dans les rues de Little Hangleton. Elle devait rejoindre le manoir surplombant le village sans se faire voir. Elle atteignit enfin les grilles de la demeure, qu'elle escalada. Une fois à l'intérieur de ce qui fut le manoir des Jedusor, elle gagna le plus tranquillement du monde le salon. Là, un homme l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée dont le feu faisait scintiller ses yeux carmins. L'homme se retourna en entendant la porte et sourit en découvrant l'identité de son invité.

L'ombre abaissa la capuche de sa cape, révélant des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux marrons cachés derrière des lunettes et un visage fier, presque hautain.

James Potter et Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, se faisait face.

"Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais recruté, par je ne sais quel moyen, ce lèche-botte de Peter.

-Bonjour à toi aussi James, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

-Oui, bonjour. Alors ?

-Pour te répondre, j'ai préféré attendre de t'avoir en face de moi, pour t'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle. Ainsi tu auras un messager pour parler aux Serpentards, et une couverture pour quand tu partiras sur un coup de tête à la recherche d'une autre des reliques de la Mort.

-En parlant de ça, Dumbledore a retrouvé la pierre et... Je crains que l'on ait un problème.

-Que veux-tu dire ?"

James sortit la bague de sa poche et la montra au mage noir. Celui-ci sauta hors de son siège en reconnaissant l'objet.

"Mais c'est...

-... un de tes horcruxes. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

-... Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Il faut que je m'informe pour savoir si je ne peux pas transférer un morceau d'âme d'un objet à un autre. Si je trouve quelque chose, je te le dirai."

James acquiesça. Ils restèrent, quelques minutes, silencieux. Puis James reprit la parole.

"Tu crois que cela va marcher ?

-Oui, répondit sans hésiter Tom. Une fois que nous aurons pris le contrôle de l'Angleterre, puis du monde, et que nous aurons réuni les reliques que la Mort offrit à nos ancêtres les Peverell, alors, nous serons dignes de réclamer leur fortune et leur héritage.

-Tout ce qui a appartenu aux Peverell, que ce soient les objets, les propriétés, l'argent ou la magie, nous revient. C'est notre héritage, murmura pour lui-même James. Or en ce moment, ce sont toutes ces familles sang-purs ou même certains moldus qui le possèdent. _Nous_ sommes leurs descendants directs, c'est donc à _nous_ , que tout cela devrait appartenir, aujourd'hui. Rien que le fait de voir Dumbledore se pavaner avec la baguette de sureau à la main me met dans une rage folle. Je te promets que si jamais j'ai une occasion de la lui prendre, je le ferai. Il pensait pouvoir me faire croire qu'il cherchait la baguette, pour pouvoir la garder.

-C'est la baguette la plus puissante qui existe. Elle doit sûrement lui permettre de garder toutes les créatures de sa collection sous contrôle.

-Peut-être. Mais cela ne change rien."

Il resta quelques instants muet, cherchant à comment aborder la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le directeur.

"D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il m'avait demandé de séparer les Gryffondors et les Serpentards encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Oui, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, il t'a demandé ça, d'ailleurs.

-On verra plus tard. Il faut que tu voies la conversation que l'on a eue et les événements qui se sont produits après les BUSE de défense. Il faut absolument que tu voies en quoi s'est transformé un de tes Serpentards et la réaction du vieux fou."

Voldemort s'apprêtait donc à utiliser la legilimancie sur son cousin, quand celui-ci lui tendit une fiole.

"Tu me fais trop mal, quand tu utilises la legilimancie, alors j'ai copié mes souvenirs."

Le mage noir, bien que surpris, même s'il n'en montra rien, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il fit venir sa pensine et ils plongèrent dans les souvenirs de James.

Tom fut fasciné par la métamorphose de Rogue, mais il fut tout aussi intrigué que son cousin par la réaction du directeur. James, lui, repensait à cette conversation en même temps qu'il la voyait dans la pensine.

 _Flash back_

 _James, après s'être assuré de ne pas être suivi par l'un des maraudeurs et de n'être surpris par personne, rejoignit le bureau du Directeur. Il prononça le mot de passe et toqua à la porte. Il était sûr de faire le bon choix. Oui, c'était pour le plus grand bien. Il se devait de détruire tous les êtres inférieurs aux sorciers : moldus, sang-mêlé, créatures magiques. Aucun n'avait le droit de vivre. La seule qu'il pourrait peut-être épargner, était Evans, elle était la seule à avoir assez de magie pour lui procurer un héritier digne de lui._

 _"Entrez, l'invita la voix du directeur à travers la porte._

 _-Monsieur le directeur._

 _-Ah, mon cher James. Justement, je vous attendais. Alors vous vouliez me parler des événements qui ont eu lieu après les B.U.S.E de défense ?_

 _-Oui, monsieur. Mais avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé en échange ?"_

 _Le vieux fou sourit et sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une bague sertie d'une pierre. James prit le bijou et examina la pierre,_ qui comportait _sur chacune de ses faces un triangle coupé en deux avec en son centre un cercle. La pierre de résurrection, enfin._

 _"Nous avions commencé à nous en prendre à Severus Rogue, encore. A l'humilier, le frapper. Je m'étais assuré qu'Evans était à proximité avant de le pousser à bout, pour qu'il la traite de "sang de bourbe" et qu'ils ne soient plus amis, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, pour raffermir les préjugés envers les Serpentards et les_ isoler _encore plus._

 _-Bien. L'a-t-il fait ?_

 _-Je crains que non monsieur. Au moment où il allait enfin sortir l'insulte, il a dévoilé son vrai visage. Celui d'un monstre._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Il est devenu bleu, littéralement, et des lignes rouges hideuses se sont formées sur lui. Ces dernières se sont d'ailleurs mises à saigner. Et il a libéré une quantité de magie incroyable. Mais pas la même magie que nous trouvons chez n'importe quel sorcier, non, c'était de la magie pure monsieur._

 _-Voilà qui est fascinant."_

 _Ses yeux pétillaient d'intérêt et_ il y avait dans ceux-ci une lueur _que James qualifia d'effrayante. Encore plus effrayants que les yeux rouges de Rogue. Mais le directeur ne semblait, par contre, pas_ surpris par le _changement physique d'un de ses élèves. Il paraissait même satisfait. Il ferait des recherches sur la chose qu'était devenu Rogue, tiens. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le vieux glucosé  
_

 _"Tu sembles avoir la tête ailleurs. Il y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?"_

 _James repensa donc à son projet de devenir le maître de la Mort. Il voulait faire s'incliner devant lui toutes les autres familles de Sang-Pur – devant lui et devant son cher cousin, Tom, derniers descendants des Peverell. Il souhaitait s'emparer de toutes leurs richesses qui leur revenaient de droit et enfin, devenir le ministre de magie, diriger le Magenmagot, être à la tête de l'Angleterre tout simplement, alors que Tom deviendrait le dirigeant du monde. Il se remémora également ses intentions de détruire les créatures magiques, les moldus et les sang-mêlé, qui leur volaient la magie. Non, Dumbledore voulait juste une petite collection de spécimens rare, il n'avait donc pas besoin de savoir._

 _"Non monsieur. Il n'y a rien. Je vous préviendrai si j'ai à nouveau besoin de vos services ou si je découvre un spécimen assez intéressant pour vous."_

 _Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte avant de faire demi-tour._

 _"Notre accord_ selon lequel _je me sers de Lupin comme appât pour capturer plusieurs créatures magiques, tient toujours ?_

 _-Oui, à condition bien sûr que vous me le rendiez à la fin et que j'obtienne un être de chaque espèce comme convenu._

 _-Évidemment. Bonne nuit monsieur."_

 _James quitta pour de bon le bureau du directeur, plus satisfait que jamais. Tom recrutait des alliés, Dumbledore ne ferait rien, tant qu'ils l'aideraient à agrandir sa petite collection, Lupin serait un appât parfait avant d'être mis enfin dans une cage et de rejoindre les autres pièces de Dumbledore. Et Black... rejoindrait très vite le loup chez le vieux glucosé. Un Black courageux et un loup garou au cœur pur, qui aurait pu le croire. Un véritable trésor. Rogue les rejoindrait bientôt, il se le jurait, et personne ne pourrait les arrêter._

 _Oui. Rien. Il serait digne d'être un descendant des Peverell et entrerait, comme eux, dans la légende des plus grands sorciers. Il était un Peverell et se montrerait digne d'eux._

 _Flash back_

"James. James... JAMES !

-Quoi ?

-Encore perdu dans tes pensées ?"

L'adolescent ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient sortis de la pensine.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'ai demandé pourquoi Dumbledore t'avait demandé de marquer davantage l'écart entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que cela lui rapporte ?

-Une couverture m'a-t-il dit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Avec toi qui prend de plus en plus de pouvoir, en séparant les maisons, il t'offre des partisans. Tu auras juste à déclarer ta haine envers une maison ou des personnes en particulier et tous ceux qui seront d'accord avec toi rejoindront tes rangs.

-Oui, mais cela ne lui sert à rien. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est sa collection... Oh, mais c'est bien sûr. En s'opposant à moi publiquement, il s'affichera en sauveur du monde sorcier...

-Il s'attire ainsi la sympathie de beaucoup de monde, influents ou pas. Et comme ça, si quelqu'un découvre sa collection et en parle, il pourra faire croire qu'il tente de soigner des créatures auxquelles tu t'es attaqué, pour les inoffensives, et qu'il a capturé certaines qui t'avaient rejoint, pour les dangereuses.

-Et pour tous les objets magiques, il pourra faire croire qu'il a réussi à me les prendre... Il va falloir que l'on établisse un moyen de retourner son mensonge contre lui, si jamais l'accord tombe à l'eau.

-Pourquoi veux-tu utiliser Lupin comme appât pour créature magique d'ailleurs ? C'est idiot.

-Non. Les vampires étant les ennemis naturels des loups-garous, quand ils sentent le sang de l'un d'eux ils ont deux réactions possibles. Celle de partir dans la direction opposée, ou de foncer. Avec un loup, on aura du sang à volonté. On pourra donc l'utiliser les vampires, peu importe la façon dont ils réagiront.

-Mais cela ne nous sera utile que face aux vampires ?

-Non, les loups sont connus pour être dangereux, sauvages, même sous forme humaine. Or Lupin, à ce que tu m'as rapporté, est tout le contraire.

-Oui, outre Peter, j'ai rarement vu une personne ayant une aussi faible personnalité que Lupin. Il est nul pour garder secret son statut de créature, il est prêt à se plier aux moindres caprices des amis qu'il se fait, pour qu'ils ne l'abandonnent pas.

-Justement, les autres créatures penseront que c'est nous qui l'avons rendu ainsi. Donc en réalisant que nous arrivons à faire plier face à nous même des créatures aussi indomptables que les loups-garous, soit ils rejoindront nos rangs, soit ils quitteront le pays ou se feront oublier et ne tenteront pas de nous arrêter.

-Il faudra juste que nous arrivons à capturer aux moins une créature de chaque espèce, pour respecter l'accord avec Dumbledore.

-Nous attraperons le plus faible et puis c'est tout."

Les deux cousins se sourirent. James resta encore quelques minutes avec Tom, mais finit par le laisser avant que ses parents ne s'aperçoivent de son départ.

* * *

Une semaine, précisément. Une semaine, sept jours, cent soixante-huit heures. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu avant de découvrir enfin ce que cherchait, avec acharnement, son frère dans sa chambre.

Cela avait commencé le lendemain de leur retour au Square Grimmaurd. Ses parents l'avaient convoqué dans le bureau de son père, et plongé dans ses pensées encore tournées vers Regulus, il avait oublié de bloquer sa porte, comme il le faisait habituellement. En revenant, quelques minutes plus tard, ayant décidé de faire profil bas auprès de ses parents durant ces deux mois, il avait évité la dispute, il avait aperçu son frère fermer brusquement la porte de sa chambre,et la sienne entrouverte. Il avait parcouru sa chambre en long, en large et en travers, il avait même été prêt à la retourner entièrement, mais il savait que cela ne lui permettrait pas de savoir ce que Regulus cherchait.

Il avait donc décidé de trier sa chambre. Oui, lui, le bordélique de Gryffondor, avec James, allait trier sa chambre. Au moins il ferrait l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait, et il rangerait tout d'une certaine manière. Ainsi, quand son frère reviendrait fouiller, parce qu'il le ferait s'il en avait les moyens, et il les lui donnerait, il remarquerait tout de suite ce à quoi son frère avait touché.

Et malgré ça, il lui avait fallu une semaine pour découvrir que ce qui intéressait son frère. Les miroirs à double sens. Il faut dire, pour sa défense, qu'outre découvrir ce que voulait son frère, il avait été occupé. Oui, occupé à étudier. Par miracle, en montrant patte blanche auprès de ses parents, il avait récupéré l'accès à une petite partie de la bibliothèque familiale. Il avait perdu le droit d'y aller quand il avait commencé à se disputer avec ses parents. Jusque-là, cela ne l'avait pas gêné outre mesure, mais maintenant il se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être découvrir ce que James leur avait fait, à lui et Remus, dans un de ces livres et ainsi un moyen de s'en défaire.

De ce côté-là, cela n'avançait pas vraiment, mais avec Regulus, oui. Avec cette information en poche, il avait décidé de passer un marché avec son petit frère. Le ou les miroirs à double sens, contre son aide face à James. Regulus n'aurait pas le choix.

C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs semaines, il s'était finalement décidé à réaborder le Serpentard. Il le trouva, par chance, dans la bibliothèque. Il choisit de l'approcher en douceur. Il prit plusieurs livres qu'il avait repérés lors de son précédent passage et où il espérait trouver de quoi l'aider. Il s'assit face à son cadet, sous les yeux suspicieux de celui-ci. Après plusieurs minutes à l'observer, le plus jeune retourna finalement à son livre, qui était l'un de ceux qu'il lui lisait le plus souvent quand ils étaient petits, remarqua Sirius.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi comme ça. Sans parler. Sirius voulait d'abord réhabituer son frère à sa présence, sans qu'il craigne de recevoir un sort ou des insultes. Il voulait qu'il ne le voit plus comme quelqu'un d'hostile. Et cela dura pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils passaient leurs journées, assis dans la bibliothèque, sans se parler.

Et un après-midi, Sirius posa la fiche de commande de miroirs à double sens qui lui restait devant Regulus. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce que tu cherchais tant à trouver dans ma chambre.

-Je ne...

-Si, je sais que tu es entré dans ma chambre. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que ce soit pour toi, que tu y es entré, et pas à la demande de nos parents.

-Donc, même si j'étais entré dans ta chambre. Comment pourrais-tu être sûr que ce soit ça que je cherchais ?

-Quand je suis revenu dans ma chambre, après ta dernière fouille, tu avais tout remis en place. Après tout, un bon Serpentard ne se fait pas prendre si facilement. La seule chose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de remettre correctement, c'est ce que tu regardais, donc cherchais. Mes fiches sur les miroirs à double sens.

-Et ?... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tout ce que tu dis était vrai ?

-Je te dirais que je serais prêt à commander le ou les miroirs pour toi, pour te couvrir face aux parents, à condition que tu m'aides.

-Alors, c'est une chance pour moi, que rien ne soit vrai. Cela m'évite de devoir t'aider."

Il referma brusquement son livre et se leva pour partir, mais Sirius le retint.

"Je sais que tu as besoin de miroirs Regulus. Je ne sais pas combien, ni pourquoi. Et je m'en fiche un peu, ce sont tes affaires pas les miennes. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide."

Voyant que son cadet ne comptait pas lui répondre, il lui mit la fiche de commande dans les mains.

"Je te laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Après tout, j'ai beaucoup de tort envers toi et cela serait normal que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider. Peu importe ta réponse pour moi, si tu veux ces miroirs, tu me rendras le bon complété, je l'enverrai. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus petit frère."

Et avant que Regulus réagisse, le Gryffondor l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la bibliothèque. Regulus resta un long moment figé, les paroles de Sirius tournant en boucle dans sa tête, à essayer de réprimer la vague d'espoir de retrouver son grand-frère qui menaçait de le submerger.

* * *

Voilà, une partie des motivations de James révélées. Et le rapprochement entre les deux frères commence.


	21. Chapitre 20

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée. Oui, je sais cela fait un mois, mais je vous jure que je suis déborder niveau devoir et je suis toujours sans nouvelles de ma béta, donc les chapitres ne sont toujours pas corriger et je m'en excuse. Mais je fais de mon possible et j'écris dés que j'ai du temps libre.

Réponse aux reviews:

Elaelle: je suis heureuse de trouver enfin une personne qui pense comme moi. Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, James Potter n'est qu'un bâtard arrogant qui ne mérite même pas l'admiration que lui offre son fils. Bon, je vais sûrement te faire un peu de peine, mais Harry naitra quand même. Severus est puissant, de par ses parents, mais ce n'est pas lui qui doit tuer Voldemort. Il sauvera le monde quand même. Mais j'ai besoin de Harry, donc Lily et James auront une idylle. Mais elle ne durera pas. J'ai moi même hâte de blesser très sérieusement James. Lily avec Regulus... C'est pas bête comme idée. J'y réfléchirais très sérieusement. Merci. X) Sinon, j'aurais juste une petite question. COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS POUR DEVINER ?! J'ai eu beau me relire, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour comprendre de qui Severus était amoureux. Ou bien, je suis si transparente que ça ?

Akiza666: Je suis heureuse d'être capable de te surprendre. Oui, il y a beaucoup de manipulations. Mais Dumbledore, je le mettrais plutôt, pour le moment, dans le rôle du petit collectionneur. Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus sait se défendre et il ne sera pas seul. Oui, les deux frère commence enfin à se rapprocher, et ce n'est que le début. On repasse légèrement du côté de Severus, après tout, c'est le personnage principal de cette histoire. Et je pense faire quelques passages du côté des Avengers. Il y a toujours le projet inconnu de Shannon et de la mystérieuse personne qu'elle a contacter pour récupérer quelque chose. X) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

Miss Lyli: Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise toujours autant, malgré mon méchant James. Je pense, d'ailleurs, que ce sera ma seule fiction, où je mettrais un James aussi méchant. Je n'aime pas James, mais je ne vais pas toujours le mettre dans le mauvais camp. Tout comme Dumbledore. Donc, ils seront dans d'autres de mes fictions, dans le bon camp, mais ils ne seront donc jamais parmi mes personnages principaux.

Luffynette: J'espère bien que cela te surprend. C'était mon but. Un peu surprendre avec un James méchant, mais différent de celui qui est dépeint, en général, dans ce cas là. Mais ce sera ma seule fiction, avec un James aussi méchant. Mais dans ce cas là, il ne fera pas parti de mes personnages principaux.

Chapitre 20

Le mois passa et Severus apprit à connaitre son père, son frère et les Avengers. Il avait également un peu parlé de Lily et de sa vie en dehors de l'école, mais c'était tout. Il n'avait raconté que le strict minimum. Il avait rattrapé tout son retard sur le cursus scolaire normal et était même désormais en avance, grâce à Tony et Bruce. Son père et sa mère lui apprenaient à contrôler son nouveau potentiel magique. Mais il avait encore énormément de mal. Sa magie n'arrêtait pas de sortir brusquement, avec beaucoup de puissance, et il n'arrivait pas à la retenir. Cela semblait inquiéter ses parents. Son entrainement physique, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Natasha, Clint, Steve et Phil, tous les jours, le faisaient courir, courir, courir encore. Et le week-end, pour changer un peu, il le faisait encore courir. Avec ça, il était sûr d'au moins une chose. Il ne pourrait pas affronter qui que ce soit au corps à corps, mais il n'aurait aucun mal à prendre la poudre d'escampette et à semer son adversaire.

Tony s'était fait un point d'honneur de lui faire découvrir, autant qu'à Steve, les classiques cinématographiques et musicaux. Et il aimait énormément ces moments-là. Sleipnir avait presque récupéré suffisamment de force pour pouvoir aller récupérer Fenrir. Des satellites cherchaient en permanence Jormungandr dans les océans. Son opération pour son nez s'était très bien passée. Il était à présent droit. Et sa peau et ses cheveux avait retrouvé leur couleur, pour l'un, et perdu leur aspect gras, pour l'autre. Bref, pour Severus, tout allait bien.

Mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. Il y avait la tension et le semblant d'indifférence entre Steve et Tony. Et il y avait la relation entre son père et Thor. Ou plutôt, l'absence de relation. Thor évitait comme la peste son père et toute personne étant proche de lui, donc sa mère, son frère et lui. Bien que son cher paternel ne le montrait pas ouvertement, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner que cela le blessait. Mais ne les connaissant pas depuis longtemps, il préférait ne pas intervenir. De toute manière, Phil se chargeait déjà de faire revoir son opinion à son oncle, du moins, il l'espérait, au vu de tout le temps qu'ils passaient, isolés ensemble.

Mais à part ces deux petits problèmes, tout était parfait. Il avait pu garder contact avec ses amis. Et le mois d'août, qu'il allait passer chez Lily approchait. Il avait hâte de la revoir, ainsi que Regulus, pour leur raconter tout ce qu'il avait découvert.

Quand Severus demanda d'ailleurs à sa mère si ce serait elle qui l'accompagnerait, elle sembla mal-à-l'aise et lui répondit que cela n'était pas possible. Que quelqu'un d'autre devrait l'accompagner. Tout le monde, surpris, la regarda. Ce fut Loki, cette fois, qui lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'osait pas regarder son fils dans les yeux, mais face aux Avengers et son mari, elle garda la tête haute. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se décida quand même à expliquer. Elle avait tué Tobias et après avoir reçu la visite des soldats d'Odin, venus pour l'arrêter, elle avait mis le feu à la maison. Après que l'adolescent ait eu fini de lui hurler dessus pour les risques qu'elle avait pris, qu'elle aurait pu être capturée par les soldats d'Asgard ou coincée dans l'incendie, ils finirent par mettre au point une histoire où Sigyn, après l'avoir récupéré, avait confié son fils à des amis à elle en Amérique pour quelques temps. Il ne restait plus qu'à choisir l'Avengers qui était le plus discret pour l'accompagner. Quand le choix commença à se porter sur Phil, il déclara que Fury aurait besoin de lui pour reconstituer un SHIELD fiable, qu'il avait encore une équipe en mission à gérer et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de surveiller Severus et faire tout ça. Il fut finalement décidé que ce serait Clint.

Et le grand jour arriva. Tony, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, leur fit prendre un de ses jets privés. Et alors que Clint avait déjà fait ses au revoir à tout le monde, lui ne les avait pas encore faits. Sa mère continuait de le bombarder de recommandations. Son père et Phil finirent par réussir à la calmer. Avant de le serrer dans ses bras, son père lui demanda de revenir pour les vacances de Noël, mais il refusa d'en dire davantage. Il finit donc de saluer toute sa nouvelle famille, Thor ne craignant plus de l'approcher, et embarqua avec Hawkeye.

Le voyage se passa sans problème. Clint tenta durant tout le vol d'en savoir plus sur Lily. Mais Severus réussit à garder le silence. Il tenait d'abord à parler à ses amis et à leur demander leur avis avant de dire quoi que ce soit aux Avengers et à sa famille.

Quand ils furent arrivés en Angleterre, à peine eut-il passé les portes de l'aérogare que sa vue fut caché par une chevelure rousse. Lily, à peine l'avait-elle aperçue, qu'elle s'était ruée vers lui et l'avait brusquement enlacé. D'ailleurs Clint la fixait, choqué. Il n'imaginait pas du tout la seule amie de Severus, d'après celui-ci, comme ça. Il faut dire que l'adolescent ne l'avait jamais décrite physiquement. L'étreinte dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquels Clint fit la connaissance des parents et de la sœur de Lily, leur raconta l'histoire qu'ils avaient tous imaginée pour expliquer sa présence auprès du jeune homme et ne manqua pas de remarquer que les deux amis se parlaient à l'oreille.

Durant tout le trajet, les parents Evans ne cessèrent de poser, au fils de Loki et à lui, des questions. Heureusement qu'ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude de mentir. Clint supposait que Severus avait ça dans le sang. Et ils se glissèrent sans problèmes dans leurs rôles. Severus devait avoir une attitude froide envers l'adulte, pour ne pas paraître suspect aux Evans, ou les choquer. Déjà qu'il avait mis entre un et deux ans avant d'accepter de rencontrer les parents de son amie et qu'au final, c'était eux qui étaient venus à sa rencontre, il n'osait pas imaginer leur réaction en constatant qu'il avait accordé sa confiance, en à peine deux mois, à un inconnu. Lily, pour sa part, attendait d'être seule avec son ami pour lui poser les vraies questions. Elle trépignait presque d'impatience.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée, après que Clint soit parti faire un tour de repérage dans le quartier et que toute sa famille se soit couchée, qu'elle y parvint. Quand Severus voulut lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux mois, elle refusa. Elle lui expliqua que Regulus lui avait donné le nom d'un square près de chez lui, qu'ils pourront donc aller le voir. Elle tenait à tout apprendre en même temps que lui pour être sur un même pied d'égalité et pour éviter que ce soit elle qui raconte tout à Regulus, sans laisser Severus en placer une.

Alors ce fut elle, qui lui parla. Elle lui raconta la courte dispute entre les Maraudeurs, qui étaient devenus de plus en plus bizarres, les professeurs qui avaient mis deux jours à réaliser son absence et le fait qu'ils n'aient rien fait pour le retrouver ou prévenir sa mère. Son rapprochement avec le dernier des Black, grâce à ses lettres et aux Avengers. Son retour à Carbone-les-mines et les nouvelles qu'elle avait apprises sur l'incendie de la maison des Rogue avec le corps à l'intérieur et les personnes étranges qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire du porte à porte pour poser des questions sur eux.

"Tu as réussi à savoir qui étaient ces personnes ?

-Pas trop. Mais certains ont quand même laissé échapper le fait qu'ils connaissaient ta mère. Si elle était bien celle à laquelle ils pensaient.

-Ils ont dit un nom ?

-Oui, ils demandaient, parfois, si je connaissais "Sigyn". Alors ?

-C'est bien ma mère.

-... Donc le corps chez toi...

-Ce n'est plus chez moi, la coupa-t-il. Chez moi, maintenant, c'est la Tour Avengers. J'ai une vraie chambre et plus encore. Je me sens vraiment à ma place là-bas. Et oui, le corps était celui de Tobias.

-Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue dans une de tes lettres, que ta maison avait brûlé ?

-Parce que je n'ai appris qu'il y a peu que ma mère avait tué Tobias et qu'elle avait mis le feu à la maison.

-Attend, c'est ta mère qui... ?

-Oui.

-Et l'homme avec qui tu es venu, c'est l'un d'eux ? demanda-t-elle rapidement pour changer de sujet.

-C'est Hawkeye.

-Whoua ! s'exclama-t-elle impressionnée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il y a un Avengers chez moi !"

Il se leva en riant, ouvrit la porte de l'armoire de la chambre d'ami des Evans, où deux lits avaient été installés, et se regarda dans le miroir.

"Au fait, comment tu as fait pour me reconnaitre ?

-Sur le coup, je ne t'ai pas reconnu. J'allais détourner le regard, que j'ai reconnu ta façon de marcher. Je ne saurais pas la décrire, mais elle est unique. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit, à part toi, marche comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

-Très bien. C'est un compliment que je te fais.

-Vraiment ? répliqua-t-il sceptique.

-Oui, tu as une très belle manière de marcher.

-Mouais, bon... Sinon, quand pourrions-nous aller voir Reg ?

-Il faut que je m'arrange avec mes parents, mais si nous sommes accompagnés, il y aura aucun problème et nous irons quand nous voudrons.

-Je demanderai à Clint de nous accompagner. Il sait se faire discret, ne posera pas de questions et cela fera plaisir à Reg de rencontrer un Avengers.

-J'ai encore des tonnes de questions, mais nous devrions nous coucher. Demain ce sera l'effervescence dans le quartier, quand ils sauront que tu es de retour sans ta mère. Ils chercheront tous à t'interroger. Avec en plus ton changement physique...

-Ouais, je ferais mieux de me reposer tant que je le peux.

-Bonne nuit Severus.

-Bonne nuit Lily."

Quand Clint revint durant la nuit, Severus s'endormit enfin, paisiblement, rassuré de la présence de Clint près de lui. Il craignait encore un peu de se réveiller et de réaliser que ces deux mois n'avaient été qu'un court rêve. Oh, il ne craignait pas de se lever le matin et de s'apercevoir qu'il avait tout imaginé, non. Il savait que cela avait été réel. Il craignait surtout que cela n'ait été qu'un rêve, dans le sens où, il avait peur que les Avengers ne se mettent à le considérer comme Tobias l'avait fait. Comme un monstre. Surtout avec le géniteur qu'il avait et à l'apparence que ce dernier et lui pouvaient prendre. Et qu'ils finissent par le rejeter. La présence de Clint lui assurait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Il chassa ses idées noires et s'endormit, bercé par la chaleur qui irradiait légèrement de son médaillon.

Pendant ce temps, à Londres, le dernier des Black venait de prendre sa décision. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère d'un pas décidé, les fiches pour les miroirs à la main.

Il rentra, sans frapper, et posa les fiches sur la table de chevet de Sirius, sous les yeux surpris de celui-ci.

"Que veux-tu en échange ?

-Tu acceptes donc de m'aider.

-Non, je refuse juste d'avoir une dette qui traine en longueur... Et tu m'offres une chance de la payer tout de suite. Que cherches-tu ?

-Un sort, une potion ou n'importe quoi qui permette de contrôler quelqu'un, tout en lui laissant une partie de son libre-arbitre. Tu as une idée ?

-Quelques-unes. Mais pourquoi tu cherches ça ?

-Tu gardes pour toi la raison pour laquelle tu as besoin des miroirs. Je garde pour moi, la raison de ma recherche. Tu as tes affaires et je n'y mets pas mon nez. J'ai les miennes, alors n'y mets pas le tien.

-Ce sont mes affaires, si cela atterrit sur les membres de la maison Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas pour une blague ou quoi que ce soit d'autres contre les Serpentard. Cela ne les concerne même pas. Satisfait ?

-Satisfait.

-Alors ? Tes idées, c'est quoi ?

-Je te dirais ça quand je serais sûr. En attendant, ne t'arrête pas de chercher.

-je n'en avais pas l'intention, s'exclama Sirius, outré."

Une fois son frère sorti, Sirius se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Il avait failli s'énerver contre son frère et ainsi perdre le peu d'entente qu'il avait réussi à rétablir entre eux. Mais il réussit quand même à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, un immense sourire aux lèvres, avec la dernière pensée, que son frère avait quand même accepté de l'aider.

Le lendemain, c'est la boule au ventre que l'animagus rejoignit son cadet à la bibliothèque. Ils devraient se parler pour les recherches. Il devait reconnaître que cela le stressait un minimum, surtout suite à la tension qui avait failli ressurgir, hier soir. Mais tout se passa sans anicroche. Ils ne trouvèrent rien, mais Sirius annonça au plus jeune qu'il devrait recevoir les miroirs deux jours plus tard et ils ne se disputèrent pas de la journée. Et leurs parents ne montrèrent pas, non plus, le bout de leur nez.

Quand il se réveilla au matin du jour suivant, il prit quand même son temps pour se préparer et prendre son petit-déjeuner, pour éviter de croiser ses parents dans les couloirs et ne voulant pas se replonger, immédiatement, dans les vieux livres poussiéreux. Il était persuadé qu'ils ne trouveraient rien, aujourd'hui encore. Mais quand il passa la porte de la bibliothèque et qu'il remarqua l'étrange agitation de son frère, il se fustigea. Bien mal lui en avait pris, il n'avait pas pu voir ce qui mettait Regulus dans un tel état. Ce dernier jetait un regard toute les cinq secondes à la vieille horloge de la bibliothèque et poussait souvent un soupir. Ses jambes n'arrêtaient pas également de remuer. Sirius préféra ne pas faire remarquer son comportement au Serpentard, de peur de le voir se renfermer. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Au fil de la matinée, le plus jeune des Black sembla se calmer, sauf au niveau des coups d'œil lancés à l'horloge. Et ils purent avancer. Il découvrit même ce qu'ils cherchaient. Sirius apprit, donc, avec soulagement que ce n'était pas de la magie noire, que James avait pratiqué sur Lunard et lui. Mais au contraire, de la magie blanche. Une ancienne potion de fidélité datant du moyen-âge, souvent utilisée, uniquement sur et par les sorciers, sur les vassaux par leur suzerain. Ceux acceptant de boire la potion pouvait agir à leur guise, mais devaient quand même respecter les désirs de la personne à laquelle ils étaient liés. Avoir le comportement qu'il souhaitait voir et ne parler de ce qu'ils avaient entendu à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut Regulus qui trouva la recette de l'antidote et la présenta à son frère en lui expliquant tout. Sirius écarquilla les yeux en voyant le temps de préparation de la potion. Un an, il lui faudrait un an pour la préparer. Et le temps qu'il réunisse les ingrédients en les cueillant au bon moment, comme le conseillait Regulus pour assurer la réussite de la potion, lui prendrait également beaucoup de temps. Le cadet, voulant payer entièrement sa dette, se proposa tout de même pour l'aider à la préparer. Il trouverait les ingrédients plus facilement que l'ainé et cela paraitrait moins suspect que ce soit lui qui les cherche, plutôt que Sirius qui n'avait jamais caché sa haine des potions. Sirius le bénit intérieurement en se demandant comment il avait pu vouloir oublier un frère pareil.

Aux environs de quinze heure, Regulus se leva en expliquant qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Mais Sirius, sachant que ses parents n'avaient prévu aucun rendez-vous de sang-pur pour introduire son frère, décida de le suivre, intrigué. L'héritier salua ses parents, en leur annonçant qu'il allait prendre l'air, ils lui répondirent de ne pas trop s'éloigner, avec tous les moldus vivant si près d'eux. Il se dirigea vers le square face à la maison, ignorant qu'il avait son frère sur les talons.

Le Gryffondor se cacha au niveau des buissons et épia son frère s'installer sur un banc. Il fut déçu. Il pensait que son frère allait faire autre chose que profiter du temps estival. Mais non. Il préféra attendre un peu avant de retourner dans la maison, profitant des rayons du soleil passant à travers les branches des arbres, et espérant également que son frère face autre chose que "prendre l'air". Il obtint enfin satisfaction, quand il entendit, un quart d'heure plus tard une voix masculine inconnue, aux intonations pourtant familières, héler Regulus. Il se redressa légèrement, épia à travers le buisson et vit son frère regarder trois personnes se dirigeant vers lui. Le cadet se leva, d'ailleurs, d'un bond et courut dans les bras du plus petit des garçons en criant un nom. L'interpellé le réceptionna aisément, comme s'il avait l'habitude, et lui rendit son étreinte. En entendant ce nom et en apercevant le visage de cet adolescent, il sembla à Sirius que le monde se figea.

"SEVERUS ! cria Regulus."

* * *

La révélation du nouveau physique de Severus est pour le chapitre suivant.


	22. Chapitre 21

Réponses aux reviews:

Elaelle: Alors, pour l'apparence de Severus, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, donc je ne te dirais rien. De plus, devenir un pro du combat, comme le sont certains Avengers ne s'apprend pas en deux mois, donc non, désolée, Severus ne sait pas encore se battre comme ça. Mais qui sait, un jour. Par contre, pour Lily, tu auras un début de réponse en dessous. Après, tu n'as pas forcément besoin de potion pour manipuler l'esprit de quelqu'un. Pour Sirius, non seulement, tu vas pouvoir lire sa réaction, mais je lui prépare également une autre surprise. X) J'ai laissé quelques indices. Penses-tu la trouver ? J'aime beaucoup lire tes reviews, ainsi que ta perspicacité. Merci.

Miss lyli: L'amélioration, n'auras pas lieu dans ce chapitre, mais ils devront s'aider pour l'antidote de la potion féodale, donc...

Wendy Riddle: Merci de ta compréhension. C'est vrai que cela devient dur d'écrire, avec les devoirs et un oral blanc que je vais bientôt passé. Mais j'irai toujours au bout de ce que j'écrirai.

Akiza666: Eh bien, la voilà la suite ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre.

Chapitre 21

SEVERUS ROGUE ?! _Le_ Severus Rogue ?!

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Où étaient donc passés les cheveux gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux, les yeux noirs assassins, la frêle silhouette qui se faisait toujours la plus discrète possible ? L'adolescent qu'il voyait s'installer entre Evans et son frère, ils avaient vite fait de s'entendre comme deux larrons en foire ces deux-là d'ailleurs, ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce dont il se souvenait.

Non, le garçon qu'il voyait avait de soyeux cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, lui arrivant au milieu du cou et coiffés de façon à dégager son visage tout en ayant quelques petites mèches qui lui retombaient élégamment devant les yeux son nez était droit et même un tout petit peu retroussé, sa peau était blanche et semblait si douce, ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que dans son souvenir, mais ils avaient une lueur qui les rendaient plus vivants et lui donnaient envie de se plonger dedans. Son corps était fin et avec le t-shirt qu'il portait, moulant son torse, il pouvait deviner ses abdos. Outre le t-shirt, qui était déjà assez inhabituel à voir porter par Rogue, le reste de sa tenue était tout aussi surprenant ». Il portait des Rangers, un jean et une veste en cuir. Severus Rogue était beau. Mais vraiment beau. Sirius ne pensait pas qu'un plus beau physique puisse exister sur cette terre. Un véritable Adonis. Comment pouvait-on tant changer en deux mois ?

Sirius bavait. Littéralement. Et c'est ce qui le choqua, encore plus que la nouvelle apparence du Serpentard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais bavé sur un homme. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. Non, jamais puisqu'il était on ne peut plus hétéro. Il était même un vrai tombeur, sa réputation n'était plus à faire à Poudlard. Bon d'accord, il était juste un dragueur et n'avait pas encore eu une seule vraie petite amie, mais bon. Il attendait quand même de trouver la bonne pour être sincère. Mais encore, si Rogue s'était d'un seul coup devenu aussi beau _et_ une femme, alors oui, il aurait pu baver. Mais là, non. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Sirius, malgré son envie de se réfugier dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce qu'était devenu son camarade de classe.

La présence du Gryffondor n'avait pas _échappé_ à la vigilance d'Hawkeye. Il se demandait qui était ce garçon qui se cachait derrière un buisson et qui ressemblait beaucoup au jeune qui avait sauté dans les bras de Severus. Il avait donc questionné subtilement dès le début le jeune garçon au sujet de sa famille. Quand le gamin lui avait révélé avoir un frère, il l'avait juste surveillé du coin de l'œil, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des trois amis.

Ceux-ci, loin de s'apercevoir de l'espionnage dont ils faisaient l'objet, savouraient les retrouvailles.

Regulus avait été impressionné de voir les effets positifs que les changements dans la vie de son ami avaient eu sur lui. Tout autant que de rencontrer en personne un Avengers. Les questions qu'avait posé Hawkeye l'avait un peu surpris, mais ses amis l'avaient rassuré en affirmant que Lily et sa famille avaient subi un interrogatoire presque semblable. Il n'y avait donc pas accordé plus d'attention que ça, répondant volontiers et posant lui aussi des questions.

Puis était, en quelque sorte, arrivées les choses sérieuses.

"Alors par quoi on commence ?

-Ben on va fonctionner par ordre chronologique. On t'écoute Severus."

Et ils discutèrent durant des heures. Passant de surprise en surprise en apprenant que Severus était le fils d'une déesse et d'un dieu et que celui-ci pouvait devenir une femme, capacité que l'adolescent avait avoué ne pas souhaiter avoir, qu'il avait des frères et sœurs, qu'il avait reçu une pierre magique lui appartenant depuis sa naissance et qu'il était entrainé par les Avengers. Le protégé des Vengeurs s'était arrangé pour ne pas avoir à révéler à ses amis ce que Tobias avait fait subir à sa mère et lui. Il sentait déjà les remontrances de Lily arriver, pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé et leur culpabilité de n'avoir rien remarqué. Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Encore moins maintenant que c'était fini.

Entre temps, Sirius, qui de sa cachette n'entendait rien, s'était résigné à rentrer. Il était frustré de ne rien savoir de ce que les trois amis se disaient, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer en se rapprochant ou de subir une punition par sa mère, à cause de sa disparition. Walburga surveillait de très près son ainé depuis le début des vacances, persuadée qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Lui qui d'habitude passait son temps à se disputer avec tous les adultes passant à Grimmauld. Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop calme.

Les trois compères ne s'étaient aperçus de rien et continuaient de papoter. Le jeune Serpentard et la rousse racontèrent l'étrange comportement des Maraudeurs, surtout de Sirius, les professeurs qui avaient mis du temps avant de s'apercevoir du départ du sang-mêlé, tout y passa.

Quand Regulus avoua savoir "deux, trois trucs" sur différentes mythologies, y compris la scandinave, Hawkeye se fit un plaisir de prévenir ses camarades à la Tour. Ils se mirent également tous d'accord sur une ébauche d'explication pour les parents de Lily et Regulus, pour qu'ils puissent venir à la Tour lors des prochaines grandes vacances.

Puis le sujet dévia pour le plus grand malheur du Lokison.

"Alors..., commença la Gryffondor."

Son ami d'enfance s'inquiéta face au sourire de prédateur qu'elle arborait.

"Alors quoi ?

-Ton nouveau physique...

-Et bien quoi ?

-Tu l'as fait pour...

-...Pour me sentir, enfin, bien dans ma peau et être moi-même.

-Oui, mais tu le garderas à l'école.

-Euh... J'hésite encore... Je ne veux pas d'un seul coup attirer toute l'attention sur moi. Ils me poseront tous déjà bien assez de questions comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

-Mais comment tu feras alors ?

-Des professionnels me préparent une reconstitution de mon ancienne apparence. Masque, perruque. Il faudra juste que je me décide avant de devoir aller acheter mes robes pour l'école.

-Mhh... Au pire, comme tout le monde est habitué à ce que tu te terres dans la bibliothèque le week-end, tu pourrais garder ton nouveau physique ces jours-là sans que personne ne pose de question. Les élèves font beaucoup moins attention durant ces deux jours.

-Oui, peut-être... Mais j'y pense, mon père m'a demandé de rejoindre la Tour pour les fêtes de noël. J'aurais bien aimé resté avec vous, mais j'ai promis et...

-Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Lily. C'est normal. C'est ton premier vrai Noël, avec une famille qui t'aime.

-Mais vous faites partie de ma famille. Et je resterai avec vous pour les autres vacances.

-En plus, Tony et Bruce ont commencé à travailler avec notre famille de sorciers pour pouvoir utiliser magie et l'électronique sans que cela ne fasse "boum". C'est loin d'être une réussite pour le moment, mais qui sait, ils auront peut-être fini à ce moment-là et vous pourrez rester en contact, tenta de les rassurer Clint.

-Si mes parents découvrent que j'ai quoi que ce soit de moldu, cela va barder. Tout autant que s'ils réalisent que j'ai commandé des miroirs à double sens et que je parle à une fille de moldu.

-On s'en est très bien sorti jusque-là et on continuera, le rassura celle-ci. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons, reprit-elle en se tourna, à nouveau vers le demi Jötunn."

Ce dernier sentait d'ailleurs qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de détourner à nouveau la conversation. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

"Je disais donc, avec ton nouveau physique... tu vas pouvoir le faire craquer."

Le plus jeune des Black se mit, lui aussi à sourire, quand il comprit le sujet abordé. Severus, pour sa part, prit une teinte pivoine et Hawkeye était complétement largué, mais écoutait avec la plus grande des attentions.

"Oh non, arrêtez avec ça. Je croyais que l'on avait bien établi que je n'avais aucune chance.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es moche ? A présent c'est réglé. Parce qu'il est un don Juan hétéro notoire ? Je t'en prie, avec le physique que tu as là, tu rendrais homo le plus hétéro des hommes.

-En plus, il veut "se rapprocher et faire la paix" avec moi, apparemment. Je pourrais lui parler de toi. Je sais également qu'il a lui aussi un miroir à double sens. Tu pourrais donc "par accident" contacter le sien et non le mien.

-Désolé, mais entre Sirius et Regulus, il y a quand même suffisamment de différence pour que cela ne soit pas crédible. Je ne vois pas ce que je viendrais faire dans une de vos conversations. De plus, si je me rapproche de lui sous ma vraie forme, je lui justifie comment mon changement de physique entre la semaine et le week-end, sans parler des vacances ? De toute façon, ce ne sera jamais réciproque.

-Mais quand même, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour tomber amoureux de mon frère ?"

Clint écarquilla les yeux. Minute, Severus était apparemment gay, ça d'accord. Pas de problème. Il ne leur faisait pas encore assez confiance pour leur confier. Pas grave. Mais c'était réellement ce gars qu'il avait vu, caché dans les buissons ?

"Je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'avec le temps Reg, mais cela a été en quelque sorte immédiat quand je l'ai rencontré sur le quai. Puis avec son comportement j'ai cru que je le haïssais, mais...

-Mais quand tu t'es soudainement mis à rêver que tu ne le tapais pas, mais que tu l'embrassais, tu as réalisé que tu l'aimais."

Face au regard surpris de son ami, elle se justifia.

"Quoi, tu dormais dans ma chambre la première fois que tu as rêvé de ça, je te signale. Et pendant une bonne partie de la journée, tu t'es fait des monologues sur pourquoi tu pouvais ou pas aimer Black. Et c'est quand j'ai vu les regards que tu lui lançais que j'ai compris le fameux "entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas". Toi, tu faisais les deux. Tu le haïssais et l'aimais tout à la fois. C'est très étrange à voir.

-Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à mon frère.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est juste... Il est physiquement parfait. Quand il ne se moque pas de quelqu'un, il arrive à être amusant. Si tu fais partie de ses proches ou connaissances, ce qui ne sera jamais mon cas, il saura être une oreille attentive à laquelle tu peux te confier sans crainte d'être jugé. Comme il l'a été pour plusieurs élèves plus jeunes. Il sait se montrer protecteur, possessif à l'occasion pour ceux qu'il aime, compréhensif. Et il est intelligent et talentueux."

Severus, qui était parti très loin dans ses pensées, redescendit brutalement sur terre en entendant les rires de ses amis et de l'espion, amusés de le voir si amouracher.

"Tu as donc passé tant de temps que ça à l'espionner pour en avoir vu autant.

-NON, nia-t-il un peu trop vivement pour être crédible, ce qui augmenta les rires. Oh ça va, s'énerva-t-il, de toute façon, c'est un hétéro et un don Juan, donc il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi. Et même si cela arrivait, un jour il voudra fonder une famille et avoir des enfants. Et à moins que je ne me mette d'un seul coup à me transformer en femme, ce dernier élément ne sera jamais réalisable."

Il se leva furieusement du banc, prêt à retourner à pied, seul s'il le fallait chez Lily.

"Attend, le retint Regulus. On s'excuse. C'est juste de te voir comme ça et de réaliser à quel point tu as dû l'observer pour avoir remarqué tout ça. C'est amusant sur le coup.

-Cela dépend pour qui.

-Bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais Lily, alors parlons d'autre chose, déclara Regulus pour calmer son ami.

-Et de quoi ? On a tellement fait parler monsieur Barton et Severus, que le sujet Avengers est épuisé. Tout autant que la nouvelle famille de Sev, ses nouveaux pouvoirs et le reste. Et on a déjà tout raconté de notre côté."

Regulus réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par se décider.

"Il y a quelque chose dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé. Cela concerne Sirius."

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

"Je croyais que l'on venait de se mettre d'accord pour parler d'autre chose.

-Non Severus. C'est sur autre chose... Mon frère s'est aperçu que je cherchais à obtenir des miroirs à double sens, et il a proposé de les commander pour moi, ainsi si nos parents découvrent la commande ce ne sera pas sur moi que cela retombera.

-Et il t'a demandé quoi en échange ? Passer un marché avec un Serpentard n'est jamais gratuit, tout le monde, et Sirius plus que les autres, doit le savoir, précisa Severus face au regard que lui lança Lily.

-Il m'a demandé de chercher un sort, un rituel ou une potion qui laisserait une partie de son libre arbitre à quelqu'un tout en pouvant le forcer à faire certaines choses.

-Qu'est-ce que Black ou les Maraudeurs feraient d'un truc pareil ?

-Il m'a assuré qu'il ne comptait pas l'utiliser contre les Serpentards. On a découvert que ce qu'il cherchait était une potion de fidélité féodale, interdite de nos jours. Et, en vérité... Sirius ne cherchait pas la recette de cette potion, mais celle de son antidote.

-Peut-être, réfléchit Severus, connait-il quelqu'un qui soit sous l'influence de cette potion ?

-Ou bien, il avait déjà trouvé la première recette, mais n'avait pas trouvé l'antidote et a fait avaler ce mensonge à Regulus, résonna Lily.

-Je ne pense pas. Sirius est certes très intelligent, mais ça c'est de la roublardise. Et il est loin de l'être. De plus, pourquoi prendre le risque de mettre Regulus dans la confidence, s'il a vraiment l'intention d'utiliser la potion ? Ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt. Il prendrait le risque que Regulus puisse le dénoncer. Et Sirius a passé trop de temps à éviter tout contact avec sa famille, Regulus compris, pour tout laisser tomber maintenant, pour, peut-être, une simple blague ou autre. Avec la préparation d'une potion pareille, tu te payes un séjour d'au moins six mois dans les cellules les moins gardées d'Azkaban.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sev. Sirius est en général d'une patience rare, pour préparer ses blagues. Il prendra tout le temps qu'il lui faut pour avoir tous les éléments en main en ne mettant personne dans la confidence. Quitte à ce que trouver la potion prenne du temps pour lui et qu'il soit obligé de faire sa blague dans deux ans et non l'année prochaine, il aurait continué à chercher sans ne rien dire à personne. Cela doit être vraiment grave pour qu'il m'ait demandé de l'aide.

-Et qu'as-tu fait ?

-J'ai accepté de l'aider. L'antidote de la potion prend au moins un an de préparation, mais le temps de réunir tous les ingrédients, peut-être plus.

-Tu me passeras la liste des ingrédients, j'en possède quand-même un certain nombre de rares dans une réserve personnelle. Cela réduira tes recherches. Je demanderai également à mes parents de m'aider.

-Si cela peut nous permettre de savoir à chaque fois que les maraudeurs prépareront un coup, alors je t'aiderai aussi. Je pourrais même tenter de me rapprocher d'eux en me servant de Potter pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire avec cette potion.

-Lily, ne prends pas de risque, la prévint son ami d'enfance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, je suis une grande fille. J'arriverai à prendre soin de moi."

Clint intervint.

"Il va falloir que nous rentrions."

Face aux regards dépités des jeunes, il les rassura, amusé.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous reviendrons demain. Et de toute façon, vous n'avez pas des choses à acheter pour votre rentrée ? Vous vous reverrez donc à ce moment-là, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci monsieur Barton.

-Appelez-moi Clint. Et puis, il faut encore que vous répondiez aux questions que moi et mes camarades nous nous posons sur votre monde magique, alors évidemment que l'on reviendra demain. Je préfère avoir trois versions semblables en même temps, que trois versions différentes séparément et donc savoir que l'on me raconte un bobard et ne nous faites pas confiance.

-Mais si je te fais confiance Clint, s'écria Severus.

-Toi oui bonhomme, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tes amis. Allez, il faut rentrer maintenant."

Les trois adolescents se dirent donc au revoir et Regulus rentra chez lui. Ses parents ne lui posèrent aucune question, mais il se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard étrange que lui lançait son frère. Celui-ci ne lui en posa pas non plus.

Les vacances continuèrent donc, entre les rendez-vous des trois amis, les questions du voisinage de Carbone-Les-Mines à Severus, celles des mystérieux inconnus qui cherchaient à en savoir plus sur la mère de celui-ci, et qui finirent par disparaitre, n'obtenant plus de réponses et n'ayant jamais vu Severus, qui avait réussi à les éviter, et celles de Clint, qui avait préparé une liste avec le reste des Avengers et qui enregistrait les réponses obtenues. Et, à l'occasion, quelques crises magiques du Lokison.

Les trois compères, Sirius, Clint et les parents Black se rencontrèrent parfaitement "par hasard" au chemin de traverse. Ils réussirent à rester à proximité sans éveiller les soupçons des géniteurs Black, mais cela n'échappa pas Sirius, qui ne pouvait lâcher Severus, toujours sous sa nouvelle apparence, du regard, ce que remarquèrent très bien les amis de ce dernier, mais pas le principal concerné. Ils passèrent une merveilleuse journée, à parler de la rue marchande sorcière et de ses magasins à l'espion, à s'offrir différents cadeaux. Pour Regulus, des outils d'astronomie, mais il ne trouva pas de livre sur les origines de la magie, pour Lily et Severus, un appareil photo adapté à la magie, pour pouvoir montrer Poudlard et autres lieux ou personnes du monde magique à leurs familles. Le plus jeune des Black donna à ses amis les miroirs à double-sens, qu'il avait reçus un jour plus tôt. Severus put enfin s'acheter des vêtements de bonne qualité, mais ayant décidé de prendre son ancien physique pour ne pas attirer l'attention, les prit une ou deux tailles au-dessus.

Severus et Clint devaient retourner en Amérique une semaine avant la rentrée, pour tout finaliser avant le départ de Severus pour Poudlard. Mais un appel changea leur plan, quatre jours avant le retour.

Clint discutait avec les parents Evans dans la cuisine, alors que Severus et Lily étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'excusa donc et s'éloigna pour pourvoir parler tranquillement avec ses amis.

"Clint, il faut que vous rentriez, déclara Phil, à peine eut-il décroché.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rentrez, c'est tout. On vous expliquera tout."


	23. Chapitre 22

Ouf, j'ai eus un mal de chien à l'écrire ce chapitre. En plus, j'ai été très prise par l'école, donc j'ai été en totale panique en réalisant depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas posté. Mais voilà, je vous l'offre le 24 décembre. C'est mon petit cadeau de noël, pour me faire pardonner du temps d'attente.

Réponses aux reviews:

Miss lyli: Ah, il va se poser des questions, c'est sûr. Et il n'a pas finit de s'interroger sur Severus. Je lui prépare encore une autre surprise, tu verras.

Akiza666: Il fais partie de tes couples préférés ? Non, tu ne me l'avais pas dis. Mais je suis contente que cela te plaise, cela va quand même être en partie le couple principal, donc c'est important qu'il plaise. Eh bien, me voilà rassurée. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt le savoir. Je réserve les chapitres qui suivent pour me charger de ce détail avec Sharon. Donc, "ce qu'il se passe", commence juste en dessous. Bonne lecture. X)

Rosas: Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise autant. Pour James et "face de serpent", comme tu le dis, j'avais cette idée qui me trotter dans la tête et je me suis dis "pourquoi pas". Cela coller avec ce que je voulais faire, donc c'était parfait. J'espère que tu adoreras autant la suite. Bonne lecture.

Turquoise Yume: Si je peux le faire. Et je le fais. X) J'aime beaucoup laisser du suspens comme ça. Ta review m'a vraiment fait super plaisir, et je suis extrêmement heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant. C'est ce genre de review qui rebooste le moral et redonne l'envie d'écrire. T'inquiète, cela ce remarque à peine que tu l'adores, tu es l'incarnation de la discrétion. X) Mais j'apprécie énormément que tu ais cette enthousiasme envers ma fiction.

Concernant Sleipnir, je voulait attendre que ses frères aient été retrouvés, ce qui arrivera dans le chapitre suivant, pour développer le personnage. Pour montrer comment ils se comportent entre eux, quand ils se sont en famille. Donc ne soit pas inquiète, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je suis contente que mon Hela te plaise tant. Elle reviendra, mais elle a un royaume a dirigé et sera donc celle de la famille qui sera le moins présent.

Chapitre 22

Thor ne cessait de faire des allers et retours en travers de sa chambre depuis le milieu de la matinée. Cela faisait trois jours que son neveu était parti rendre visite à son amie avec Barton. Et cela faisait environ un mois qu'il avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains et à aller parler de ses difficultés avec Coulson, trouvant que Steve avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça avec Stark. Et l'agent du SHIELD avait réussi à l'aider à surmonter la vision péjorative des Jötnar que son père et le reste du peuple Asgardien lui avaient inculqué tout au long de sa vie. Il avait également reçu l'aide de Jarvis qui lui avait visionné des vidéos comparant les traits de visage de son frère sous ses deux formes. Et à part les lignes claniques, sous sa forme Jötun, rien ne changeait. C'était bien le visage de son frère. Peu importe son apparence, ce sera toujours son frère derrière. Il en avait été soulagé. Il ne perdait donc pas son frère, pour un monstre.

Désormais, il reconnaissait aussi qu'il avait réagi de manière démesurée en apprenant que c'était son frère qui avait, lui-même, conçu, porté et mis au monde ses enfants. Mais jusqu'ici, il avait toujours cru que les rumeurs n'étaient que ça. Des rumeurs. Quand il pensait qu'il avait ri des préférences que les gens prêtaient à son frère. Qu'il l'avait même charrié là-dessus à certaines occasions. Oh, comme il avait honte désormais. Son frère n'allait jamais pouvoir le pardonner. Mais sur le coup, quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui. Et à la vue de son frère une rage inouïe l'avait pris aux tripes et il n'avait pas pu se retenir de se jeter sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait, que son frère ait eu ce genre de relation. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir accepter d'être touché par un homme, encore moins de cette manière. Pas alors, qu'il ne lui avait pas encore avoué... Avouer quoi ? Il n'arrivait même pas le prononcer dans sa tête, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait face à Loki. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que personne à part lui, n'avait le droit d'avoir ce genre de lien et de relation avec son frère.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à renouer avec ce dit frère et de lui révéler ce qu'il ressentait... Mouais. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il stoppa ses va-et-vient. Il resta un moment immobile, pesant le pour et le contre d'aller aborder son frère maintenant pour s'excuser de ses actes, paroles et réactions. Et d'emmener, ou pas, Mjölnir, par sécurité. Il finit par se diriger vers la porte, sans toucher à son précieux marteau.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, une véritable cacophonie régnait.

Tony et Steve, en appel vidéo avec Fury, étaient en train de hurler sur ce dernier, enfin rétabli. Il comprit, au milieu des hurlements, "hangar vide", "sans surveillance" et "voler". Pendant ce temps, le reste des Avengers était, soit collé à leur téléphone, soit à leur ordinateur, soit aux deux. Sur le coup, il pensa : "Mais qu'est-ce que Loki a encore fait ?" Mais celui-ci n'était même pas dans la pièce, tout comme Sigyn et Sleipnir, qui avait encore un peu de mal à se déplacer sur deux jambes et avait hâte de retrouver les huit. Mais alors, que se passait-il ?

Tony raccrocha furieusement au nez du directeur et s'exclama :

"Mais ce n'est pas croyable ! Un hangar complet. Il a laissé tous ses hangars remplis d'armes et autres objets dangereux sans surveillance et après il nous dit presque que c'est de notre faute si l'un deux a été fracturé et complétement vidé et que c'est à nous de tout retrouver.

-Ce n'était pas n'importe quel hangar Tony, intervint Natasha. C'était le seul rempli d'armes pouvant être utilisées contre un dieu ou un super soldat, et d'autres gadgets concernant Asgard. Comme un mini Bifrost que Foster avait commencée à mettre au point."

En entendant les propos de l'espionne, Tony se rapprocha inconsciemment de Steve.

"Donc, murmura-t-il, celui qui a vidé ce hangar a l'intention de s'en prendre à Steve ou à Thor ? De mieux en mieux.

-Puisque personne, à part Fury et nous, n'est au courant de la présence de Loki et de sa famille entre ces murs. Alors, oui, c'est l'explication la plus logique.

-Et au niveau des caméras de surveillance dans le hangar, cela donne quoi ?"

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Bruce, qui avait posé la question, releva la tête et fixa les deux membres de SHIELD présent.

"Rassurez-moi, il y avait des caméras de surveillance au moins, à l'intérieur, puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller à l'extérieur.

-Évidemment qu'il y avait des caméras ! Mais le voleur les a immédiatement mises hors service.

-Donc, nous ne pourrons pas savoir si le voleur cherchait quelque chose en particulier et qu'il a tout volé pour ne pas que l'on sache pas quoi, ou si le hangar en entier était son objectif depuis le début.

-On a au moins un aperçu de ce à quoi il ressemble. Il ne les a quand même pas mises hors service à distance.

-C'est qu'une forme floue, il faudra que tu demandes à Jarvis de la retravailler, Tony. Mais en attendant, nous ne savons rien.

-Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? demanda Tony, inquiet, en jetant un rapide regard à Steve, que ce dernier ne manqua pas.

-Je crains que Steve et nos chers Asgardiens ne puissent plus sortir avant quelque temps. Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui est derrière ça et tant que nous n'avons aucune piste, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre des risques et de les mettre en danger.

-QUOI ?! intervint à ce moment-là Thor. Je ne pourrais plus du tout sortir ?

-Je crains que ce ne soit effectivement le cas, Thor.

-Je pourrais au moins aller sur le toit ?

-Même ça, je crains que n...

-Mais ne dites pas de bêtise Coulson, on ne va quand même pas l'enfermer à double tour quand même ! Bien sûr que tu pourras aller sur le toit, Thor... mais pas tout seul, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour calmer Agent qui le fixé d'un œil noir, mécontent d'être contredit. Pour que si quoi que ce soit t'arrive, nous puissions agir rapidement. Toi, par contre, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Captain, tu n'es pas un Dieu, donc pas aussi résistant que Thor, par conséquent, pas un pas à l'extérieur pour toi, même sur le toit.

-Tu te moques de moi là, Tony.

-Absolument pas.

-Et si j'ai envie d'aller sur le toit avec Thor, je fais quoi ? le défia-t-il. De plus, tu as dit que Thor pouvait aller sur le toit avec quelqu'un... Je serais cette personne.

-Tu ne mets pas un pied à l'extérieur de cette tour un point c'est tout. Tu n'es pas aussi résistant que Thor et loin d'être immortel, comme c'est son cas. Je t'empêcherais de sortir, même si pour cela je dois te coller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre."

Cette solution réjouit Steve au plus haut point, qui ne répliqua donc rien. Tony, pour sa part, resta un bon moment figé en réalisant la gravité de ses propos. Passer toute sa journée avec Cap, et s'il suivait ses propres mots au pied de la lettre, il devrait même passer... toute la nuit... avec lui... Oh non, très mauvais plan, il risquait de faire une grosse bêtise, comme mater un peu trop souvent et longtemps son camarade ou laisser échapper qu'il l'aimait ou pire, l'embrasser. Non, non, et définitivement non, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Heureusement que le Cap allait refuser qu'il...

"Eh bien d'accord. Tu ne me lâches pas et on verra si tu réussis à m'empêcher de sortir. Mais je te préviens, dans ma chambre, il n'y a qu'un seul lit et une seule douche de disponible, le provoqua-t-il."

Attendait... QUOI ?! Il n'avait pas dit ça. Il n'avait pas pu dire ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Dans la logique des choses, Steve, attaché à sa liberté, aurait dû refuser. Et c'était quoi ces sous-entendus ?

"Non, cela ira pour les nuits, hum... et tout ça... je garde ma chambre.

-Ah, mais cela ne colle pas avec ce que tu viens de dire, tu dois...

-Hum hum."

Les deux hommes se tournèrent, surpris, vers leurs camarades. Tellement pris dans la discussion qu'avait engendré les paroles de Tony, ils avaient complétement oublié la présence de leurs amis.

"Bon, reprit Phil, se décidant à couper le silence pesant qui commencé à s'installer, maintenant que c'est réglé, nous pouvons peut-être refaire l'inventaire de ce qu'il y avait dans ce hangar, pour savoir ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus.

-Naturellement Coulson, pardonnez-nous, s'excusa Steve. Tony et moi continuerons notre conversation plus tard."

Tony ne pensait pas qu'un jour quoique ce soit ait pu le faire rougir, pourtant c'était bien ses joues qu'il sentait chauffer ainsi.

Bruce se tourna vers Thor.

"Thor, tu voulais quelque chose, à la base, pour être venus nous voir ?

-Oui, hésita le Dieu en continuant de fixer ses deux amis du coin de l'œil. Je me demandais si vous saviez où se trouvait Loki, je dois lui parler.

-Pour ce que j'en sais, il est avec Sigyn et Sleipnir, dans la salle d'entrainement magique. Le petit poney et ton frère tiennent à aller le plus vite possible récupérer le louveteau, déclara Tony, en reprenant contenance. Encore plus depuis que Jarvis leur a annoncé qu'il avait retrouvé la trace du serpent là...

-Jormungandr a été retrouvé ?

-Il a juste été détecté pour le moment. Rien ne dit qu'il restera au même endroit et on ne sait pas à quelle vitesse il se déplace. Raison pour laquelle ton glaçon de frangin veut se dépêcher.

-Pour ce que Sigyn m'en a dit, enchaina Coulson, ils ont l'intention de partir demain matin et de revenir au plus tard au soir.

-Espérons que Fenrir ne soit pas en aussi mauvais état que le reste de sa famille quand elle est arrivée, sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Asgard quand Loki y retournera. Encore moins si ses enfants et sa femme l'accompagnent.

-Mais Loki et Sigyn ne sont plus en couple, il me semble.

-Officiellement si, mais officieusement, ils n'ont jamais vraiment été ensemble. C'est un mariage arrangé.

-Tu sais bien beaucoup de choses, Natasha.

-Quoi, je vois si peu Pepper, et Sigyn n'a pas vu une autre femme depuis longtemps, alors on se fait des petites confidences, des discussions entre filles, quoi. Bon Thor, tu vas lui parler à Loki ou tu vas rester planté là ?

-Non, j'y vais."

Et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur rejoindre la salle d'entrainement magique. Quand les portes se furent refermées derrière lui, Natasha demanda :

"Vous croyez qu'il va oser lui avouer qu'il l'aime maintenant ?"

Elle reçut en réponse un "Non" collectif. Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur hangar vidé, comme si de rien n'était.

L'héritier de la couronne d'Asgard, de son côté, commençait de plus en plus à penser comme ses camarades.

"Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire, se répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête."

Mais arrivé devant la porte de ladite salle, une autre pensée prit le dessus.

"Je n'arriverai pas à le faire. Je n'arriverai pas à le faire."

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand sans réfléchir, il franchit les portes, il inspira un grand coup et les yeux fermés se précipita dans la pièce. L'envie de revoir son frère, de l'avoir près de lui, avait été plus forte. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était le choc et la chute qu'il fit en heurtant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, au vu de ce qu'il sentait sous lui. Quand il se décida à rouvrir les yeux, il se retrouva plongé dans ceux émeraudes de son frère.

"Thor, murmura celui-ci sarcastiquement, quelle entrée remarquée, comme d'habitude. Puis-je savoir ce que tu me voulais, pour m'avoir plaqué ainsi contre le sol ?"

Les mots de Loki atteignirent lentement le cerveau de Thor. Et c'est là qu'il s'aperçut enfin, qu'ils étaient allongés sur le sol, Loki sous lui. Oups.

-Je suis désolé."

Il se redressa brusquement, plus rouge qu'une tomate, sous les légers rires de Sigyn et Sleipnir et le regard noir de Loki. Ce dernier fit de même, mais plus lentement, en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

"Je réitère ma question Thor. Puis-je savoir ce que tu me voulais, pour m'avoir plaqué ainsi contre le sol ?

-Je... Je...

-Tu... ? Tu quoi ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Et pour cela, il a fallu que tu me plaques sur le sol ?"

Les rires des deux autres augmentèrent.

"Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai... juste courut trop vite et je n'ai pas su m'arrêter.

-Tu as couru ? Es-tu donc si pressé de me revoir ? Rassure-moi, d'ailleurs, tu ne comptes quand même pas me heurter comme ça à chaque fois que tu voudras me parler ?

-Je... Non, non. Je..."

Alors que Sleipnir avait cessé de se retenir et s'était mis à hurler de rire, Sigyn avait fini par avoir pitié de son beau-frère et avait saisi son beau-fils par le bras.

"Aller viens Sleipnir, tu vas continuer à t'entrainer à reprendre ton ancienne forme dans ta chambre. Ton père y a installé plein de protections, comme dans presque toutes les chambres, cela fera l'affaire. On pourra peut-être même aller chercher ton frère ce soir, si tu t'entraines bien.

-Mais pourquoi, je voulais entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire, moi, entendirent-ils le jeune homme se plaindre, alors qu'il disparaissait dernière la porte."

Les deux frères, restés seuls, se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant que Loki ne se détourne et ne redemande.

"Alors Thor, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je... Je voulais m'excuser."

Le sorcier se retourna, surpris.

"T'excuser ?

-Oui, pour mon comportement et toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites, même si à l'époque je ne pensais pas que cela en était, pour la plupart. J'ai insulté tes enfants en les traitant de monstres ou d'expériences et c'est impardonnable. Je t'ai insulté, toi, en te rabaissant à maintes reprises et en ne croyant pas en toi. Je ne demande pas ton pardon, puisque je ne le mérite pas. Mais je tenais à m'excuser."

Bien que surpris, Loki ne laissa rien paraitre et répliqua.

"Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, c'est également mes enfants que tu as insultés. Il n'y a donc pas juste à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses.

-Je le ferai aussi auprès d'eux, mais tu étais ma priorité, car c'est envers toi que j'ai le plus de préjudices.

-Je pourrais les accepter, comme ça, et dire que nous n'en parlerons plus jamais, qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Ou te trouver je ne sais plus quelle excuse, comme je l'ai fait durant tout ce temps. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne le ferai plus. Tu vas devoir me prouver que tu tiens réellement à moi, comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le clamer sur tous les toits et que tu regrettes vraiment tout ce que tu as dit et fait. Je te ferais ramper. Et quand je jugerai que tu t'es suffisamment rattrapé pour tes erreurs, alors à ce moment-là, peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que j'accepterai tes excuses. Et qui sais, te pardonnerai. Mais tu en es loin ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le sourire lumineux que commençait à afficher Thor.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, mon frère."

Ce dernier le jugea du regard durant quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer doucement et de sortir sans un mot. Thor s'empressa de le suivre et ils regagnèrent côté à côte les Avengers dans le salon, qui n'avaient toujours pas changé d'occupation. Sigyn et Sleipnir étaient présents, s'étant arrêtés en ayant remarqué l'agitation des héros.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Loki.

-De ce que nous avons compris des bribes des conversations que nous avons réussi à saisir, puisqu'ils ne nous ont pas répondu quand nous avons posé la question, c'est que quelqu'un se serait infiltré dans un hangar sans surveillance et l'a entièrement vidé, l'informa la déesse de la fidélité."

Tony bidouillait l'image vidéo avec Jarvis, pour obtenir une image nette du voleur, pendant que le reste de l'équipe était réparti en deux groupes. L'un retrouvait les éléments qui étaient dans le hangar, et l'autre déterminait les capacités de chacun des éléments disparus, pour savoir à quoi ils pourraient être confrontés.

Soudain, Tony poussa un cri de victoire avant que son visage ne se décompose et qu'il ne se mette brusquement à faire une recherche.

"Tony, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Une minute Bruce, une minute, je te confirme ça dans un instant. Juste le temps de vérifier pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper."

Quand le fruit de sa recherche apparut sur son écran, il pâlit brusquement.

"Rogers, je crois que vous devriez venir voir."

Ho ho, si Tony se mettait à l'appeler "Rogers" et non pas par son prénom ou par l'un de ses surnoms idiots, c'était que soit il avait d'un seul coup décidé de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il lui avait tu pendant ces quelques mois et pour les reproches qu'il lui avait fait depuis leur rencontre, soit que c'était vraiment grave. Il préférait pencher plutôt pour la seconde option, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Anthony Edward Stark avait la rancune tenace et qu'il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Ils avaient discuté de ces deux sujets déjà, et Steve était sûr que Tony l'avait pardonné... Enfin, presque sûr. Mais après tout ce temps et l'amitié qui s'était établie entre eux, il lui avait pardonné. N'est-ce pas. Intrigué et légèrement stressé, il rejoignit l'ingénieur et fixa l'écran. Il sentit ses jambes vaciller et dut se raccrocher à la chaise la plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Il ne savait pas s'il n'aurait pas préféré la rancune à ça, sachant ce que cela signifiait.

"Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il."

Le reste de l'équipe était perplexe et remarquant leurs regards, Tony afficha le tout, sur l'écran de la télé. Natasha pâlit, elle aussi, plus que Phil ou Clint, qui connaissaient de réputation la personne sur l'image, mais qui ne savaient pas qui il était réellement.

Face à la caméra, James Buchanan Barnes, alias Le Soldat de l'Hiver leur souriait.

* * *

Et oui, je l'ai noté dans le résumé, c'est un Bucky bashing. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à partir du moment où il devient le Soldat de l'Hiver, je n'arrive plus à l'apprécier. Donc, il fallait au moins qu'il devienne un méchant pour moi, dans l'une de mes fictions.

J'aimerai avoir votre avis. Avec tout les événement qui auront lieux dans ma fiction, je songe de plus en plus à la couper en deux voire trois tomes, pour m'éviter de prendre le risque de baclé certains chapitres. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	24. chapitre 23

Voilà la suite plus tôt que prévue. Mais je l'ai finie, donc j'ai décidé de vous l'offrir pour la nouvelle année.

Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018 !

De plus, et après je vous laisse à la lecture. Suite aux réponses de Luffynette et de Wendy Riddle, que je remercie, j'ai décidé de faire cette fiction en plusieurs tomes. Pour le moment, seul deux sont prévus, mais il y en aura peut-être un troisième.

Réponse aux reviews:

AnitaBlake93100: Ah, c'est sûr que Loki va se faire plaisir pour faire faire à Thor tout ce qu'il veut. Donc, oui, il y aura des passages drôles. La suite est là, plus tôt que prévue.

Rose-Eliade: A partir du Soldat de l'Hiver, je n'arrive plus à apprécier Bucky. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pour First Avengers il n'y a pas de problème, mais à partir du second film, je n'arrive plus à avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, d'affection pour se personnage. Désolé si tu l'apprécies. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le plus méchant de l'histoire, et une fin trafique n'est pas prévue au programme pour lui, pour le moment.

Luffynette: D'accord. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. Je vais le faire comme ça.

Wendy Riddle: Oui, Thor se décide enfin à s'excuser auprès de Loki, mais il faudra attendre un peu pour qu'il le fasse auprès des enfants de ce dernier. Je vais donc le faire en plusieurs tomes.

Chapitre 23

Dans les bas quartiers de New York, au milieu des maisons presque en ruines, se déplaçait l'ombre d'une femme. Ses cheveux blonds volaient librement derrière elle, alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas déterminé vers la plus grande et la moins décrépie des maisons alentours. Sa posture démontrait une vigilance en éveil venue avec les habitudes des combats. Venaient renforcer cette image de combattante sa tenue et les armes qu'elle portait.

Elle pénétra dans la bâtisse et rejoignit son collègue dans la cave où il avait entreposé tout ce qu'il possédait ou avait volé. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs et sales, le visage inexpressif, mais le regard empli de colère, rancœur et nostalgie.

"L'as-tu ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule."

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit une caisse. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit une sorte de fusil de précision, beaucoup utilisé pour des tirs à longues distances, avec à côté des balles transparentes contenant un liquide verdâtre.

"Tu es sûr que cela l'immobilisera ?"

Il hocha simplement la tête. Il lui donna également une autre boite, contenant cette fois des petites bombes de gaz.

"En quoi est-ce que cela va nous servir ?

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils tentent de nous empêcher de récupérer Steve, tu ne penses pas ? répondit-il avec un sombre sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais cela ne les tuera pas au moins ?

-Non... Juste causer leur évanouissement."

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée, raffermit sa prise sur la première boite, laissant la seconde à son complice, et se dirigea vers la sortie en le saluant. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas, il murmura :

"Cela les tuera que si personne ne vient les sauver. Et de ça, je m'en assurerai."

Il gagna une pièce à l'étage. Recouvrant toute la surface des murs et du plafond, des photos de Steve Rogers, datant de la seconde guerre mondiale, de la découverte de son corps dans la glace, ou actuelles, le fixaient. Il se dirigea vers une vieille photo de quand il était petit, gringalet et faible et l'effleura.

"Nous allons bientôt nous retrouver Steve. Oui, bientôt. Très bientôt, je viendrai te chercher. Tu verras, je te battrai. Je te prouverai que je suis encore le plus fort et baraqué de nous deux. Et je pourrai à nouveau te protéger. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Nous serons deux supers soldats imbattables. Oui, je t'expliquerai tout du monde d'aujourd'hui, contrairement à ce que ces imbéciles d'Avengers et pire... Stark, il cracha le nom avec haine, ont dû faire. Tu me feras de nouveau aveuglément confiance. Tu me suivras et feras ce que je te demanderai, comme avant. Et nous nettoierons le monde de tous ces êtres venus d'ailleurs et de sa corruption. Oui, nous serons les sauveurs, les maitres."

Pendant ce temps, à la Tour Avengers, ces derniers avaient passé une très mauvaise nuit. Natasha, Steve et Tony avaient dû expliquer la vérité sur Bucky. La plupart d'entre eux avaient eu du mal à accepter que leurs amis leur aient caché un truc pareil et que pire, soit le Soldat de l'Hiver voulait en finir définitivement avec la famille Stark, soit cela avait un rapport avec Steve. Mais Phil s'en voulait plus que les autres. Il était un agent du SHIELD, "Agent", comme beaucoup disaient, et c'était lui qui, avec le Directeur avait une vision panoramique de ce qu'avait été l'agence. Déjà qu'il avait en travers de la gorge son échec de ne pas s'être aperçu qu'Hydra se redéveloppait au sein même du SHIELD, mais maintenant il réalisait que non seulement il n'avait pas su reconnaitre le visage de l'ancien meilleur ami de son idole, alors qu'il avait passé des jours entiers à regarder les photos de ces deux-là, mais en plus, maintenant, cela mettait toute l'équipe en danger, donc la protection du monde.

La culpabilité le rongeait. Il aurait dû voir, s'apercevoir. Ce fut Sigyn qui calma sa conscience en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas omniscient, et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas tout voir et donc tout régler. Cela lui fit du bien de l'entendre de la part de sa vieille amie.

Mais outre ces révélations et ce qui en avait découlé, notamment le renforcement de la sécurité de la Tour et les engueulades sur le fait de se faire confiance dans une équipe, un autre événement avait secoué le bâtiment.

En effet, malgré les risques que Loki avait contredits, arguant que ses enfants savaient se défendre et avaient beaucoup plus de de chance de survie qu'eux tous réunis, il avait été maintenu le projet d'aller récupérer Fenrir, puis Jormungandr. Sleipnir ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il avait obtenu la certitude que ses deux frères seraient de nouveaux à ses côtés. Ils ne s'étaient pas côtoyés pendant longtemps, juste quelques années qui n'étaient rien pour eux, avant qu'ils ne soient chassés d'Asgard. C'était toujours ses frères qui venaient le retrouver en cachette dans son pré. Et ces quelques petits instants passés ensemble avaient suffi à ce que le lien fraternel entre eux s'établisse. Il avait donc pu garder un contact mental avec eux, mais il s'était affaibli avec le temps et ce ne serait jamais la même chose que de vraies retrouvailles, face à face.

Il avait tout vérifié. Les chambres et l'infirmerie étaient prêtes, lui également. Il ne manquait plus que son père et sa belle-mère. Ceux-ci vérifiaient qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié dans la sacoche de secours qu'ils allaient emporter par précaution et discutaient à voix basse.

"Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Non, mais je préfère l'avoir à proximité, pour être là dans le cas échéant.

-Mais, rien ne prouve qu'il pourrait...

-Sigyn, il est à la fois Ases, Elfes et Jötun. De plus, il a d'abord appris à vivre comme un Midgardien. Comment savoir ce que nous réserve sa magie. Sa puissance ou les atouts génétiques de quels ascendants elle va activer. Il faut se préparer à toute éventualité et tu le sais.

-Y compris qu'elle pourrait le tuer ?

-Oui, finit-il par souffler du bout des lèvres. On cherchera également une solution pour ce risque. Je préfère être trop prévoyant que pas assez. Eh, reprit-il quelques secondes après en lui relevant le visage, on se l'est juré : pas deux fois. On prend juste des précautions pour le protéger.

-Tu as raison. Je vais arrêter de me faire du souci. Pour le moment.

-Oui. Et nous en rediscuterons en rentrant d'accord ?

-D'accord. Allez ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu plus joyeuse, en saisissant la sacoche fermée. Allons récupérer tes fils.

-En espérant qu'Heimdall ne nous dénonce pas à Odin et son conseil, espéra-t-il doucement, sans qu'elle ne l'entende."

Ils rejoignirent Sleipnir, qui avait repris sa forme animale, et partirent sur son dos, sur les branches d'Yggdrasil, laissant les Avengers seuls.

Ils atterrirent sur l'île du silence. Cette île était en réalité une petite île située au centre d'un lac de la forêt d'Asgard. Les arbres et leurs feuillages étaient tellement épais dans cette zone, et ils étaient si loin de la ville, qu'aucun son ne parvenait jusque ce bout de terre. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, discutant pour briser ce silence pesant régnant sur l'île et pour que Fenrir puisse les entendre arriver et qu'il ne pense pas que c'était des soldats d'Odin.

"Thor ne nous avait pas proposé de nous accompagner ?

-Si, mais je lui ai expliqué que Fenrir n'avait pas une bonne opinion de lui... Et avec tout ce qu'a dit Thor sur mes enfants durant tous ces siècles, je ne peux que le comprendre.

-Tu lui as expliqué ou tu lui as complétement refusé le voyage et envoyé voir ailleurs ?

-Plutôt la seconde option, sourit le Menteur, mais tu t'en doutais.

-Oh que oui, je te connais Loki. Sinon, tu penses que cela se passera bien la cohabitation entre tes enfants et Thor ?

-Pour certains, oui, tu l'as constaté avec Sleipnir. Mais avec les deux autres, je ne peux rien te promettre. Jormungandr pourrait encore pardonner, mais je ne pense pas que Fenrir, qui a trop de rancœur envers tout Asgard et mon frère, puisse ne serait-ce que songer à le faire. Il prendra sur lui pour notre bonheur, mais je le connais suffisamment, pour t'affirmer qu'il rendra fou Thor, il fera de sa vie un enfer.

-Mais nous n'avons pas de grosses catastrophes à craindre, rassure-moi.

-Je pense que nous pouvons, au moins, en craindre une. Quand ils voudront tous les deux s'imposer à l'autre, il se battront un grand coup, ça c'est sûr. Il faudra juste les envoyer dans un espace dégagé, pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts. Après... je pense qu'ils feront une trêve avant de se faire des vacheries jusque... Je ne sais pas quand.

-Ça promet..., souffla Sigyn."

Loki rit et c'est à ce moment-là que Sleipnir revint vers eux, étant parti en avant.

"Il est là papa ! Il est là !"

En effet, Loki sentait de plus en plus la présence de son cadet. Il ne se retint donc plus et se mit à courir vers lui. Il entra dans la grotte où était enchainé son fils et... ce dernier l'écrasa au sol en lui repeignant le visage de salive.

"Tu es là ! Tu es là, maman ! Tu es revenu me chercher !

-Oui, Fenrir. Évidemment mon trésor, je te l'avais promis non ?

-Si, mais cela commençait à faire vraiment longtemps et je craignais que tu ne m'aies oublié ou que tu n'aies trop d'ennuis pour revenir un jour.

-Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Je mens peut-être beaucoup, mais quand je fais une promesse, peu importe le temps que cela me prendra pour la réaliser, je la tiens. Tu le sais.

-Oui. Pardon d'avoir douté maman.

-Ahhhh, tu ne le sais pas mon frère ? On doit prendre l'habitude d'appeler notre mère "papa", parce que cela gêne trop ces pauvres petits Midgardiens que nous disions "maman", parce que chez eux un homme ne peut pas tomber enceinte, rit le cheval.

-Oh, rit à son tour le louveteau, tu penses donc à ce que je pense, mon frère ?

-Je pense que oui, mon frère.

-On va faire de leur vie un enfer ! crièrent-ils en cœur."

Et ils partirent à rire en se roulant par terre, suivis de près par leur géniteur, qui se contenta de rire doucement en secouant la tête. Pauvre midgardiens et pauvre Thor. Ils ne connaissent pas les terreurs que sont ses enfants, surtout Sleipnir, le plus blagueur et Fenrir, le plus embêtant. Les deux, alliés, c'était des catastrophes à la chaine qui s'annonçaient. Mais ils allaient bientôt découvrir tout ça. Seule Sigyn ne participait pas à l'ivresse générale. La phrase de Fenrir l'avait intrigué, et elle voulait se rassurer. Elle observa le père et l'ainé libérer avec impatience le cadet des chaines qui le retenaient, ce dernier, grâce à la magie de Loki, reprit temporairement sa forme Asgardienne qu'il ignorait avoir, pour qu'il soit plus facile à ramener sur Terre et pour voir ses possibles blessures sans être gêner par son pelage, avant qu'ils ne s'enlacent tous les trois.

"Fenrir, les interrompit-elle, excuse-moi, mais tu as dit une phrase qui m'intrigue. Tu as pensé que Loki avait trop de problèmes pour venir te chercher. Pourquoi ?

-Ben, avec tous les soldats qui sont venus me voir ces derniers mois. Beaucoup se plaignaient, au début, que leur général ait été enfermé. Et il y a quelques jours, ils sont venus me voir en se réjouissant qu'il se soit enfui avec la monture d'Odin. Cela n'a pas été dur pour moi de faire le rapprochement entre leur général et maman. Bien sûr, il y en a qui pestaient contre toi, ajouta-il en se tournant vers le second prince, mais ils ne venaient pas souvent. C'est plutôt ceux qui te sont fidèles qui viennent me voir."

Le sorcier sourit tristement à cette phrase. Son rôle de général des armées d'Odin était l'un de ses rôles qu'il avait pris le plus à cœur et avait exercé avec plaisir. Bien sûr les anciens soldats n'avaient pas apprécié sa nomination, ne l'aimant pas de base, mais ils n'étaient qu'une minorité.

-Et donc, à ce que j'ai compris, une rumeur courrait à Asgard. Odin, à cause de son inaction à te rechercher, serait en conflit avec son conseil qui voudrait envoyer la moitié de l'armée d'Asgard à ta poursuite. Le Père de Tout aurait mis presque tout le conseil sur la sellette et serait en train de tenter de les expulser du château et même de la ville."

Ces dernières nouvelles choquèrent Loki. Les réactions des conseillers ne le surprenaient nullement. Mais pourquoi Odin ne faisait-il rien ? Et pourquoi chasser les membres de son conseil qui voulaient sévir contre lui ? Il n'était plus rien pour le roi. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus l'utiliser comme un potentiel lien avec Jötunheim. Alors pourquoi ne rien faire pour éliminer la menace qu'il représentait ? Surtout maintenant qu'il réunissait ses enfants.

"Les soldats t'auraient-ils dit d'autres choses ?

-Oh oui, ils me parlent beaucoup tu sais. Peut-être parce que je suis ton fils, je ne sais pas. Mais concernant Odin et le conseil, je n'ai pas compris, mais cela aurait un rapport avec des personnes fidèles au roi qui se seraient glissées parmi les conseillers pour avoir le fin mot sur un infanticide ou quelque chose comme ça. Ah, et ils ont aussi parlé de beaucoup de serviteurs et d'habitants des bas-fonds de la ville qui sont venus leur demander de tes nouvelles."

Les deux parents avaient à peine entendu la dernière phrase de Fenrir. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le visage grave. Alors c'était peut-être ça le fin mot de l'histoire de l'étrange comportement d'Odin, Heimdall et des Trois Palatins. Ils avaient sûrement fini par découvrir la vérité.

"Maman, Sigyn ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, murmurèrent-ils, si tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Retournons à la Tour, ajouta Sigyn faiblement.

Et c'est dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils regagnèrent Midgard.

Fenrir alla directement à l'infirmerie avec Sleipnir, pendant que le second prince et sa femme rejoignaient Thor, le seul Avengers disponible, pour aller chercher Jormungandr. Il avait été prévu de le récupérer que le lendemain, mais Loki préférait les avoir près de lui, tout de suite.

Thor ne fit aucun commentaire sur le brusque changement de programme et sur la mine sombre de ceux qui seraient ses compagnons de voyage. Les retrouvailles avec l'Ouroboros furent tout aussi émouvantes que celles avec le loup, mais elles ne continrent pas de révélations. Par contre ils frôlèrent l'accident. Le serpent géant avait beau être le plus câlin et calme des fils de Loki, il avait quand même beaucoup de rancœur envers le prince ainé qui l'avait traité de monstre et qui avait participé à la séparation entre lui et sa mère. Il manqua donc de peu d'envoyer le Dieu du Tonnerre par le fond. Seul l'intervention et les câlins de son géniteur sauva Thor. En effet, entre sa vengeance contre Thor et les bras de Loki l'invitant dans une étreinte, Jormungandr avait vite fait son choix. Et encore une fois, sa forme Asgardienne, dont il ignorait l'existence lui fut donnée. Quand il demanda pourquoi on l'avait fait changer de forme, qu'il était mieux dans la précédente, Loki lui répondit juste : "C'est mieux pour les câlins". Parfaitement d'accord, il ne chercha pas plus loin et s'endormit, bercé par les battements du cœur du Menteur.

Ils regagnèrent ainsi l'infirmerie de la Tour, auprès de Sleipnir et Fenrir. Loki et Sigyn passèrent tout le reste de la journée avec eux, à tout leur expliquer, aussi bien pour leur forme que pour les récents événements. Thor avait rejoint ses camarades, et Sleipnir et Fenrir en profitèrent pour programmer toutes leurs futures blagues pour les Avengers.

Dans le salon de la Tour, personne n'avait bougé de la place qu'ils avaient prise au matin. Ils continuaient à tenter de trouver toutes les éventuelles raisons qui auraient poussé Bucky Barnes à vider tout un hangar d'objets dangereux. Sauf deux d'entre eux, qui bien qu'ayant toujours du mal à discuter sans qu'aucune gêne ou dispute ne se glisse entre eux, refusaient de s'éloigner. Tous les deux étaient sûr que l'autre était la cible de l'ancien soldat d'Hydra, mais aucun n'avait faire part de son avis à l'autre.

Ces deux-là avaient passé la nuit dans l'atelier de l'ingénieur. L'un y était pour avoir voulu ruminer en paix le début de conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Captain, et l'autre ne voulant pas s'éloigner du milliardaire. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés, sans avoir parlé.

Steve fut le premier à se réveiller. Sentant un poids inconnu sur sa poitrine, il baissa les yeux et vit le nid d'oiseau constituant la chevelure de Tony. Il y logea son nez et respira l'odeur du propriétaire des lieux. Étonnamment ce n'était pas vraiment une odeur de sueur qui ressortait, mais une senteur plutôt mentholée. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes, avant que le brun ne quitte les bras de Morphée pour se réveiller dans ceux de Steve. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier put entendre à plusieurs reprises l'endormi prononcer son nom. Quand l'ancien playboy se réveilla et qu'il remarqua avec qui il s'était endormi, il se leva en quatrième vitesse, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Au début, le Captain, peiné par cette réaction, se réjouit en voyant ce détail.

"Alors ? murmura-t-il.

-Alors quoi ?

-Bien dormi ?

-Euh, je... Oui, ça va... Pourquoi ? demanda Tony, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette question.

-Oh, pour rien... Pour savoir, si j'étais si confortable que ça ou tu ne puisses à ce point te passer de moi, pour que tu m'aies autant appelé dans ton sommeil."

Tony rougit encore plus qu'il ne le pensait possible.

"Je... Je ne... Je ne parle pas en dormant, ce n'est pas vrai !

-Oh que si, tu parles. Et tu dis parfois des choses très intéressantes. J'ai ainsi eut le plaisir d'apprendre que tu me trouvais plus fort qu'un roc, que j'étais l'être le plus merveilleux que tu connaissais et... Attend que je me rappelle de tes mots exacts... Ah oui. Que j'avais le corps d'un dieu ... Je ne savais pas que tu pensais tout ça de moi."

Steve ne mentionna pas, par contre, que, endormi, Tony avait aussi dit qu'il l'aimait. Il préférait attendre qu'il le lui dise parfaitement réveillé. Il avait été très surpris de découvrir que tout ce que Tony n'arrivait pas à dire éveillé, sortait tout seul dans son sommeil. Il profita quand même du spectacle de voir Tony, habituellement très sûr de lui, si mal à l'aise, plus rouge qu'il ne le pensait possible et bégayant une excuse pour rejoindre une autre pièce.

Amusé Steve eut quand même la gentillesse de l'informer de son erreur à travers la porte avant de quitter la pièce, pour rejoindre sa chambre et se changer.

"Tony, il faudra que l'on parle. Je t'attendrai dans la cuisine... Et... Je ne savais pas que ta salle de bain et ton garage était dans la même pièce. Tu es vraiment atypique."

Et il partit en riant. Tony de l'autre côté de la porte, appuyé contre celle-ci, redressa brusquement la tête en entendant les dernières phrases de Steve. Et mince, il s'était encore plus ridiculisé. Mais pourquoi est-ce que le Captain était-il aussi sûr de lui hein ? Logiquement, vu de l'époque d'où il venait, il aurait dû être plus timide... Flûte, normalement cela aurait dû être Steve qui aurait autant rougi et qui aurait bégayé n'importe quoi avant de se sauver face à ses avances, pas lui !

Rageant contre lui-même de ne pas réussir à contrôler ses émotions et réactions devant Steve, il sortit de son garage et regagna sa propre chambre. Une fois propre et avec des vêtements nickel également, il réfléchit à sa possibilité de fuir la conversation que voulait avoir Steve. Mais Tony s'avoua à lui-même, que trop inquiet pour le Captain, comme il l'était depuis qu'il avait appris pour le vol par Bucky, il finirait par le rejoindre à un moment ou à un autre. Donc que cela ne ferait que repousser la conversation. Mais de toute manière de quoi pouvait bien avoir envie de lui parler le super soldat ? De la conversation qu'ils avaient entamée avant que leurs camarades ne les interrompent ? Du fait qu'ils aient dormi ensemble ? De Bucky ? Pour le savoir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller le voir.

C'est donc avec la boule au ventre- quoi lui anxieux ? Nan, il n'est jamais anxieux. Et il n'a pas de raison de l'être n'est-ce pas. N'est-ce pas ? -qu'il gagna la chambre de Steve.

Quand il entra, il aperçut tout de suite, l'objet de ses pensées, dos à lui, plongé dans son armoire, avec uniquement un jean. Il espérait vraiment que Steve allait mettre un en haut, parce que sinon, il serait incapable de suivre ce que son ami allait lui dire. Quoique, même avec quelque chose sur lui, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il arrive à suivre.

Le blond enfila un t-shirt, sans remarquer sa présence. Tony se racla la gorge et il se tourna enfin vers lui.

"Tony, sourit-t-il, tu es déjà là. Tant mieux, je craignais de devoir venir te chercher.

-J'ai envie d'en finir vite. Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?"

Steve baissa la tête, respira un grand coup et le fixa à nouveau. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, car Tony l'avait avoué dans son sommeil, c'était toujours mieux que rien, et il serait prêt à attendre longtemps qu'il lui dise de vive voix. Mais il n'était pas connu pour sa grande patience et il ne pourrait pas continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris encore longtemps. Ne pas pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, ni l'embrasser commencer déjà à lui être insupportable.

Il se précipita donc vers Tony, le serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

"Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

-J'en ai déjà assez de te courir après. Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras quand je le veux, même la nuit, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie. Je veux pouvoir sortir avec toi, que ce soit pour aller voir un film où juste nous promener quelque part.

-Mais... Et tante Peggy ?

-J'ai aimé Peggy en quarante. Mais, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer aujourd'hui. Peggy a continué sa vie. À moi de continuer la mienne.

-Mais tu es... ?

-Bisexuel ? Oui, et ce n'est pas parce que je ne le hurle pas sur tous les toits que je m'en cache ou que j'en ai honte. Mais répond moi s'il te plait. Acceptes-tu d'être mon... Petit ami ?"

Tony rit doucement en constatant que Steve avait utiliser une expression moderne. Comment refuser de se mettre en couple avec l'homme qui l'aimait et qui était si adorable avec ses efforts de langages.

"Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu m'aimes. Mais donne-moi juste une chance."

Pour toute réponse, Tony attrapa le cou de Steve et l'embrassa à son tour. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte sur la taille du brun et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser.

Sharon qui, du quartier désaffecté, avait directement rejoint son emplacement sur l'immeuble face à la Tour, demandé et choisi par son partenaire, n'avait rien manqué de leur embrassade et avait même prit quelques clichés de celle-ci.

"Je m'en doutais, murmura-t-elle avant de prendre une photo de plus."


	25. Chapitre 24

Ouf, je suis soulagée, j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre, cela a été dur et long, mais c'est fait.

Au fait, j'ai précisé dans mon profil que je joins toujours un OS à mes fictions. Donc si vous avez envie d'un OS particulier concernant cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Réponses aux reviews:

Rose-Eliade: Oui, il faudrait faire interner Bucky. Qui sait, c'est peut-être ce qui est prévu, peut-être pas. Tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite, par contre. Mais en même temps, qui ne serait pas devenu fou après ce qu'il a vécu.

AnitaBlaki93100: Oui, il ne manque plus que Severus. Ils vont finir par se retrouver tous ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas. La rencontre n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais elle va bien finir par arriver.

Chapitre 24

Les jours continuèrent à défiler, sans que rien ne se produise de grave. Les Avengers, ayant fait tout leur possible pour se préparer à toute éventualité et ne pouvant rien de plus, continuèrent à vivre.

Steve et Tony s'étaient finalement décidés à annoncer à leurs amis qu'ils sortaient ensemble et depuis ils ne se lâchaient plus. Sauf quand Tony était dans son labo avec Bruce, Loki et Sigyn, pour faire fonctionner magie et technologie ensemble sans risque. Ils approchaient d'ailleurs lentement de la solution. Pendant ce temps-là, Steve était soit dans la salle de sport avec Thor, soit avec les trois anciens agents du SHIELD pour discuter de ce que devrait être la nouvelle agence. Sinon ils apprenaient lentement à vraiment se connaitre, leurs passés, leurs rêves, tout. Tony, habituellement si pudique sur l'étalage des sentiments, s'habituait, à son avis, assez facilement aux voyantes preuves d'amour de Steve et s'ouvrait lentement à celui-ci. Au début il était gêné, mais il les adorait, alors il s'accommodait et faisait un effort pour parler de son passé et de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait rien cacher à Steve, pour qu'ils puissent pleinement se faire confiance.

Leur relation rendait Thor jaloux. Pourquoi cela avait été si simple pour le Captain, alors que pour lui il n'était même pas sûr que Loki accepte un jour qu'il lui fasse la cour ? Mais bon, ils arrivaient à se parler sans en venir aux mains, ce qui était pour eux un énorme progrès, et retrouvaient avec beaucoup de difficulté et tout doucement leur complicité d'autrefois en mettant à plat ce qu'ils se reprochaient. Leurs hurlements résonnaient donc assez souvent dans la Tour.

Deux autres couples commençaient également à se distinguer. Bruce avec Natasha et Phil avec Sigyn. Rien n'était vraiment clair, mais il suffisait de voir les regards qu'ils se lançaient ou les frôlements "accidentels" qui arrivaient très souvent entre eux pour comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose, ou du moins, un début.

La seule chose qu'avaient eu à craindre les Avengers, et surtout Thor, leur cible préférée, c'était les blagues à la chaine que leur faisaient subir Sleipnir et Fenrir. Cela avait choqué les héros. L'ainé des Lokison, qui jusque-là avait été d'un calme olympien, d'une discrétion et d'une politesse exemplaire, révélait désormais avec la complicité de son frère tout son véritable caractère, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'était pas le fils du Dieu de la Malice pour rien. Ils enchainaient coup sur coup, ils avaient même acquis le surnom de "duo infernal". Les Avengers étaient donc toujours sur leurs gardes. Le pire pour ces derniers est que Jarvis était devenu, dès la première blague, le complice de ces deux farceurs en herbe.

Leur père, loin de les disputer ou de tenter de les arrêter, leur donnait plusieurs astuces pour améliorer leurs blagues et ne jamais se faire prendre.

Le seul moyen, qu'avaient trouvé les protecteurs de la Terre pour se protéger de ces plaisanteries, était d'avoir leur frère dans leurs bras. Sleipnir et Fenrir ne ferait jamais une blague à quelqu'un portant Jormungandr. Ils ne prenaient jamais le risque que même accidentellement, leur petit frère soit blessé à cause d'une mauvaise ou trop brusque réaction de leur cible. Heureusement pour les cibles en question, Jormungandr raffolait de câlins. Et bien qu'il préférait quand même le nid que formaient les bras de son père, il lui arrivait d'aller souvent dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf de Thor. Il n'avait pas encore assez confiance et ne s'y sentait pas suffisamment en sécurité. Il avait été dans ses bras une fois parce qu'à ce moment-là il était le seul disponible pour un câlin, mais il n'était pas prêt à retenter l'expérience avant un bon moment.

Mais un autre élément aurait pu perturber les Vengeurs s'ils l'avaient vu. Mais ils avaient leur attention trop focalisée à échapper aux plaisanteries des ainés Lokison. Cet élément était l'air soucieux qu'affichait désormais en permanence les visages du Dieu du Mensonge et de la Déesse de la Fidélité. S'ils les avaient observés, ils auraient remarqué les longues discutions qu'ils avaient de plus en plus souvent et dont Loki ressortait, à chaque fois, en rage et Sigyn les larmes aux yeux, mais surtout, leurs regards, qui devenaient hantés. Ils avaient alors du mal à revenir au présent, à quitter leurs souvenirs douloureux. Mais à part les enfants de Loki, à qui ils avaient refusé de dire quoi que ce soit, personne ne remarquait rien.

Un événement allait cependant sortir tout ce petit monde de leurs habitudes.

En effet, après presque trois semaines sans se faire remarquer à nouveau, Bucky s'était montré. Et à croire qu'il voulait les provoquer, il l'avait fait sur les ruines du QG du SHIELD où il s'était mis à attendre. Les Avengers se préparèrent donc à aller à sa rencontre, Thor ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, suivit juste le mouvement de ses camarades, mais ils réalisèrent très vite les problèmes que cela poserait qu'ils y aillent tous.

"Tu ne devrais pas y aller Steve. Si c'est après toi qu'il en a, tu ferais mieux de rester ici en sécurité.

-Mais si c'est le cas et qu'il ne me voit pas, il pourrait avoir une réaction dangereuse. Il est devenu imprévisible Tony, même pour moi. Mieux vaut que j'aille le voir et que je tente de le raisonner.

-Mais... tenta de protester Tony, avant d'être coupé par Phil.

-Dites, comme le souligne Steve, il est devenu imprévisible. Alors qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il en a réellement après lui. Ou plutôt qu'il est son objectif et pas une étape. Il a quand même volé des choses extrêmement dangereuses et elles ne sont pas toutes faites pour faire face à un super soldat.

-C'est vrai. Avec tout ce qu'il a, il pourrait nous mettre tous à terre. Remarque, on a déjà affronté pire, comme Loki et les Chitauris -à cette mention Loki trembla et Sigyn lui prit la main pour le rassurer, ce dont Phil s'aperçut mais ne fit aucune remarque, ce n'était pas le moment- mais avec eux on savait en partie à quoi s'attendre. Mais là... On connait les armes qu'il a volées, ce n'est même sûrement pas les seules en sa possession, et on ne sait même pas celles il va utiliser, ni quel est son objectif.

-C'est pour ça que je dis que Natasha et moi devrions y aller. Il nous connait, il nous parlera peut-être plus facilement. Et que Tony devrait rester à la Tour. Il peut diriger son armure d'ici et au moins il pourra toujours nous trouver un moyen de partir rapidement tout en utilisant les satellites pour nous surveiller.

-Mais j'ai déjà Jarvis qui est partout, il peut le faire pour moi ça. Il n'est pas question que vous partiez en me laissant derrière !

-Tony, s'il te plait...

-Quoi ? Tu crains encore que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler en le voyant et que je l'attaque tout de suite parce qu'il a tué mes parents ? Eh bien, oui, c'est un risque. Mais comment saurais-je ma réaction en me retrouvant face à lui, si cela ne m'arrive pas au moins une fois ? Si j'y vais, au moins on sera fixé !

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je crains que Bucky soit complétement perdu, qu'il se croit encore sous le joug d'Hydra et que, complétement déboussolé, il te confonde avec Howard. Donc qu'il pense qu'il doit terminer sa mission. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé !

-Hum hum..."

Ils se tournèrent, tous surpris, vers Loki.

"Il aura eu le temps de se sauver avec tout le temps que vous mettez à parler... Et si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis...

-Non, on ne te le demande pas, donc tu te tais. Cela ne te concerne même pas. Alors merci, mais non merci, le coupa Tony, sur les nerfs.

-Si, s'il vous plait. Écoutez-le. Loki est le meilleur stratège que je connaisse. Il vous proposera sûrement le meilleur plan que vous puissiez avoir, intervint Sigyn.

-Cela est vrai, mon frère est connu dans les neufs Mondes pour son intelligence, sa ruse et ses talents d'orateur. Il trouvera sans aucun doute ce qu'il convient le mieux de faire. N'est-ce pas mon frère ?

-Thor, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler "mon frère".

-Oui, mais j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça et...

-Bref, reprit le brun, au contraire cela me concerne. Mes enfants sont ici, sous votre toit, donc ce qui vous menace, les menace, et par conséquent me regarde. De plus, Severus s'est attaché à vous et je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction et à quel point il m'en voudrait si quelque chose vous arrivait, alors que j'aurais pu l'éviter et il y a Clint, qui lui, me fera la peau. Donc, concernant votre affaire, je pense que le mieux est que Stark et Coulson restent ici et qu'au moins, moi, je vous accompagne. Coulson est encore sensé être mort. De plus vous avez souligné que votre ennemi était devenu imprévisible. Donc il a très bien pu s'allier à quelqu'un et il ne vaut mieux pas laisser le bâtiment sans surveillance tant que l'on ne connait pas son but final. Stark, en restant ici, deviendra nos yeux et nos oreilles. Il est également celui qui connait le mieux la Tour, puisque, à ce que j'ai compris, il a tout dessiné et construit, s'il faut évacuer ou renforcer les défenses des lieux, il sera plus utile ici qu'ailleurs. Il pourra quand même envoyer une de ses armures pour tromper l'adversaire en lui faisant croire que vous êtes tous là, ce qui vous donnera un avantage. Moi, je serai sous la surveillance de Thor, sous un charme de désillusion. Je suis le Dieu des Mensonges, je sais donc reconnaitre un menteur sans problème, je vous préviendrai donc par télépathie. Et ma magie vous sera peut-être utile.

-Et nous ?"

Loki se tourna vers ses fils.

"Vous, vous restez juste en sécurité et vous veillez les uns sur les autres en cas d'attaque.

-Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas juste ! On veut aider !

-Ils resteront avec Sigyn et moi, intervint Bruce. On va éviter de provoquer Barnes en sortant Hulk. Je resterai donc ici. Ils m'aideront à continuer les recherches pour lier magie et technologie. Nous avons presque la solution, peut-être qu'un œil nouveau la trouvera. Ainsi nous pourrons, peut-être aujourd'hui même, vous transmettre des oreillettes que même Loki pourra utiliser sans risques ou problèmes, cela sera plus pratique et cela économisera vos forces magiques."

Le sorcier hésita plusieurs secondes. L'idée de laisser ses enfants, presque seuls, avec Hulk ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure solution à proposer. Il s'apprêtait quand même à émettre des réserves, lorsqu'il remarqua le bonheur s'afficher sur les visages de ses fils, à cette option qui leur plaisait davantage que la première. Ils adoraient faire des recherches et des expériences, comme lui. Il serait injuste de sa part de les priver de ça, surtout avec des personnes aussi intelligentes que Stark et Banner, et qu'en plus cela les tiendrait occupés et en sécurité. De plus, Sigyn et Coulson restaient également à la Tour, et il savait qu'à des deux-là il pouvait confier la vie de ses fils sans craintes. Il acquiesça donc seulement doucement de la tête, résigné, mais un minimum soulagé par sa dernière pensée. Ils poussèrent un cri de joie et se jetèrent dans ses bras.

Une fois le plan terminé, que tout le monde connut sur le bout des doigts ce qu'il devait faire, si tout se passait comme prévu, et qu'ils furent prêts, ils partirent. Ils espéraient tous que Bucky était encore à l'ancien QG du SHIELD, qu'il avait attendu, qu'il ne soit pas parti, les trouvant trop longs.

La chance fut de leur côté. Il était encore là. Les attendant, le visage impassible mais fier. Quand il vit Steve descendre du quinjet, il laissa un léger sourire apparaitre quelques secondes, avant de redevenir impassible. Il pensa qu'ils étaient idiots. Ils lui facilitaient les choses en faisant venir le Captain. Sharon n'aurait donc que la moitié de sa tâche à accomplir. Elle devrait juste ne pas louper Steve, lors de son tir, puis rejoindre, avant ses habitants, la Tour Avengers, apparemment vide et prendre les informations du SHIELD et d'Hydra que la maudite IA de Stark avait récupéré avant qu'elles n'atteignent le net. Et évidemment c'était les plus importantes, telles que les codes de contrôle des satellites ou les dossiers sur le passé de chaque Avengers et les potentiels futurs membres. Tout ça pendant que lui rejoignait sa cachette avec le Captain en semant ses soi-disant partenaires qui voudraient le récupérer.

"Carter, change de direction ton viseur. Captain est venu me voir, murmura-t-il dans le micro qu'il portait au col.

-Bien reçu."

Sa satisfaction augmenta, en même temps que la colère et la haine commençaient à gonfler dans son cœur, quand il vit l'armure de Tony se poser pas loin et s'avancer. Ainsi donc, le fils de Stark était venu laissant sa chère Tour avec pour seule défense un docteur ayant un problème caractériel. Il n'était qu'un être abject qui se trouvé en tête de sa liste des personnes à éliminer pour débarrasser la Terre de tous ses parasites. Parce que le fils en était un, comme son père. Mais avant tout, il avait besoin de rallier Steve. Avec lui à ses côtés, tout le monde lui fera aveuglément confiance. Oui, enfin il n'y aurait plus personne à qui il devrait obéir. Ce sera lui qui donnera les ordres.

Quand le symbole de l'Amérique l'appela, il se retourna lentement vers lui, lui accordant toute son attention.

"Bucky. Qu'est-ce que..."

Il se tut, ne sachant pas comment débuter la discussion tout en évitant toutes bagarres. Le Soldat de L'hiver se décida donc à le faire à sa place.

"Bonjour Steve. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Trop longtemps, Bucky.

-Oui, je sais. Et l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé dans les meilleures conditions et pour peu de temps. Que ce soit en quarante ou aujourd'hui. Mais à ce que je vois, tu as réussi à t'entourer, à nouveau. Les nouveaux Howlling Commando ?

-Non, les Howling Commando, c'était vous et ce ne sera personne d'autre. Mais Bucky, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du passé.

-Oui, je m'en doute. Sinon, certains se serait déjà jeté sur moi, énonça-t-il en souriant en se tournant vers l'armure de Stark.

-Ne me tente pas le pseudo amnésique, répliqua la voix de celui-ci et les mains de l'armure se mirent en position de tir.

-Tony, s'il te plait. On avait dit pas de bagarres, ni de provocations.

-Alors tu lui expliques ça, Cap, parce que s'il recommence, je réplique.

-Tu lui as donc vraiment tout raconté ? s'exclama-t-il trahi.

-Non, juste à propos de ses parents et que ce n'était pas de ta faute, que tu étais manipulé. Mais s'il te plait, ne déclenche pas les hostilités.

-C'est plus fort que moi. Il a la même tête d'abruti que son père.

-Bucky ! Steve soupira. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Et vous, répliqua Natasha plus vite que Steve, pourquoi être sorti de votre cachette ?

-Je voulais voir Steve. Avoir des réponses. Savoir qui je suis. C'est encore flou dans ma tête."

Loki ne put retenir un reniflement moqueur à cette réponse.

"C'est l'un des mensonges les plus médiocres que je n'ai jamais entendu. Il n'y met même pas un tant soit peu de conviction pour donner de la crédibilité à son propos. C'est un mensonge de débutant, transmit-il à tout le monde. Seule sa première phrase est sincère."

A ces mots, Steve se réjouit. Bucky voulait le voir. Son ami n'était donc peut-être pas totalement perdu.

"Et vous avez dû vider un hangar complet d'objets dangereux pour ça ?"

Bucky prit une mine innocente.

"Quel hangar ?

-Vraiment, les midgardiens ne savent pas mentir, ou c'est juste lui ?

-Bucky s'il te plait, ne me mens pas. Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Mais comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que ce soit moi ?! N'importe qui aurait pu aller vider ce hangar en se faisant passer pour moi. Avec tout ce qui a été diffusé sur le net, n'importe qui a pu trouver mon dossier et ma photo avec !

-Il n'a pas tort.

-Si ce n'est pas lui, il ne verra donc aucun inconvénient à nous suivre, déclara la voix de Tony, derrière le casque de son armure.

-Pourquoi vous suivrais-je ?

-Ben moi je dis ça c'est pour vous. Vous voulez voir Steve pour avoir des réponses, pour savoir qui vous étiez. Il serait mieux d'en discuter à la Tour. On sera plus confortablement installés et moi j'ai besoin d'un verre pour ne pas vous tabasser."

Natasha et Loki sourirent doucement. Quand il le voulait, Tony pouvait être très malin. En effet, si Bucky acceptait, il prouverait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais prenait le risque de se retrouver coincé à la Tour avec eux, en danger, sans pouvoir s'enfuir, et ils auraient l'avantage connaissant la Tour mieux que quiconque. Mais s'il refusait, il avouait, en quelque sorte, que c'était bien lui qui était entré dans le hangar par effraction et qui l'avait vidé. Quelle que soit sa réponse il serait en mauvaise posture, de son point de vue.

"Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas m'attaquer par derrière, vous ?

-Oh, pour le moment, rien. Mais j'ai toute confiance en mes camarades pour me retenir si je tente de m'en prendre à vous. Et pour vous prouver que cela sera instinctif à ce moment-là, je serais même prêt à retirer mon armure.

-Vous leur faites donc à ce point confiance, pour prendre le risque de vous retrouver vulnérable face à moi ?

-Sans hésitation. Alors, vous nous suivez ou pas ?"

Bucky sourit doucement. C'était un peu l'ouverture qu'il attendait pour pouvoir agir.

"Je pense plutôt que cela va se faire selon mes règles, puisque c'est moi qui me suis montré.

-Bucky, tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour négocier et cela ne fait que renforcer leur méfiance, tenta de le raisonner le Captain. S'il te plait, viens avec nous.

-Non Steve, c'est toi qui va venir avec moi. A vous, murmura-t-il rapidement à Carter pour qu'elle tire sur Steve, alors qu'il lâchait ses bombes de gaz, créant un nuage de poussière avec tous les débris encore présents sur les lieux."

Les Avengers ne virent rien venir et ils se retrouvèrent tous à tousser alors que Steve s'écroulait, une balle dans le cou. Loki, ayant été protégé par sa magie, rassembla comme il le put, en ne voyant rien à cause de la fumée, les supers héros et les protégea du gaz, alors que Bucky commençait à s'en aller avec le corps de l'icône de l'Amérique inconscient sur le dos et que Sharon tentait de gagner le plus vite possible la Tour, qu'ils pensaient vulnérable.

Pendant ce temps-là, Tony était en totale panique, derrière ces écrans.

"MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Jarvis ?

-Les bombes que Monsieur Barnes a lâchées semblent avoir répandu ce nuage de fumée et provoqué la toux de vos camarades, Monsieur.

-Ça, je l'avais très bien compris Jarvis, je te remercie, tu m'aides énormément. Mais pourquoi je n'ai plus de signal radio venant de Steve ?

-Son micro a apparemment été endommagé, Monsieur. J'active le GPS de secours ?

-Oui, au moins on saura où il est, même si on ne l'entend pas.

-Tony, il y a un problème ? On t'a entendu hurler, demanda Bruce en arrivant, suivis de tous ceux qui étaient restés.

-Oui, il y a un problème, Barnes se fout de nous et il est sûrement en train de nous jouer un sale tour.

-Monsieur, le Captain Rogers se déplace.

-Vers les autres, Jarvis ?

-Non Monsieur. Mais selon les détecteurs satellites, son corps est immobile, sa chaleur corporelle à même légèrement baissé, et quelqu'un le porte.

-Alors ne le lâche pas. J'en étais sûr, Barnes avait tout préparé et Loki avait raison, il a un complice. Vous vouliez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il ensuite, ou ce sont juste mes cris qui vous ont alertés.

-Un peu des deux. On voulait te prévenir que, grâce aux enfants de Loki, on a réussi. Les oreillettes sont prêtes. Après, pour ce qui est des autres technologies, ce n'est pas encore le cas.

-On peut tenter de leur faire parvenir ?

-Oui, je veux bien essayer, annonça Sigyn, Loki est plus fort que moi dans la magie illusionniste, mais je m'en sors bien aussi. Je ne me ferai pas voir.

-Et niveau rapidité ? Dans combien de temps les rejoindrez-vous.

-Dans la seconde, sourit-elle.

-Alors c'est parfait."

Alors que Sigyn et Bruce retournaient dans le labo, Jarvis reprit la parole.

"Monsieur, Miss Carter est en approche.

-Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment pas le mo... Attend, tu as bien dit, "en approche" ?

-Oui Monsieur, son hélicoptère est presque là."

Le milliardaire se tourna vers Coulson, inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

-Tu crois que c'est elle, qui a aidé Barnes ?

-J'en suis sûr. Depuis notre enfance, elle idolâtre Steve et rêve d'être en couple avec lui. Elle était facilement manipulable à l'époque, peut-être qu'elle l'est toujours, j'aurai peut-être une chance de la raisonner et qu'elle se range avec nous face à Barnes... Mais il n'est pas question que vous entendiez cette conversation. On va devoir mettre les choses à plat, elle et moi.

\- C'est D'accord. Je vais donc accompagner Sigyn, pour retrouver les autres.

-Les Lokison et Bruce peuvent vous accompagner. J'ai mes armures et Jarvis pour me protéger. Et ils seront sans doute plus utiles là-bas qu'ici, que ce soit pour le médical ou Hulk avec Bruce, ou retrouver Steve, pour le trio infernal.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Alors, bonne chance et à tout à l'heure."

Il saisit le portable que lui tendait Tony pour pouvoir suivre le signale du Captain, alors que Sigyn tendait au brun une oreillette, puis ils disparurent tous. Tony resté seul se tourna vers la baie vitrée, où il pouvait voir arriver l'hélicoptère de Sharon.

"Jarvis laisse-là atterrir d'accord.

-Bien Monsieur.

-A nous deux Sharon, murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre la terrasse."


	26. Chapitre 25

Ouf, enfin. Moi qui pensait que le chapitre précédent était difficile à écrire, ce n'était rien comparé à celui là. Et je n'en suis encore pas totalement satisfaite, mais bon.

 **Référence à la série _Agent Carter_ dans ce chapitre _._**

 **Les demandes sont toujours ouvertes pour l'OS que vous aimeriez accorder à cette fiction.  
**

Réponses aux reviews anomynes :  


maith : Le Soldat de l'Hiver fait partie des personnages de Marvel que je déteste le plus et je ne comprends pas que certains puissent le considérer comme un gentil, une pauvre victime d'Hydra. Il est capable de se rebeller, et pas de rester à leur service comme un bon petit chien. Pour moi, lors de _Civil War_ , c'est Steve qui est en tord. Il trahit l'équipe, c'est lui la cause de la division. Mais je ne voulait pas que cela ait lieu dans ma fiction. Donc, j'ai décidé que Steve vivrait dans le présent, avec ses vrais amis, plutôt que dans le passé, avec des fantômes.

Chapitre 25

Tony passa la baie vitrée et s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'hélicoptère qui venait d'atterrir. Sharon en descendit rageusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sharon... Oui, moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir... Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?... Moi ?... Très bien, je te remercie de demander... Ce que je fais ici ? Mais je suis chez moi, j'ai le droit d'y être. Et au vu du moyen que tu as utilisé pour pouvoir entrer dans ma Tour, sans passer par les sécurités du rez-de-chaussée, et le fait que je ne t'ai pas invitée, ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

-Je voulais voir Steve, lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir, étant persuadée qu'il allait la croire avec son comportement datant de quelques mois.

-Il me semble que je l'ai prévenu de ta présence quand tu venais tous les jours pour rester postée devant l'ascenseur. S'il avait voulu te parler, il serait descendu et t'aurait peut-être fait monter, mais il ne l'a pas fait, donc il ne veut pas te voir.

-Toujours aussi délicat dans tes paroles. Merci Anthony.

-Pas de quoi, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'agacer..., répliqua-t-il en grimaçant, mais tentant réellement de ne pas relever l'utilisation de son prénom complet. Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il ne soit pas là... et je suis presque sûr que tu le sais déjà.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu faisais partie du SHIELD, et avec ce qui est atterri sur le net, je suis persuadé que tu connais le Soldat de l'Hiver... Je dirais même que tu le connais plus que ce qui est dévoilé sur la toile... Je pense même que tu le connais personnellement. Après tout, tu es là, tu as été surprise de me trouver chez moi, tu ne cherches pas Steve, tu mens toujours aussi mal d'ailleurs, juste pour que tu le saches. Donc c'est que tu pensais que la Tour était vide. Or aucune des personnes vivant ici ne t'aurait prévenue. Il ne reste alors plus qu'une seule personne qui savait que l'on ne serait pas ici, parce qu'il s'est découvert pour que l'on aille à sa rencontre, pensant qu'on laisserait la Tour vide, comme des débutants, et c'est cette personne qui t'a demandé de venir. James Barnes, le Soldat de l'Hiver."

Elle tressaillit à ce nom. Il savait. Il avait tout de suite deviné qu'elle était avec lui. Pour sa part, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de son comportement et fit demi-tour, retournant à l'intérieur.

"Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi... Tu viens, ne reste pas dehors, nous avons beaucoup de choses à clarifier toi et moi, et on sera mieux dans le salon.

-Toi, se moqua-t-elle, tu as envie de parler avec moi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Et quel serait notre sujet de conversation ? Notre aversion l'un pour l'autre ? Ou alors ce sera nos joyeux souvenirs d'enfance, railla-t-elle ensuite.

-Oui... Pour les deux... Ou... Je ne sais pas, on verra bien comment de déroule la discussion... En tout cas, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu finisses par me planter un couteau dans le dos à cause d'une rancune de gamins, du moins pour ma part. Je tiens à ma vie, merci bien. Alors tu viens ? cria-t-il depuis l'intérieur."

"Rancune de gamins, pensa-t-elle amèrement, c'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Ohhh, non Tony, je te hais pour une bonne raison, et tu le sais. Tu continues juste à te croire supérieur à tout le monde et à penser que ce qu'il s'est passé était normal. Qu' _il_ le devait ** _,_** pour toi, le grand Antony Stark."

Elle finit par le rejoindre d'un pas hésitant. Faisait-elle le bon choix de le suivre ? Elle l'espérait. Elle fut surprise par l'intérieur complétement différent de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Confortable et accueillant, absolument pas décoré richement ou avec extravagance. Le brun était derrière son bar en train de leur verser des verres d'alcool fort.

"Je pense ne pas me méprendre en disant que nous en aurons besoin, expliqua-t-il.

-Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de parler ou de t'écouter ?

-Tu es entrée alors que tu aurais pu sortir ton arme, celle que tu as à ta ceinture."

Instinctivement elle porta sa main à l'endroit où était son arme. Comment savait-il ?

"Jarvis : il scanne en quelque sorte toute chose entrant et sortant dans la tour et me rapporte toujours tout quand je connais la personne ou que c'est quelque chose que quelqu'un dans la Tour attend."

Ce qu'elle ne savait juste pas, c'est que, pour communiquer avec Jarvis, Tony n'avait d'autre moyen que ses écrans et une oreillette qui lui faisaient défaut à cet instant.

"Donc, comme tu ne sembles pas décidée à faire le premier pas et étant donné que c'est moi qui ai décidé que nous devions mettre les choses à plat, je commence. Mais j'aimerais juste être sûr que c'est bien de ça dont je dois te parler. J'ai envie... Non, besoin de mettre enfin ça à plat, mais si tu ne m'écoutes pas parce que tu m'en veux pour autre chose, il n'est pas question que je te dise quoi que ce soit.

-Et c'est quoi ce ça ? railla-t-elle. Elle ne croyait absolument pas que Tony voudrait réellement parler de la raison pour laquelle elle lui en voulait.

-Ce qui a eu lieu quand oncle Da... Quand je me suis fait... Quand j'avais dix ans, finit-il par soupirer."

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise, lâcha involontairement un rire sceptique et tourna le dos à celui qui aurait pu être son ami d'enfance mais n'était qu'une tache dans ses souvenirs. Il l'entendit mais décida quand même de faire l'effort de l'ignorer. Il vida son verre cul sec, avant de s'en resservir un pour se donner du courage. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait envie mais surtout besoin de raconter son point de vue sur ces événements, bien qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit auprès de n'importe qui plutôt que celle qui était actuellement en face de lui. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait enlever une partie de l'épée de Damoclès qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête et par conséquent au-dessus de ceux qu'il aimait, les Avengers, les enfants Lokison, Pepper et Rhodey. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet, l'une plongée dans ses souvenirs et tentant de se retenir soit de s'enfuir soit de se précipiter sur son interlocuteur et de le tabasser, et ce dernier fixant le verre qu'il avait entre les mains, cherchant le courage de vider son sac et de crever l'abcès qui existait depuis trop longtemps entre eux.

"Non, finit-il par dire, je n'y arriverai pas. Tu avais raison, je suis un lâche, tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas te raconter ça. Pas à toi ! Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours convaincue que tu as raison en toutes circonstances et peu importe ce que je te dirai, je serai toujours fautif à tes yeux. Donc on arrête là les frais, les ascenseurs sont derrière toi."

C'était décidée, elle allait le tuer. Elle resta immobile de longues secondes sentant le regard insistant de Tony sur sa nuque, attendant qu'elle s'en aille. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, elle voulait se détourner de lui, faire semblant de partir et venir rechercher les informations qu'elle voulait, ou même ne pas revenir, Barnes ferait le sale boulot tout seul, mais elle entendait presque la voix de son oncle lui murmurer d'inciter Tony à parler et de vraiment écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, qu'elle allait enfin avoir les réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait depuis toutes ces années. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle décida donc d'adopter un comportement mature face à Tony, pour qu'il accepte de se confier à elle.

"Tu veux que l'on mette les choses à plat, alors on va le faire, déclara-telle en se retournant brusquement vers lui."

Il la fixa surpris, la bouche entrouverte.

"Je veux savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Tout ce que Tante Peggy a accepté de me dire était que tu avais eu des ennuis, que quelqu'un aurait dû réagir, mais ne l'a pas fait et que je ne reverrais plus Oncle Daniel, parce qu'il était mort ce soir-là, ce que je n'ai compris que quelques années plus tard. Donc tu as décidé que nous devions parler, alors on va le faire, mais tu me dis tout, sans rien omettre. Et après nous règlerons totalement nos comptes.

-Bien, souffla-t-il presque désespéré. J'ai... je..."

Il inspira un grand coup, but cul sec et se reversa un verre avant d'aller s'affaler dans le canapé.

"J'avais appris que mon père était de passage à mon pensionnat et j'ai voulu le voir. Il n'a pas demandé à me voir, ne m'a même pas attendu quand j'ai tenté de le rattraper alors qu'il s'en allait. Je voulais tant avoir un contact avec quelqu'un de familier que je suis parvenu à quitter le pensionnat. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas de très bons systèmes de sécurité.

-Ils n'en avaient pas des bons ou c'est juste toi qui t'étais amusé à les percer, en génie de l'informatique et de je ne sais plus quoi que tu es pour pouvoir te vanter ?

-Un peu des deux, je pense, rit-il doucement, mais tu as tort sur un point... Ce n'était pas pour me vanter que je l'ai fait... A l'époque, tu te souviens, nous étions proches, mais avec toutes ces restrictions partout, là-bas, nous ne pouvions normalement pas garder contact... J'avais tout craqué pour ne serait-ce que tenter de t'envoyer un mail."

Elle le fixait les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée, avant de se reprendre et de sentir une petite pointe d'affection, d'attendrissement et d'elle ne savait quoi se répandre en elle pour celui qui fut son partenaire de jeu et son presque frère à une autre époque. Elle ne pensait pas, à ce moment-là et aujourd'hui encore, qu'il avait réalisé ce genre de chose pour garder contact avec elle. Elle croyait au contraire qu'il avait vu dans ce pensionnat un moyen de couper les ponts avec elle, et ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais étant têtue et rancunière, elle s'était mise à le haïr sans chercher d'explication. La mort d'Oncle Daniel ne lui avait donné qu'une raison supplémentaire de l'ignorer. Elle ne croyait plus pouvoir ressentir le moindre sentiment positif envers Tony Stark.

"Bref, reprit-il avec un raclement de gorge mal-à-l'aise, donc j'ai tenté de le suivre, de lui parler, pour... Mais bien entendu, je n'ai pas réussi et me suis retrouvé perdu dans une ville que je ne connaissais absolument pas mais où malheureusement on me connaissait grâce à mon père et sa notoriété. Comme tu t'en doutes bien, cela s'est fini en une rencontre malheureuse pour moi et je me serais presque senti comme dans un film avec ces scènes de kidnapping. Tellement prévisible quand j'y repense, que je me traite d'idiot. Dommage pour moi, cela ne s'est pas fini comme dans un de ces scenarii... Pas de papa qui accepte de payer la rançon... Juste un "si vous me débarrassez du fardeau qu'est ce gosse, par n'importe quel moyen, je vous verse le double"...

-Donc c'est Jarvis, Tante Peggy et Oncle Daniel qui sont intervenus... Comment ont-ils su où tu étais ?

-Tu te souviens des montres qu'ils nous avaient données ?"

Elle remarqua qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à son poignet, elle en fit donc de même, en ne cherchant pas à cacher qu'elle portait toujours cette montre, et elle s'aperçut qu'il avait également toujours la sienne.

"Oui, murmura-t-elle légèrement surprise qu'il l'ait conservé, mais n'en montrant rien.

-Elles ont un GPS ou je ne sais pas quoi intégré.

-Tu ne l'as pas étudié ?

-Non, c'est bien l'une des seules choses que je me suis juré de ne jamais comprendre pour ne pas briser leur mythe, en quelque sorte, sourit-il doucement avec une note d'amour dans le regard et la voix. Donc ils sont tous les trois arrivés avec un petit nouveau, à l'extérieur pour leur prêter main forte en cas de besoin...

-Fury, comprit-elle.

-Ouais, Fury, acquiesça-t-il en soupirant. D'ailleurs il était déjà très bon. Il a tué trois gars parce que l'un d'eux l'a critiqué sur sa couleur. Bref, pour en revenir aux faits, les choses ont quand même fini par dégénérer. Un des types m'a tiré dessus parce que "je ne valais rien"...

-C'est là qu'Oncle Daniel a été tué ?

-Non. Sur ce coup-là, je remercie Tante Peggy pour m'en être sorti. Non, il est mort sur le chemin du retour, bêtement, pourrait-on dire, pour un agent comme lui malgré sa blessure... On a eu un accident.

-De voiture ? C'était donc ça votre passage à l'hôpital."

Il hocha brièvement la tête avant de poursuivre. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

"Et quand je suis enfin arrivé à la maison, parce que j'ai refusé que l'on me ramène au pensionnat, mon père m'a juste dit : "Eh bien, où étais-tu ? Cela fait deux jours que je t'attends pour continuer les projets pour Stark Industrie". Il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il m'avait envoyé loin de la maison ou du coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu. Dans les jours qui suivirent, je ne suis jamais pourquoi Anna et Jarvis partirent et père coupa tout contact avec Tante Peggy."

Elle alla s'asseoir au bout du canapé, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

"Et depuis tout ce temps, je me dis que tu as raison. C'est bien de ma faute si Oncle Daniel est mort. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû tenter de tout te dire depuis longtemps, mais je n'aimais pas repenser à ces évènements."

Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes. Tony tentant de sortir de ses souvenirs et de retenir ses larmes et Sharon se repassant tous les aveux de l'ingénieur. Oui, d'une certaine façon, Tony pouvait être vu comme responsable de la mort de Daniel Sousa, mais pouvait-on reprocher à un enfant de dix ans de vouloir revoir son père ou n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille ? Non, elle en aurait fait de même. Le vrai responsable était Howard. Bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir des gestes tendres envers Tony quand elle était là, elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il préférait lui en faire quand ils étaient que tous les deux, comme c'était le cas quand elle allait dans son bureau et qu'il la berçait en en lui racontant de petites histoires sur Captain America ou juste en lui murmurant à qu'elle point elle se serait bien entendu avec la légende, qu'il aurait adoré les voir juste une fois côte à côte tellement qu'ils seraient bien assortis, qu'elle était belle et qu'il était fier d'elle. C'était même de lui, et pas de Tante Peggy qu'elle tenait toute cette admiration et amour pour Captain America. Elle avait cru qu'il disait qu'ils auraient fait un merveilleux couple, quand il parlait d'être assortis, mais il n'avait vu là que la renaissance du duo de combat Carter/Rogers. Il ne lui avait jamais raconté que les combats de Steve et sa Tante pour ça. Il ne voyait en elle qu'un reflet de Peggy, tout comme il ne voyait qu'un écho de lui en Tony, donc ses erreurs passées. Elle l'avait mal compris, elle s'était laissée bercer par ses mots. Oui, réalisait-elle lentement, elle était amoureuse de l'image du héros et non de Steve. Howard Stark avait lentement dressé son fils contre elle en passant du temps près d'elle et en lui montrant une fausse affection, et elle contre lui, en empêchant Tony de garder contact avec elle et en lui racontant de salades sur des insultes que Tony aurait proférées contre elle.

"Non, lui murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant et en le prenant dans ses bras, ne prêtant pas attention au corps du brun qui s'était raidi à son contact. Oncle Daniel ne voudrait pas que tu penses ça. C'est Oncle Howard le responsable. Il est responsable de tout. Absolument tout. J'avais tort Tony. Je t'ai tourné le dos sans chercher à te demander des explications.

Elle lui murmura doucement tout ce qu'elle avait compris, le réconfortant, comprenant la rancune qu'il nourrissait à son encontre. Ils discutèrent durant de nombreuses minutes, mettant enfin les choses à plat, comme prévu, retrouvant un semblant de leur ancienne complicité.

"Tony, il faut que je te dise quelque chose."

Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança.

"Barnes, ... Il veut toutes les infos sur vous, c'est pour ça que j'étais venue. Il veut détruire les Avengers. Avoir Steve rien que pour lui pour contrôler les services secrets des gouvernements et ceux-ci dans le monde...

-En quoi, Steve l'aidera à une telle chose ?

-A force de travailler pour Hydra, d'être invisible dans l'ombre des politiciens, il a appris les ficelles de la manipulation. Imagine qu'il reprogramme Steve comme Hydra l'a fait pour lui. Il aura une arme et n'aura pas à faire le sale boulot lui-même. En plus le bon Captain America, la représentation même du Héros, se mettant à commettre des crimes sans raison apparente, cela donnera une raison aux civils et aux gouvernements de vouloir la destruction des Avengers. Ils seront tous concentrés sur vous et lui aura le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il veut. Et je pense qu'il était amoureux de Steve... Avant. Il lui voue une fascination morbide, tu peux me croire.

-Donne-moi seulement une seule bonne raison de te croire sur parole. D'être sûr que tu ne me mens pas.

-Je n'en ai malheureusement pas, Tony. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance pour sauver Steve et tes amis. Je sais où il se cache, on pourra rejoindre directement sa cachette. Toutes les preuves qu'il te faut sont là-bas."

Tony hésita, puis souffla :

"Si tu me mens, je te jure que je te le ferais payer et ne te pardonnerai jamais.

-D'accord. Dépêchons-nous."

Ils se levèrent. Sharon reprit l'hélicoptère et Tony prit l'une de ses armures et partirent. Ils ne surent pas que Jarvis avait pris soin de tout enregistrer depuis le début.


	27. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

Steve ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait mal au crâne comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Heureusement qu'aucune lumière n'éclairait la salle. Il y en avait juste une d'allumée dans une salle à côté, ce qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits sans déclencher une migraine. Après la vue et ses esprits, ce fut le contrôle de ses autres sens qu'il récupéra, ce qui lui permit d'entendre une voix depuis l'une des salles. Il décida donc de garder les yeux fermés et de faire semblant d'être toujours inconscient pour tenter de glaner le plus d'informations possibles sur où il était et qui l'avait emmené.

La réponse à cette dernière question lui vint lorsqu'il se remémora les souvenirs des dernières heures. Donc c'était Bucky le responsable. Si c'était ses coéquipiers, ils l'auraient ramené à la Tour et il serait en ce moment même dans son lit confortable et au chaud. Pas ligoté comme un saucisson sur une chaise, dans une pièce même pas chauffée. Même le SHIELD, durant certains de ses entrainements en situation réelle, ne lui avait jamais fait un coup pareil.

Bucky alors, pas de doute. Pourquoi ? Il voulait le voir, ça il en était sûr, Loki l'avait confirmé, mais ils auraient pu se trouver un petit moment rien qu'à deux une fois à la Tour pour discuter.

Son vieil ami s'approcha et lui tira les cheveux, ramenant brutalement sa tête en arrière.

"Je sais que tu es réveillé, alors inutile de faire semblant. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire."

Steve ouvrit donc les paupières et son regard tomba sur celui dure et presque sans vie du soldat.

"Bucky ?

-Il n'y a plus de Bucky. Juste le Soldat de l'Hiver. Et, bien que je déteste le reconnaitre, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-J'ai besoin de toi pour faire chuter les gouvernement en ralliant les faibles ou les larbins, comme tu veux, de mon côté.

-Rallier qui ? Pour quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Je ne comprends rien, détache-moi.

-Non. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à te reprogram... convaincre. J'ai besoin que les larb... les personnes... normales, ordinaires me suivent. Hors ils n'accepteront de le faire que si tu es avec moi.

-Tu veux quoi ? Arrête, si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle. Allez, détache-moi maintenant.

-Je veux contrôler. Rien que cela. Contrôler les autres pour le plus l'être moi-même. Faire chuter les dirigeants pour prendre leur place. Et quoi de mieux pour ça, qu'une bonne révolution soutenue par Captain America et sans les Avengers pour s'interposer ?

-Je ne vais pas accepter ça. Je ne t'aiderai jamais à faire ça et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi me l'avouer ? Pourquoi veux-tu ça ?

-Je te le révèle, parce que tu vas très vite ne plus t'en souvenir. Tu ne te souviendras d'ailleurs plus de rien, sauf de petits mots que je te répéterai et des ordres que je te donnerai. Tu découvriras bientôt ce que j'ai vécu. Ce que c'est de perdre ses points de repères, ses souvenirs, son identité même. Tout ce que j'ai vécu parce que monsieur m'a abandonné car il n'avait plus besoin de moi, de protection. Il était capable de se défendre, d'entrer dans l'armée maintenant. De me dépasser. Mais, cela ne t'a pas pour autant empêché de presque tomber immédiatement dans les bras du fils Stark, cracha-t-il en mettant toute sa haine dans ce nom. Quelle protection t'a-t-il proposé pour que tu lui sautes dessus ? Non, attends... Utilisons ton vocabulaire... Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier pour que tu l'aimes ? Aimer, franchement. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu m'as dénoncé auprès de lui. Oui, je sais que tu as tout découvert sur la mort des parents Stark, et que tu es allé tout lui avouer. Pourquoi hein ? Te faire bien voir de lui ?! Obtenir autre chose qu'une protection de sa part ?!

-Quoi que tu aies prévu, cela ne marchera pas. Je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis dans la tête que je me suis servi de toi pendant si longtemps, mais c'est faux. En plus, nous étions ami d'enfance. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu étais mon ami et aujourd'hui encore, presque comme mon frère. Je suis venu te chercher dans la base de Crâne Rouge, et tu étais tout le temps avec moi. Et concernant les parents de Tony, c'était juste une question de confiance entre lui et moi, entre partenaire d'équipe. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher une telle chose. Il aurait fini par le découvrir un jour, me l'aurait reproché et cela aurait semé la discorde entre nous.

-Mais c'est bien ce que je souhaitais mon bon petit Captain. Vous séparer, vous diviser. Vous êtes bien plus faibles ainsi. En plus, je suis presque persuadé que l'un de vous serait devenu un hors-la-loi pour le gouvernement, obligeant l'autre à la traquer. Cela aurait été amusant. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que j'aurais été le seul à n'avoir aucun problème pour atteindre son but, quelle que soit la façon dont cela se serait enchaîné. Ah Steve, j'avais tous les éléments pour réussir. Mon plan était parfait. Mais la seule chose que je n'ai pas pu prévoir et qui a presque manqué de faire tout échouer était que tu t'attaches à tes nouveaux coéquipiers et ne vives pas dans le passé et les souvenirs. Pourquoi Steve hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux plus être prévisible, comme tu l'as toujours été ?"

Steve rit doucement à ces questions. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu vivre dans le passé et il pensait même que c'est ce qui se serait passé si les Lokison n'avaient pas débarqué dans leur vie. Ils lui avaient fait prendre conscience que malgré tous les regrets et les moments perdus, il ne fallait pas vivre dans les souvenirs et au contraire profiter des moments que le présent offrait, car si on ne le faisait pas on allongerait plus que nécessaire la liste des "et si" de notre vie, alors que l'on avait de merveilleux moments à vivre à notre portée.

"Il faut croire que Tony a plus déteint sur moi que ce que je ne pensais, répondit-il simplement en souriant de façon provocante."

L'imprévisibilité, à la fois l'une de ses plus grandes qualités et l'un de ses plus gros défauts.

Bucky l'était également maintenant. Il n'était plus du tout celui qu'il avait connu et plus il l'entendait parler, plus il commençait à croire que son vieil ami était définitivement perdu, qu'Hydra l'avait définitivement brisé, bien qu'une petite part de lui continue d'espérer. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, quand il pourra parler tranquillement avec lui, au chaud, libre de ses mouvements, si possible, et pouvant mener la discussion. Il fallait juste qu'il l'occupe jusqu'à ce que ses coéquipiers le trouvent.

Justement, le premier groupe de ces derniers venait de trouver la maison. Jarvis les avait guidés jusqu'au quartier pendant que Tony parlait à Sharon, il n'avait pas été difficile de déduire dans laquelle le soldat avait trouvé refuge.

"C'est donc ici qu'il se terre depuis tout ce temps, murmura Natasha.

-Et c'est également là qu'il retient Steve.

-Et alors ? Qu'attendons-nous mes amis ? Il est seul. Récupérer ami Rogers, sera un jeu d'enfant.

-Thor, arrête de dire tout le temps "ami" avant nos noms et utilise nos prénoms s'il te plait. Je commence à trouver ça agaçant, intervint Bruce, qui venait d'arriver avec les autres.

-Et t'entendre m'appeler "fils de Coul" devient lassant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? murmura Loki, à la fois choqué de les voir tous là, et furieux en voyant ses fils parmi eux.

-On s'est dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'aide. Puisqu'à lui seul, il a réussi à tous vous mettre en déroute, alors qu'est-ce que cela aurait été sur son terrain et peut-être avec du soutien ? rit Sigyn.

-Mais il n'en a pas, affirma à nouveau Thor.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les vois pas qu'ils ne sont pourtant pas là.

-Dis maman, c'est qui le monsieur là-bas ? intervint Jor, qui n'arrivait pas encore à appeler Loki "papa"."

Tous se tournèrent brusquement vers l'entrée de la ruine. En effet, un homme y était installé, s'allumant une cigarette.

"Ce n'est pas Barnes.

-Je crois que nous nous en étions tous doutés, après l'avoir vu d'aussi près. Même de si loin on ne pourrait pas le confondre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Comment savoir combien ils sont ?"

Tous se tournèrent d'instinct vers les sorciers et les trois jeunes.

"Quoi ? Vous ne pensez qu'en même pas qu'on est capables d'avoir des yeux pouvant détecter la chaleur corporelle ?

-Ben si. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

-Ben non.

-Heureusement que je suis là alors, s'incrusta une voix dans leur oreillette avant que Tony ne les rejoigne discrètement avec Sharon."

Automatiquement quelques armes se pointèrent légèrement vers elle, preuve de leur méfiance.

"C'est ok tout le monde, elle est de notre côté… Enfin, pour le moment.

-Alors pas de AC/DC aujourd'hui Tony pour faire ton entrée ?

-Non, je la joue discrète. Ce ne serait pas bon pour Steve que j'arrive ainsi.

-Mais si je comprends bien, il n'y a plus personne à la Tour, c'est ça ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il y a toujours quelqu'un à ma Tour pour veiller sur elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est entre de bonnes… Mains, allons-nous dire.

-Qui ?

-Bon, si nous pouvions en revenir à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, merci. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je ramènerai mes fils en sécurité.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Lok'. J'ai juste envie de rentrer avec Steve.

-D'ailleurs cela me fait penser, s'exclama précipitamment Sigyn en leur tendant les oreillettes modifiées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sharon curieuse.

-Des oreillettes neuves, les leurs étaient dépassées, même la tienne est du dernier cri comparé à celles qu'ils avaient, la baratina Tony, alors que les autres changés ou installés le gadget. Et elle le crut.

-Bon, il faut maintenant que l'on s'accorde sur la marche à suivre pour rentrer dans la maison, récupérer Steve, arrêter Barnes et ces acolytes, en se faisant le plus discret possible pour ne pas déclencher une bagarre ouverte et avoir aussi le temps de récupérer toutes les armes et autres que l'on peut pour les remettre dans le hangar. Il va donc falloir la jouer serrer et se coordonner… Donc, on va…"

Phil fut brusquement interrompu par les corps évanouis de cinq hommes jetés au contre de leur cercle. Ils avaient le symbole d'Hydra cousu sur l'épaule de leur tenue. Ils redressèrent tous la tête et virent Loki, Sigyn et trois imposants et, on pouvait dire, terrifiants animaux qui les dominaient et les fixaient ennuyés.

"Quoi ? On ne va pas rester ici trois mille ans, accroupis comme vous, à préparer quoi que ce soit, alors vous vous remettez debout et on y va, s'agaça Loki."

Face aux imposantes formes animales de ses fils et à la puissance qui semblait sortir de chaque _pore_ de la peau des deux sorciers, ils préférèrent tous ne pas contester et les suivre docilement. Les fils de Loki prirent énormément de plaisir à se charger de tous les sbires de Barnes qu'ils croisaient. Cela leur semblait faire une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas pris cette forme avec une telle liberté. Ils épatèrent les Avengers et Sharon en faisant ça dans le silence le plus total.

Ils distinguèrent de plus en plus les voix de Steve et de Barnes en s'approchant de la bâtisse. Mais ils n'arrivèrent à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient que lorsqu'ils passèrent ce qui avait un jour dû être le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

"Alors c'était bien toi. Tu as vraiment vidé ce hangar. J'espérais que tu avais été franc. Que tu étais innocent.

-Évidemment que je l'ai vidé. Il contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour te contrôler, donc également _me_ contrôler. Et ça, il n'en n'était pas question. Plus jamais."

A ces mots, Natasha et Sigyn partirent, intéressées, fouiller la maison. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que tout bascula. Personne ne sut jamais si c'était les deux femmes qui avaient fait du bruit en se déplaçant, l'instinct du soldat ou autre chose, toujours est-il que le Soldat de l'Hiver se retourna brusquement et fit feu.

Heureusement pour eux, il les rata de peu. A cet instant, ils auraient pu se ruer sur lui, ou lui lancer des sorts pour l'assommer, mais ils avaient trop peur de toucher et blesser accidentellement Steve. Et ça, le soldat le comprit rapidement. Il resta donc toujours à proximité de Steve pour que quel que soit l'endroit où ils l'attaquaient, il y ait toujours un risque pour ce dernier s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit.

Mais Tony en avait assez de devoir hésiter comme ça, alors qu'il pouvait les abattre à sa guise. Il n'eut besoin que d'un seul regard avec Sharon pour qu'ils se comprennent. C'était comme si, durant ces quelques secondes et celles qui allaient suivre, leur complicité et symbiose d'antan était de retour.

Ils sortirent donc de leur cachette et attaquèrent.

Mais l'amure de Tony finissait de se former quand il se prit une balle dans la jambe. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester debout et de se battre presque au corps à corps avec Barnes aux côtés de Sharon, l'adrénaline l'aidant énormément. A deux contre un, malgré son super sérum, ils finirent rapidement par l'assommer et libérer Steve.

"Je déteste rester inactif durant un combat, murmura-t-il en se massant les poignets.

-Avoue juste que tu n'aimes pas incarner la jouvencelle en détresse, Steve, et cela ira, se moqua Tony"

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon le saisit brusquement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

"Je préfère quand c'est toi dans ce rôle-là.

-Alors là, tu peux toujours courir. Mauvaise pioche mon cher."

Le blond le ré-embrassa.

"Et maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, cela se discute, redis-moi tes arguments pour voir, que je les étudie davantage."

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore.

"On verra bien, hein. De quoi demain sera fait. Mais pour le moment, je veux que vous ne fassiez qu'une seule chose Captain Rogers."

Et ils se jetèrent à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre.

"PRENEZ DES CHAMBRES, NOM DE DIEU !"

Étonnamment ce fut Tony qui s'éloigna, gêné, et Sharon partit à rire doucement, mais fut bientôt suivie par tous, l'adrénaline retombant lentement. Les Lokison les rejoignirent rapidement avec le reste des acolytes de Barnes, dans les vapes.

Ils regagnèrent le quinjet, puis la Tour, après avoir déposés les hommes d'Hydra à une petite base du SHIELD où était maintenant Fury, rétabli. Ils emmenèrent Barnes à la Tour, malgré les plaintes et les refus de Tony. Le soldat fut enfermé dans une des chambres, sous la surveillance complète et totale de Jarvis.

Steve et les autres comptaient l'interroger et, pour le blond, essayer de le ramener à la raison. Mais son ami d'enfance ne fut pas la priorité du Captain. A peine avaient-ils mit les pieds à la Tour qu'il emmena, comme une princesse, Tony à l'infirmerie, malgré les gigotements et protestations de celui-ci. Sharon les suivit, comptant s'excuser de son comportement auprès de Steve et voulant repartir.

"Eh bien, voilà, murmura-t-elle, tout est réglé.

-Oui, répondit sur le même ton son ami d'enfance, tu comptes repartir tout de suite.

-Oui. Je vais prendre quelques vacances, n'importe où, peut-être bien faire le tour du monde en profitant enfin du paysage, sans avoir à l'esprit une quelconque mission ou cible. Et je reviendrai aider à la reconstruction du SHIELD.

-Tu es la bienvenue ici et dans toutes les maisons que je possède. Séjournes-y aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites."

Elle rit doucement.

"Quoi ?

-Non, rien. C'est… C'est juste que… Je me disais qu'il y a quelques heures encore, je ne nous aurais jamais imaginé être aussi proche à nouveau et que tu m'accueilles chez toi à bras ouverts. Tu m'aurais plutôt foutue à la porte."

Ils rirent à l'unisson.

"Tu as raison. Mais c'est du passé tout ça. Nous sommes redevenus amis, non ?

-Oui. Et si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai là, compte sur moi. À bientôt Tony."

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, comme quand ils étaient petits, et sortit rejoindre Steve.

Elle se sentait gênée à cause de son comportement, et avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. C'est pourquoi, elle inspira un grand coup et déballa tout dès qu'elle fut en face de lui.

"Je m'excuse pour mon comportement envers toi. Je n'avais pas le droit de me conduire ainsi et de te traiter presque comme un objet ou un jouet qui m'appartenait. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je m'excuse pour tout. Mais si tu as besoin d'une oreille, d'un soutien, tu peux compter sur moi. Je tiens vraiment à apprendre à te connaitre et à devenir ton amie et pas juste ta collègue de boulot. Voilà, donc encore désolée."

Une fois son discours achevé, elle préféra s'enfuir pour ne pas se ridiculiser davantage. Mais avant qu'elle ne passa l'angle du couloir, elle entendit le Captain l'interpeller et lui répondre "Merci Sharon,", ce qui prouvait qu'elle remontait déjà dans son estime, comparé aux anciens "Agent Carter" qu'il utilisait. Ils se séparèrent tous les deux soulagés.

Le blond rejoignit le milliardaire et resta à ses côtés, bien que ce dernier prétende que sa blessure n'était pas grave et que Barnes n'avait eu la chance de l'atteindre que parce qu'il était tireur d'élite et que l'armure avait sûrement mis trop de temps à se former à cause d'un petit dérèglement, ce qui ne rassura pas le soldat.

Phil les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

"C'est juste pour vous prévenir. J'ai appelé Clint. Lui et Severus reviennent."

* * *

Voilà, la boucle est bouclée. on sait ce qu'il s'est passé, on peut reprendre le cours de l'histoire.


	28. Chapitre 27

Un chapitre spécial, pour un jour spécial pour moi.

Je tenais à dédié un chapitre à la relation entre les frères. En espérant qu'il vous plaise... Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 27

Severus faisait ses bagages en vitesse avec l'aide de Lily.

"Est-ce qu'ils ont expliqué pourquoi vous deviez rentrer ?

-Non. Mais Clint m'a dit que Phil semblait avoir été secoué."

Il ferma ses valises et attrapa les mains de Lily pour capter son attention.

"Tu diras à Reg que je suis désolé. Et que l'on se revoit à la rentrée.

-Oui, bien sûr."

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre et les parents de Lily les menèrent à l'aéroport.

"Encore merci monsieur et madame Evans pour m'avoir accueilli.

-Pas de soucis Severus. Toi et ta famille êtes toujours les bienvenus chez nous."

Il se tourna vers son amie et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"Je le fais maintenant, vu que je devrai espionner les Maraudeurs à la rentrée, nous ne pourrons plus beaucoup le faire.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de les surveiller, si tu ne le veux pas Lily.

-Mais j'y tiens. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'ils manigancent à l'avance. Si cela peut contribuer à te protéger d'eux, je le ferai. Ma décision est prise, Severus, murmura-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Allez, rentre chez toi, et prends plein de photos pour nous les montrer à Reg et moi, à la rentrée.

-Promis."

Et ils embarquèrent. Durant le vol, Severus tenta de dormir et lire pour ne pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Phil leur demande de revenir, mais en vain. Il s'inquiétait.

Ils furent accueillis à la descente par Sigyn, Loki et ses trois fils, ainsi que Phil et Natasha.

Clint fit la bise à Sigyn, serra la main de Sleipnir et salua de la tête Fenrir, Jörmungandr et Loki. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux collègues et ils se mirent immédiatement à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur absence.

Pour Severus ce fut un peu plus compliqué. Il fit un câlin à sa mère, mais avec son père et ses frères, ce fut une autre paire de manches. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Bien qu'il se soit rapproché de son père avant son départ, il ne se sentait pas l'envie ni la capacité de lui sauter dans les bras, comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère. Pour Sleipnir, son frère était resté assez distant avec lui, étant souvent dans ses pensées. Severus avait pensé que c'était à cause de la découverte de sa forme humanoïde et de tous les changements qui devaient être survenus dans sa vie, comme ce fut le cas pour la sienne. Mais il se voyait obligé de réviser son jugement, quand il le découvrit plus calme et ouvert, aux côtés des deux autres garçons, physiquement plus jeunes que lui, ses deux derniers frères supposa-t-il.

Loki régla le problème des retrouvailles, en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux, affectueux, mais pas trop, et pas besoin de mot. Ce qu'il leur fallait quoi. Concernant ses frères, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un silence gêné. Sleipnir et Severus n'avait pas vraiment appris à se connaitre jusque-là, l'un souhaitant retrouver ses frères, l'autre ses amis et comprendre et digérer tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Les deux autres sentaient que le Serpentard faisait partie de leur famille, mais sans plus, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Jör fit doucement chuter la tension en s'avançant vers son petit frère d'âge et en lui tendant les bras. D'instinct l'adolescent le hissa et regarda le serpent légendaire, qui n'en avait plus la forme, se blottir contre lui, la tête dans son cou.

Les espions leur firent signe de les suivre et ils montèrent dans la voiture que Tony leur avait prêtée.

Dans la voiture, Phil et Nat firent un mini compte-rendu à l'adolescent, pour qu'il sache pourquoi Tony était à l'infirmerie, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives d'évasion pour regagner sa chambre, et qu'il ne devait pas rentrer dans une des chambres inoccupées. Severus acquiesça sans rien dire.

"Tout va bien ? lui murmura Jör, toujours blotti contre lui

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers lui et lui répondit en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Oui, oui, tout va bien. Ce n'est rien, c'est moi."

En vérité, il se sentait observé, comme lors de sa première arrivée en Amérique mais en plus hostile, et n'arrêtait donc pas de gigoter sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Comme si quelqu'un le fixait en hésitant encore entre le protéger et l'exterminer. Ce qui était plus négatif que d'habitude. C'était pourtant ridicule comme sensation, surtout qu'en toute logique il ne devait pas savoir ce que pensait la personne, à moins de la voir. Il chassa ses pensées, comme la fois précédente, et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Une fois à la Tour, Severus relâcha son frère et alla rendre visite à Tony avant d'aller saluer tous les habitants de la Tour. Il fut rassuré de constater que malgré sa blessure et les récents événements, Tony était resté fidèle à lui-même.

C'est donc, plus détendu qu'il rejoignit sa chambre, pour déballer ses affaires, avant de rejoindre tout le monde, pour enfin leur parler de Lily, Regulus et du monde magique. Cependant quelques secondes après son entrée dans sa chambre, sa porte claqua brusquement. Il se retourna en sursautant et fut surpris de découvrir Sleipnir. C'était son frère qu'il connaissait le plus, mais malgré tout le mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils ne s'étaient que très peu parlé et côtoyé, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient encore comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? chuchota-t-il rapidement en s'approchant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es mal à l'aise depuis que tu es descendu de l'avion, je le vois bien, alors je te demande ce qui t'arrive.

-Mais rien, je...

-Severus, je sais que je ne me suis pas montré très présent pour toi depuis notre rencontre, je n'ai même pas appris à te connaitre. Et c'est mon tort, je ne le nie pas. Mais tu peux me faire confiance, ainsi qu'à Fenrir et Jör, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe. On ne te jugera pas.

-Non, vraiment, je t'assure, il n'y a rien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Il n'y a rien ? Sûr ?

-Oui !

-Alors pourquoi tu jettes des regards fréquents à la fenêtre, et que quand tu te déplaces, tu regardes par-dessus ton épaule ?

-Bon, très bien, soupira Severus, cédant car sachant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Je me sens observé. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'espionne.

-Et tu ressens ça depuis quand ?

-Depuis toujours. Mais là, c'est différent. Plus hostile. Exactement comme quand je suis arrivé à Washington en descendant de l'avion, mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Et je l'ai eu à nouveau en sortant de l'aéroport.

-Et tu as encore cette impression, maintenant ?

-Oui. J'ai l'impression... Non, je sais, je ne sais pas comment, que la personne qui me fixe hésite entre me protéger et me tuer. Je sais que c'est idiot, je n'ai même vu personne me regarder, alors comment savoir ce qu'elle pense pour moi.

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas stupide petit frère... Je pense même que tu as raison et que quelqu'un te fixe réellement.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-Je...

-Je t'expliquerai tout après, mais pour le moment, il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance, ainsi qu'à Jör et Fenrir. Aie confiance petit frère, murmura-t-il en saisissant la nuque de Severus de la même façon que le faisait souvent Thor pour Loki. Cela fonctionna, l'adolescent se détendit.

-D'accord.

-Bien. Suis-moi, on va retrouver les garçons."

Ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent le gymnase, étonnamment vide, puis la salle d'entrainement magique où les deux autre Lokison les attendaient déjà.

"Je suis toujours ébahi de la réussite de Stark à construire cette salle, vraiment, c'est un génie, disait Jörmungandr.

"Mais comment vous...

-On a une connexion.

-Pardon ?

-Ce que Fenrir veut dire, c'est que... Bon, je ne sais pas si Hela te l'a expliqué quand elle t'a parlé lors de votre rencontre, mais en tant qu'êtres magiques d'une même famille, nous avons une connexion sensorielle, plus ou moins active.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit.

-Bien, mais nous pouvons également avoir une connexion mentale, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. On s'en sert pour communiquer ou se transmettre des images et autres. Mais pour qu'elle fonctionne, il faut que nous soyons proches les uns des autres, mais surtout de Jörmungandr, puisque tout passe par lui.

-Jörmungandr ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Nous avons tous une capacité... Spéciale allons-nous dire. Jör a un pouvoir mental, mais qui n'est qu'utile que sur les membres de notre famille. Tout comme Fenrir sait toujours où nous sommes. Hela... On ne sait pas vraiment. Il faut juste que tu saches que quand elle t'affirme quelque chose, c'est vrai. Et moi, je peux voyager sur les branches d'Yggdrasil, l'Arbre Monde.

-D'accord... Et vous allez me dire que j'en ai un aussi, mais super puissant ? railla-t-il gentiment.

-On ne sait pas encore lequel ou lesquels, comme maman, tu as toi. Tu n'as pas encore atteint ta majorité. Et ta magie est encore trop instable, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de son long confinement ?

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes là. Tu as dit à Sleipnir avoir la sensation d'être observé, mais également que tu savais ce que la personne pensait sur toi à ce moment-là.

-Oui.

-Sauf durant ton enfance, sinon je ne pense pas que cela puisse être Heimdall, il ne porte jamais de jugement quand il observe quelqu'un. Sauf s'il a des sentiments ou ressentiments extrêmes envers cette personne, comme haine ou affection. Mais il ne se demanderai jamais s'il doit te laisser vivre ou te tuer. Ce n'est pas à lui de penser à ce genre de chose.

-Alors vous me croyez ?

-Évidemment.

-Si tu veux, pour être pleinement assuré de la confiance que tu peux avoir en nous et être tranquillisé, je peux t'ajouter à notre lien. Je l'ai déjà avec toi, mais il faut que je le crée entre nos ainés et toi. Tu ne sentiras rien, je te jure, et si tu ne veux rien nous transmettre, alors nous ne saurons rien. Tout restera dans ta tête, le rassura l'ancien serpent en remarquant son hésitation."

Mine de rien, on oubliait facilement que Jörmungandr, malgré son apparence de petit garçon et sa grande passion pour les câlins était un serpent au moins millénaire et possédait donc une sagesse qui ne vient en grande partie qu'avec l'âge. Il en était de même pour ses deux frères, qui malgré leur tempérament impulsif, pouvaient se montrer très réfléchis.

Il acquiesça donc doucement et s'installa, à genoux devant son frère, comme celui-ci lui avait demandé. Ce dernier posa ses paumes sur ses tempes, ce qui lui fit fermer instinctivement les yeux, et il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans un coin de sa tête. Il crut voir certaines images se former, mais elles disparurent vite.

"Désolé, murmura Fenrir."

Mais les images ne s'en allèrent pas totalement pour autant. Elles avaient juste changé. Severus ne comprenait pas. Tout ça ne venait pas de sa tête. Tout allait si vite que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à les distinguer clairement avant que d'autres ne les remplacent. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Jör qui devait être perturbé ou choqué par ce qu'il voyait pour que ses mains tremblent autant. Tout ça ne venait donc pas non plus de ses frères.

Son grand frère se détacha brusquement de lui, blanc comme un linge, et se tourna vers Sleipnir, qui pâlit et se précipita hors de la salle. Les deux ainés Lokison encore présents le fixaient à présent avec effroi.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il stressé."

Pourquoi leurs faisait-il peur d'un seul coup comme ça ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Sa peur qu'ils le rejettent, comme au début de toute cette histoire, le repris.

"Ta... Ta magie, bredouilla Jörmungandr. Sa… Sa puissance et sa fréquence… Instables… Si instable… Et tu n'as même pas atteint ta majorité.

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Tu es né avec une malédiction mon frère, murmura Fenrir."

Avant que Severus n'ait pu sérieusement les interroger, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur Sleipnir, de retour avec ses parents. L'ancien serpent se précipita vers le sorcier et le fixa dans les yeux durant une seconde avant de faire de même avec l'Asine. Tous deux se figèrent avant de se fixer, terrifiés.

"Tu penses qu' _elles_ sont en train de se réveiller ?

-C'est plus que probable, comme on l'a vu. La magie de Severus y est peut-être pour quelque chose aussi. Après tout, elle gagne en puissance et apparemment à la même fréquence magique qu' _elles._

-Mais on ne risque rien. _Elles_ sont perdues à travers l'univers.

-C'est pour cela que cela prendra sûrement du temps à, au moins, les localiser.

-Les localiser ? Mais pourquoi ?... Oh ! Non ! Non, n'y pense même pas !

-C'est la seule option qui lui reste ! Tout autre chose ne pourra jamais contenir autant de puissance. Là, au moins, elles en prendront une partie, pourront peut-être lui servir de réserves.

-Et peut-être le tuer encore plus vite ou instantanément. C'est une folie !

-C'est un risque à prendre. Et surtout sa seule chance !

\- Hey dites ! Je suis là quand même !"

Tous se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, comme s'il était surpris de sa présence.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma magie ?

-On ne peut rien te dire avant que ce ne soit sûr, Severus.

-Sigyn...

-Non. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit lui en parle, tant que l'on ne sera pas sûr qu'il y a d'autres options. C'est trop risqué, il pourrait y rester.

-Maman, je suis la première personne concernée, c'est mon droit de savoir...

-Non ! Pas toi aussi ! Je ne le supporterais pas !"

Severus se figea. C'était la première fois que sa mère lui criait dessus. D'une, parce que d'habitude elle lui expliquait tout avec douceur, ses erreurs, pourquoi elle lui interdisait quelque chose. De deux, parce que les cris leur rappelaient trop Tobias.

C'est donc les larmes aux yeux, que Severus rejoignit sa chambre. Il éjecta de son lit, sa valise pas encore totalement défaite et se laissa tomber dessus. Il savait bien qu'il était ridicule. Il ne devrait pas avoir envie de pleurer, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état là, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ses frères le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours dans la même position et le même état. Les ainés se mirent de part et d'autre de lui et le plus proche de lui en âge s'installa sur son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet, durant plusieurs minutes, partageant avec le plus jeune la plupart du peu de souvenirs qu'ils avaient des moments passés ensemble et qu'ils espéraient pouvoir un jour lui faire vivre aussi, pour le rassurer et juste lui montrer qu'ils étaient là.

"Ne pleure pas Sev.

-N'en veux pas à ta mère, mon frère, elle s'inquiète, c'est tout. Elle a peur de te perdre.

-Mais c'est mon droit de savoir de quoi vous parlez. C'est de moi et de ma magie dont il est question quand même !

-Oui, mais on doit reconnaitre que c'est quelque chose de dangereux. Ta magie est trop puissante petit frère. Elle est dangereuse.

-Mais _ça_ , c'est plus dangereux encore. On veut juste s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres solutions avant de te proposer _ça_.

-Pour être franc avec toi, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas... Que l'on te cache encore. Mais un jour, je te promets que l'on te dira tout. Mais en attendant, il faut que tu nous fasses confiance. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile avec ce que tu as vécu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on veille sur toi. Fais nous confiance.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous voudriez faire tout ça ? Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi ?

-Parce que tu es un Lokison. Tu es notre frère. Tu fais partie de notre famille.

-Mais on ne se connait pas.

-Tout comme je ne connais pas vraiment Fenrir, Hela et Jörmungandr. On a juste passé ensemble un peu de temps avant qu'Odin ne les exile. Pas suffisamment pour apprendre à se connaitre, mais assez pour commencer à nouer des liens.

-Et maintenant, nous sommes tous réunis. Tous les Lokison. On va enfin vraiment pouvoir faire connaissance, nouer des liens, veiller les uns sur les autres, apprendre à se faire confiance. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourra nous arriver et il faut que l'on puisse compter les uns sur les autres sans la moindre hésitation."

Ils se tournèrent vers Fenrir, choqués.

"Tu te prépares à faire la guerre ou quoi ?!

-Non, c'est juste que je voulais... Oh, et puis laissez tomber, vous avez fait rater tout mon effet."

Ils se réinstallèrent comme avant, bien que les trois autres jetaient toujours des regards en coin à Fenrir.

Jörmungandr, voulant détendre l'atmosphère, ne nicha encore plus contre l'adolescent et murmura :

"Je suis bien là, avec vous, comme ça. Je voudrais ne plus jamais bouger."

Ils le regardèrent attendris, mais le regard de l'ainé finit par atterrir sur la valise à terre.

"Oui, mais l'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est complétement rangé ici. Allez hop, s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond, je sais ce que l'on va faire pour déjà débuter à apprendre à se connaitre comme de vrais frères. On va commencer par ranger nos chambres, commença-t-il sous leurs regards sceptiques, et ensuite, tenta-t-il d'enchainer avant d'être coupé par leurs cris de protestation."

Son visage se décomposa avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent.

"Mais écoutez-moi, avant de protester ainsi ! cria-t-il. Bien, reprit-il quand le silence revint, on va donc ranger nos chambres, tous ensemble, pour faire de l'espace, et ensuite... Il me semble bien, mon cher petit frère qu'une certaine amie d'un Stark, nous a autorisés à décorer nos chambres comme nous le voulons.

-Oui...

-Et qu'il fallait que nous voyons avec Stark. Donc avec son argent, exact ?

-Oui...

-Et bien, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à en avoir assez de ce blanc sur les murs, et j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Stark quand on aura mis son compte au moins à moitié à sec. Et au moins on découvrira les goûts des autres.

-Il me reste une semaine minimum avant de devoir repartir en Angleterre pour aller à Poudlard. Comme nos chambres seront propres, ils auront aucune raison pour refuser et on pourra peut-être aussi faire quelque chose tous ensemble, avec les parents et les Avengers.

-Ainsi tu auras des souvenirs de nous pour quand tu seras à ton école et tu pourras nous parler de celle-ci et de tes amis et même ennemis. Je pense que tu préféreras ça, à nous montrer tes souvenirs.

-C'est vrai. Alors on commence ?

-GO ! crièrent-t-ils tous en se levant et se ruant sur la valise et tout ce qui traînait à terre.


	29. Chapitre 28

Voilà, je comptais vous le mettre un peu plus tard, mais l'envie de vous le partager fut trop forte. Alors je vous le mets maintenant. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre 28

Sirius hésitait devant la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il venait de recevoir les miroirs et pensait que ce serait un bon moyen pour lui parler une dernière fois avant que l'année scolaire ne reprenne et qu'il ne puisse plus échapper à James.

Regulus et lui s'étaient quand même énormément rapprochés durant les vacances. Ce n'était pas encore l'ancienne complicité qu'ils avaient autrefois, mais ce n'était plus la froide indifférence ou parfois la haine, surtout de sa part, il le reconnaissait, d'avant.

Mais un léger froid s'était réinstauré quand le plus jeune l'avait confronté au fait qu'il l'avait suivi à l'extérieur, lors d'une de ses sorties. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que Sirius l'avait vu parler discrètement à Evans et un autre garçon sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour savoir que la seule personne que Lily et lui avaient comme ami commun était Severus. Or le Gryffondor n'avait pas paru surpris de l'apparence du Serpentard de son âge. Hypnotisé peut-être mais pas surpris. Son frère l'avait donc suivi auparavant, durant les vacances et connaissait ainsi déjà ce changement qu'avait subi son camarade.

Il avait donc pensé que Sirius ne faisait que lui mentir. Cette histoire de potion et possible réconciliation n'était donc que du flan, juste pour pouvoir l'espionner et peut-être en apprendre plus sur Severus pour lui faire de mauvaises blagues cette année. Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il le pensait déjà sur la pente de devenir un mangemort et que c'était juste pour s'en assurer et savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le camp adverse.

Sirius avait eu énormément de mal à nier tout ça et à expliquer que c'était juste de la curiosité et l'envie de pouvoir profiter que la porte soit ouverte pour pouvoir aussi sortir un peu de la maison où leur mère prenait grand soin de le garder pour qu'il ne parte pas n'importe où, comme chez les Potter, et leur fasse, soi-disant, davantage honte. Son frère n'avait pas voulu lui laisser en placer une. Il avait finalement réussi à s'expliquer et à jurer qu'il ne dirait rien à personne pour Severus et qu'il ne lui ferait rien cette année, mais son frère, par manque de confiance, avait quand-même mis un écart entre eux.

Voilà pourquoi, il profitait que ses parents soient occupés à il ne savait quoi en bas, pour remettre les miroirs à son cadet et tenter de réinstaurer leur entente, brisée à cause de sa curiosité mal placée.

Il toqua, hésitant, mais à son grand soulagement la porte lui fut ouverte. Regulus n'avait même pas bougé et était toujours le nez plongé dans une dernière vérification de sa valise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'attaqua-t-il Sirius à peine entré dans la pièce.

-Euh... Je... J'ai reçu les miroirs. Une chance que les parents n'aient rien vu, la dernière fois je me les étais faits livrés à Poudlard par sécurité, expliqua-t-il en posant doucement le paquet sur une commode.

-Combien je te dois ?

-Rien. Je les ai payés avec une partie de ce que m'a légué oncle Alphard, donc... Personne n'en saura rien et puis... C'est aussi un peu pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été trop curieux. On ne va pas parler de ça à nouveau, mais je... je voulais t'assurer que je ne l'avais pas fait par manque de confiance en toi ou autre et que... tu... Non, vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne dirai rien. Tu peux même me jeter un oubliette, si cela te rassure."

Le Serpentard releva pour la première fois la tête et le jugea du regard.

"On verra bien, mais on se passera d'oubliette pour cette fois."

En vérité, il ne se sentait pas capable de lancer un sort, quel qu'il soit, à son frère. Ce dernier poussa d'ailleurs un discret soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'avait proposé pour montrer qu'il ferait beaucoup pour retrouver la confiance du cadet que l'idée lui plaisait pour autant.

"Bien, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, déclara le plus jeune en fermant sa valise après avoir mis les miroirs au-dessus de ses affaires, on va pouvoir y aller, et je saurai enfin si tu as été honnête ou si ce n'était qu'une blague de ta part, de très mauvais goût alors.

-Juste... Ne prend pas en compte mon comportement quand je serai auprès de James. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, mais sortir du bourbier dans lequel je me suis mis me prendra du temps. D'accord ?

-Encore une fois, on verra, souffla-t-il à nouveau en bouclant son bagage."

Il le saisit, sortit de la pièce et descendit. L'ainé rejoignit sa chambre, attrapa sa valise et se rua, lui aussi dans les escaliers. Mieux valait ne pas provoquer ses parents le jour de leur départ à Poudlard. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, sa mère ne lui fit aucun commentaire.

Ils transplanèrent directement sur le quai neuf trois quart, et instinctivement il se mit à chercher Severus sous sa nouvelle apparence, avide de le revoir et curieux de la réaction que beaucoup auraient en la découvrant. Regulus comprit ce qu'il cherchait et lui murmura avant de s'éloigner, après avoir salué leur mère :

"N'essaye même pas, tu ne le reverras plus comme la dernière fois."

Sans un regard pour Walburga, le Gryffondor s'empressa de suivre son frère dans le train, espérant malgré tout revoir le nouveau Severus et prêt à revoir les Maraudeurs. L'espoir augmenta encore quand il vit son cadet chercher puis enfin entrer dans un compartiment particulier. Il regarda l'intérieur de celui-ci par la fenêtre, mais il fut déçu de revoir l'ancien Severus, avec son teint cireux, ses cheveux gras et son nez crochu, seul ses yeux n'avaient pas changé semblant toujours plus... Vivants, petite preuve que cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Severus ne réagit pas quand son meilleur ami s'installa sur la banquette en face de lui, ils avaient l'habitude de commencer à se parler après que le train ait démarré, s'assurant ainsi que leurs conversations restaient privées. Mais en sentant que des yeux le fixait, le dernier Lokison releva les yeux de son livre et ne sut s'il devait se réjouir ou se lamenter de découvrir leur propriétaire. Le garçon dont il était stupidement tombé amoureux, au lieu de le haïr comme c'était le cas pour l'autre idiot de Potter, et qui était également l'un de ses harceleurs. Il ne bougeait pas et continuait de l'observer. Il essaya de le fusiller du regard mais douta, comme à chaque fois, que ce soit une réussite et se sentit également rougir, pour son plus grand malheur. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à lui, n'arrivait-il pas à lui lancer le même regard de pure haine que son vis-à-vis et se mettait à rougir comme ces stupides filles dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, Sirius interpréta mal son comportement et partit la tête basse, presque honteux.

"Il t'a vu tu sais, souffla presque imperceptiblement le plus jeune, brisant leur habitude.

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu es venu me voir dans le square. A un moment donné, il t'a forcément vu, comme il t'a vu au Chemin de Traverse.

-Et... ?

-Il te cherchait aussi. Dès que l'on est arrivé sur le quai, il t'a cherché, expliqua-t-il. Je pense que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ainsi… Comme tu es réellement maintenant, je veux dire."

Severus s'apprêtait à répliquer que s'il y avait seulement son nouveau physique pour que Sirius le regarde sans haine, eh bien tant pis, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le revoit ainsi, car à ce moment-là, ce ne serait que pour son corps et pas pour lui, réellement et sincèrement, et que de toute façon Sirius était un pur hétéro, donc il n'avait aucune chance.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrit la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit en trombe et une tornade rousse se jeta dans leurs bras avant de s'asseoir à côté de Regulus en ne remarquant pas la rougeur de celui-ci.

"Ouf, enfin, vous ne savez pas le parcours du combattant que c'est pour réussir à vous rejoindre. Mais je suis trop contente de vous revoir !

-Mais on s'est vu il y a une semaine à peine Lily, rit-il en baissant le rideau de la porte, pour que personne ne les voit.

-Mais c'est déjà trop long. Alors, les raisons de ton retour ?

-Apparemment quelqu'un a tenté de s'en prendre à eux et Tony a été blessé. Il va bien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en la voyant mettre ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée, il s'est pris une balle dans la jambe, mais va bien, Steve et ses IAs sont aux petits soins pour lui. Et il a retrouvé une amie d'enfance, donc tout va bien, vraiment.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Au fait, j'y pense. Ils viennent juste de me les donner, expliqua le Lokison en leur tendant un portable chacun. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps ils pourront tenir à cause des différentes magies et que la concentration pourrait être trop forte, mais avec les puissantes magies de ma famille, qui ont une unité puisque on a le même sang, ils fonctionnent et la magie les recharge quelque peu.

-On va donc pouvoir se parler n'importe quand ?

-Oui.

-Donc, les miroirs à double sens ne nous sont plus utiles, c'est ça ? demanda Regulus en sortant les miroirs en question.

-Si, si les portables sont déchargés ou s'ils ne tiennent pas le surplus de magie à Poudlard, nous aurons toujours les miroirs.

-Je me répète peut-être, mais c'est étonnamment gentil de la part de Sirius d'avoir fait ça.

-En contrepartie, il m'a quand-même demandé de l'aider pour sa potion.

-D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser que j'ai transmis la liste des ingrédients dont tu m'as parlé à ma famille et **à** l'équipe, ils les chercheront et ils se renseigneront également sur la potion, mais cela prendra du temps, ils sont… assez occupés en ce moment.

-Pas de problème.

-Et justement pour rester sur le sujet "Maraudeurs" les garçons, j'ai pensé que l'on allait devoir préparer une dispute entre Severus et moi.

-Une dispute ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Pour que je puisse me rapprocher des Maraudeurs et les espionner sans qu'ils ne se disent que je vais tout te rapporter Sev. Donc, on doit faire semblant de ne plus se parler à cause d'une dispute.

-C'est obligé ?

-Oui Sev, ça l'est.

-Cela pourrait être moi..."

Les deux amis d'enfance se tournèrent vers le plus jeune, surpris.

"Pardon ?

-Le sujet de votre dispute... Cela pourrait être moi. Lily pensant que je suis pour les mangemorts, les "sangs-purs" et tout ça, et que je tente d'emmener Severus, et ce dernier... Bref, vous voyez le tableau.

-Cela pourrait fonctionner, murmura Lily, et si Sirius joue le jeu, cela ne ferait que me faciliter les choses.

-Je pourrais lui en parler si tu veux. Il veut que l'on continue de se parler à Poudlard, même si c'est en cachette. Peut-être qu'il voudra bien t'aider, et une amitié entre nous ne le surprendra pas puisqu'il nous a surpris et cela nous fera un possible allié supplémentaire, annonça le jeune Black.

-Comment ça "il nous a surpris" ?!

-Et si moi, je ne suis pas d'accord ?!"

Les deux amis avaient pratiquement crié en même temps. Le troisième soupira, las.

"D'abord Lily, puis Severus. Toi et moi, ma chère, avons très ben vu que Sirius n'avait pas lâché notre cher ami des yeux et l'avait, au contraire, dévoré du regard lors de notre sortie au Chemin de Traverse.

-Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il était surpris de me voir avec un inconnu, non ? Il a dû nous regarder pour mater Severus et peut-être rapporter deux ou trois conclusions sur nous deux à James, peut-être comme quoi il aurait été mon petit-ami.

-Cela aurait pu être ça, s'il ne m'avait pas vu également parler à ce cher inconnu. Et à mon plus grand étonnement et désespoir, mon frère me connait beaucoup et n'est pas vraiment un complet abruti, quoi que ce dernier point soit assez discutable. Bref, il sait que je n'irai jamais parler à un parfait inconnu, encore plus s'il est avec une "née-moldue". Excuse-moi, mais avec les parents à proximité il sait que je ne ferai pas une folie pareille.

-Mais tu l'as fait, il a donc compris que c'était quelqu'un que tu connaissais et en qui tu devais avoir suffisamment confiance pour prendre un tel risque.

-Et savoir dans quelle famille je vis. Il n'a donc pas mis bien longtemps à comprendre que c'était Severus. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris de le voir ainsi ? Quand il a compris, nous aurions dû voir le voir, cela faisait un sacré changement quand même !

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas une de réaction particulière, comme si...

-Comme s'il savait déjà que c'était Severus. Donc, il a dû me suivre hors de Square Grimmaurd, dans le parc, l'une des fois où vous êtes venus me voir.

-Oh le sale petit...

-Lily langage, la coupa son ami.

-Mais Severus, il t'a vu et il sait que c'était toi !

-Je sais.

-Et ?... C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? Alors que tu as repris ton ancien physique pour ne pas attirer l'attention, tu ne réagis pas plus que ça ?!

-Il ne dira rien, il n'est pas idiot à ce point, personne ne le croirait et même si quelqu'un voulait vérifier, il me jetterait un sort pensant que ce serait grâce à l'un d'eux ou une potion, hors comme c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu, ils ne trouveront rien.

-Il m'a proposé que je lui lance un oubliette.

-Quoi ?

-Il a proposé que je lui lance un oubliette. Je ne l'ai pas fait, précisa-t-il après une légère pause. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable et ce sera un moyen pour être enfin sûr qu'il est sincère.

-Bon d'accord. De toute façon, je garderai un œil sur lui, par précaution.

-Maintenant que c'est réglé, revenons-en à ce qui me gêne le plus.

-Lequel ? demanda Lily, intriguée.

-Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec ton idée de te rapprocher des Maraudeurs pour les surveiller et que pour cela nous devions faire semblant de ne plus être amis. En plus de cela, vous avez même déjà planifié une fausse dispute! Je suis désolé pour vous et vos plans, mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Severus, Severus, Severus, se lamenta son amie en se frottant les yeux avec agacement, pour la énième fois, il faut qu'on le fasse. James Potter prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sûre, encore plus si l'on se fie à ce que Sirius laisse entendre sans s'en rendre compte.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire que Black n'a pas quitté la maison familiale de toutes les vacances et a même tout fait pour ne pas rejoindre celle des Potter, donc son soit-disant "meilleur ami", alors qu'habituellement il le fait le plus tôt possible, dès qu'il sort du train s'il le peut. De plus, il cherche un antidote à une potion de fidélité. Alors oui, j'ai été la première à être la plus sceptique quant au fait qu'il ne veuille que l'antidote et que ce ne soit pas pour s'en servir contre quelqu'un, notamment toi Sev, mais si c'est vraiment le cas, alors en toute logique c'est pour quelqu'un qu'il connait ou pour lui.

-Ou les deux.

-Aussi... Bref, pour être sûr de tout, il vaut mieux être au plus près et les surveiller. Le dicton ne dit-il pas qu'il vaut mieux connaitre ses ennemis que ses amis ?

-Cela ne me plait toujours pas, soupira le Lokison.

-A nous non plus, mais il faut le faire Sev. Alors je le ferai.

-D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, je cède, on se "disputera"... Et pour la raison que vous avez décidée. Mais je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. On improvisera quand l'occasion se présentera.

-Ça marche. Les garçons, je vous laisse, je vais faire ma ronde de préfète et rejoindre Alice. Trop de temps passé dans le même compartiment que vous pourrait attirer l'attention et engendrer pleins de ragots. A tout à l'heure.

-Oh, au fait ! Lily, Lily, Lily ! la rappela-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu cours toujours avec moi le matin ?

-Euh... Ben, avec plaisir ! On entrainera Regulus aussi.

-D'accord, merci.

-Merci à toi. Au revoir, les salua-t-elle en leur faisant un bisou."

Lily partit et ne remarqua donc pas que Regulus avait à nouveau rougi à son geste, sous le regard goguenard de leur ami commun. Les deux Serpentard se mirent ensuite à discuter, comme si de rien n'était et que tout avait changé.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait eu la chance de tomber sur Remus seul. Ils avaient prévu de se contacter durant les vacances pour parler de leur problème, mais les parents du loup-garou ayant donné leur accord, il n'avait pu déroger à passer une grosse partie des vacances avec James. Le premier mois, il avait bien tenté de contacter Sirius, mais ce dernier, trop concentré sur son frère, avait été injoignable.

"Q _ue s'est-il passé_ ? On devait se parler.

-Je sais, je suis désolée Remus, mais j'ai tenté de renouer avec mon frère.

-Ah, et pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai quand on sera tranquilles, sans risque qu' _ils_ nous entendent, ils peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-D'accord, mais alors attends-toi à ce que je te traine à la bibliothèque tôt le matin les week-ends ... Et peut-être les jours ou James aura entrainement de quidditch et que Peter partira le voir.

-Mais c'est traitre ça !

-C'est le prix à payer pour m'avoir laissé dans le brouillard et avoir ignoré mes appels par miroirs durant toutes les vacances, ainsi que de m'avoir fait supporter Peter et James durant un mois, seul, alors que nous savons maintenant que nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance.

-Quoi, cela s'est vérifié pour Peter ?

-Ahhh, non non non, je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège-là, tu attendras toi aussi le week-end des devoirs.

-Mais allez, Remus, dis-moi.

-Non, et puis comme tu l'as dit, Peter et James...

-On parle de nous, les interrompit une voix fière et dont il savait à présent qu'il devait se méfier."

En effet James Potter, suivi de près par Peter, se tenait dans l'encadrement de porte du compartiment où s'étaient installés les deux compères.

"Oui, sourit faussement Sirius, on se demandait quand vous alliez arriver et si tu étais encore en train de te prendre un râteau d'Evans.

-Oh c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas encore croisée, mais tu verras mon ami, je suis sûr que cette année sera la bonne, elle me verra autrement et pas mal de choses vont changer, je le sens, sourit-t-il railleur.

-Nous n'en doutons pas."

Et le trajet du Poudlard express vers une nouvelle année, se passa assez paisiblement et plus ou moins comme les années précédentes, selon les points de vue.


	30. Chapitre 29

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, j'ai été pas mal de temps absente, mais avec la rentrée et déjà le début de la préparation du BAC, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais je finirais cette histoire. De toute façon, j'ai deux amies qui me tannent pour que je la finisse pour leur offrir une autre histoire, que je leur ais promis. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne Lecture, j'arrête mon blabla.

Réponse aux review anonymes :

adenoide : Je suis contente que tu sois quand même venue lire ma fiction, bien que tu ne connaisses pas très bien l'univers des _Avengers_. Oui, dés que j'ai pensé à cette histoire, cela a été l'évidence pour moi. Severus avait le profil parfait pour être le fils de Loki. Oui, c'est le monde à l'envers, mais que veux-tu, j'aime tout mettre sans dessus dessous. ;) Merci pour ta review.

Chapitre 29

Deux jours après la rentrée alors qu'il courait vers les serres pour ne pas être en retard à son cours de Botanique, Severus fit face à sa première difficulté de l'année. Il avait fallu que dès le premier jour des cours, ses camarades décident de l'interroger et de lui reparler de magie noire et autre. Résultat il était en retard et dans son empressement, percuta le directeur qu'il avait jusque-là réussi à éviter. Mais à quoi lui servaient ses soi-disant nouveaux et puissants pouvoirs s'ils ne pouvaient même pas lui éviter de percuter quelqu'un, ou percevoir une présence ? Jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose d'autre que lui déclencher des crises. Et bien qu'avec sa famille et l'équipe, il avait tout prévu pour justifier sa fuite de fin d'année, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'était empressé de le faire.

"Ah, monsieur Rogue ! Justement, je vous cherchais. J'aimerais vous parler...

-Mais... Professeur, c'est-à-dire que j'ai cours.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'expliquerai tout au professeur Chourave. Venez, allons dans mon bureau."

La tête basse, l'adolescent se résigna donc à suivre le directeur. Durant le trajet, il paniqua un court instant en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune des fausses justifications que ses proches lui avaient fournies. Que faire ? Dumbledore n'allait sûrement pas le croire sans preuve. Et mine de rien, en commençant à étudier la magie noire l'année dernière, il avait découvert l'Occlumencie et que le Directeur était un grand Legilimens. Or les toutes petites barrières d'Occlumencie, que sa mère lui avait appris à mettre en place, étaient très fragiles et peu puissantes. Et il n'y avait aucun doute que ses nouveaux pouvoirs ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Bref, Severus ne dirait pas qu'il avait peur de se retrouver seul et quasiment démuni face au directeur, mais presque.

"Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, l'invita chaudement le vieux sorcier quand ils furent arrivés. Un bonbon au citron ?

-Euh, non merci.

-Je suppose que vous savez pour quelles raisons je tenais à vous parler ?

-Je pense savoir, oui.

-Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, l'année dernière. D'abord il vous arrive quelque chose après la dernière épreuve de BUSE qui vous envoie directement à l'infirmerie, et le soir même vous disparaissez. Nous nous sommes inquiétés et vous avons cherché, vous savez.

-Je... C'est à dire que... J'avais reçu ce matin-là une lettre de ma mère. Je l'ai lue en sortant de l'épreuve et... Pour être franc, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu. C'était peut-être la nouvelle, associée à la fin des examens.

-Êtes-vous allé voir madame Pomfresh ?

-Non, pas encore, j'avais l'intention d'y aller ce soir.

-Nous irons alors ensemble après le diner, s'exclama le directeur tout joyeux. Oh, mais pardonnez-moi, je vous ai interrompu. Reprenez.

-Oui, donc, euh... En lisant la lettre, j'avais l'intention de vous en parler lors du déjeuner. Mais je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir madame Pomfresh que le Portus posé sur la lettre s'est activé.

-La lettre était donc un portoloin ?

-Oui. Ma mère avait besoin de moi. Elle s'était arrangée pour que le sort ne s'active qu'au soir, quand était sûre que les BUSE étaient finis. Mais normalement vous auriez dû être prévenu, pour ne pas provoquer la panique que cela a apparemment causé.

-Mais que contenait cette lettre ?

-Une affaire personnelle monsieur le Directeur. J'aimerais ne pas en parler.

-Bien sûr mon garçon, bien sûr, le rassura-t-il tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de trouver la réponse de lui-même. Mais vous avez été introuvable par nos chouettes et hiboux. Pourquoi ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas monsieur. Nous nous sommes un peu coupés de tout, avec ma mère, mais nous pensions que les hiboux pouvaient nous trouver.

-Vous pouviez donc nous envoyer une lettre pour nous rassurer...

-Monsieur, le coupa doucement le Serpentard, nous n'avons pas d'animaux. Ma mère vous a écrit une lettre pour tout expliquer, mais je l'ai laissée dans mon dortoir, je m'excuse... Mais je pourrais la laisser à un professeur cette après-midi.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, merci jeune homme.

-Monsieur, commença Severus, hésitant, pourquoi... Pourquoi cherchiez-vous à me contacter ? Bien sûr vous me cherchiez, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous attendiez des nouvelles de ma part, alors pourquoi... ?

-Oh, mais oui, bien sûr ! Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ? Pourtant vous les avez mentionnés ?"

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard perdu.

"Vos BUSE mon garçon ! s'exclama le barbu en souriant. Vos résultats de BUSE ! Nous tentions de vous les transmettre.

-Oh ! Oh oui, bien sûr ! Excusez-moi."

Mais comment avait-il pu oublier ses résultats de Buse ?! Il avait pourtant obtenu son emploi du temps en fonction de ses notes. Et comme ils ne les avaient pas reçues, les professeurs avaient dû en prendre connaissance pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas sans savoir quoi faire à la rentrée.

"Je les ai ici, continua le plus âgé en sortant une enveloppe d'un tiroir. Vous pourrez les regarder en sortant.

-Merci. Monsieur ? Puis-je disposer ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr. Maintenant vous pouvez. Bonne journée mon garçon.

-Bonne journée Monsieur."

La pression retombait, mais il sentait que le professeur était suspicieux. Il ne le croyait pas complètement. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la lettre finisse de le convaincre et que tout se passe bien à l'infirmerie.

Mais pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de sortir. De sortir _maintenant_ !

Il se précipita hors du bureau et tenta malgré son état de gagner les serres, espérant que le cours ne soit pas fini et qu'il se calme en chemin.

Une fois arrivé, il n'allait pas mieux. C'était même pire. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Il reconnut, pour en avoir fait pas mal à cause des Maraudeurs et de Tobias, le début d'une crise de panique.

Il alla se cacher derrière la serre treize, la moins fréquentée et presque à l'orée de la forêt interdite, au moins il était sûr de ne pas être vu.

Il tentait par tous les moyens de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour se calmer, mais elle était tellement saccadée qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Cela devenait même pire. Il se tendit d'un seul coup quand il entendit quelqu'un approcher, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de faire le moindre mouvement pour fuir ou quoique ce soit.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Manque de chance pour lui, Severus ne reconnut pas la voix masculine et sa vision se faisait de plus en plus floue. Il ne sut donc dire s'il s'en sortait bien ou s'il était vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

"Il y a quelqu... Rogue ? Rogue. Rogue, tu vas bien ?"

L'interpellé sentit l'élève, absolument pas une voix de d'adulte, se précipiter à ses côtés et lui saisir les bras, ce qui augmenta sa crise. Il sentait même sa magie commencer à s'agiter dans ses veines. Il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas juste une crise de panique.

"Rogue ! Rogue, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!"

Le Serpentard tenta de se débattre. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

"Mais... ! Mais calme-toi, au nom de Merlin !"

-...Arrive... Pas..., essaya-t-il de répondre malgré tout.

-Euh... D'accord... Euh... C'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire, moi ! se lamenta la voix. Euh... Tu... Nous allons tenter de calmer ta respiration d'abord, reprit-elle après ce qui sembla une éternité à Severus. Euh... calque toi sur la mienne."

À ce moment-là, une main saisit la sienne, et parvint, bien qu'il se débattît comme un diable, à la poser sur une poitrine. Il sentit le cœur battre avant de sentir le mouvement de la respiration. Peu importe à qui appartenait cette voix, elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir le moindre ****mal. Et cela ne lui effleura pas l'esprit dans l'instant. Il tenta juste de se synchroniser avec la respiration de l'autre. Mais il n'y arriva pas.

N'arrivant pas à le lui dire, il secoua frénétiquement la tête, espérant que l'autre comprenne, alors que son souffle reprenait un rythme effréné. L'autre lui lâcha doucement la main quand il réalisa ce que son camarade voulait dire et que ce qu'il faisait ne marchait absolument pas.

"D'accord... D'accord... Euh... Je... Je vais chercher quelqu'un."

Severus ne l'entendit même pas. Si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait sans doute retenu, ne voulant pas qu'un professeur soit prévenu de ses crises, et encore moins qu'il en faisait une pour une raison inconnue, alors qu'il sortait d'une discussion avec le directeur.

Mais ce fut une autre voix qu'il perçut. Une voix féminine et, pour son subconscient, rassurante.

"Severus ! Severus, mon dieu ! Je suis là, je suis là. Severus, si tu m'entends, serre-moi la main, déclara-t-elle en lui en prenant une."

Elle répéta plusieurs fois sa question, tout en lui frottant doucement le bras et ne lui lâchant pas la main. Le Serpentard parvint à l'entendre réellement au bout de plusieurs minutes. A ce moment-là, il serra.

"Bien, alors maintenant, tu vas essayer de calquer ta respiration sur la mienne, et quand ça ira, tu me préviens. Fais-moi une petite place."

La personne redressa un peu Severus et se glissa derrière lui, le nichant contre sa poitrine.

Au bout d'encore longues minutes, Severus souffla difficilement :

"Lily ?

-Cela va mieux ?"

La crise de panique partit doucement. Sa vision était un tout petit peu plus claire et il parvint à reconnaitre la voix de Lily et ses cheveux roux.

"Oui, merci. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

-Pas grand-chose, je le crains, sourit-elle, en se replaçant face à lui."

Il eut juste le temps de lui sourire doucement, comme d'habitude à cet instant, avant de perdre connaissance. Lily, ayant à présent l'habitude, s'accrocha comme elle put à lui, pour ne pas être éjectée.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais pour eux, ce fut plus long.

Puis, elle se redressa et saisit son miroir à double sens.

"Regulus Black.

-Eh, Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'as bien une heure de libre là ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Rejoins moi derrière la serre treize, on a un colis à déposer dans le dortoir des Serpentards de sixième année.

-D'accord, j'arrive."

Ils coupèrent la communication et Lily tenta de hisser son ami sur ses épaules et de commencer à avancer, mais mine de rien son ami faisait son poids et elle n'était pas très forte. Elle ne fut jamais aussi heureuse de voir le jeune Black.

Il saisit l'autre bras de leur ami et c'est claudiquant qu'ils le menèrent à son lit. Lily prit tout de même la peine de se jeter un sort de désillusion, quand ils furent sûrs de ne plus croiser personne, un couloir avant celui de l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argents.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Encore une crise ?

-Oui, juste après, au moins, une crise de panique.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a déclenché cette fois ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai un camarade de Gryffondor qui est venu me trouver en me disant que Severus, caché derrière les serres, était en difficulté et avait besoin d'aide. Severus n'était pas venu au cours d'ailleurs.

-Les sixièmes et septièmes années ne l'ont pas lâché depuis hier pour pouvoir lui poser des questions et continuer son enrôlement.

-Et alors ?

-Ben rien. Ils n'ont rien eu. Il les a laissés dans le néant total. Il n'a eu aucune réaction durant tout le temps qu'ils l'ont collé.

-Il va falloir que l'on s'en occupe pour vous deux. Je ne tiens absolument pas à vous voir finir par porter cette marque pour quelque raison que ce soit.

-Je dois pourtant garder des contacts. Au moins cette année, pour justifier votre fausse dispute à Severus et vous.

-L'année prochaine alors, maximum.

-Pourquoi on en revient toujours à cette histoire, intervint la voix ensommeillée de leur ami.

-Severus. Tu te réveilles donc.

-Ben évidemment. Comme toujours. Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Dans ton lit, dans ton dortoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors Lily ?

-Merci. Dis le si tu ne veux pas me voir.

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est, comment es-tu entrée ?

-Ben, par la porte, comme tout le monde. Regulus a donné le mot de passe alors que j'étais sous désillusion.

-Tu as refait une crise...

-Des crises.

-Quoi ?

-Des crises, Reg. De panique et magique.

-Quand as-tu commencé ta crise et à cause de quoi ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a commencé quand je suis sortie de mon entretien avec le directeur.

-Tu étais avec Dumbledore ! s'exclamèrent ses amis.

-Ma tête ! Ma tête ! Pas si fort ! Oui, je l'ai percuté en allant au cours, alors que je venais d'échapper aux septièmes années.

-Il voulait te poser des questions sur ton départ ?

-Et me remettre mes résultats de BUSE...

-Mais oui ! s'exclama Lily en se tapant le front. Avec tout ce que l'on a vécu j'avais complétement oublié, et je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

-Bon, on les verra plus tard. Dumbledore.

-Je lui ai servi tout ce que l'on avait prévu, mais je n'avais pas les lettres sur moi, alors il est encore un peu suspicieux. Je dois les remettre à un professeur cet après-midi, lors de mon premier cours. Et je dois faire un bilan ce soir avec Pomfresh.

-Bon, tu vas donc te reposer jusqu'au déjeuner. Regulus viendra te chercher. Et on verra pour le bilan médical.

-Cela me va, acquiesça le Lokison en se nichant dans ses couvertures.

-Laissons le dormir."

Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre, il n'oublia pas d'ailleurs de remettre la lettre au professeur Flitwick, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive rejoindre l'infirmerie.

"Tu veux que l'on t'accompagne ? lui demanda Lily.

-Non, cela paraitrait suspect.

-Suspect en quoi ? On s'inquiète juste pour notre ami ?

-Mais Lily, il n'a pas tort. Que pourrait penser Dumbledore en voyant deux Serpentards et une Gryffondor débarquer sans se disputer. Severus et toi, ils sont habitués. Mais toi et moi...

-Mais alors ?

-On pourrait jouer sur l'inquiétude en effet, mais attendre devant l'infirmerie et faire croire à une animosité entre nous.

-Bon, mettez-vous d'accord et rejoignez les portes de l'infirmerie dans quelques minutes, et pas en même temps, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. À tout à l'heure."

Et il gagna, la boule au ventre, l'antre de Pomfresh.

Qu'allait-elle dire ? Percevrait-elle l'éveil de ses pouvoirs ? Si oui, le dirait-elle au directeur ? Ou tiendrait-elle sa langue et lui en parlerait plus tard, que ce soit au plus âgé ou à lui ?

"Monsieur Rogue ? Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure-ci ?

-Eh bien... C'est en rapport à ce qui m'est arrivé l'année dernière...

-Vous voulez sans doute savoir ce que j'ai diagnostiqué à ce moment-là ?

-Voilà. Et aussi... Que vous me refassiez un bilan magique... Pour savoir si...

-... S'il y a des risques que cela se reproduise ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

-Alors installez-vous sur un lit, j'arrive."

Il s'installa, hésitant. Elle le rejoignit peu de temps après, avec une potion, sa baguette et un parchemin.

"Je vous en ai déjà fait un, mais vous étiez inconscient, alors savez-vous comment cela se passe monsieur Rogue ? En avez-vous déjà passé un avant ?"

Bien sûr qu'il en a passé des bilans médicaux, un magique et un physique. L'équipe et sa famille ne l'aurait jamais lâché avant qu'il les fasse tous les deux, quand ils ont appris pour Tobias, puis ses crises. De plus, cela lui avait aussi permis ****de commencer son entrainement physique, et il en faisait encore un régulièrement. Concernant celui magique, ce sont ses parents qui le lui avaient fait passer, mais avec leur méthode et il ne pensait pas que c'était la même que l'infirmière.

Il hocha donc négativement la tête.

"Je vais vous appliquer cette potion sur certaines parties du corps, des points où la magie circule le plus, et grâce à un sort, elle va réagir et se colorer. Cela nous indiquera votre puissance et vos "recharges" en quelque sorte de magie. D'accord ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il parcourut l'infirmerie du regard et ne vit le directeur nulle part. Il souffla intérieurement de soulagement.

"Bien, retirez vos en-hauts."

Il se figea. Non. Pas question que l'on voit ses cicatrices. Il avait confiance en tout ceux qui les avaient vues, mais pas en d'autres. Elle sembla comprendre ses inquiétudes.

"Je vous ai déjà fait ce bilan l'année dernière, alors que vous étiez inconscient, ne l'oubliez pas, lui murmura-t-elle doucement. J'ai vu vos marques. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Et c'est pour que cela reste entre nous, parce que je tenais à vous en parler, que j'ai verrouillé les portes."

Il souffla de soulagement et hocha encore une fois de la tête, mais cette fois ci affirmativement. Il retira donc sa robe, puis sa chemise et enfin son fin maillot à col roulé.

Il ne mettait plus ces derniers en dehors de l'école, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour cacher, quitte à utiliser à l'occasion un foulard, les cicatrices sur sa jugulaire et tout le côté gauche de son cou. Tobias les lui avait faites en le frappant avec l'une de ses bouteilles de bières, qui s'était brisée à l'impact.

Elle procéda donc sans qu'ils ne prononcent un mot. Ils se figèrent tout de même un instant quand quelqu'un tapa sur le battant des portes durant plusieurs secondes. Ils reprirent néanmoins comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ait terminé. Elle baissa sa baguette, redressa la tête et le regarda d'un air sérieux avant de commencer à parler.


	31. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30

"Bon, commença-t-elle en rangeant son matériel, la potion a viré au bleu, ce qui veut dire que votre magie est intacte ou presque. Donc vous allez très bien à ce niveau-là. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? lui fit-elle répéter.

-J'aimerai surtout savoir si... J'ai un problème ou si... c'est commun. Pourquoi... Pourquoi cela m'est-il arrivé ?"

Severus s'impressionnait lui-même. Il ne pensait pas savoir mentir aussi bien. Avant il se contentait juste de détourner la conversation, mais là, il n'hésitait plus. Avait-il toujours eu ce don et l'avait-il développé grâce à l'aide de son père et ses frères ? Ou tenait-il tout d'eux et leur enseignement ? Il l'ignorait, mais il adorait ça.

"Avez-vous fait de la magie avant vos examens ?

Il préféra jouer la carte de la sincérité.

"Non.

-Et les jours d'avant ?

-Pas que je me souvienne.

-Combien de temps sans magie ?

-Je ne sais pas... On a eu une semaine pour réviser ?

-C'est souvent ce que laissent les professeurs, oui...

-J'avoue avoir passé tout mon temps dans les livres. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pense que vous avez fait une sorte de trop plein de magie, qui mena à cette grosse libération sous forme presque de magie accidentelle qui s'est déclenchée en fonction de la situation.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas.

-Votre magie, jusqu'à votre majorité, ne cesse de se développer, de grandir doucement, comme un membre de votre corps. Et les muscles de ce membre, comme tous les autres, doivent être utilisés, entrainés, pour être renforcés. Vous suivez ?

-Je crois, oui.

-Donc le membre est votre magie et vos muscles, votre habitude à vous servir d'elle, donc à la maitriser pour qu'elle ne soit pas une force brute. Les muscles, sans pratique, perdent en puissance, en maitrise, mais le membre ne cesse de grandir. Et à un moment, la magie a besoin de se libérer.

-Mais c'est assez court une semaine. De plus, beaucoup de Serdaigles, ainsi que l'une de mes amis, ont fait comme moi. Et ils n'ont rien eu.

-Tout dépend de la vitesse de développement magique. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous avez stagné, à ce propos, pendant vos trois premières années ici. Vous approchez maintenant de votre majorité, qui varie de seize à dix-sept ans, elle augmente donc assez vite, et a donc besoin que vous la pratiquiez plus que d'autres de vos camarades.

-Il faudrait donc que je pratique la magie régulièrement pour que cela ne se reproduise plus ?

-Une semaine, vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est assez court. Une fois par jour serait donc le mieux. Et pas qu'un seul sort, monsieur Rogue. Plusieurs.

-Bien."

Les vieilles habitudes ayant la vie dure, il commença à se rhabiller le plus vite possible pour soustraire à la vue de l'infirmière, autant qu'à la sienne, ses cicatrices, en espérant qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle voulait le questionner dessus.

Mais la chance ne fut pas de son côté.

"À propos de vos marques..."

Severus, bien malgré lui, se figea. Il aurait dû continuer à s'habiller, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

"Qui vous les a faites ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance, répliqua-t-il brusquement en enfilant sa chemise.

\- Si, cela en a monsieur Rogue. Je m'inquiète pour vous. Il faut que je le signale si l'un de vos parents...

-Vraiment madame Pomfresh, répéta-t-il plus doucement, cela n'a plus d'importance. Ne dites rien s'il vous plait, cela serait inutile.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Certain.

-Bon... Revenez quand-même demain pour que je regarde si elles cicatrisent toutes correctement."

Il sourit en pensant que Bruce et ses parents avaient tenu à faire la même chose.

"D'accord. Je passerai aux environs du déjeuner.

-Bien. Allons maintenant ouvrir, si elle est toujours là, à la personne nous ayant dérangés."

Elle ferma les rideaux autour de son lit, pour lui laisser du temps et de l'intimité. Il l'entendit ouvrir au directeur et commencer à discuter avec.

"Poppy, enfin ! Pourquoi avoir fermé ?

-J'avais un patient Albus et ****je ne tenais pas à être dérangée.

-Oh, bien sûr, excusez-moi. Euhhh... Est-ce que monsieur Rogue est passé.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il passerait pour faire un bilan magique.

-Et il l'a fait. Mais en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il, Albus ?

-Je m'inquiète juste pour lui, suite aux événements de fin d'année.

-Oh oui... Eh bien, je vous rassure. C'était juste un peu comme le premier acte de magie accidentel d'un enfant. La magie se libère brusquement. Mais là c'est parce qu'il m'a avoué que plongé dans ses livres, il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis quelques temps.

-Oh, et... Rien d'autres ?"

Au oreilles de l'adolescent, le vieux sorcier semblait presque... déçu.

"Non. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il devait faire pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, donc pratiqué, et il est reparti. Rassuré ?

-Oui. Complétement."

Encore une fois cela ne sembla pas sincère au jeune homme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que le directeur reprit sur un ton, cette fois, amusé.

"Au fait, vous devriez libérer le jeune Rogue avant qu'une guerre ne soit déclaré dans le couloir."

Les adultes se saluèrent et la porte se referma avant que les rideaux ne soient écartés.

"Je suppose que vous nous avez entendu.

-Oui madame.

-Alors ouste, jeune homme. Bien qu'ils n'aient que peu de chemin à faire, je n'ai pas envie d'accueillir ce soir mademoiselle Evans et monsieur Black, parce ce qu'ils se seront blessés en essayant de s'entretuer.

-Bien madame. Bonsoir et encore merci.

-Bonsoir monsieur Rogue. Et à demain, n'oubliez pas.

-Sans faute. À demain."

Il sortit de l'infirmerie un sourire aux lèvres, pour le perdre en passant les portes.

En effet, une tension palpable régnait dans le couloir, avec ses deux amis se regardant en chiens de faïence, prêts à se sauter mutuellement à la gorge.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!"

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux brusquement vers lui.

"Ah Severus, tu es enfin sorti. Nous allons pourvoir retourner au dortoir, s'exclama Regulus d'une voix hautaine.

-Pas avant que je ne sache ce qu'à mon ami, Black.

-Et moi je ne bougerai pas d'ici et ne dirai rien tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui vous prend !

-Oh mais rien Severus. Juste que ton amie Gryffondor accuse faussement les gens et ne veut pas admettre qu'elle a tort.

Et alors que Lily s'énervait à grands cris sur quelque chose que Severus ne comprenait pas, et sa voix couvrit ce que le jeune Black murmura à l'oreille de Rogue.

"Les murs ont des oreilles. Et l'on ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'adulte, élève, fantôme ou tableau ne surprenne ce que l'on se dit. Alors, tu me suis, ne fais pas attention à Lily, quoi qu'elle dise. Elle nous rejoindra."

Il suivit donc son ami sans rien ajouter, bien que la curiosité le ronge. Il faillit quand-même se retourner quand il entendit Lily l'appeler, folle de rage, en criant de ne pas l'ignorer. Mais Regulus le maintint.

"C'est prévu. Continue juste d'avancer et de faire semblant de boire mes paroles.

-Vous êtes tous les deux complétement fous.

-Peut-être bien. Mais c'était son idée à la base, rit son ami."

Ils regagnèrent lentement leur salle commune en faisant des détours. Lily les rejoignit après avoir laissé croire qu'elle allait à la tour Gryffondor. Bien qu'ils l'attendissent, ils sursautèrent tout de même quand quelque chose leur tapota l'épaule, mais qu'ils ne virent rien. Ils perçurent juste un rire.

Quand ils atteignirent le couloir menant à la salle commune des Serpentards, Severus s'inquiéta.

"Lily, cela ne te posera pas de problèmes pour retourner à ton dortoir ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Au pire, maintenant, je connais aussi le mot de passe de votre salle commune et je rejoins l'un de vous dans le dortoir, ou je dors sous désillusion dans votre salle commune sur l'un des canapés.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla le plus jeune, rouge.

-Ben quoi ? Vous, au moins, vous n'avez pas de tableau qui surveille l'entrée. Et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous et que vous n'aurez pas de pensées mal tournées.

-Lily, tu sais que le charme de désillusion s'estompe.

-Oui, donc mon dortoir ou le vôtre. Oh bof, allez. On verra à ce moment-là en fonction de l'heure. On rentre ?"

Et elle prononça elle-même le mot de passe, faisant apparaitre une porte dans le mur et les précéda dans l'antre des serpents. Ils la suivirent, encore sous le choc de son cran soudain.

Ils durent s'installer dans un coin reculé où il serait assez facile de cacher la Gryffondor quand le charme tomberait. La plupart des étudiants étaient partis se coucher mais les plus dangereux, les futurs Mangemorts, rôdaient encore. Ils se firent donc les plus discrets possible.

"Alors ?

-Comment vous dire… Selon elle, il faut juste que je pratique au moins une fois par jour la magie, car sinon cela fait une sorte de surchauffe et qu'à un moment, ben… Boum !

-Elle n'a peut-être pas tort. Avec le brusque afflux de magie que tu as dans les veines depuis l'éveil de ton héritage, vais-je dire, cela doit faire une surcharge pour ton corps qui n'est pas habitué.

-Hum, peut-être...

-Et elle n'a rien dit pour ta brusque augmentation de magie, justement ?

-Ben non. Elle ne l'a pas remarqué. Elle m'a avoué m'avoir fait un bilan l'année dernière, alors que j'étais évanoui, mais sinon rien.

-Si elle ne t'avait pas fait un bilan avant ça, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle l'ait remarqué.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, elle ne connaissait donc pas la puissance que tu avais avant, donc ne peut pas savoir que cela a augmenté.

-Elle a pourtant dit que ma magie avait stagné durant mes trois premières années d'études, et que peut-être elle rattrapait son retard.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, l'approche de ta maturité magique, qui ait tout déclenché...

-Mais elle n'a pas tort. Souviens-toi Severus, malgré toutes tes connaissances bien supérieures aux miennes, tes sorts restaient d'un niveau très moyen, contrairement à ceux de Reg et moi.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce qui a tout déclenché ? Et pourquoi ta magie a-t-elle stagné si longtemps ?"

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir leur réflexion qu'une main se posa durement sur l'épaule de Severus et la serra.

Les deux Serpentards n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait et ce qu'elle annonçait. Lily, par contre, remonta son regard le long du bras et ses dents se serrèrent rageusement quand elle reconnut Avery.

La plupart des futurs Mangemorts auraient dû ne plus être présents à l'école, mais certains avaient raté leurs ASPIC. Severus les soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès.

"Alors vous deux, on s'isole loin des camarades ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça.

-Je dirais même que c'est très grossier de ne pas, être venus au moins nous saluer.

-Il va falloir que l'on vous apprenne les bonnes manières.

-Écoutez, essaya Severus, ce n'est pas parce que je refuse de prendre la marque directement en sortant de l'école qu'il faut vous montrer si colérique, méchant et provocateur à chaque fois que vous me voyez.

-Juste après ta sortie de l'école est encore acceptable, Rogue, avec les études en potion que tu comptes faire. Mais il me semble bien que tu ais catégoriquement refusé ce matin."

Cette simple phrase lui amena les regards surpris de ses amis.

"Non, je n'ai pas refusé définitivement et si vous êtes assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre quand on vous dit...

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE STUPIDE ?! cria Mulciber, l'inséparable d'Avery, en saisissant le jeune homme par le col."

Severus n'osa plus faire le moindre geste et Regulus était littéralement pétrifié de peur. Lily, toujours sous désillusion, se consumait de rage. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se ruer sur ces brutes et leur apprendre à ne pas s'en prendre à ses amis.

"Méfie-toi Rogue, nous avons plusieurs moyens de te faire entendre raison. Et il serait bien dommage que, toi ou Black, vous retrouviez dès la première semaine de cours à l'infirmerie.

-Tu es tellement lâche que tu t'en prendrais à Reg, plutôt que directement à moi, pour m'atteindre ? le provoqua le Lokison pour les détourner de son ami."

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour ses ainés. Le redoublant de septième année l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Il atterrit lourdement, ****le souffle coupé, et pensa que ce serait bien qu'une de ses crises se déclenche pour une fois, juste pour se débarrasser des gêneurs et lui éviter de se reprendre une raclée. Mais à son plus grand malheur, ses pouvoirs ne se manifestèrent pas. Comme si la chute avait expulsé de son corps jusqu'à la dernière goutte de magie. Comme quand il était face à Tobias.

Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir et il tenta juste de se protéger du mieux qu'il put. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à l'équipe d'accélérer un peu son entrainement ou de lui apprendre, au moins, quelques gestes d'auto-défense.

Regulus se leva de son siège et tenta de rejoindre son ami et de lancer des sorts, mais ses essais et espoirs furent tout aussi infructueux que ceux du plus grand. Les apprentis Mangemorts prirent leur baguette et Reg rejoignit Severus sur le sol.

S'en fut trop pour Lily. Elle savait que ses amis ne voulaient pas qu'elle intervienne. Elle n'aurait déjà dû pas être là. Elle n'aurait pas dû assister à ça. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle découvre ça. Mais elle craqua et attaqua. A l'aide de différents sorts, Chauve-furie et Expelliarmus en tête, elle se débarrassa des brutes une à une. Ils s'enfuirent dans leur dortoir, terrifiés, promettant de se venger.

Elle aida le plus jeune à se redresser et se précipitèrent aux côtés de Severus. A leur plus grand soulagement il était encore conscient.

"Ils sont partis ?

-Oui. On est seuls.

-Mais bon dieu, c'était quoi _ça_ les gars ?

-Une tentative de ralliement, de dissuasion de les dénoncer ou une séance de défouloir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le déterminer, murmura le Black.

-Et tu dis ça comme si c'était normal !

-Oui, assez.

-Ah parce que ça l'est ?!

-Non, cela arrive assez rarement, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Regulus !

-Il a raison Lily. C'est assez rare. Mais quand cela arrive on le sent passer.

-Et on a été assez chanceux cette année. La soirée d'hier ils nous ont laissés tranquilles."

Lily respira un grand coup ou grogna.

"Combien de fois ?

-Pardon ?

-Combien de fois, articula-t-elle lentement.

-Ben, pour Regulus cela a commencé l'année dernière, quand il a commencé à prendre ma défense frontalement. Et moi... Je suis un sang-mêlé."

Il accentua ses mots d'un haussement d'épaules.

"Donc la première année. Et tu n'as jamais pensé à m'en parler ?

-Au début, je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes en pitié. Et avec le temps, je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter avec ça.

-Vous vivez ça continuellement et c'est _moi_ que cela embêterait ?!

-Pas "continuellement" non plus… Cinq fois dans une année maximum.

-Severus !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

-Tu te dénigres !

-Même pas vrai !

-Si, elle a raison. Tu te dénigres et moi avec."

Ils s'apprêtaient à se chamailler gentiment, quand Lily souffla un grand coup, agacée.

"Mais le pire, ce n'est pas que vous en parlez comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, mais c'est que vous ne tentez même pas de vous défendre !

-Ah, tu es encore là-dessus, soupira son ami.

-Oui, je suis encore là-dessus mon cher ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous ne vous défendez pas ?! J'ai dû intervenir pour qu'ils arrêtent ! Ils auraient continué comme ça jusque quand ?!

-Oh, ils se seraient vite lassés.

-Severus ! Arrête de d'éviter ma question et répond !

-Mais te répondre quoi, à la fin ?!

-Pourquoi vous ne vous défendez pas ?!

-Parce que je ne peux pas ! cria-t-il, à bout.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il, presque au bord des larmes. Je ne sais pas pour Regulus, mais pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que l'on s'en prend à moi, ma magie ne me répond plus. Comme si je n'en avais plus. C'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à lancer ne serait-ce qu'un sort, quand je suis face aux Maraudeurs.

-Severus...

-Ne dis rien. S'il te plait, ne dis rien, c'est bien assez humiliant comme ça.

-Franchement, tu passes vraiment d'un extrême à l'autre mon ami. Soit tu en as trop, soit l'impression de ne plus en avoir du tout. Tu es vraiment bizarre. Même pour le fils d'un Jötunn et d'une Asine.

-Quoi ?! Je ne t'ai pas donné le nom ou les origines de mes parents. Comment tu… ?

-Je t'en prie, n'oublie pas que je suis un féru de Mythologie. Il m'a été facile de reconnaitre le physique d'un Jötunn aux couleurs étranges, soit, mais Jötunn quand même, dans le dessin fait par Lily pendant ta première crise.

-Parce que tu m'as dessiné ?

-Cela s'est juste confirmé, continua le plus jeune, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, quand tu nous as révélé être le fils de Loki.

-Mais pour le côté Ase ?

-Ben, c'est connu. Loki et son épouse Asine, Sigyn, ainsi que Nar...

-Ne détourne pas toi non plus la conversation, le coupa Lily qui avait failli se laisser emporter par les mots du plus jeune, passionné par le sujet. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta magie quand tu t'es levé ?

-Ben... J'ai tout le temps peur de blesser Severus ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui empirerait les choses. Parce qu'ils sont plus fort que moi, tu sais. Alors...

-Alors tu n'as pas réellement envie de jeter un sort, ce qui fait que ta magie ne répond pas.

-Voilà, valida-t-il honteux.

-Vous êtes de ces phénomènes tous les deux, souffla Lily en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Oui, on sait. S'il te plait, on pourrait en parler une autre fois, je commence à avoir sommeil, bailla Severus.

-Oui, bien sûr. La journée a été longue et dure pour tout le monde. Allez Severus, debout.

-Non... Non, mais je vous jure que j'ai vraiment sommeil."

Et sans autre préavis, il s'écroula.

"Oh non, pas encore !

-Il aura passé beaucoup de temps dans les pommes, aujourd'hui.

-Allez aide-moi.

-On va le déposer dans mon lit, c'est plus sûr.

-Et j'aurais le temps de rejoindre la Tour."

Et alors que la Gryffondor et le Serpentard conduisaient discrètement leur ami dans un dortoir, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, les choses était tout autant mouvementées.

"Thor ! Où est le sceptre que j'avais il y a un an ?

-Je ne sais pas Loki...

-Et tu ne t'en préoccupes même pas ?

-Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu saurais que l'on a d'autres problèmes.

-Comme ?

-J'espérais justement que tu pourrais nous le dire. Car cela a affolé la machine de l'ami Stark."

Loki se posta devant les écrans aux côtés de Tony et se figea.

"Oh non... L'Ether... L'Alignement."


	32. Chapitre 31

Voilà ! Un chapitre cadeau pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël.

Chapitre 31

Le lendemain, Severus eu la surprise de se réveiller dans un lit, près d'une source de chaleur.

Il ouvrit les yeux surpris, et réalisa qu'il se trouvait, sous sa véritable apparence, vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging, dans le lit de Regulus, à ses côtés ** _._** Sa robe d'écolier se trouvait au pied du lit.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il était dans la salle commune avec ses amis, quand il avait brusquement eu sommeil. D'accord jusque-là, il suivait. Mais pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas déposé dans son lit ?

Il saisit sa robe et regagna sa chambre et passa le plus discrètement possible devant celle des redoublants de septième année. Ses camarades étaient encore endormis. Il n'était que six heures du matin. Parfait pour qu'il ait encore le temps d'aller courir un peu avant ses cours, qu'il commençait à huit heure trente.

Il fit donc une fois le tour du lac pour se vider la tête, ses muscles encore douloureux d'hier soir ne lui permettant pas plus.

Ses camarades de dortoir, des sangs-mêlés, comme lui, commençaient tout juste à se lever, quand il revint pour prendre une douche rapide. Il passa en coup de vent, pour qu'ils ne le voient pas et mit ce qui était devenu son déguisement pour passer inaperçu. Et le tout uniquement avec des éléments moldus pour éviter qu'un sort quelconque ne dévoile sa véritable apparence… Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il appliqua plusieurs couches de fond de teint, en espérant cacher le bleu et les coupures qu'il avait sur le visage. Il espérait n'avoir pas plus que des bleus sur le reste de son corps, sinon il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire pour les expliquer à madame Pomfresh ce midi.

Et alors qu'il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dans les poches de sa robe d'écolier d'hier pour la donner aux elfes de maison, pour qu'ils retirent le sang, il tomba sur l'enveloppe que le directeur lui avait donnée hier. Ses résultats de BUSE.

Il s'assit sur son lit et les mains légèrement tremblantes, descella le seau du Ministère.

Il passa les formules de politesses habituels et se concentra directement sur ses résultats.

 _SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE A OBTENU_

 _Astronomie (E)_

 _Runes (O)_

 _Sortilèges (E)_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal (O)_

 _Arithmancie (E)_

 _Botanique (O)_

 _Histoire de la Magie (D)_

 _Potions (O)_

 _Métamorphose (A)_

 _LE CANDIDAT A OBTENU HUIT BUSE SUR NEUF_

Bon, rien de bien étonnant. Il avait réussi l'Astronomie et les sortilèges, grâce à l'aide de Regulus et Lily. Cette dernière lui avait d'ailleurs proposé de l'aider pour la Métamorphose pour qu'il continue à pratiquer et essaie encore de s'améliorer. Il faudrait qu'il accepte et arrête les cours, il n'y comprenait rien. Et la note n'était pas non plus surprenante pour l'Histoire de la Magie. Il avait beau ne pas s'endormir durant les cours de Binns et prendre des notes, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il prenait la peine de relire et apprendre les guerres gobelines. Il préférait nettement aider Regulus dans ses recherches personnelles sur d'autres grands moments historiques, dans le monde moldu ou magique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Black faisait ces recherches, mais il faudrait d'ailleurs que ce dernier et sa famille en discutent, ils pourraient trouver ça intéressant.

C'est donc tout de même satisfait de lui, qu'il rangea la lettre dans sa valise et rejoignit la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Il parlerait avec ses amis plus tard, il mourait de faim.

En s'asseyant à sa place, il eut la surprise de voir Lily rire avec Potter. Et cela semblait être un rire sincère. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était apparemment pas dans la salle le seul surpris de cette attitude de la part de la rousse.

"Et c'est comme ça depuis qu'il l'a rejoint."

Le Serpentard se tourna, surpris. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Regulus était déjà installé. Il paraissait de mauvaise humeur, triturant son petit déjeuner auquel il n'avait pas touché.

"Et elle t'a parlé ?

-Un peu, avant qu'il n'arrive. Selon elle, il ne lui a pas fait trop de déclarations amoureuses hier soir, et a été de bonne compagnie. Elle a donc accepté de passer du temps avec lui, à la condition qu'il ne lui déclare pas son amour éternel à la moindre occasion.

-Je comprends qu'elle ait dit vouloir garder un œil sur lui, mais quand-même. Il va devenir suspicieux si elle change si vite.

-Ce que j'aimerai, grommela plaintivement Regulus sans que son ami ne l'entende."

Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas discuter avec leur amie avant le déjeuner, ils se résignèrent à se séparer pour leurs cours.

A la sortie de leur cours de Défense, il parvint à attraper le bras de la rousse et à la trainer à l'écart.

"Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Quoi, je ne t'agresse pas. Je t'ai juste saisi le bras pour attirer ton attention.

-Oui, excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

-J'avais remarqué depuis ce matin. C'est Potter ?

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas lui. Je... Écoute Severus, tout va bien, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

-Tu ne nous évites pas au moins, Regulus et moi ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est jusque que j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, avant le diner.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Fais attention !

-Promis. Tu me connais.

-Justement."

Elle lui sourit simplement, avant de s'éloigner à reculons en lui faisant signe de la main, puis de se tourner et s'en aller pour de bon.

Severus se dirigea en soupirant vers le parc. Et s'installa sous son arbre favori.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Lily. Voilà qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec Potter, et qu'elle était pressée au point de ne pas lui parler de la journée. Il était complétement dans le brouillard. Qu'est-ce qui expliquait son brusque changement d'attitude ?

"Oh, mais en voilà une triste mine. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si malheureux petit frère ?"

Il regarda, choqué, autour de lui. Mais non, il n'y avait personne. Il n'avait pourtant pas imaginé la voix de sa sœur.

"En haut. Lève la tête junior."

Il dirigea son regard vers la cime des arbres et découvrit Hela, couchée sur une branche, un bras pendant, l'autre soutenant sa tête.

"Comment t'as fait pour arriver là ?!

-Bof, tu sais, ce n'est pas compliqué quand tu as de bonnes notions d'escalade.

-Non, je ne parlais pas de l'arbre, mais de l'école !

-Oh, ben ce n'est pas plus différent, tu sais. Il suffit d'avoir les notions qu'il faut. Et puis, sourit-elle malignement en se pendant la tête en bas, rien et surtout _personne_ ne me résiste petit frère. Alors vas-y, dis à ta grande sœur ce qui ne va pas."

Severus secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Lily à Hela.

Il regarda le magnifique visage de la déesse du monde des morts. En la voyant comme ça, il était impossible de se douter qu'elle était à moitié morte. Cachait-elle sa véritable apparence, un peu comme lui, inconsciemment ?

"Es-tu vraiment comme ça ?"

La question la surprit tellement qu'elle dût se raccrocher à sa branche pour ne pas chuter.

"Quoi ?!

-Non, laisse tomber, je n'aurai pas dû poser cette question.

-Tu parles de mon apparence, comprit-elle. Tu veux savoir si c'est la vraie.

-Oublie, je n'avais pas à te demander ça."

Il se rassit au pied de l'arbre, entre deux racines, où Hela le rejoignit silencieusement quelques secondes plus tard.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est juste que je suis curieux de savoir si tu es la chanceuse de la famille. Nos frères et moi avons tous une autre forme... particulière. Mais fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, c'était idiot.

-Surtout demandé comme ça, rit-elle doucement. Tu t'enfuirais si tu me voyais, affirma-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?"

Elle détourna le regard en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

"Parce que je ne suis pas belle sous mon autre forme.

-Moi non plus, rit-il. Eh, regarde-moi ma sœur, murmura-t-il en souriant."

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et le fixa un instant, surprise qu'il la nomme "ma sœur". Il l'acceptait donc enfin comme membre de sa famille, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Elle se retourna à nouveau, plus hésitante.

Il lui attrapa finalement la joue et tourna son visage vers lui, mais sa main glissa et lui revint couverte d'une substance gluante verte. Surprit, il releva les yeux vers la tête d'Hela.

La partie droite était majoritairement recouverte d'une chose verdâtre, suintant de plaies à la croute noirâtre, faisant ressortir son œil entièrement rouge sang avec juste une pupille. Mais tout cela était presque oubliable de par la beauté de la partie gauche. La peau était d'une ****telle pâleur et d'une brillance, qu'elle en paraissait presque bleue. Mais un beau bleu glace ou argenté. Et elle possédait les mêmes motifs claniques que lui, mais en bleu un peu plus foncé, soulignant l'émeraude familiale de son œil. Et ces deux parties de son visage s'étendaient sur tout son corps.

"Peux-tu être aussi laid que ça ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes grande sœur ?"

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Tu es sublime."

Elle le fixa, choquée par ses paroles.

"Quoi ?

-Tu es sublime, frangine, répéta-t-il avec assurance. N'en doute jamais. J'en ai vu des personnes laides, et toi... Tu n'en fais pas partie."

Elle l'observa, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation, puis lui sourit avec affection, ses yeux brillants, mais il ne saurait dire si c'était juste une étincelle qui venait de renaitre ou des larmes. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et elle nicha sa tête dans son cou, restant ainsi dans un silence apaisé.

"Merci, mon frère. Pour tout, chuchota-t-elle. Mais ne pense surtout pas que j'ai oublié que ce n'est pas ce que tu devais me dire."

Elle sourit malignement, en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans le bras, reprenant doucement le physique qu'il lui connaissait.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est juste que Lily a passé toute la journée à nous éviter, Regulus et moi, restant avec les Maraudeurs, surtout Potter, ce qui est encore plus étrange et je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi. Hier encore, tout allait bien ! expliqua-t-il en soupirant, après un instant de réflexion."

Il s'aperçut à son regard perdu et sa mine perplexe, qu'elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il avait dit.

"Euh, alors je pense que je vais d'abord t'expliquer mon problème, mon frère. Je n'ai pas eu, contrairement à nos frères, la chance de passer la fin de tes vacances avec la famille. J'ai dû rentrer parce que j'ai un royaume à gérer. Résultat, je ne sais pas qui est Lily, Regulus, les Maraudeurs ou encore ce Potter. Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ?

-Lily et Regulus sont mes amis et les Maraudeurs, dont Potter fait partie, sont nos ennemis.

-D'accord... C'est très court comme explication. Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?

-Si, mais...

-D'accord, l'interrompit-elle, je plaisante, on garde ça pour une autre fois. Donc votre amie passe du temps avec vos ennemis et vous évite, toi et ton ami, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as tenté de lui parler ?

-Oui ! Elle était sur la défensive et a presque fuit dès qu'elle a pu.

-En toute franchise, je ne sais pas trop quoi te proposer pour arranger ça, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Mais tu pourrais réessayer de lui parler ou attendre qu'elle revienne vous voir pour s'expliquer. Les femmes n'aiment pas être brusquées, crois-moi. Et si vraiment cela dure trop longtemps, eh bien ton ami et toi pouvez toujours trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle vous manque.

-Tu penses ?

-Mais oui. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que temporaire et que tu t'en fais pour rien.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Un pressentiment. Aie confiance mon frère.

-D'accord. Je vais te faire confiance."

Elle lui fit le plus étincelant des sourires en entendant cette précision. Avant de tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté, regardant derrière lui, et de se relever en souriant.

"Je pense que quelqu'un te cherche, répondit-elle à sa question muette.

-Severus ! Severus !"

Il se retourna et il le vit. Regulus courait vers eux, revenant de son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ce dernier se figea en constatant que son ami n'était pas seul.

"Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger.

-Nullement, je m'apprêtais à m'en aller. Vous devez être Regulus j'imagine.

-Oui, madame.

-Oh non, pas de madame pour moi cela me vieillit, rit-elle. Je suis la sœur de Severus, Hela.

-Non ! Oh, par Merlin ! Je n'y crois pas.

-Cela y est, murmura le plus âgé l'oreille de sa sœur, tu viens de le perdre parce que tu as réalisé un de ses plus grands rêves. Il ne va plus te lâcher.

-L'un de ses plus grands rêves ?

-Te rencontrer.

-Oh !

-Je suis désolé, je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureux de vous rencontrer ! Ce n'est pas possible, je suis dans un songe. Je désespérais de vous voir un jour !

-Oui, je vois ça.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir, je dois vous paraitre impoli au possible, mais je suis tellement ravi d'être face à vous pour de vrai, alors que je suis encore en vie !... Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! tenta-t-il de se rattraper en s'apercevant de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Tout va bien ! Tout va bien, tenta de la calmer la jeune femme en riant. Il n'y a pas de problème. Cela me fait même très plaisir, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'extérieur à ma famille pouvait avoir envie de me voir.

-C'est un vrai rêve d'enfant qui se réalise là, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Depuis que j'ai lu votre existence dans l' _Edda_ , je meurs d'envie de vous rencontrer pour de vrai ! Non, pas que...

-Cela ira Reg, le coupa Severus, je pense que l'on a parfaitement compris les choses.

-Oh oui, pardon.

-Je vais devoir y aller les garçons, mais ce sera avec plaisir que je discuterai avec vous quand je le pourrai Regulus.

-Le plaisir sera grandement partagé mad... Hela.

-Reviendras-tu ma sœur ?

-Dès que possible. Mais si je te manque trop, tu n'auras juste qu'à penser à moi, et je viendrai. Mon frère, ajouta-t-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-blagueuse."

Il la prit simplement dans une courte étreinte pour toute réponse. Puis elle se fondit dans l'ombre de l'arbre et disparut.

Severus se tourna vers son ami, qui commença immédiatement à se lamenter.

"Elle va me prendre pour le pire des abrutis maintenant.

-Surtout que tu as répété un nombre incalculable de fois "rencontrer".

-C'est vrai ?!

-Non, mais tu as failli.

-Oh misère !

-Oh, vois le côté positif des choses, tu lui as fait une bonne impression et elle a été très flattée que tu veuilles la rencontrer. En général, les gens ne sont pas impatients de rencontrer la Mort.

-Mais, elle n'est pas la reine de Helheim ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Ben... La Mort, ce n'est pas une autre... Personne, je dirais ?

-Ce que beaucoup prennent pour la Mort, sont en vérité de très belles femmes guerrières, chargées de venir chercher et d'emmener les âmes des défunts au Valhalla ou à Helheim. Ce sont les Valkyries. Elles sont nombreuses. Mais la vraie Mort, c'est ma sœur, mais ce n'est pas elle qui se tape le sale boulot, comme je le dis. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, la Mort ne va pas chercher elle-même les âmes des défunts, sauf dans des cas exceptionnels, et cela cause la confusion entre la Mort et les Valkyries.

-Donc pas de voile noir, ou de forme squelettique ?

-Absolument pas !

-C'est dingue comme tu en sais plus que moi là-dessus, d'un seul coup.

-Oh non, je n'en sais pas tant que cela. C'est juste sur ma famille, j'ai appris à les connaitre et ils m'ont un peu parlé d'eux. Hela est celle que je connais encore le moins. Nous n'avons pu discuter que deux fois en tout.

-Oh, dur.

-Oui. Mais sinon, tu voulais me dire quelque chose pour courir vers moi, comme ça ?

-Ben, c'est parce qu'il est presque midi, je t'ai aperçu et pensant que tu en revenais, je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ton second rendez-vous avec Pomfresh.

-Mince, Pomfresh ! Je l'avais complétement oubliée avec l'histoire avec Lily. Merci Regulus, cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule en courant vers le château."

Pomfresh. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Elle allait lui passer un savon monumental.

Il réussit à ralentir sa course juste avant de percuter la porte de plein fouet, et entra le plus calmement qu'il put.

"Ah, monsieur Rogue ! l'interpella-t-elle tout de suite. Je suis contente que vous finissiez tout de même par venir, je commençais à croire que vous aviez oublié.

-Non, je... C'est juste que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, un ami m'a rappelé à l'ordre.

-Eh bien, vous remercierez monsieur Black pour moi, sourit-elle.

-Sans faute.

-Bien, maintenant voyons ces marques."

Il hésita encore quelques secondes, avant de finalement se décider et de retirer ses hauts. De toute façon, elle les avait vu, alors ce n'est pas comme s'il était dans l'impossibilité de le nier.

Elle commença son examen et passa plusieurs minutes à vérifier l'état de ses cicatrices dans le silence le plus complet, avant de se redresser et de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait se rhabiller.

"Bien, beaucoup de vos marques semblent avoir convenablement guéri ou sont en bonne voie. Mais certaines seront tout de même à surveiller par précaution. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir au moindre problème, d'accord ?

-Oui madame, mentit-il.

-Bien, alors, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bon appétit monsieur Rogue, et bonne journée.

-À vous aussi madame."

Il s'en alla, réellement soulagé que cela ait pris si peu de temps.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre la Grande Salle et Regulus, et fut triste de constater que Lily ne leur accordait toujours aucun regard. Elle semblait fixer une autre personne à leur table.

"Elle regarde qui comme ça, Lily ?

-Je l'ignore, mais elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

-Elle ne t'a toujours pas parlé, j'imagine.

-Non. Et à toi non plus.

-Non, souffla-t-il déçu."

Ils s'apprêtaient à plonger dans leurs pensées moroses, que de grosses explosions résonnèrent à quelques places d'eux et qu'une partie de la table fit un vol plané dans un nuage coloré.

Quand les hurlements et l'agitation cessèrent, ils constatèrent tous que les Serpentards redoublants étaient au centre du bazar, recouverts de poussière multicolore tous arboraient une grande marque foncée au niveau de l'entrejambe. Ils avaient été si surpris qu'ils en avaient uriné dans leurs pantalons. Honteux et rageur, ils prirent la fuite, sous les rires de toute la salle.

Les deux amis se tournèrent instantanément vers les Maraudeurs, persuadés de les trouver avec leur petit sourire vainqueur qu'ils arboraient à chaque fois qu'un de leurs coups réussissait. Mais à leur grande surprise, ils les découvrirent le visage complètement choqué, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire tombante, tournés vers Lily, qui elle, affichait le fameux sourire vainqueur.

Tous les six n'en revinrent pas. C'était Lily qui avait fait ça ? Les Maraudeurs ne pensaient absolument pas qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle était venue leur demander des conseils pour préparer une blague.

Les deux Serpentards se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur amie, de la saisir chacun par un bras et de l'emmener dans une salle de classe abandonnée du premier étage. Ils avaient à parler.

"C'était quoi ça, Lily ?!

-Quoi exactement ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, s'il te plait.

-Ce que tu as fait Lily. Pour... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Mais rien ne prouve que c'est moi. Pour ce que j'en sais, cela pourrait tout aussi bien être encore les Maraudeurs, comme d'habitude.

-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots s'il te plait. Tu passes toute la journée avec les plus grands farceurs de l'école en nous évitant, et à midi une blague survient contre des Serpentards, le quatuor qui sera naturellement soupçonné parait ne pas en revenir, et ils te fixent tous choqués. Il ne faut pas être un imbécile pour comprendre.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est moi. Et après ? je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Rien fait de mal ?! Rien fait de mal ?! Mais Lily, tu ne réalises pas ce que tu as fait !

-Oh si, que je le sais ! l'interrompit-elle en criant à son tour. J'ai réalisé une vengeance en bonne et due forme !

-Écoute, souffla Severus agacé, je ne sais pas ce que ces Serpentards t'ont fait, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de mettre de l'essence sur des étincelles et d'augmenter la tension déjà bien trop présente entre les maisons. Avec Voldemort à l'extérieur qui n'attend que ce genre de chose pour avoir de nouveaux partisans. Et en parlant de ça, embêter spécialement ces Serpentards là était la pire idée que tu pouvais avoir.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, hein ?! finit-elle par hurler à bout, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Que je reste là, simplement à les regarder commettre leurs méfaits, à les laisser se penser tout-puissants, comme hier quand ils vous passaient à tabac et que je ne pouvais rien faire ouvertement parce que je ne devais normalement pas être là ?! C'est ça ?!"

Suite à ces derniers mots, un silence de mort s'abattit entre les trois amis, uniquement troublé par les pleurs de la rousse.

"Alors... Alors c'était pour ça, finit par chuchoter Severus, comme ayant peur que ses mots ne déclenchent une quelconque catastrophe, ce n'est pas toi que tu voulais venger... Mais Regulus et moi.

-Évidemment que c'était ça, grand bêta. Pour quoi d'autre à ton avis ? J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, finit-elle par avouer dans un murmure. Toute la nuit à les revoir t'envoyer à l'autre bout de la salle, à les revoir se défouler sur vous, au point que tu as fini par t'évanouir, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Alors, à mon réveil, je suis allée voir les Maraudeurs et je leur ai demandé plusieurs conseils, tout se mettant doucement en place dans ma tête. Tu sais lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert Severus, tu te serais vite rendu compte de ce que je préparais, et tu aurais tout fait pour m'en dissuader, m'en empêcher, et je voulais éviter cela à tout prix. Je voulais... Je voulais juste qu'ils ne se sentent plus en sécurité, qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'étaient pas tout-puissants, qu'ils soient suffisamment sur leurs gardes, à craindre un quelconque ennemi pour qu'ils vous laissent tranquilles. Je voulais juste ça, qu'ils vous laissent tranquilles."

Les garçons ne surent absolument pas quoi dire. Mais Severus, n'écoutant que son cœur, prit Lily dans ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou, continuant de pleurer doucement. Regulus finit par les rejoindre dans l'étreinte. Les trois amis étaient de nouveau unis.


	33. Chapitre 32

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 _Lils_ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plus. La vengeance, oui, j'avoue que c'est un peu la cerise sur la pièce montée, le final de ce chapitre. ;) Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas été facile à trouvée. Amusante pour les uns, humiliante pour les autres, sans tomber dans le déjà vu. Mais je suis fière au final. Bonne année à toi aussi et pleins de bonnes choses.

Chapitre 32

"Remus. Remus. Allez, debout. Remus, réveille-toi.

-Quoi ?

-Allez Remus, réveille-toi !

-Sirius ?

-Allez debout.

-Sirius, il est huit heures du matin, c'est le week end, se lamenta son ami, en s'affalant dans son oreiller, après avoir lancé un Tempus. Va te recoucher.

-Non, Remus debout. Cela fait une semaine que j'attends alors, tu te lèves. James et Peter dormiront jusque midi au moins."

À ces mots, Remus ouvrit son œil qui n'était pas enfoui dans son oreiller. Ainsi donc c'était ça. Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard et les cours avaient rapidement repris et les devoirs n'avaient pas tardé à arriver non plus. Et au grand étonnement de beaucoup, Sirius s'était montré particulièrement assidu et calme durant cette semaine. Remus se demanda d'un seul coup si ce n'était pas pour en avoir le moins possible aujourd'hui et qu'ils puissent discuter de ce qu'ils avaient respectivement découverts durant leurs vacances. Il jeta un regard au deux autres lits occupés. C'était vrai que Peter et James ne se lèveraient que vers midi, la grande salle était déjà ouverte, tout comme la bibliothèque, ce qui leur laissait quatre heures. Donc largement de quoi. Pas bête.

"Allez dépêche-toi !

-D'accord, d'accord je me lève.

-Bien, dépêche-toi, je t'attends dans la salle commune."

Sirius qui était déjà habillé, remarqua son ami, attrapa son sac et fila hors du dortoir. Remus se leva et se traina dans la salle de bain. C'était de sa faute, il l'admettait. C'était lui qui avait dit à Sirius qu'ils se diraient tout lors du week end des devoirs à la bibliothèque. Il aurait dû se taire pour pouvoir continuer sa grasse matinée.

Une fois propre et habillé, il mit ses devoirs dans son sac et quitta le plus silencieusement possible le dortoir. En le voyant descendre les escaliers, l'ainé des Black sauta sur ses jambes.

"Allez, on y va ?

-Je te suis, déclara son ami en trainant malgré tous les pieds pour bien signifier son mécontentement."

Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle se fit dans un silence relatif, entre Sirius qui voulait déjà commencer à interroger Remus sur ses découvertes et celui-ci qui lui répondrait qu'il attendrait d'avoir pris son petit-déjeuner et qu'ils soient au calme.

Alors que le jeune lycanthrope profitait de son repas, il releva la tête surpris en s'apercevant que son ami avait soudainement arrêté de babiller. Ce dernier fixait la table des Serpentards. Or la seule personne qui y était assise était sa Némésis.

"Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer !

-Quoi ?

-Chercher à lui causer des ennuis ! Tu ne vas pas commencer. Il faut que tu grandisses Sirius, et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a d'autres chats à fouetter, comme se sortir de la situation où nous sommes. On a déjà échappé de justesse à la colle que voulait nous mettre McGonagall à cause de ce qui est arrivé aux Serpentards, alors inutile d'en rajouter, les profs nous ont suffisamment dans le collimateur comme ça.

-Non ! Non, Remus, pas du tout ! Je ne pensais pas à ça, je te jure. C'est juste que...

-Que quoi ?

-Tu as raison. Les murs ont des oreilles. Je te dirai tout dans un endroit plus calme."

Ils finirent donc de manger dans le silence le plus complet. L'animagus ne lâcha pas le Serpentard des yeux, continuant à se poser des tas de questions sur la raison de son réveil si matinal, et s'il avait vraiment imaginé ce nouveau Severus, ainsi que la phrase de son frère par conséquent.

Ce dernier et Lily n'étaient pas encore levés donc Severus n'allait pas partir courir tout de suite. Oui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les observer durant toute la semaine, il avait donc remarqué leur course matinale, bien que les amis de l'adolescent aux yeux noirs n'aient couru que deux fois avec lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de découvrir ce nouveau Severus et tous ses secrets. Pas pour s'en servir contre lui, comme il l'aurait fait avant, mais juste parce qu'il avait découvert un autre Severus, toutes les fois où il l'avait espionné durant les vacances quand lui et Evans venaient voir son frère. Il commençait même à envisager la possibilité de l'approcher le matin, durant son jogging, sous la forme de Patmol quand Evans et Regulus ne seraient pas avec lui. Mais il hésitait encore.

Juste avant de partir, ils virent avec surprise leur camarade se lever en même temps que le directeur et le suivre.

"Alors c'est donc ça. Dumbledore l'a convoqué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sûrement pour parler de son départ juste après les BUSE.

-Une semaine après la rentrée ? Cela ne fait pas un peu tard.

-Je ne sais pas. Cela dépend à quel point le directeur était débordé. Allez viens, cela ne nous regarde pas."

Et ils rejoignirent la bibliothèque, bien que cette fois c'était Sirius qui trainait les pieds. Mais il retrouva bien vite son impatience quand ils furent installés à une table entre les étagères, à l'abri des regards. Par contre, pour son plus grand malheur, son ami prit tout son temps pour sortir ses devoirs et se mit au travail en silence.

"Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu me dis ce que tu as découvert ou je commence ?

-Tu n'as pas tes propres devoirs à faire ?

-Non, je les ai faits hier pour pouvoir de parler tranquillement aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Toi ?! Tu as pris de l'avance dans tes devoirs ?

-Ben... Oui, acquiesça-t-il hésitant.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es malade ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

-Quoi ?! Non ! C'est juste que... Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas parler de tout avant d'être tranquille et faire en sorte que notre excuse tienne la route, alors persuadé que tu avais fait les tiens, j'ai fait les miens.

-Ah. Ben, tu vois, tu m'as surestimé, rit-il. Donc tu me laisses les faire tranquillement, je les aurai finis plus vite et on pourra parler.

-Et je fais quoi moi en attendant ?

-Je ne sais pas... Une relecture de tes devoirs ou de tes cours, pour me demander si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose et être sûr de tes devoirs.

-Oui, mais je n'en ai pas envie, se plaint Sirius.

-Eh ben... Ce que tu veux... Mais pas une future blague ou bêtise et tu n'en fais pas dans la seconde sur un coup de tête."

Sirius poussa un grand soupir, songea un instant à embêter son ami pour l'empêcher de travailler et qu'il crache les infos, mais connaissant son caractère de fer, il ne lâcherait rien et serait capable de tout décaler à la semaine prochaine. Il préféra donc chercher un autre moyen de s'occuper.

Faire des recherches sur l'apparence de Severus à la fin des BUSE ? Il trouverait plus vite dans un des livres de Regulus sur la mythologie, si son idée était bonne. Mais il n'avait pas encore suffisamment la confiance de son frère pour lui demander un livre ou lui poser subtilement des questions là-dessus sans attirer ses soupçons. La potion ? Il n'y avait plus de recherches à faire et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus sans les ingrédients et l'aide de son frère. L'inconnu qui accompagnait toujours Evans et Severus lorsqu'ils venaient voir son frère ? Il n'avait rien sur lui, alors commencer ses recherches par quoi et comment ?

Il lui sembla vaguement se souvenir qu'Evans avait dessiné Severus juste après les BUSE. Il pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen d'aller fouiller dans ses affaires et faire des copies de ses dessins, mais renonça rapidement à ce projet. James pourrait tomber dessus et cela attirerait encore plus d'ennuis.

Il se mit à traînasser entre les étagères, parcourant avec ennui la reliure des livres du bout des doigts. Il en prit un, le feuilleta distraitement, le reposa. Recommença. Au bout de deux minutes à réaliser ce manège, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et contempla le parc, espérant que cela le distrairait et lui changerait les idées. Son esprit dériva à nouveau vers Severus qui était sans doute dans le bureau du directeur. Comment cela se passait ? Qu'est-ce que Severus répondait aux questions du directeur ? Sirius aurait souhaité que sa forme animagus, qu'il arrivait à prendre depuis le début de l'année dernière, soit une petite souris pour pouvoir se glisser dans le bureau et suivre la conversation.

Il retourna s'affaler en face de Remus en soupirant.

"Tu as bientôt fini ?

-J'ai commencé Il y a dix minutes à peine Sirius, alors non, je n'ai pas bientôt fini.

-Mais je m'ennuie ! se lamenta le jeune Black.

-Eh bien je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Mais, tu pourrais quelque chose pour moi Black, dit une voix timide."

L'animagus se retourna brusquement alors que le lycanthrope relevait la tête tout aussi vite. Devant eux se tenait Lily Evans. La Gryffondor s'était quelque peu rapprochée d'eux au grand étonnement du quatuor, mais au plus grand bonheur du meneur, qui ne faisait même plus de remarque sur l'amitié entre la rousse et Severus. Elle ne commentait plus ses tentatives de drague, n'y prêtant plus aucune attention, se contentant à l'occasion de lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement, ou, tout simplement, elle ignorait leur présence. A leur grande surprise, cette entende cordiale avait été initiée par la jeune fille lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé des conseils pour préparer une blague. Laquelle blague avait été, il faut le reconnaître, spectaculaire bien qu'elle ait manqué de leur retomber dessus. Ils étaient d'autant plus étonnés qu'elle leur adresse la parole, vu qu'elle les avait soigneusement ignorés depuis ce jour.

"Euh... Oui, bien sûr Evans. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Eh bien... Je... Je ne veux pas déranger la concentration de Remus et... Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas vu Severus, finit-elle rapidement. On devait se rejoindre ici, mais...

-Oh ! Eh bien... Pas de problème. On l'a vu suivre Dumbledore hors de la Grande Salle ce matin Et... Non, il n'est entré personne depuis que nous sommes arrivés, Remus et moi."

Remus, constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, replongea tranquillement dans son devoir de métamorphose.

"Dumbledore ? Mais il m'avait dit que..."

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la terre se mit brusquement à trembler, les envoyant tous les trois à terre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Elles deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses, murmura Lily sans que les garçons ne l'entendent. Il faut que je le trouve et vite."

Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, elle se leva en vitesse et détala à toute allure.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? se demanda Sirius en se redressant en vitesse et en partant à sa poursuite. Remus retourne à la tour ! James et Peter doivent être réveillés maintenant ! cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule."

Mais après quelques minutes de courses derrière Evans, d'assez loin pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien, il eut la surprise de découvrir son ami, courant à ses côtés.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je vais pas te laisser cavaler comme ça, tout seul après je ne sais quoi, alors que pour la première fois depuis sa fondation le château vient de subir un phénomène naturel. Qui sait si cela pourrait se reproduire.

-Je ne pense pas que cela se reproduise. Et puis, il me faut quelqu'un pour me couvrir face à James. Il doit être réveillé après un truc pareil."

Remus montra des signes de doutes. Il comprenait les arguments de son ami, mais n'était pas d'accord pour autant.

"Me diras-tu au moins où tu cours comme ça ?

-Je poursuis Evans.

-Lily ?

-Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard ! On aura plein de choses à se dire, ajouta-t-il en souriant après quelques instants de silence."

Pour toute réponse son ami sourit et il prit un tournant pour rejoindre la salle commune. Sirius continua à poursuivre comme il pouvait la Gryffondor.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas la perdre de vue et ne pas se faire repérer, malgré ses détours et demi-tours, et l'aperçut s'arrêter aux côtés d'un Severus allongé et apparemment très mal en point, sous le fameux arbre où tout avait commencé l'année dernière. Il se rapprocha autant qu'il put pour réussir à saisir leur conversation.

"... Je fais ? pleurait-elle presque.

-Vous le rafraichissez avec de l'eau pour qu'il reprenne connaissance."

Très intrigué, Black se demandait d'où venait cette voix grésillante et hachurée et à qui elle appartenait. Ce n'était pas celle du Serpentard, qui semblait d'ailleurs inconscient et gravement blessé, puisque couvert de sang. L'animagus hésita un instant à se précipiter vers l'infirmerie pour alerter Pomfresh, mais renonça quand il vit qu'Evans passait de l'eau sur le visage de Severus qui n'avait apparemment aucune blessure. De toute façon, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable du moindre mouvement. C'était lui. Le Severus qu'il n'avait pu qu'apercevoir, caché derrière un buisson, dans le square devant la maison familiale. Il lui paraissait encore plus beau de près. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ?! C'était _Rogue_ ! Pas une fille ! Ce n'était pas parce que cette apparence-là faisait encore plus ressortir les traits androgynes de son camarade que l'autre que son cerveau devait commencer à confondre.

"Il ne se réveille pas !

-Soyez patiente. Retirez ce que vous pouvez de sang et massez-lui un peu les tempes. N'hésiter à me parler, il faut qu'il vous entende.

-D'accord... Euh... Elles n'étaient pas aussi forte avant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? Pourquoi elles augmentent comme ça ? interrogea-t-elle toujours la mystérieuse voix en s'exécutant.

-On ne sait pas vraiment. Cela s'empire de jour en jour selon les constatations, Clint. Mais on n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi et nos chers Lokisons et les parents ne sont pas d'une grande aide pour chercher à comprendre. Peut-être ses pouvoirs qui reviennent augmentant sa puissance, ce qui devient non seulement dangereux pour nous mais surtout pour lui.

-Attendez, cela va donc devenir pire que _ça_ ?!

-Quoi _ça_ ? Severus a déjà fait des crises quand il était chez vous, d'après Clint. Et de ce que vous m'avez décrit, c'est juste le sursaut de magie qui a était un peu plus fort que...

-Un _peu_ ?! Un _peu_ ?! Cela a déclenché un tremblement de terre ?! Tout le château l'a senti ! Une partie de ses vêtements est carbonisée ! Sachant que plus tôt dans la semaine il a fait une juste après une crise de panique, et comme je viens à peine d'arriver, je ne peux pas vous dire si cela a encore été le cas. De plus il ne se réveille toujours pas ! Allez Severus, s'il te plait !

-Envoyez-moi une photo s'il vous plait, murmura la voix après un long silence choqué."

Sirius vit la jeune rousse ramasser fébrilement quelque chose dans l'herbe, le manipuler d'une façon totalement bizarre pour lui, avant de le coller à son oreille.

"Voilà, alors ?... Oui, oui, il a des petites coupures qui saignent encore… C'était juste après une discussion avec le directeur… D'accord et jusque-là ?... Lui quoi ?!… Je vais essayer, mais avec les quatre clowns, je ne promets rien pour ça… Des ennuis ? Encore ?! Mais je croyais que… Oh d'autres ?... Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?... Vous pensez que cela à un rapport avec Severus ou… ?... Ben, il s'est évanoui brusquement il y a trois jours, au soir… Mais qu'est-ce qui a... ?... Bien sûr. Merci… Au revoir monsieur Banner."

Elle reposa l'objet dans l'herbe et retourna toute son attention vers Severus. Sirius savait qu'il devait s'en aller. James allait finir par partir à sa recherche, malgré Remus, et ils étaient facilement visibles depuis une des fenêtres du château. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son camarade et bien qu'il ne se l'avoue pas, il était quand même inquiet pour lui.

"Allez Severus, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux, continuait de répéter inlassablement la rousse."

Le Serpentard finit par reprendre connaissance,toussant à en cracher ses poumons.

"Enfin ! Mon dieu, Severus, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Lily ? prononça-t-il difficilement d'une voix éraillée.

-Oui, c'est moi grand bêta. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? Black et Lupin m'ont dit t'avoir vu suivre Dumbledore hors de la Grande Salle, vous avez déjà parlé pourtant.

-Oui, mais il voulait me parler à propos de la lettre de maman. De plus, il n'arrête pas de me faire suivre, donc je me fais discret. Et là, je venais juste pour mon jogging quand j'ai reçu l'appel...

-Alors qu'est-ce-qui a déclenché ta crise cette fois?

-Ah ah... je n'en sais fichtrement rien, rit-il nerveusement, presque sur le point de pleurer. Je... Je suis sorti à l'appel de Bruce, mais... Depuis ces deux jours, ma magie... Je la sentais juste en moi qui montait, montait, montait et... J'avais besoin... Je _devais_ relâcher la pression, relâcher... _Tout_.

-Chut, chut, l'apaisa-t-elle, je suis là. Tout va bien maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai causé cette fois ?

-Euhhh... Eh bien, comment te dire...

-Lily, l'apostropha-t-il d'un ton impérieux, exigeant une réponse.

-Un tremblement de terre, s'exclama-t-elle le plus vite possible.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as déclenché... un... tremblement de terre, répéta-t-elle plus lentement.

-Mais... Mais ça va, je n'ai blessé personne ? Regulus et...

-Ils vont bien tous les deux. J'ai contacté Reg pendant que je te cherchais, me doutant que tu refaisais une crise, et _lui_ , je l'ai vu et il n'y a pas eu de dégâts, donc il va bien.

-Pourquoi tu... ?

-Chut, le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Les murs ont des oreilles. Ne prenons pas de risque. Pour quoi que ce soit.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça, souffla-t-il après avoir humidifié ses lèvres, hésitant.

-De quoi ?

-Tout.

-Non, je n'aime pas ça, soupira-t-elle après un instant de silence. Que ce soit avec _lui_ ou avec ta magie. Surtout quand je vois dans quel état cela te met. J'ai à la fois envie de m'enfuir loin de tout cela, avec toi et de reprendre notre vie, comme elle l'était avant nos onze ans. Tout était si simple à cette époque. C'était juste toi et moi. Mais en même temps, je ne souhaite rien changer, car je sais tous les points positifs que cela t'a apporté, comme à moi ou encore à Regulus, et je te vois maintenant si rayonnant, et je sais qu' _il_ pourrait te rendre encore plus heureux que tu ne l'es déjà. Je suis complétement perdue, finit-elle par avouer.

-Si tu veux, tu peux...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je sens venir une bêtise. Je reste à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive, que ce soit clair dans ta petite tête de mule. Et nous irons jusqu'au bout de tout ce qui se présentera et de ce qu'il faudra faire, ensemble.

-Même les Maraudeurs et cette mascarade que tu veux tant que nous fassions ?

-Oui, même ça."

Sirius ne voulut pas en écouter davantage. Cela devenait trop intime pour lui. Et rien que le peu qu'il avait entendu, lui ajouter encore plus de questions à la myriade qu'il se posait déjà.


	34. Chapitre 33

Parce que c'est le jour de l'amour, alors voilà tout mes petits cadeaux pour vous dire que je vous aime.

Chapitre 33

Cela faisait deux jours que la Tour Star était en effervescence. Depuis que Loki leur avait expliqué ce qu'était l'Ether, ainsi que la Convergence, c'était la panique totale. Tous tentaient de se préparer à toute éventualité. Seul Loki restait étonnamment immobile, troublé, ce dont sa femme se rendit vite compte.

"Loki ?"

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, comme pris en flagrant délit à préparer une bêtise. Elle s'inquiéta encore plus en remarquant qu'il s'était davantage tendu en la voyant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-Loki arrête, soupira-t-elle. Parle-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ton amie.

-Oui... Mais tu es une mère avant tout et... Tu n'aimerais pas ce à quoi je pense.

-Comment ça ? Dis-moi, tu me fais peur !

-Je pensais... A l'Ether, Severus et... Asgard.

-Je... Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir. Explique-toi."

Il souffla alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur les épaules.

"On sait tous les deux que le dérèglement de la magie de notre fils n'est pas normal Sigyn. Non, laisse-moi finir, maintenant que tu m'as demandé, la coupa-t-il en remarquant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Au début je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle était trop puissante et avait été retenue trop longtemps par ton sort, et que donc son corps n'arrivait pas à s'adapter à ce brusque afflux magique, à le répartir de façon équilibrée en lui et le contenir. Mais avec toute l'aide qu'on lui a apportée ces deux derniers mois, cela aurait dû s'améliorer. Surtout que je lui ai transmis sa pierre dès que je l'ai pu, pour qu'il ait tout le soutien nécessaire de notre part, sa famille. Elle aurait dû être un catalyseur suffisant. Mais rien n'a changé. C'est même de pire en pire. De plus, tu ne trouves pas étrange que ton sort saute un an après que je sois revenu avec la gemme de l'esprit et la réactivation du Tesseract et quelques mois avant l'éveil de l'Ether ? Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

-Attends... Tu es en train de me dire que c'est la gemme de l'Esprit qui était dans ton sceptre et que c'est pour cela que tu tiens tant que cela à le retrouver ? Et puis quoi ? Tu penses que la magie de Severus s'est liée au pouvoir des gemmes ? Je t'en prie, tu sais bien que c'est impossible !

-Non, sa magie ne s'est pas "liée", comme tu le dis, mais elle a la même fréquence que les gemmes. Ce qui peut avoir une possible connexion avec les réveils consécutifs des gemmes. Sa magie a servi en quelque sorte de "lien".

-La même fréquence ? Tu ne veux quand-même pas sous-entendre que...

-Je crains que si, malheureusement.

-Au cœur même du Chaos originel ? C'est impossible ! Il n'existe plus !

-Cela personne n'en est sûr. Chaque nouvelle chose est issue d'Yggdrasil, lui-même né du Chaos. Mais non, je ne pensais pas à ça, mais plutôt au fait que quelque chose avait dû se produire avec Severus pour que sa fréquence rejoigne celle des pierres. Bien que cette intensité ait été réputée impossible à reproduire, jusqu'au Ragnarök.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi m'expliques-tu seulement maintenant pour la fréquence magique de notre fils, ce que tu n'as pas fait le jour où Jör a découvert l'étendue de sa puissance ? Pour me convaincre en ce qui concerne les pierres ?! On en a déjà discuté et je suis toujours autant opposée à cette alternative. Mon opinion n'a absolument pas changé. Et tant que je le pourrai, elle ne sera pas mise en place.

-Mais Sigyn, sois raisonnable, les gemmes et la magie de Severus ont la même fréquence. Et il a _besoin_ de quelque chose pour le soutenir pour qu'elle ne le consume pas...

-Mais s'il utilise toutes les gemmes en catalyseur, _cela_ le consumera.

-Je connais les risques à ce qu'une seule personne soit en possession de toutes les gemmes, Sigyn. Et pas seulement pour le possesseur. Mais imagine, s'il avait cinq des six gemmes avec sa propre magie... L'équilibre parfait.

-Je n'aime pas cela Loki, absolument pas.

-Moi non plus... C'est pourquoi je pensais à autre chose, que tu n'aimeras pas davantage.

-Quoi ?

-Asgard.

-Eh bien quoi "Asgard" ?

-Avec la Convergence qui approche, on pourra rapidement et facilement rejoindre Asgard sans passer par le Bifrost.

-Tu es complétement fou !

-Les gemmes de l'infini sont trop risquées, et toi comme moi, n'aimons pas cette option. C'est pourtant la seule qui me vienne. Mais si je parlais à des personnes ayant plus d'acquis que nous sur le corps et l'esprit. Plus de sagesse et de raison. On pourrait trouver une autre solution.

-C'est trop risqué pour toi. J'irai.

-C'est ridicule, tu es devenue autant que moi, une ennemie d'Asgard.

-Le seul risque que nous courons tous les deux est qu'Heimdall nous dénonce.

-Oui, mais moi je pourrai tromper les yeux des autres grâce à mes illusions.

-Suggèrerais-tu que je serais moins compétente que toi ?

-Non, du tout, c'est juste que...

-De quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Thor en arrivant derrière Loki.

-Rien ! s'exclamèrent les deux parents à l'unisson."

Il leur lança un regard suspicieux avant de hausser les épaules. Loki l'évitait déjà bien assez comme ça, et cela lui brisait suffisamment le cœur, sans qu'il en rajoute. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa confiance, rattrape ses erreurs, notamment sur son comportement, et accepte enfin pleinement sa nature Jötunn avant de commencer à le courtiser.

"Je venais juste te prévenir Loki. Si la Convergence est déjà entamée, alors père doit être averti. Et je dois obtenir davantage informations sur l'Ether. Je ne dirais rien sur vous ou les enfants, mais... Bref, c'était juste pour vous avertir de mon départ pour Asgard."

A ces mots, les époux se lancèrent un regard entendu et un sourire complice.

Mais à cet instant, Bruce entra en trombe dans la pièce, troublé et la mine inquiète, ne lâchant pas son écran de téléphone des yeux, détournant momentanément leur attention de leur projet.

"Bruce, un problème ? le questionna Natasha.

-Euh... Je... Eh bien... Je viens d'appeler Severus, pour le prévenir concernant la Convergence, donc qu'il devait se montrer prudent, que l'on ne sait pas si cela va aussi impacter le monde magique, mais aussi que nous serions légèrement injoignables durant la semaine, sans lui préciser que c'était à cause de... Ce dont vous nous avez parlé.

-L'Ether, ami Banner.

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela. Maintenant il ne va pas arrêter de s'inquiéter.

-Je pense au contraire, que j'ai eu raison. Severus a refait une crise, alors qu'il parlait avec moi. Son amie m'a envoyé une photo de son état, et je dois dire que cela m'inquiète de plus en plus."

Intrigués et légèrement paniqués par les paroles de leur ami, ses camarades se placèrent autour de lui, espérant apercevoir ladite image. Sur celle-ci était clairement visible Severus, évanoui, le visage couvert de bleus et de coupures avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Ses vêtements quelque peu carbonisés dissimulaient difficilement d'apparentes brûlures, qui lui recouvraient sans doute tout le corps et l'herbe environnante n'était plus que des cendres.

"Son amie m'a dit que cette crise-là avait causé un tremblement de terre."

Pendant que les autres commençaient à s'affoler et à supputer sur les causes d'une telle augmentation et de ce qu'ils pourraient enfin faire pour soulager le jeune homme, ses parents se lancèrent un regard équivoque. Ils n'avaient plus le temps d'hésiter, ils devaient rejoindre Asgard pour parler à Frigga. La magie de Severus le consumait déjà.

"Vous ne devriez pas être là, murmura Thor, pour ce qui leur semblait être la millième fois en cinq minutes.

-Oh, ne prête pas attention à nous, va juste voir Odin et on se débrouillera tout seuls.

-Et si vous vous faites prendre ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Car même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas vous faire évader. Qu'est-ce que je dis à vos... _enfants_ ? continua-t-il difficilement quand il mentionna les enfants de Loki. Et qui s'occupera d'eux ? On a déjà bien assez d'ennuis comme ça !

-Justement, si tu fermais un peu ton clapet, pour ne pas te faire remarquer inutilement en parlant tout seul, et que tu ne nous dénonces pas, tout ira bien, répliqua rageusement Loki.

-On a déjà eu la chance qu'Heimdall n'ait rien dit ou fait, chuchota Sigyn."

Ils avaient gagné Asgard quelques minutes après l'intervention de Bruce, l'après-midi étant déjà suffisamment entamé, mieux valait ne pas tarder davantage. Les époux avaient décidé de ne pas user d'un moyen détourné, comme prévu initialement, pour rejoindre la Cité dorée mais plutôt l'entrée principale avec le prince aîné, qui s'était naturellement opposé à cette initiative, même s'ils se rendaient invisibles aux yeux des autres, bien qu'ils ne lui aient finalement pas laissé le choix.

C'est pour cela qu'ils se déplaçaient tous les trois dans les couloirs du palais à cet instant. Loki et Sigyn ayant besoin de parler à Frigga, et se doutant qu'elle serait à cette heure-ci aux côtés d'Odin que Thor devait justement voir. Heimdall les avait accueillis d'un simple signe de tête, ne faisant aucune remarque sur leur venue risquée, et les avait simplement avertis qu'il les attendait et qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant de les rejoindre auprès d'Odin dans la salle du trône.

Mais aux abords de cette dernière, tous les trois se figèrent en percevant les éclats de voix provenant de la pièce.

"Tiens, Odin est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

-Avec qui peut-il bien se disputer comme ça ?"

Hésitants, ils se rapprochèrent de la salle et se stoppèrent derrière la porte pour écouter.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible ! criait le roi. Il doit bien y avoir des traces quelque part ! Une telle manipulation ne reste pas sans conséquences !

-Nous avons vérifié plusieurs archives et demandé à quelques personnes de confiance, tel Eir ou Heimdall s'il se souvenaient de quoi que ce soit de particulier ces années-là. Mais aucun de nous trois n'avons rien obtenu de bien probant.

-Et je peux vous assurer, Majesté, que j'ai personnellement fouillé le palais de fond en comble, dans tous les recoins. Pas une seule trace. Et tous les membres de la Cour se portent bien, aux dernières nouvelles.

-Oh, mais Sif, sérieusement ! s'écrièrent trois voix à l'unisson."

Un énorme soupir, dont ils ne purent déterminer la nature, entre lassitude, colère et frustration, raisonna, les faisant taire.

"Ne me dites pas que vous avez recherché uniquement des traces récentes et que vous avez parlé de _ça_ à des membres du Conseil et de la Cour, Lady Sif ?"

La voix du Père-de-Tout, pourtant aussi faible qu'un murmure, fut parfaitement audible, tout comme l'avertissement derrières ses mots.

"Eh bien… Si, répondit une voix féminine, hésitante.

-La plus récente utilisation qu'il ait pu faire d'une telle chose, remonte à seize ans. Ils n'auront absolument pas gardé quoi que ce soit durant tout ce laps de temps, surtout quand ils se sont aperçus que cette fois-ci cela avait échoué. Et encore plus maintenant, que vous les avez alertés, ils auront tout revérifiés. On trouvera encore moins de preuves à présent, par votre faute. Il n'est pourtant pas difficile de comprendre que quand nous réaliserions les effets de leurs actions, nous mènerions une enquête et que par conséquent, les suspects ne doivent en aucun être prévenus. Montrez-vous plus malins qu'eux, pour une fois, et trouvez-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi !"

A ce moment-là, les portes s'ouvrirent en trombe et le Trio Palatin et Sif sortirent de la pièce en catastrophe, prenant à peine le temps de saluer Thor, avant de repartir en courant, comme s'ils avaient la mort aux trousses.

Thor, ainsi que Loki et Sigyn, toujours invisibles, pénétrèrent dans la salle, d'un pas mal assuré. Ce fut Frigga, debout à côté du trône, qui les remarqua la première, alors qu'Odin avait commencé à faire les cents pas.

"Thor ! s'exclama-t-elle, bien qu'elle ne quitta pas Loki des yeux. Thor, mon fils, cela fait une éternité que tu n'es pas rentré ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je... Je crains d'avoir de biens mauvaises nouvelles, mère.

-Loki ? intervint brusquement Odin, d'une voix affolée.

-Euh... Non père, ce n'est pas Loki. Cela sembla détendre le fils de Bör. Mais, un de mes amis des Avengers a relevé, je ne sais par quel moyen, des informations en provenance du cœur de Midgard, et d'un peu partout sur la surface...

-Et qu'a-t-il trouvé ?

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais une puissante force se réveille dans une crevasse près du centre de leur planète. Ce qu'elle dégage m'a immédiatement fait penser aux gemmes d'Infinités. Et plus particulièrement, dans ce cas-ci, à l'Ether.

-Mais Thor, c'est impossible enfin ! Tu sais bien que les gemmes sont perdues depuis des siècles. Et l'Ether plus que toutes autres a été endormie et enfermée dans un lieu inconnu par ton grand-père en personne, Bör.

-Je le sais bien mère, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

-Eh bien, qu'il y a-t-il d'autre mon fils ?

-Depuis quelques jours, plusieurs objets ou matériaux, provenant de Vanaheim, Nidavellir et parfois même d'Asgard, ont été retrouvés à plusieurs endroits dans le monde, essaya d'expliquer le plus simplement possible Thor, pour ne pas montrer qu'il savait grâce à Loki ce qu'il se passait.

-Enfin, c'est surréaliste, Heimdall n'a pas activé le Bifrost dernièrement. Et qu'elle serait l'intérêt de faire une chose pareille ? Midgard n'est pas une déchetterie !

-Les rois de Nidavellir et Vanaheim, Iwaldi et Frey, m'ont tous deux également rapporté ce genre d'informations. De simples objets provenant d'un autre des neufs mondes avaient atterri chez eux. De la neige a même été retrouvée dans une des forges.

-C'est incroyable ! Comme si les frontières entre les Mondes d'Yggdrasil s'écroulaient.

-Ou qu'ils devenaient si proches, si bien placés que les barrières fusionnent et deviennent inutiles, murmura doucement le Père-de-Toutes-Choses.

-Odin, tu penses que l'Alignement a vraiment débuté ?

-C'est plus que probable, ma Douce, je le crains.

-Mais alors, nous devons les empêcher de s'enfuir ! Ils ne doivent pas en profiter.

-Et nous devons également annuler cette traque stupide, à l'encontre de Sigyn et de l'enfant qu'elle a avec elle, lancée par ce stupide conseil. Elle est réhabilitée.

-Je vais de ce pas m'assurer de tout, y compris pour l'Ether. Mieux vaut prendre des précautions, si ton père l'a effectivement cachée dans une brèche au cœur de Midgard.

-Merci ma Reine, à tout à l'heure.

-A plus tard, tous les deux."

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie en faisant un léger signe de tête au couple, toujours invisible, pour qu'il la suive.

Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Heimdall en compagnie de Eir.

"Ah, merci Heimdall de l'avoir informée que je voulais la voir. Tu devrais aller voir mon époux, il aura sûrement besoin de tes connaissances et de ta vue."

Une fois qu'il fut entré dans la salle, elle se tourna vers son amie d'enfance.

"Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, cela a bien mis beaucoup de temps pour simplement te prévenir que je voulais te parler, se moqua-t-elle narquoisement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, rougit la chef des guérisseuses. On a juste été retenus à un moment par le Trio Palatin, qui voulait, encore une fois, nous demander de l'aide.

-Mais bien sûr ! Le Trio Palatin.

-Je t'assure que c'est la vérité !

-C'est cela, c'est cela. Allons-y, nous discuterons plus librement dans mes appartements."

Le chemin jusque dans le domaine personnel de Frigga se fit le plus normalement du monde. Mais quand la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, les époux ôtèrent leur sort et la reine se précipita sur son fils pour l'étreindre.

"Oh Loki ! Tu m'as tant manqué mon tout petit.

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi mère.

-Venez-là aussi Sigyn ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu mon enfant.

-Je suis également ravie de vous revoir ma reine.

-Oh nous avons tant de choses à nous dire ! Mais je suppose que vous ne restez pas.

-Nous n'avons que peu de temps, Mère, en effet.

-Alors allez-y, je vous écoute."

Loki hésita en lançant un regard à la chef des guérisseuses.

"Si cela vous arrange, je peux attendre dehors, mon Prince, proposa-t-elle donc.

-Non, restez Eir, je vous prie, s'exclama Sigyn. Nous aurons sûrement besoin de vous. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari, elle m'a beaucoup aidée au début de mes grossesses, elle est digne de confiance.

-Très bien, alors… Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour Severus.

-Oui, naturellement.

-Vous l'êtes aussi des difficultés qu'il rencontre ?

-Des difficultés ? De quelle sorte ?

-Sa magie… Elle est complétement déréglée. Il a d'énormes crises. Elle commence à le consumer complétement. Nous craignons qu'il ne survive plus très longtemps à ce rythme-là."

Les deux amies se lancèrent un regard avant que le reine ne demande :

"Loki, tu lui as bien donné sa pierre de naissance, comme tu l'as fait pour chacun de tes petits ?

-Oui, dès que j'ai pu ! Cela va faire presque trois mois maintenant. Mais rien ne s'améliore. Cela empire même. Nous avons d'abord pensé que cela venait du fait que ses pouvoirs avaient été longtemps bloqués par un sort de Sigyn, et que son corps n'arrivait pas à s'adapter, mais…

-Le corps sait toujours la puissance magique qu'il détient, Loki, même si elle est bloquée. Le corps de ton fils est prêt depuis longtemps à ce flux.

-Justement alors ! Où est le problème ?!

-Hum... A-t-il déjà eut des problèmes au niveau de sa magie avant ? intervient Eir.

-Euh... Eh bien… Il arrivait que dans… Certaines circonstances, sa magie ne lui soit plus accessible, en effet. Et… Sa puissance a stagné durant quelques années, au lieu d'augmenter progressivement, comme je l'avais prévu avec mon sort.

-Alors nos soupçons étaient fondés et tu avais raison, Eir, chuchota Frigga. C'est la seule explication possible.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent les parents.

-Mon amie, continua la reine sans prêter attention à leurs mots, veux-tu bien aller faire le nécessaire. On va bien finir par les attraper et ils ne pourront pas se sauver.

-Avec plaisir. Je lèverai aussi les ordres sur Sigyn et l'enfant.

-Oui... Attends que je te donne une autorisation, sinon ils ne te croiront pas."

Elle écrivit rapidement un mot qu'elle signa et scella, avant de lui donner. Eir partit sans attendre.

"Mère, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Écoute Loki, je t'expliquerai, mais pour le moment, je ne pense que pas nous ayons vraiment le temps pour que vous vous lanciez dans une vendetta personnelle.

-Mais enfin, je...

-Loki ! Fais-moi confiance, chuchota-t-elle en l'attrapant par la nuque.

-Hum... D... D'accord. Mais je tiens à avoir des explications.

-Dès que les choses se calmeront un peu. Revenons-en donc à votre fils.

-Vous savez donc ce qu'il lui arrive ?

-Oui, mais malheureusement, il n'y a aucun moyen de réparer ça. Il faut juste trouver quelque chose pour le soutenir et contrebalancer un peu sa puissance. Un état dans lequel elle puisse s'harmoniser sans risque ou quelque chose capable d'absorber une partie de surplus.

-Eh bien… Justement… J'avais pensé à quelque chose, mais nous espérions que tu aurais une meilleure idée.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Eh bien… Nous avons découvert que la magie de Severus avait la même fréquence que les gemmes d'infinité, et que celles-ci se réveillaient ...

-Loki, tu imagines ce à quoi tu penses ? L'équilibre des gemmes repose sur le fait qu'elles soient au nombre de six. Six, Loki, pas sept. Sept est un chiffre magique, cela augmenterait encore plus le potentiel et deviendrait complétement ingérable et destructeur. Ton fils ne survivrait même pas cinq minutes.

-Oui, mais si nous ne réunissions que cinq des gemmes ? La magie de Severus remplacera la sixième. L'équilibre sera conservé et il sera enfin sécurisé.

-Loki, soupira-t-elle.

-Nous espérions aussi et surtout que tu aurais une meilleure alternative à nous proposer.

Elle les regarda attentivement à tour de rôle, avant de commencer à faire les cents pas, en murmurant pour elle-même. Elle alla fouiller dans plusieurs des grimoires qu'elle possédait dans sa bibliothèque, mais rien ne semblait la satisfaire. Elle finit par refermer le dernier livre en soufflant tristement.

"Malheureusement, je ne vois en effet pas d'autres solutions pour que votre fils s'en sorte. Mais vous devez comprendre que les gemmes demandent souvent à ce qu'un prix leur soit payé pour pouvoir les posséder. Et peu parviennent à leur donner ce qu'elles demandent, ou en ressortent complétement anéantis."

Sigyn se retourna brusquement, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui aussi. Elle serait prête à tout pour lui.

"C'est ce que je pensais et craignais. Sigyn ? chuchota-t-il doucement en la rejoignant."

Elle reprit soudainement une posture droite et s'essuya les yeux, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers eux.

"Très bien, affirma-t-elle, si c'est le seul moyen pour que mon fils puisse vivre, alors je l'accepte et je ferai tout pour que cela fonctionne. Qu'il s'en sorte. Peu importe ce que je devrai faire et les conséquences.

-Sigyn...

-Seras-tu avec moi ?

-Je...

-Je te demande si tu seras avec moi, Loki.

-Bien sûr que je le serai. Il n'est pas question qu'on le perde.

-Très bien, intervint la reine. Si tel est votre choix, alors je vous aiderai. Mais vous devez d'abord m'écouter sur plusieurs autres sujets, avant de vous lancer seuls dans quelque chose d'irréfléchi et d'inconsidéré."

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à discuter de Severus, des gemmes, d'Odin, du lien de compagnon entre Thor et Loki, que ce dernier eut du mal à croire et n'arriva pas à accepter, et même du divorce entre les deux sorciers que la reine avait préparé et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à finalisé. Pendant ce temps, les Elfes Noirs sortirent de leur sommeil, les gemmes s'activaient lentement et bien d'autres choses continuèrent de se produire dans l'univers.


	35. Chapitre 34

C'est un peu le bordel dans ma vie en ce moment, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore le temps de poster dans les prochains mois. En tout les cas, voici ce chapitre pour fêter la fin de mon BAC blanc et mon long week end. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 34

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé dans le brouillard le plus total pour Sirius. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'il avait rejoint les autres Maraudeurs ou encore ce qu'il avait fait le reste de la matinée et de l'après-midi. La seule chose dont il se souvenait est qu'il n'avait pas cessé de se repasser en boucle des souvenirs : son enfance avec Regulus, les larmes de ce derniers en parlant de l'abandon des grands-frères, encore ses larmes qui ont failli couler lors de sa tentative de discussion dans ce compartiment du Poudlard Express, la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux quand il a eu de nouveaux gestes d'affection envers lui, sans mauvaises arrière-pensées, ses insultes et coups envers Rogue, son petit frère sautant dans les bras de celui-ci, devenu son nouveau grand-frère, complétement métamorphosé, Rogue complétement couvert de sang, le changement d'apparence du Serpentard après les BUSE, le regard hautain et le sourire mauvais de James avant qu'il se s'endorme et ne se réveille presque dépendant de sa présence et arrivant peu à agir contre lui.

Sa vie et ses croyances avaient été complétement bouleversées, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer tout son saoul, ou comme Lily, de retourner dans le passé, d'oublier tout ce qui lui était arrivé et souhaiter ce que cela ne se produise pas cette fois, que rien ne change.

Oui, mais serait-il advenu de sa relation avec Regulus ? Aurait-il un jour ouvert les yeux sur James ? Et Severus dont les différentes facettes le fascinaient de plus en plus ?

Non, rien n'aurait changé et cela aurait sans doute fini par les mener inconsciemment à se nuire et s'autodétruire. Tout était bien ainsi au final, il devait juste s'adapter et l'accepter.

Il reprit pied avec la réalité, le lendemain matin, réveillé par Remus tentant d'ouvrir les valises de Peter et James.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

Le loup-garou se retourna paniqué, avant de se détendre.

"Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, tu m'entends ! s'exclama-t-il en retournant à son ouvrage.

-J'entends. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais.

-Je veux vérifier certaines choses. Et aide-moi, au lieu de me regarder comme ça !

-Tu n'as pas peur que James et Peter te surprennent ?

-Eh bien, si, figure-toi, c'est pour cela qu'un peu d'aide, pour aller plus vite, ne serait pas de refus, tu vois, remarqua-t-il ironiquement."

Sirius se leva donc et le rejoignit auprès de la malle de Potter.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Sirius, il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande vraiment si tu fais exprès de te faire passer pour un idiot complet ou si tu l'es réellement. J'essaye d'ouvrir la malle, pardi. Au lieu de poser des questions inutiles, va plutôt t'occuper de celle de Peter.

-Où sont-ils ces deux-là d'ailleurs ?

-L'un a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, comme il ne cesse de s'en vanter, alors il discute avec ses coéquipiers avant d'aller voir McGonagall pour le programme des sélections, et le second s'est levé il y a quelques minutes à peine et doit rejoindre son club de bavboule, juste après le petit-déjeuner."

Sirius s'approcha d'un pas hésitant de la valise de Queudver et lança plusieurs sorts pour savoir s'ils y en avaient bloquant l'ouverture. Rien. Alors, il actionna simplement les verrous, espérant qu'il ne faisait pas une grosse bêtise, bien Gryfondorienne. Mais avec soulagement il réalisa qu'il n'y avait, en effet, aucune protection quelconque sur la valise. Il se demanda alors, pourquoi Remus n'avait pas commencé par cette malle et ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher ainsi.

En soulevant le couvercle, il eut la grande surprise de tomber sur plusieurs photos d'eux, les Maraudeurs, au complet, riant en toute insouciance, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais cela lui sembla bizarre. C'était comme si elles avaient été placées là au préalable pour qu'il les trouve.

"Remus, vient voir."

Son ami s'empressa de la rejoindre et jeta un regard intrigué aux images.

"Ça, c'est curieux, murmura-t-il."

Il fit des duplicatas et les mit dans son sac, il referma ensuite la valise et poussa brusquement l'animagus vers la salle de bain.

"Allez, dépêche-toi. N'oublie pas que l'on doit parler tous les deux. Et on a beau avoir une bonne partie de la matinée devant nous avant que les deux autres ne nous rejoignent, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Donc, tu te douches, tu t'habilles, et on file. Vite."

C'est ainsi, qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, après un rapide passage par la Grande Salle, ils se retrouvèrent, comme hier, à la même place, à la bibliothèque. Remus sortit plumes et parchemins et alla chercher quelques livres dans un rayon et les ouvrit au hasard, pour faire croire qu'ils travaillaient. Mais Sirius n'avait pas réagi. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était Severus et son frère, installé à une table au fond de la salle, à l'abri des regards. Il ne les aurait même pas remarqués, si une part de lui n'avait pas cherché leurs silhouettes toute la matinée.

En remarquant l'immobilité de son ami, Remus releva la tête vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien... Attend moi une petite seconde, je reviens tout de suite, ajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation."

Sans jeter un regard au loup-garou, il posa en toute hâte son sac sur la table et se dirigea vers les deux Serpentards, en se retenant un maximum de courir. Il s'arrêta juste devant eux, avant de se statufier, terrifié. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Qu'allait-il faire ? En toute franchise, il ne le savait pas. Il était simplement sûr qu'il devait faire quelque chose concernant son ancienne Némésis, là maintenant, avant que son courage ne se dégonfle et qu'il ne fasse demi-tour, la queue entre les jambes comme le chien apeuré qu'il était, et ne renonce à le faire. Mais faire quoi ? Tant pis, cela lui viendrait bien en temps voulu... Enfin, il l'espérait.

Durant tout son monologue intérieur, ses deux camarades avaient eu le temps de tenter de l'ignorer, avant de lever suspicieusement leurs yeux dans sa direction, en remarquant qu'il ne disait ni ne faisait quoique ce soit, ce les amena à l'observer, franchement intrigués.

S'apercevant qu'il était au centre de leur attention et sentant nettement le regard de son ami lui brûler la nuque, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une jeune fille, surtout face au regard d'onyx de Severus.

"Je... Je... bafouilla-t-il perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?

-Euh... je... Je voulais te remercier ! cria-t-il presque."

Là, les regards n'étaient plus intrigués, mais définitivement choqués.

"Je te demande pardon ?!

-Je voulais te remercier, affirma-t-il avec beaucoup plus d'assurance. Notamment pour Regulus, sans offense petit frère, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné. Tu ne l'as pas rejeté ou méprisé, comme les autres ont fait, à cause de moi et de ce que je t'ai fait. Et s'il est resté si fidèle à lui-même dans son caractère, j'ai conscience que c'est grâce à toi. Et je pourrais jamais suffisamment t'en être reconnaissant, parce que c'est comme ça que je l'aime mon frère et que j'ai conscience que si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait devenu bien différent et cela m'aurait fait mal, bien que responsable, ce que je sais aussi, et nous nous serions encore plus éloignés. Donc... Voilà. Merci."

Et il fila rejoindre Remus, la tête basse, rouge de gêne ou de honte, il ne saurait le dire, et terrifié à l'idée de se prendre une remarque un fois le dos tourné.

"C'était quoi ça ?! cria à voix basse son ami, dès qu'il se fut assis, en se penchant vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est venu comme ça.

-Eh bien que cela ne te reprenne pas. T'es suicidaire ou quoi ?!

-Mais non !

-Alors explique-toi, nom d'une pipe !"

Sirius vérifia d'abord que les deux Serpentards s'étaient totalement désintéressés d'eux, ou du moins qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de les entendre, avant de commencer à expliquer à voix basse.

"Bon... Nous savons que James nous a fait quelque chose. Et quand j'ai voulu foncer confronter James, et Peter, s'il était aussi dans le coup, tu m'as retenu en me conseillant de réfléchir comme un Serpentard.

-Oui.

-Je suis donc parti parler à Regulus. J'en avais envie depuis quelques semaines déjà avant ça, mais c'est ce qui m'a décidé.

-Et tu t'es fait claquer la porte au nez, je parie.

-En gros... Oui. _Mais_ , je ne me suis pas laissé abattre. J'ai constaté, par un coup de chance, que Regulus cherchait quelque chose dans ma chambre. Cela m'a pris du temps, mais une fois fait, j'ai passé un accord avec lui.

-Je crains le pire...

-Non, ce n'est vraiment rien de grave. Il m'aidait pour trouver ce que l'on avait et je l'aidais à obtenir, en toute discrétion, ses miroirs à double-sens.

-Attend... Il voulait des miroirs à double-sens ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Ce fut déjà difficile de le convaincre d'accepter, je n'allais pas en plus le rendre davantage méfiant en me montrant trop curieux.

-Naturellement. Alors ?

-On a découvert que James avait utilisé...

-Il sait donc pour notre état ?!

-Mais non ! Laisse-moi finir, au nom de Merlin !

-Désolé. Alors, tu disais ?

-Tu ne m'interromps pas cette fois. Tu attends que j'ai finis avant d'y mettre ton grain de sel.

-Promis.

-Bien. Je disais donc, qu'on avait découvert que James avait utilisé une potion de Fidélité. Elle date du Moyen-Âge et...

-Mais ce ne sont pas des serments qui étaient pratiqués à l'époque ?"

Face au soupir et au regard agacé et légèrement énervé de son ami, il s'enfonça dans son siège, souhaitant disparaitre.

"Désolé. Continue.

-Donc... Elle date du Moyen-Âge et n'était utilisée que dans les cas d'extrême urgence. Par exemple, sur les paysans qui ne voulaient pas obéir à leur suzerain ou quand ils leur manquaient de respect. Les rendre un peu esclave. Elle était aussi parfois employée sur les chevaliers voulant rester solitaires. Les seigneurs n'usaient de la potion que quand ils commençaient à faire de grabuge et à remettre leur autorité en cause. Il fallait donc les faire taire, sans se montrer trop cruel en les faisant tuer, car ils auraient perdu la foi et la fidélité du reste du peuple et des soldats. Ils auraient donc dû leur administrer à tous de la potion et cela serait devenu ingérable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un lien particulier se tisse entre celui qui est à l'origine de la potion et celui qui la reçoit. Comment t'expliquer ça ? C'est un des enseignements principaux d'un sang pur... Quand tu prépares une potion, tu insuffles une part de ta magie dedans. C'est... La magie n'est pas qu'en nous, dans nos veines. Elle est aussi, sans cesse, autour de nous. On appelle cela l'aura. C'est un débordement de notre noyau. Voilà pourquoi beaucoup pensent qu'elle reflète notre personnalité. Et les petites particules magiques de nos auras se déposent sur ce que nous touchons. Comme avec ce livre, expliqua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, pour être plus clair face au regard perdu de son ami. Je laisse l'empreinte de ma main sur la couverture, mais également des particules venant de mon aura.

-Donc, il y aurait déjà une part de notre magie sur nos chaudrons ? Et quand nous préparons les ingrédients...

-Voilà. C'est pour ça que beaucoup de sorciers n'aiment pas prêter leurs affaires. Cela mélange les magies. Enfin bref... Quand tu utilises ta magie, ton aura s'intensifie, grossit, se renforce, comme tu veux, et tu libères et perds donc plus de particules. Lors du changement de puissance des flammes sous le chaudron, par exemple.

-Oui, je me souviens. Tu m'as conseillé d'utiliser les traces de magie qu'on laissait lors de notre passage dans les couloirs, pour créer la carte.

-Exactement. Pour en revenir à la potion, il y a donc une sorte de connexion qui se créé entre le préparateur et le buveur. L'esprit et surtout la magie reconnaissent instinctivement celle qui est mêlée à la potion ingurgitée, et de par les propriétés de celle-ci, ils acceptent les ordres de la personne, même si leur conscience ne le veut pas. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Imagine alors que quelqu'un prépare la même potion que James et la fasse boire à plusieurs personnes. Il donne un ordre à l'une d'elle. Les autres, s'ils l'entendent, penseront que c'est valable aussi pour eux...

-... Et cela devient rapidement ingérable, comprit et compléta Remus. Mais pour les autres potions, comme celles de soins ?

-Remus, soupira Sirius, tu es trop assoiffé de connaissance. On n'a pas toute la journée. D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-il face au regard de louveteau battu de son ami. Ce sont les ingrédients. Ils acquièrent leurs différences propriétés en se nourrissant de magie lors de leur préparation. Il y a donc moins de particules venant du possesseur dans la potion qu'il n'y en aurait de base, car absorbés, empêchant ainsi toute connexion entre les deux sorciers.

-D'accord, merci.

-On peut donc en revenir aux sujets qui nous préoccupent ?

-Oui, excuse-moi.

-Regulus, qui n'est au courant de rien pour nous et qui est donc encore extrêmement méfiant, et moi avons donc trouvé la potion... Et son antidote !

-Non ! C'est vrai ?!

-Oui ! Par contre, le seul bémol est le temps de préparation et de réunion des ingrédients.

-Pourquoi, cela prendrait combien de temps ?

-... Environ deux ans.

-Quoi ?!

-Chut... Moins fort !

-Mais enfin ! Deux ans !

-Ben... Avec le temps de réunir les ingrédients, qui sont, je l'avoue assez rares, et les temps entre les différentes étapes de préparation... Oui, environ. Mais Regulus a décidé de nous aider jusqu'au bout. Il va nous aider à le faire.

-Mais on ne va pas pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse en attendant qu'il soit prêt ?

-Eh bien... James et Peter, répliqua-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence. Découvrir les motivations de James et savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec Peter."

Remus sembla soudain un peu mal-à-l'aise.

"Eh bien... Justement.

-Quoi "Justement" ?

-Eh bien..."

Il inspira un grand coup, avant de se redresser, le visage déterminé.

"Bon ! Deux choses. La première sera les photos, déclara-t-il en les sortant.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Les photos trouvées dans la valise de Peter.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce qui te gène, Remus.

-Réfléchis Sirius, et regarde les bien.

-Je ne t'ai pourtant pas fait jouer au devinettes, moi, ronchonna son ami."

Il finit tout de même par les examiner avec attention, alors que le châtain souriait doucement en secouant la tête, amusé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animagus se redressa, agacé.

"J'abandonne, je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu reproches à ces photos.

-Regarde les bien, Sirius... Qui est sur les photos ?

-Ben... Nous quatre !

-Tu es sûr ?"

Intrigué, Sirius fixa les images un peu plus attentivement. Et il réalisa que sur la dizaine de photos étalées devant lui, les Maraudeurs n'étaient au complet que sur trois d'entre elles.

"Non. Sur les trois quarts, il n'y a que toi et moi.

-Exactement ! Et pendant que tu agissais sur un coup de tête, il y a cinq minutes, j'ai lu ça, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire."

Le Loup-garou retourna les photos et Sirius constata queleur verso était maculé de chiffres étaient maculés de chiffres.

"C'est du délire ! souffla-t-il.

-Oui, je sais.

-Et... Tu y crois ?

-Comment ça ? répliqua Remus, perdu, après un long silence.

-Je veux dire... Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu trop... Je ne sais pas... Facile, Gros, ridicule, sans aucun sens ?"

Le châtain croisa les bras, attendant que son ami développe son idée.

"Nous avons vu Peter, depuis la rentrée, ouvrir à plusieurs reprises sa valise devant nous et elle était normale. Il n'y avait aucune de ces photos. Et comme par hasard, ce matin, tu tentes d'ouvrir les malles, celle de Peter n'est pas protégée par quoique ce soit et nous découvrons ces photos, avec éventuellement une mine d'or d'informations sur quelque chose... En toute franchise, je ne sais pas pourquoi Peter a fait ça ou ce que tu en penses, mais cela ne me semble pas fiable.

-Tu... Tu as probablement raison, avoua le lupin en baissant la tête, penaud. Je me suis probablement un peu trop emballé. Mais c'est juste que... Depuis que je suis allé chez James, je n'arrête pas d'essayer de trouver pourquoi il nous a fait ça. Le pourquoi de ses motivations. Et... Je pense que je commence tellement à désespérer de trouver des réponses que... La moindre petite chose que je puisse trouver, j'espère qu'elle mènera quelque part.

-Remus... Je suis encore désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté durant les vacances et de...

-Non ! Ne t'excuse pas. Tu voulais tenter de renouer la relation entre ton frère et toi, ce qui est normal et... Au final, cela nous a été bénéfique. Au moins, nous savons ce qu'il nous arrive."

Mais l'animagus voyait bien que quelque chose semblait avoir marqué son ami.

"Remus... Que s'est-il passé ?

Sirius s'assura de conserver un visage calme et confiant, alors que le préfet le fixait durant quelques secondes, avant de triturer ses doigts, baisser la tête et de commencer à expliquer à voix basse.

"Dans... Dans l'ensemble, tout était pareil... Outre ton absence, bien sûr. Mais... Un jour, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Peter et James... Enfin, entendu... Pas vraiment... J'ai perçu une bribe de conversation. Peter, apeuré, demandait simplement si quelque chose était obligatoire et James lui a répondu durement que oui.

-Donc, tu penses que Peter est au courant de ce que James nous a fait ?

-Peut... Peut-être pas tout, mais... Je pense qu'il est avec lui, oui. Mais j'espère aussi, à son intonation, que l'on puisse s'en refaire un allié. Tout n'est pas perdu... Enfin, je crois.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, je sais, s'agaça soudainement le loup. Normalement, c'est moi la voix de la raison, c'est vers moi que tu te tournes pour avoir des conseils et des réponses, et je suis, pour le coup, totalement inutile ! Les rôles ont été inversés, merci de me le mettre sous les yeux, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

-Mais !... Mais non, Remus ! Ce n'est pas ça !

-Je sais, le coupa-t-il à nouveau en cachant sa tête entre ses mains. Je suis désolé. Je suis simplement à cran en ce moment.

-Écoute, on met ces images de côté, on verra plus tard pour tenter d'en parler avec Peter plus tard. D'accord ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux. Il faut que... Je pense à autre chose."

"Penser à autre chose." C'est mots résonnaient dans la tête de Sirius et il repensaà ses soupçons sur Rogue et ses changements de physique, ainsi que les étranges découvertes qu'il avait fait sur lui, les mystères l'entourant et qui ne faisaient que grossir à mesure qu'il découvrait de nouveaux éléments. Devait-il partager cela avec son ami ?

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par un grand bruit qui résonna dans toute la bibliothèque. Il redressa la tête, surpris, aux aguets. Ce n'est n'était que son frère qui venait de taper du poing sur la table ou il était installé, semblant s'agacer de plus en plussur le parchemin qu'il étudiait lequel il était penché. Rogue n'était plus à ses côtés. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour se décider sur la marche à suivre.

"Tu souhaites vraiment oubliertous les problèmes que l'on a pour un petit moment ?"

Le loup-garou le fixa, intrigué et suspicieux.

"Alors ?

-Oui, lui répondit-il lentement et intrigué.

-Alors, viens et fais-toi discret, murmura-t-il."

Il se leva alors, saisissant au vol son sac et une partie des livres sur la table, et rejoignit la table où s'était installé son frère, en face de celui-ci. Perdu et curieux, Remus l'imita. Regulus les observa, surpris, craintif et haineux.

"Alors petit-frère, tu coinces ? Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

-Non, cela ira."

Habitué à une réponse si froide et catégorique en apparence, le Gryffondor ne se laissa pas abattre. Il se pencha légèrement sur le parchemin du Serpentard et détailla sa rédaction d'arithmancie.

"Tu as fait une faute là. Relis bien."

Le plus jeune lança un regard mécontent à son ainé avant de tout de même vérifier ce qu'il lui indiquait.

Sirius vit avec bonheur les sourcils de son frère se froncer avant que son regard ne s'éclaircisse et s'illumine. Il avait trouvé. Il savait que son cadet lui en aurait voulu s'il lui avait donné la réponse au lieu de simplement le guider.

De son côté, caché derrière un livre, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, amusé, Remus observait les deux frères. Il suffisait parfois de petites choses simples pour renouer un lien. Et puis, si aider Regulus à faire ses devoirs motivait Sirius à faire les siens, il ne serait pas celui qui protesterait contre ces retrouvailles. Ils semblaient même plus détendus ensemble.

Quand Severus sortit des rayonnages et rejoignit sa place quelques secondes plus tard, choqué, il resta figé un instant. Remus releva la tête vers lui puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de se faire discret. Mal-à-l'aise, Severus suivit son conseil en s'apercevant du sourire hésitant qu'arborait le jeune sang pur. Ils finirent tranquillement la matinée ainsi, apaisés.


End file.
